Mémoire d'une vie
by Alysia
Summary: FicTerminée chap16EnLigne: Je suis Ginny W., bientôt Malfoy. J'ai fait bien des erreurs dans ma vie: la 1ère fut d'aimer un homme qui n'était pas pour moi, la 2nd de le suivre, la 3ème de lui faire un enfant, et la dernière... vous le saurez par vousmême.
1. Je suis une poupée qui dit oui

Voilà une nouvelle fic, avec toujours mon personnage féminin préféré (lol), je l'avais dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps,... je vous préviens, ce n'est pas une fic comique, mais plutôt un drame, ou quelque chose dans ce genre, il y aura peut être des passages durs, donc je pense la mettre en PG-13... enfin vous serez prévenus que c'est une fic assez triste.

_**Résumé: **L'histoire d'une jeune femme qui a tout raté, prisonnière d'un homme glacial qui ne semble plus l'aimer, elle souffre d'avoir fait l'erreur de l'avoir aimer et d'avoir crut que lui aussi l'aimait, d'avoir crut en lui durant ces années de Collège, d'avoir crut qu'il renierait le côté sombre en lui: récit d'une femme, d'une erreur... qui peut se vanter de n'en avoir jamais fait ?_

**Précision:** Les passages entre guillemets " ", sont des passages de souvenir.

* * *

**Prologue: **_Je suis une poupée qui dit "oui"_

* * *

"-Moi je t'aime bien tu sais...

-..."

Une jeune femme était assise au bord d'une grande fenêtre de pierre, elle avait laissé ses pieds pendre mollement dans le vide... ce vide si étrange, si attrayant, si séduisant...

Elle pencha la tête en arrière et se mit à rêvasser, en savourant tout particulièrement le vent qui jouait dans ses longs cheuveux de feu, la brise fraîche des soirs d'été était si agréable, si vivifiante, elle lui faisait oublier tous ses malheurs et ses erreurs, qu'elle payait cher maintenant, très cher...

Des souvenirs l'envahissaient par vague, la rendant légérement amère.

"-Dis moi, si je t'embrasse, me repoussera-tu ?

-Assurément...

-Alors je vais quand même tenter ma chance... dit-elle en se penchant vers le jeune homme blond, en lui tendant ses lèvres comme une offrande."

Elle avait tout foiré du début à la fin... elle qui avait pensé pouvoir le changer, le ramener du bon côté, le faire devenir un 'allié'... elle s'était trompé sur toute la ligne... sur toute la ligne !

Elle se mit à balancer ses pieds dangeureusement dans le vide, son regard tourné vers les étoiles si brillantes.

"-Je t'aime... même si ce n'est pas réciproque...

- Pfff... arrête de parler pour ne rien dire... l'amour n'existe pas."

Elle avait espérée, tout fait pour y arriver, tout fait pour obtenir rien qu'un "je t'aime", elle l'avait aimé sincèrement... mais cet amour avait disparut... il l'avait détruit sans même s'en rendre compte, ... il lui avait tout pris... elle lui avait tout offert... sans rien en échange... elle avait tout perdut, il avait tout détruit... tout.

Elle pressa ses bras contre son corps, et se mit à sangloter, tout était allé de travers, ça n'aurait jamais dut se passer... rien de tout ça n'aurait jamais dut arriver...

La porte crissa sur ses gonds et elle n'y fit même pas attention, elle sentit une main glacé sur son épaule, et se contenta de rester stoïque, comme une poupée, acceptant tout, ne refusant rien...

Des bras puissants la tirèrent en arrière et elle se laissa entrainer sans rien dire.

Elle vit sa bouche s'animer, il lui parlait... mais elle n'écoutait pas, elle ne voulait pas comprendre, pas savoir, tout était faux, rien de tout ça n'était vrai... alors pourquoi l'écouterait-elle, elle se contenterait d'hocher la tête et de murmurer un "oui" à toutes ses questions, sans en comprendre le sens... sans vouloir comprendre...

-Que t'arrive t-il... ?

-...

-Répond moi !

-Rien... rien du tout... j'avais mal à la tête, je ne voulait que prendre un peu l'air... c'est tout...

-Ne refais plus jamais ça ! Et si tu tombais ? Et si tu te faisais mal ? Crois-tu qu'il survivrais ? Espèce d'idiote !

Il la poussa sur le lit, et elle se laissa tomber, sans aucune réaction, sans aucune volonté de le repousser, plus rien ne comptait, elle pouvait bien mourir, elle emporterait l'enfant de ce monstre avec elle dans sa mort... ce serait la meilleur solution... peut être étais-ce la meilleure solution ? Peut être serait-elle enfin heureuse libérée de cet homme horrible... pourquoi avait-elle toujours eut tendance à vouloir jouer avec le feu ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle le provoque quand elle était plus jeune, qu'elle lui dise tout ça ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi... rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si elle n'avait pas fait l'idiote.

Elle le sentait contre elle, il l'embrassait, mais elle, elle ne bougeait pas, elle ne faisait rien... cela devait faire un an qu'elle ne faisait plus d'effort, une année complète qu'elle souffrait, qu'elle se maudissait chaque jour d'avoir était aussi bête et naïve, d'avoir voulut jouer avec le serpent vénimeux... elle n'aurait rien dut faire... rien dut tenter... ce n'avait été que par dignité blessé qu'elle avait voulut s'amuser avec lui... pour prouver à son frère qu'elle n'était pas qu'une gamine sans cervelle, pour prouver à son premier amour qu'elle n'attendrait pas toute sa vie qu'il lui accorde un regard, le rendre jaloux, pour prouver à tous qu'elle n'était pas une fillette, mais une femme avec des sentiments, et des envies...

Et elle avait réussie, elle les avait tous dégouttés, elle était devenue une paria dont personne ne parlait plus, sous peine d'engager des tensions, elle avait atteint le niveau du blond très facilement, elle les dégouttaient tous... mais elle n'avait pas souhaité tout ça... elle n'avait voulu que s'amuser, et c'était aujourd'hui qu'elle voyait enfin quelle gamine elle avait été de vouloir jouer à la femme fatale... que ce jeu n'en avait pas été un pour cet homme... c'étrait aujourd'hui qu'elle payait ses erreurs passées... elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir l'aimer encore, lui dire ' je t'aime, reste avec moi pour toujours ', mais elle ne pouvait plus... elle ne pouvait plus !

Elle sentit le baiser s'approfondir, et elle se dit qu'elle serait pleine de traces rouge demain, les légers baiser qu'il laissait sur sa poitrine la brûler comme le feu d'un brasier, ils devenaient insupportables, elle aurait voulu avoir sa force d'avant, sa force de caractère qui lui permettait d'envoyer balader qui l'ennuyer, mais elle ne pouvait pas... elle ne pouvait plus, plus maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus personne, il était la dernière personne qui ne la méprise pas, et pour ça elle se devait de rester...

"-Que voudras tu faire plus tard... ?

-Pfff... mangemort bien sûr, espèce d'idiote.

-... et pour moi... si je te demandais de ne pas le faire, rien que pour moi... accpeterais tu de m'écouter ?

-Bien sûr que non.

Elle sourit amèrement et reposa sa tête contre l'épaule du blond."

Elle sentit une douce chaleur au creux de son ventre, et dès qu'il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, elle s'endormit, à l'extrémité droite du lit, et lui à gauche.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

Le matin, elle s'éveilla sur une carresse, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit la vieille servante, sa seule amie du chateau.

-Ma douce, tu as bien dormit ? minauda t'elle.

-Myra... j'ai fait un rêve bien étrange... j'étais dans les bras du survivant... j'allais me marier avec lui... et tout ça... toute ma vie n'avait été qu'un rêve jusqu'à présent... je...

J'aurait voulue ne jamais me réveiller...

Une voix grave et forte résonna dans la chambre.

-N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui t'ai sauver... et pas ton espèce de balafré...

L'homme blond s'approcha d'elle, et la regarda de ses pupilles grises de rocs.

-Je le sais bien Draco... ce n'était qu'un rêve... c'est tout, dit la jeune femme rousse, en baissant les yeux, honteuse d'avoir dit ça devant lui.

-Et je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre parler de lui ici, compris ?! C'est encore chez moi ici, et je ne veux pas entendre parler d'un tel abruti ! Dépêche toi de t'habiller, aujourd'hui tu devras voir avec Sallie pour les préparatifs du mariage.

-Très bien. conclut-elle.

C'est vrai, qu'elle devrait aller voir Sallie, cette femme d'âge mûre qui s'occupait des mariages les plus grandioses d'Angleterre... elle s'occuperait du sien, et pourtant, cela ne faisait pas plaisir à la jeune femme, elle avait mal... c'était tout.

Elle ne releva les yeux que quand elle entendit la porte claquer.

Myra l'aida à se lever, et la mena jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Tandis que la vieille femme préparait le bain, la jeune femme s'observait dans le miroir de bas en haut, regardant son ventre déjà assez rebondis, elle le caressa et sourit quand elle sentit l'enfant bouger.

Le simple souvenir de la veille, où elle s'était dit qu'elle devrait se sucider pour ne plus avoir affaires avec Draco Malfoy lui donna la nausée, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à détruire, à tuer ce petit être qui se développait lentement en elle, ça non... jamais.

Elle se laissa glisser dans le bain, et ferma les yeux, laissant une nouvelle vague de souvenir l'envahir, et elle se laissa couler la tête sous l'eau pour cacher sa nostalgie à Myra.

Quand tout avait commencé elle avait quinze ans, il en avait seize.

Elle s'était violement disputé avec son grand frère qui n'acceptait pas qu'elle sorte avec un garçon, un bourreau des coeurs, Jack Mare de Poufsoufle, il voulait tout simplement lui éviter d'être blessée, déçue, et d'avoir de la peine, mais elle, elle n'avait pas compris, elle ne voyait que le mauvais côté des choses, elle ne voyait que le fait que son frère la prenait pour une enfant, une gamine irresponsable... elle n'avait pas vut qu'il ne faisait ça que pour elle.

Harry avait d'ailleurs réagis pareil... elle lui en avait voulut... puis elle l'avait haïs, elle avait cru qu'il s'interressait à elle, qu'il était jaloux... et que c'était pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle sorte avec ce garçon de Poufsoufle, mais elle avait vut ensuite qu'il était très amoureux de cette si jolie fille... cette Amanda Dopré, et là, elle s'était dis qu'elle ne compterait jamais à ses yeux, alors elle s'étais mise à le haïr plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais crut possible... et un plan des plus saugrenus était née dans sa tête.

Le lendemain son plan commençeait et pendant trois mois elle s'étais acharnée à séduire Draco Malfoy, lui envoyant des lettres enflammées, lui volant des baisers sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, le suivant du regard dès qu'il arrivait en lui lançant des oeillades brulantes... et il avait résisté pendant plusieurs mois, l'avait pourris, emmerdé au possible, repoussé, humilié, puis il avait finalement craqué.

"-Moi je t'aime bien tu sais... dit-elle.

-...Weasley, quand est-ce que tu comprendras que je ne t'aimerais jamais... comment pourrais-je aimer une fille comme toi ?! Hein dis le moi ! T'as vut ta famille un peu ! Nan mais laisse moi rire !

-Tu n'as pas besoin de m'aimer... juste de m'embrasser, cela me suffirais...

-...

-Tu ne te sens jamais seul ? Moi si... et parfois rien qu'un peu d'affection fait du bien, tu sais... tu devrais essayer...

-Avec toi ? avait-il dis, avec une once d'ironie.

-Pourquoi pas ...

-Très peu pour moi...

-Alors, dis moi, si je t'embrasse, me repoussera-tu ?

-Assurément...

-Alors je vais quand même tenter ma chance... dit-elle en se penchant vers le jeune blond, en lui tendant ses lèvres comme une offrande.

Elle appuya ses lèvres contre celle fine du jeune homme, et elle faillit pousser un hurlement de gloire quand elle vit qu'il ne la repoussait pas, elle se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que leurs deux corps soit collés, et elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour approfondir le baiser.

Ils étaient restés enlacés à s'embrasser comme des perdus pendant des heures, et finalement, ils avaient du repartir à leurs salles communes respectives, la mine rosée.

Durant les mois qui suivirent, leur relation s'était étroitement resserrée... ils étaient devenus de plus en plus proches jusqu'à même devenir complices.

Ginny avait refoulé son orgueil et avait préféré conservé leur relation secrète, ce que Draco s'était dépéché d'acquieser.

Puis un jour, tout s'étais finalement sut... et c'est là que tout se déglingua, et qu'il commençea à devenir de plus en plus froid, elle avait pourtant crut pouvoir l'attirer dans leurs camps, le faire devenir quelqu'un de respectable, elle l'aimait tant, oui elle l'aimait ! Mais lui avait finis par comprendre son stratagème, et il lui en voulut comme elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Il avait crut alors, qu'elle ne faisait ça que pour 'ramener à Potter un allié de plus'. "

Ginny remonta sa tête hors de l'eau et se dit avec tristesse qui si ce malentendu ne s'était pas installé, ils n'en seraient sûrement pas là aujourd'hui.

Peut être que Draco aurait finis par lui dire "je t'aime" et qu'il serait venus de lui même dans leur camp... peut être bien...

Elle s'habilla d'une longue robe bleu assez large au niveau du ventre, et laissa ses cheuveux mouillés pendre en boucles dégouilinantes sur ses épaules blanches, puis elle prit la direction du salon, et se peignit son habituelle mine sereine, son masque pour cacher à tous ses véritables sentiments...

D'un côté, se dit elle, elle allait bien avec Draco, ils n'étaient pas des personnes "vrais", ils se contentaient de cacher comme des lâches leurs véritables émotions.

Elle sourit et se dit qu'elle avait perdut toute sa naïveté, elle n'était plus la même, plus du tout la même depuis qu'elle le fréquentait, et elle ne pourrais jamais revenir en arrière, plus jamais.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

_Alors qu'en pensait vous ?_

Vous devez vous poser des tas de questions, j'espère que ce chapitre n'est pas trop flou et si vous voulez des précisions n'hésitez pas à demander !

Dans le prochain chapitre, on suivra en détail la relation de Ginny/Draco quand ils étaient encore à poudlard en parallèle avec leur relation d'aujourd'hui.

Bizou et à la semaine prochaine! et review s'il vous plait!

(ce chapitre est plutôt court, je vous l'accorde, les autres seront plus longs, ce n'est que le prologue, après tout ! lol)

**Kiss,** **_Alysia._**

ps: svp ( presque en pleurant, j'adore écrire cette fic, mais je voudrais savoir si c'est pas nullissime, alors par pitié, des commentaires me feraient super plaisir !)


	2. Rien qu'une histoire d'amour

**Salut à tous !!**

**Bon, vu que j'ai eut de très gentille reviews, je vais publier à l'avance la suite de ma fic, en espérant que ça vous plaira encore !**

**Ps: **merci énormément à Rowena d'argent _(t'inquiète pas, mon Draco est loin d'être un gentil garçon qui va passer du côté des bons !), _Ortie _(contente de savoir que ce couple te plait, parce que pour moi, écrire une fic avec ces deux persos est une grande première !), _Selena _(la suite est là ! Bizou !), _Severia Dousbrune _(eh beh... merci bcp !!! T'aurais pleuré, c'est vrai ?! Ca m'a beaucoup touché, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant, surtout qu'il est plus long que le prologue ! ), _et Aresse _! (merci bcp !!)_

**Précision:** Les passages entre guillemets " ", sont des passages de souvenir.

* * *

**Chapitre 1:**_ Rien qu'une histoire d'amour_

* * *

-Mademoiselle Ginny... vous m'écoutez ?

Sallie Lavière la fixait de son regard brun, et de fines rides marquaient ses yeux, soulignant son agacement.

-Ou...oui, bien sûr, assura Ginny en lui faisait un sourire avenant, je pense que nous devrions choisir des tons clairs pour décorer la salle... mmh, blanc, gris et argent, seraient les couleurs idéales.

-Je suis de votre avis, surenchérit la femme avec un accent prononçé. Pour quand votre mariage est-il prévut ?

-Décembre.

-Nous avons trois mois alors... bien... mais..., Sallie la fixa légérement réprobatrice.

-Qu'y a t'il ?

-Pourquoi ne pas fixer votre mariage le mois prochain... ainsi vous n'auriez pas trop de problèmes, parce qu'avec votre bébé, dans trois mois nous risquons d'avoir du mal à Trouver une robe appropriée

-Ce n'est pas grave, assura Ginny avec un sourire chaleureux, Draco préfère décembre... alors je pense que nous devrions faire comme il dit...

-Très bien... bon voyons les invités maintenant. Alors qui comptez-vous inviter ?

-Et bien... il va y avoir peu de monde je pense... des amis à Draco... sa famille... c'est tout.

-Et vous qui invitez vous ? Votre famille déjà...

-Non !

Sallie la fixa avec surprise.

-Je veux dire... reprit Ginny un peu hésitante, pour les inviter je verrais avec Draco, et je vous donnerais la liste après...

-Comme vous voulez... finit-elle.

Ginny remercia Sallie, et la racompagna jusqu'à la porte.

-Et bien... à bientôt. dit Ginny.

-Mademoiselle... si je puis me permettre... le mariage est le stade le plus important dans la vie d'une femme... je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec votre famille, et cela ne me regarde pas, mais je vous donnerais juste un conseil... oubliez vos différents le temps de la cérémonie, invitez-les... sinon vous le regretterez longtemps... croyez moi, j'ai l'expérience de cette situation... passez une bonne fin de journée.

La femme tourna les talons et s'en alla. Ginny resta silencieuse quelques minutes, puis s'engouffra dans le chateau, et laissa le soin à un domestique de fermer la large et lourde porte de fer.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

-Et tu dis que qu'elle nous conseille de faire le mariage plus tôt ?

-Oui... mais nous allons faire comme nous avions prévut... non ?

Draco avala son verre d'un trait et le reposa affichant une mine affectée.

-Elle a raison, si tu avais un problème avec l'enfant durant la cérémonie... nous pourrions facilement rapprochée la cérémonie pour début octobre...

-Draco... ne t'inquiètes donc pas... tout ira bien, gardons décembre c'est parfait.

-Très bien... tu lui as donné la liste des invités ?

Ginny avala sa salive et respira un grand coup... pendant toute l'après-midi elle avait pensé à ce que lui avait dit la femme, et elle avait finalement décidé de l'écouter... Seulement elle ne savait pas de quelle manière l'annoncer à Draco.

-Justement, je voulais t'en parler... je voudrais inviter ma famille à la cérémonie... qu'en penses tu... ? Elle baissa la tête, et bloqua se respiration.

-... Tu veux savoir ce que j'en penses... ?

-Oui... bien sûr...

-....Nan mais t'es pas un peu folle ?! Tu sais bien ce que je penses de tout ça ! Ta famille, tes parents, tous nous traitent comme des monstres ! Des parias ! Et tu veux les inviter ?! T'es sado ou quoi ?!

-... Tu as sans doute raison..., dit elle. Pour en être arrivé là, je dois aimer souffrir, ajouta t'elle en murmurant.

Draco ne réagit pas, comme s'il n'avait rien entendut.

-Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! Si tu les invite, la cérémonie sera gachée, Virginia... c'est ton mariage et le mien, je ne veux pas que tout sois gaché... je veux que tout soit parfait... je fais tout ça pour toi... alors... ne me regardes pas comme ça !

-Je le sais bien. Je suis fatiguée... je vais me coucher.

-Et puis ! Ginny, réfléchis un peu voyons... tu sais bien qu'à notre mariage seront présents... des "connaissances" de mon... travail... tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Je ne veux pas mettre notre vie à tout les deux en danger, en les laissant croire que nous fréquentons des gens du clan... du survivant... !

Ginny resta pensive quelques secondes, puis acquiesa.

-Tu ne m'embrasses pas... je croyais que pour toi l'affection était ce qui avait de plus important... tu as sûrement changé..., termina Draco.

Ginny fit demi-tour, s'approcha de lui tel un robot, et se pencha, elle laissa un léger baiser sur les lèvres glacées du blond et se retira sans un mot.

Quand elle arriva dans sa chambre, elle se laissa tomber sur le grand lit à baldaquin rouge, et ferma les yeux.

Demain... se dit-elle, demain Draco n'était pas là... demain elle irait les retrouver... demain elle irait s'excuser, s'excuser d'avoir tout gaché... elle irait s'expliquer, demain...

Elle s'endormit la conscience légérement plus tranquille, et rêva de Ron, d'Hermione et d'Harry, elle rêva de sa dernière "bonne" année passé avec eux, elle avait 14 ans, et finalement l'année s'était mal finis, Sirius était mort... Harry s'était éloigné, elle avait viré de bord et Ron et Hermione serrés les coudes, pour échapper à la morosité de leur vie.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

Ce fut à dix heures pile qu'elle s'habilla, Draco venait de s'en aller, les domestiques vaquaient à leurs tâches, et la mère de Draco était partis elle aussi loin d'ici. Elle était partit dès que Ginny avait emmenagé, elle avait toujours détesté Ginny, comme si c'était elle qui avait fait envoyer Lucius à Azkaban, alors que la jeune fille n'y était naturellement pour rien. Et surtout, sa futur belle-mère ne comprenait pas pourquoi son fils avait choisis une fille d'aussi mauvaise "ascendance".

Un tableau gigantesque représentait Lucius Malfoy en haut de la cheminée familiale, ce tableau avait toujours donné la nausée à Ginny, il semblait si sadique, si assoiffé de sang, ses yeux avait une lueur démoniaque qui refletait les tréfonds de son âme.

Elle passa devant en baissant les yeux, et se plaça devant la cheminée.

Elle saisit une poignée de poudre, et la jetta dedans, et d'une voix cassée, elle marmonna l'adresse qu'elle avait tant ruminé et retourné dans sa tête des nuits entières.

Elle arriva au terrier, passablement recouverte de suie.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, son regard se posa directement sur un petit bou de chou assit par terre, qui la fixait d'un oeil étonné.

-T'es qui, toi ? demanda t'il en la fixant avec intensité.

-Je m'apelle Ginny, et toi ? dit-elle en appuyant les mains contre ses genoux pour être à la hauteur de l'enfant.

-Mh, Joe.

-Et bien, enchanté Joe, elle prit sa main et la serra.

-Dis moi bout de chou, où sont tes parents ?

-Sais pas...

Des pas retentirent dans le salon, et Ginny sursauta.

-Joe !! cria une voix.

Ginny se redressa, et put faire face à sa mère qui entrait dans la cuisine.

Molly sursauta quand elle vit sa fille devant elle... cela faisait trois ans qu'elle ne l'avait plus vut... Molly resta quelques minutes, sans voix à contempler sa fille.

-... Gi...nny... c'est toi ?

-Maman... je... oui c'est moi, la jeune femme rougit et replaça une longue mèche rousse égarée dans sa chevelure dense, et pour se donner une certaine contenance, elle fit un sourire avenant qui s'évanouit lentement.

Le regard de Molly s'éclaira et elle saisit sa fille et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces, puis relacha un peu son étreinte en sentant le ventre rond de sa fille bouger légérement.

-Mais tu es enceinte...

-Oui... de quatre mois. C'est une petite fille...

Molly lui sourit, et l'attira vers le salon, elle la fit s'assoir, puis elle reprit la parole.

-Elle est de... lui ?

Ginny changea automatiquement le "lui" en Draco.

-Oui bien sûr... je vit avec lui, tu le sais bien.

Molly se renfrogna et acquiesa, elle n'avait jamais compris le choix de sa fille, pourquoi s'était-elle acoquinée avec un mangemort ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas tenté sa chance avec Harry, pourquoi... et pourtant malgré tout ça, elle ne pouvait se résigner à renier sa propre fille, la chair de sa chair... le sang de son sang.

Ginny entama une plate conversation pour faire tomber la tension, elle parla avec sa mère de chose et d'autre, mais jamais le nom de Draco n'apparut dans la conversation.

Puis soudainement tandis que la jeune femme faisait une longue tirade sur le si mignon petit Joe, sa mère la coupa:

-Il te traite bien, au moins ??

Ginny la regarda bizarrement et se refit un visage plus ouvert.

-Oui très bien... il es toujours très gentil et fait très attention à moi, surtout depuis que le bébé est en route...

-Ginny... pourquoi n'as tu pas gardé le contact avec nous ?

'Ca y est, se dit la jeune rousse, c'est partit, le sujet tant redouté est sortit, il ne me reste plus qu'à m'en sortir dignement.'

-Tu le sais bien, maman,... toi tu ne m'as pas détesté, papa non plus... Fred et George l'ont peut être supporté eux aussi... mais Ron, et Harry ne l'ont jamais accepté... ils me détestent, et je ne veux pas qu'ils te détestent parce que tu continus à me voir... ça non !

-Ginny, ils ne m'en voudraient pas, tu es ma fille ! Et c'est normal que je te vois ! Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais répondu à toutes mes lettres ?

-Quelles lettres ?!

-Je t'en envoyais pratiquement tous les jours pendant un moment, puis j'ai arrêté, croyant que tu avais finis par me haïr...

-Je ne les ait jamais reçu... Ginny se leva et crispa les poings avec colère, c'est lui je paris, qui les a jetté ! Comment a-t-il osé ?! Je vais le....

-Ginny calme toi... l'essentiel c'est que tu sois là... viens là... elle tapota le fauteuil à côté d'elle et lui sourit gentiment. Alors, qu'est ce qui t'a finalement décidé à venir me voir ?

-Et bien, je viens pour t'inviter à mon mariage...

Molly se tut quelques minutes, elle avait finis par croire que Ginny était venus lui annonçer qu'elle revenait, qu'elle allait oublier cet homme, mais pas qu'elle s'unirait à lui... pas qu'elle s'unirait à un meurtrier, un assassin, un sale mangemort partisan de Voldemort ! Elle ne put rien répondre et se contenta de respirer lentement pour digérer l'information.Ginny respira lentement: elle faisait sûrement une bétise... elle ne devrait pas inviter sa famille à son mariage ! Elle savait parfaitement que Draco avait raison ! Qu'ils couraient tous un grave danger, si elle invitait qui que ce soit qui soit du camp du survivant... seulement... s'était sa mère... ! Et...

Elle décida de continuer sa démarche, et qu'elle s'expliquerait plus tard avec Draco pour fixer certaines "conditions".

Ginny se laissa tomber devant sa mère et lui prit les mains.

-Maman... je t'aime, ne m'en veux pas... je t'en prie... avec Draco je... j'ai décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout, je suis enceinte de lui... j'ai décidé que ma fille serait élever dans une famille unie !

-... Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que tu trouvais à cet homme... qui nous a toujours insulté, opprimé, méprisé... tu ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi tu l'aimais, comment avait tu réussis à l'aimer... tu ne me l'as jamais dit... je voudrais savoir aujourd'hui... dis le moi... raconte moi...

Ginny se tut quelques secondes et cogita les paroles de sa mère.

C'est vrai, comment avait-elle fait pour tomber amoureuse de lui ? Par quelle magie cet étrange phénomène s'était-il opéré...

-C'est à cause de Ron que tout a commencé, il ne me laissais auncune liberté..., commença-t-elle, la voix chevrotante. J'étais simplement sa petite soeur qu'il devait protéger de tous... j'aimais un garçon, un tombeur, et à cette époque je n'avais pas compris que Ron refusait de me laisser sortir avec lui parce qu'il avait peur que je souffre de trop... mais moi je n'étais qu'une sale petite idiote, je ne voyais que le côté méchant et injuste du grand frère surprotecteur... Harry avais eut la même réaction que Ron, et moi comme une idiote j'ai crut qu'il était jaloux...

Tandis que Ginny parlait, des images, des sons, des souvenirs rejahissaient en elle.

"-Ginny, tu ne vas pas faire la bétise de sortir avec cet espèce de salaud ! Il fait pleurer les filles à longueur de journée ! Je ne veux pas que tu souffres ! Ne soit pas aussi bête que ces autres filles qui se laissent amadouer !

Ginny fusilla Harry du regard, puis sourit légérement, Harry semblait assez posséssif voir assez jaloux, se dit-elle."

-Mais en fait, ce n'était pas de la jalousie... j'ai appris par la suite qu'il était amoureux d'une autre fille... je lui en ai voulu... je lui en ai voulu de m'avoir laissé croire qu'un jour... il m'aimerait... pour ce que je suis...

" Ginny s'avança doucement sur la pelouse vers une grande silouhette, elle devait absolument parler à Harry,... aujourd'hui... elle tenterait sa chance !

Quand elle fut à quelques pas de lui, elle discerna une frèle silouhette assise à ses côtés... les deux corps semblaient collés, soudés, attirés l'un vers l'autre... Ginny vit avec horreur Harry décollait doucement ses lèvres de celles d'Amanda, et avant même qu'il ne se lève pour la saluer en souriant, elle était partit en courant le plus loin possible de ce traître."

-...alors pour me venger de lui et de Ron j'ai décidé de sortir avec leur pire ennemis... qui se trouvait être Draco Malfoy. Pendant plus de deux mois je me suis attelée à la dure tâche de le séduire... il m'a humilié, repoussé des dizaines de fois... je n'ai jamais cessé d'espérer, puis un jour il a craqué et il m'a laissé l'embrasser... puis de plus en plus souvent nous nous sommes vus... ont a partagé de grands moments d'intimité, je pense même qu'il a finis par m'aimer... moi aussi je l'aimais... et je m'étais dit que peut être arriverais-je à le ramener dans le droit chemin avec tout mon amour... j'ai trop espéré je pense...

"-Faut que je te parle Ginny...

-Draco, mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrives tu es si pâle... c'est encore ton père ? Il t'a encore menacé si tu n'acceptais pas de devenir mangemort c'est ça ?

-.... la cérémonie est prévut pour l'été prochain...

-... Que... viens-tu **de dire**... ?

-Tu as parfaitement **entendu** !

-Mais... comment as-tu Draco, comment as-tu pu accepter de devenir un tueur ?! Un assassin ?! Comment as-tu pu accepter de devenir le toutou personnel de cet espèce de... de cet espèce de... **serpent** !

Draco crispa ses poings et lança un regard de glace à la jeune femme qui se trouvait assise sur son grand lit à baldaquin de préfet en chef.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui te gêne, quand ont a commençé à sortir ensemble, c'est toi qui voulait déjà, et deuxio tu savais que j'étais un futur mangemort, ce qui ne t'as pas arrêté alors ne viens pas t'en plaindre maintenant !

Ginny baissa les yeux, oui elle le savait, mais elle avait secrètement espéré, espéré qu'il changerait...

-Je pensais que pour moi tu aurais refusé... je pensais être plus importante que ça à tes yeux... je me suis trompé... je crois que j'ai eut faux sur toute la ligne, tu es pourri jusqu'à la moelle, et je pourrais rien y changer. Ginny avait parler d'une voix glaciale en une parfaite imitation du blond.

-Parce que tu t'attendais à quoi, princesse ?! Tu croyais vraiment que pour toi je changerais de côté ! Sâches que j'était prédestiné à finir comme ça depuis ma naissance, alors tu penses vraiment qu'en un an j'aurai changé d'opinion ??

-Oui je l'ai sincèrement cru... à un moment j'ai cru que tu m'aimais... j'ai du me tromper... ce que je peux être idiote.

-Mais tu t'entend un peu ? Parce que tu crois m'aimer toi ?? Tout ce que tu voulais s'était m'attiré dans ton camps ! Tout ce que tu voulais s'était ramené à st Potter un nouvel allié ! C'était tout ce qui t'interressais ! Alors c'est bon, maintenant que tu as vu que tu ne pourrais pas me changer casse toi ! Des filles j'en ai la pelle et quand je veux ! Dégage !

Ginny se leva et le gifla violamment, puis fit un pas pour partir, mais il la bloqua en enserrant ses poignets et la regarda avec tant de haine, qu'elle prit peur...

Ca lui faisais si mal qu'il la regarde comme ça... elle prenait enfin conscience de tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait, et ça lui faisais mal de le voir comme ça...

-Très bien... tu penses que je me suis jouée de toi... alors pour te prouver le contraire, je resterais avec toi... quelque sois ton choix... je t'aime Draco, je voulais juste que tu le sâches... et moi je serais prête à renier ma famille, mes prôches pour toi... alors que toi non... mais je m'en fiche, tout ce qui compte c'est que je t'aime... et je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis une fille calculatrice...

Draco la regarda bizarrement et lui lacha les poignets, toute sa colère était retombé d'un coup.

Il parla d'une voix hésitante.

-Tu es la fille la plus étrange que je connaisse, Virginia Weasley... "

Molly passa une main devant les yeux de Ginny, la jeune femme sembla enfin se rapeller sa présence et reprit son récit, en enfouissant profondément ce dernier souvenir.

-Je suis restée avec Draco pour lui prouver que je l'aimais... mais aujourd'hui... je ne sais plus si je l'aime encore... il y a des fois où je sens mon coeur battre à toute vitesse, où une seule de ses caresses, un seul de ses regards me met en transe... et il y a d'autres jours où je le hais... où il me dégoutte, où j'ai envie de tout lacher, de m'enfuir, et de rayer définitivement son nom de ma mémoire, je ne sais plus où j'en suis maman, Ginny baissa la tête et respira lentement.

Molly ne dit rien, et caressa la joue de sa fille.

Les deux femmes sursautèrent en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

-Salut 'man regarde qui je te ramène pour le diner, tu vas être contente !

Ron passa le seuil du salon et s'arrêta net en voyant Ginny assise à côté de sa mère. Harry arriva derrière lui et son sourire s'évanouit aussitôt, Hermione entra de même en riant, mais son rire se transforma en un hoquet de surprise.

Ginny se leva vivement et rougit furieusement devant leurs regards exorbités.

-Euh... bonjour... mumura t'elle en leur faisant un sourire engageant.

Molly se leva et s'avançea vers Ron.

-Ron tu n'embrasses pas ta soeur ? dit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

Il se tourna et partit vers la cuisine tout en lançant nonchalement un " Je ne vois pas de qui tu veux parler ...".

Ginny leva la tête vers lui, puis la rabaissa, comprenant qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour se racheter... pour lui elle n'existait plus, tout simplement...

* * *

**A suivre...**

* * *

_Alors, ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Ah ah ! Vous êtes encore plus dans le flou, non ?_

Comment ça "non, ta fic est nullle et on y comprend rien, on a autre chose de mieux à faire !"

Bouhhhhh je me gais des films, et j'espère que c'est pas ça que vous pensait !

Rassurez moi, svp... enfin vous n'êtes pas obligez d'aimer, vous inquiétez pas, je n'irais pas chez vous au alentour de minuit, un jour où vous serez seul pour vous titillez la gorge d'un couteau, mouhahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Bon euh... j'arrête parce que là, je fais du tord à ma réputation... non rassurez vous je ne suis pas folle ! Il se trouve juste que j'avais envie de faire un speech sans aucun sens, enfin un truc qui me passait par la tête à l'instant même !

Lol, je m'enfonce, alors j'arrête !

**Bon à la prochaine !**

**Kiss, _Alysia_**


	3. Rêves d'horizon

**Salut à tous !!**

_Voilà le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Petite précision: je compte publier ma fic tous les samedis... _

_Donc, normalement, tous les samedis, vous aurez un nouveau chapitre, sauf si j'ai un empêchement quelconque qui m'empécherais (à mon grand damne,) de publier._

_Merci beaucoup à:_ **_Rowena d'argent_**(lol, oui moi aussi si j'étais elle, j'aurais AU moins essayer de pas me foutre dans un pétrin pareil !), **_Smoke_**(c'est vrai que Ron est pas sympa, mais bon... ma pauvre Ginny, faut pas la blamer, c'est pas de sa faute... enfin si mais bon ! Lol !), **_Tilise_**(merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, ça m'a remonté le moral !), **_Cornedrue_**( ta review m'a particulièrement touchée, parce qu'en fait, ce que tu ressens ça me le fait moi même souvent. Enfin bref, ce que j'espère c'est que je ne te décevrais pas pour la suite, et si oui, bah désolée, mais j'aurais fait ce que j'ai pu !)**_, Isis_**( marci bcp !!),**_Lilly_**(merci pour tes encouragements, ça me touche bcp !) **_Severia Dousbrune_**(oh toi j'adore tes reviews !!! , elles sont toujours super longues, et j'adore les reviews longues ! re, ... pardon, je suis en train de passer pour une folle hystérique, seulement, je m'explique: les reviews longues quand elles relatent un peu mes chapitres m'aident à me resituer dans l'histoire et ça me donne pleins d'idées nouvelles ! C'est cool, thanks ! Sinon, donc, comme tu dis, Draco est un peu en train de gacher sa vie, il est borné, le bnheur est là, et il ne le saisit pas... c'est pas qu'il ne veit pas, c'est qu'il n'y arrive pas. C'est terriblement compliqué... et leurs relations avec Ginny vont devenir encore plus ambiguës par la suite. Je t'embrasse !),**_Benelie_**(mdr ta review, et pour Joe, tu vas l'apprendre dans le chapitre mais tu as eut une bonne intuition !)**_Aresse_**(Hello ! Vi je sais que Ginny s'appelle Ginevra, seulement, avant que je ne le découvre, j'utilisais toujours Virginia qui entre nous est un nom beaucoup plus jolie, donc j'ai décidé de continuer à l'utiliser, mes humbles excuses à toi et aux autres ! ' Et ne t'inquiètes, je ne suis pas une de ces auteurs qui aime le tout beau tout rose, j'ai dit que c'était un drame, et s'en est un, je ne pense donc pas que pour Draco, tout finira comme dans les contes de fées, ni pour Ginny. Biz à toi, et à bientôt j'espère !)**_Alieonor_**(merci, ta review m'a fait très plaisir !!)**_Les maraudeuses_**(... wooh, le début de ta review m'a foutu un coup au coeur ! Mdr, j'étais dégouttée ! Je me disais, c'est vrai finalement j'aurais pas du faire cette fic, pi après en lisant la suite, j'ai explosé de rire, je crois que c'était nerveux ! Mdr Bizou et à plus ! ;) )**_Les-divans-infernales_**(lol, ouais le ptit roux a pas assuré, c'est sûr ! Mdr, merci et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !

_Voilà, c'est tout pour les remerciements ! Je vous laisse et bonne lecture !_

**Précisions:** Les passages entre guillemets " ", sont des passages de souvenir.

* * *

**Chapitre 2:**_ Rêves d'horizon._

* * *

Ginny se rassit en soupirant exagérément.

Ron venait de sortir. Elle jetta un oeil au dehors et le vit assis par terre, dans l'herbe à fixer sa mère qui semblait en plein monologue, une ride de soucis entre les sourcils.

Ginny se sentait mal à l'aise, Hermione et Harry était toujours en face d'elle, dans la même position... à la fixer sans ciller.

Cela l'agaça et elle leur fit bien voir en soupirant encore une fois. Hermione sembla s'éveiller d'un songe et vint s'assoir à ses côtés.

Et là commença le début d'une longue, longue conversation.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

Elle fixa l'horloge et sursauta. 19 h00... c'était l'heure où devait rentrer Draco... elle était en retard ! Et s'il savait où elle était allée, elle risquait une longue discution sans queue ni tête, et des heures de solitude teintées de reproches.

Elle se leva vivement du siège, en faisant sursauter Hermione qui lacha sa tasse de thé.

Ginny s'accroupit en s'excusant et d'un geste lasse de la baguette reconstitua la tasse et la tendit à la jeune femme brune.

-Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas vut le temps passer, il est tard... euh, il faut que j'y aille, il va y avoir du monde à la maison ce soir. dit-elle, en se maudissant de cette piètre excuse.

Hermione, Harry et elle, avaient parlé pendant plusieurs heures, de tout et de rien, de leurs vies, et de leurs travaille, puis le sujet épineux de Draco était arrivé, et Ginny l'avait défendu tant bien que mal, et leur avait expliqué l'origine de sa soudaine passion pour Draco Malfoy au collège, non sans quelques rougeurs et gène vis à vis d'Harry.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs rien dit, sans doute n'avait-il rien trouvé à dire, ou peut être n'en avait il tout simplement pas l'envie... quoi qu'il en soit, Ginny l'avait trouvé plus souriant que le matin, ce qui lui avait mis du baume au coeur... par contre Ron n'était pas reparut.

-Oh... j'aurais pensé que tu serais resté pour le diner, dit Hermione apparement déçue.

-Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux vraiment pas... euh... je reviendrais vous voir plus tard ! Enfin si vous le voulez bien...

-Reviens quand tu veux, Ginny, et surtout si il y a quelques chose qui va mal, n'importe quoi, écrit nous, d'accord ?

Ginny acquiesa, en laissant s'épanouir un sourire des plus resplendissant sur son visage, elle semblait à la fois soulagée et heureuse.

Elle se leva et les embrassa, puis elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où sa mère s'occupait du repas, et elle lui dit qu'elle repartait, puis l'embrassa.

Elle lança un regard vers le jardin, où Ron était toujours assis perdut dans ses pensées.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains, et alla le retrouver.

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et se contenta d'observer le vide avec un rictus d'agacement.

La rousse plaça ses deux mains sur les épaules du grand homme roux qui sursauta sous le geste.

Il essaya de se dégager mais la jeune femme tint bon.

-J'aurais voulut que tout se passe autrement.

-Parce que tu crois que j'aime la tournure des événements ?

-J'aurais voulu pouvoir affirmer qu'en cette période si troublée notre famille resterait unie quoi qu'il advienne... je te croyais au desssus des préjugés, je me suis bien trompé Ron, c'est bête, tellement con que tout se soit passé de travers. Je regrette de ne pas avoir vu que tu t'inquiétais juste pour moi quand on était encore au collège, je regrette tant... si tu savais..., murmura-t-elle en retenant tant bien que mal un sanglot coincé. Si j'avais su, je n'aurai rien fait de tout ça... si j'avais su qu'elle avenir nous attendait..., finit-elle la voix de plus en plus entrecoupée de reniflements.

-On ne le saura jamais... vas t'en...

-Tu sais Ron... je vais me marier...

-Dégage !

-Je voudrais que tu sois présent... je voudrais que tu sois mon témoin...

-Jamais.

-Quand ont étaient enfant... tu me protégeais sans arrêt... tu me défendais de George et Fred, tu jouais tout le temps avec moi... tu me construisais des maisons de poupées... okay..., elles étaient toute branlantes et très moches, mais moi je les adorais... je t'aime tant Ron, tu resteras mon frère quoi qu'il advienne, même si toi tu ne veux plus l'être.

Ron resta silencieux, et Ginny se releva, des tas de questions cheminaient dans sa tête, Depuis quand son frère était devenu si borné ?

Non...

Elle eut un sourire amer, il avait toujours été come ça.

Il la vit se diriger vers l'entrée de la maison, mais il ne fit rien, il aurait aimé l'arrêter d'un seul geste, lui dire qu'il lui faisait confiance, qu'il lui pardonnerait peut être... avec le temps, mais rien n'y fit, tout était trop précipité, tout aller trop vite, il avait peur... il ne pouvait pas...

Et il assista impuissant, au sourire embué de sa jeune soeur, qui le salua avant de dépasser la seuil de la porte.

La jeune femme s'en fut rapidement vers la cheminée, et s'arrêta net, avant de prononcer son adresse.

-Maman ?

-Oui, Ginny ?

-Ce petit bou de chou de tout à l'heure, il est de Ron, pas vrai ?

-Et d'Hermione.

-J'en étais sûre... à bientôt, m'am ! S'exclama-t-elle, en lançant la poudre de cheminette.

-Au revoir, ma puce.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

Elle fit une entrée des plus fracassantes, en effet, n'ayant pas réajusté l'ourlet de sa robe, en sortant de l'âtre de la large cheminée, elle se prit le pied dans le long tissu blanc, et se rattrapa de justesse à un large vase, plus grand qu'elle. Seulement, la vitesse, et la lourdeur de son ventre firent qu'elle ne put retrouver son équilibre, et le vase s'écrasa à terre, en un millier de fracas de marbre d'un blanc pure.

Elle jura silencieusement, et chercha nerveusement sa baguette dans sa poche, se maudissant de tout le boucan qu'elle faisait.

Elle s'arrêta dans son geste, quand le grand vase se recomposa de lui même, et leva la tête vers la droite.

Elle aperçut dans l'ombre, un homme aux cheuveux blonds, qui la fixait d'un air renfrogné.

Elle soupira et fit quelques pas dans sa direction.

-Où étais-tu ? La coupa-t-il, tandis qu'elle se penchait pour l'embrasser.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur celle de son futur mari, et les retira moins d'une seconde plus tard, comme prise d'un sursaut.

-Hum... parti faire des courses.

Il releva un sourcil.

-Le dimanche ?

Elle faillit jurer et se mettre à taper du pied, pour sa stupidité, mais se rattrapa autrement:

-Me balader.

-Avec les mangemorts qui arpentent le chemin de traverse ?

-Dans la forêt.

-Avec les loups et autre monstruosités de la nature ?

-J'avais ma baguette.

-Virginia...

-Et puis, je n'ai pas à m'excuser auprès de toi ! Fit-elle en se dirigeant vivement vers la porte de bois noire.

Il l'arrêta dans son geste et la maintint face à lui.

Il plongea ses yeux d'acier dans les yeux bleu d'eau de sa fiancée, et essaya de sonder ses pensées.

-Arrête ça, Draco ! Je ne suis pas un livre que tu peux feuilleter quand l'envie t'en prend ! T'as pas le droit d'interférer dans mes souvenirs ! S'exclama-t-elle en le repoussant durement contre le mur.

Une ride de rage apparut entre les deux sourcils du blond, et Ginny sentit poindre une de ses colères magistrales, et préféra s'esquiver avant que cela ne finisse mal.

Elle partit vers la porte et la lui claqua au nez, juste avant qu'il ne la suive.

Puis d'un pas rapide, elle rejoignit la futur chambre d'enfant, et s'y enferma à l'aide d'un puissant sort, que Draco lui avait lui-même enseigné.

Et, dans un tourbillon de volant blanc, elle se laissa choir sur une large couverture bleutée, où des petites peluches étaient disposés en rond.

Cette jolie chambre d'enfant... ça avait été encore une de ses idées. S'était elle qui avait tout disposé... elle avait choisis le lit, les petits meubles, et les peluches...

Draco n'avait rien fait, il n'avait pas participé... pour lui, s'était un acte avilissant que de s'occuper de "telles" tâches.

Ginny avait peur en ce moment... peur pour elle-même, bien sûr, mais surtout pour sa futur petite fille.

Elle se souvenait l'expression de Draco en apprenant que c'était une fille qu'ils attendaient, cette petite ride au coin de la bouche... il aurait certainement préféré un héritier, plutôt qu'une héritière, c'était sûr. Et elle savait qu'elle devrait être très présente pour sa future enfant... car Draco aurait du mal... beaucoup de mal à montrer de l'amour à sa fille. Il avait déjà du mal avec elle... alors... ce ne serait pas tâche facile.

Des larmes lui brouillèrent la vue, et sa gorge se serra.

Elle eut envie à cet instant, oui à cet instant précis où son coeur s'affola, de tout quitter.

De le planter là, comme un idiot qu'il était, de ravager le manoir, de tout casser, de lui dire qu'elle le haïssait encore plus que durant ses premières années de collège, et de partir !

De partir loin... de partir avec un homme qui lui faisait encore battre son coeur.

Un homme si gentil, si doux... avec ses yeux verts pomme, et ses cheuveux noirs... cet homme qui aurait su s'occuper d'elle, qui aurait pu la rendre heureuse... comme Draco n'aurait jamais pu le faire, même dans ses meilleurs moments.

Des bruits de pas précipités l'éveillèrent de sa "transe", et elle écouta impuissante Draco heurtait la porte de son poing.

-Ouvre moi Ginny ! L'entendit-elle crier.

-Dégage ! Lui répondit-elle, en resserant la couette bleu sur ses frêles épaules.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Ginny ! Je ne t'ai rien dit ! Rien qui puisse t'incommoder, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais cette scène à la con ! Merde ! Ouvre !

-Je veux être SEULE ! Hurla-t-elle de toute la force de ses poumons.

Draco sentit une colère rageuse lui transperçait la poitrine. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait encore ? ! Il ne lui avait rien dit de méchant ! Il était aux petits soins avec elle, pour garder leur future fille en bonne santé, et voilà comment elle le remerciait ? ! En faisant l'enfant gâtée, encore non satisfaite de sa vie de princesse ? ! Il voulait simplement savoir où elle avait été encore trainer ! Dans son état, avec les mangemorts planqués à tous les coins de rues, sortir n'était pas la meilleure des idées qu'elle ait eu !

Il crispa ses poings, pour retenir un grognement de rage et répéta plus lentement de la voix la plus douce qu'il pu:

-Ma chérie, ouvre moi.

Ginny sentit toute ses défenses s'envolaient quand elle entendit la voix calme de son fiancé.

Il avait gâché sa vie.

Il l'avait fait souffrir.

Il l'avait fait pleurer.

Il lui avait donné envie de disparaître.

Il lui avait donner envie de tuer...

Mais malgré tout ça, quand elle entendait sa voix douce, grave et un peu mélancolique, ça lui donnait envie d'aller se réfugier dans ses bras, comme une toute petite fille dans les bras de son père.

Parce que malgré tout ça, elle savait qu'elle l'aimait encore... au moins un peu.

Elle se mit à sangloter plus fort, et souhaita qu'il s'en aille vite, avant qu'elle ne craque et lui ouvre la porte, comme une épouse servile et bien trop gentille.

Ginny Weasley n'était ce genre de fille ! En tout cas elle ne l'avait jamais été avant de le rencontrer...

Son caractère était fait de feu, et non de torrent d'eau.

Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Ca non... elle se l'interdisait...

-Draco..., gémit-elle, sentant ses défenses s'écroulaient bien trop vite à son goût.

Elle reposa sa tête sur une peluche, et sentit le sortilège de protection s'éffacer petit à petit.

Puis, il s'écroula d'un coup, et la porte ne résista plus à la force du blond, qui fit irruption dans la chambre, essouflé.

Son regard survola la pièce et s'arrêta sur la petite silouhette recroquevillée à terre, qui sanglotait doucement. La tête appuyée sur un ours bleu, fixant le plafond de nuage de ses yeux débordant d'eau.

Son coeur se serra, et il se maudit intérieurement d'être si fragile face à elle.

Il resta quelques minutes à la fixer, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui n'allait pas.

La jeune femme lui faisait-elle simplement une crise d'angoisse face à leur futur mariage, où étais-ce autre chose...

-Ginny...

Il s'approcha d'elle, et la serra contre lui, doucement, pour ne pas lui faire mal.

-Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive... dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas...

Elle resta silencieuse.

-Virginia...

Draco ne comprenait pas. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qui arrivait à la jeune femme.

Comme tous ses ancètres, il pensait que l'argent faisait d'une vie: la victoire, quelque chose de réussis ! et pour lui, voir que Ginny, ce petit bout de femme qu'il avait sorti de la misère d'une famille trop pauvre, soit triste et pleure alors qu'elle avait maintenant une vie heureuse et de l'argent était quelque chose d'inconcevable... d'incompréhensible.

La nuit se passa lentement, pour la jeune femme rousse.

Ils restèrent allongés sur la couverture d'enfant, et Draco s'endormit vers la moitié de la nuit, quant à elle, elle ne put fermer l'oeil, et somnola contre le torse de son fiancé, envahie de sombres pensées...

Draco ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait... non, ou alors s'il le lui avait dit s'était d'une voix si basse, qu'elle n'avait jamais eut l'occasion d'entendre résonner de sa bouche, des mots si sincères.

Le lui avait-elle dit, elle ?

Oui... un nombre incalculable de fois ! Tellement de fois qu'elle ne parvenait plus en à s'en souvenir !

Un souvenir rejahit lentement de sa mémoire, et juste avant de sombrer dans les abîmes du sommeil, elle se rappela ceci:

"- Plus tard, que feras-tu ? Lui dit-il, en allumant pensivement une cigarette.

-Je vivrais avec toi bien sûr ! Et je referais la décoration de ton chateau, ça doit être si morbide ! Une petite touche féminine ne serait pas de trop ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui arrachant la cigarette de la bouche.

Il la fixa, avec un sourire moqueur.

-Et qui te dit que je vais t'inviter à vivre chez moi ?

Elle écrasa pensivement sa cigarette.

-Peut-être parce que tu m'aimes ? Essaya-t-elle, un grand sourire amusé suspendu aux lèvres.

-Il faudrait être fou, pour pouvoir t'aimer Virginia Weasley ! Etre aussi fou que toi !

-Je connais quelqu'un que tu trouves aussi fou que moi ! Peut-être que si je lui demandait à lui, de vivre avec moi, qu'il me répondrait "oui" ! Et il serait tellement fou qu'il pourrait m'aimer... aussi. Alors, je vais lui demander ? Dit-elle, faisant mine de se lever.

-Laisse Potter en dehors de ça, il nous déteste..., avait-il dit, en l'attrapant par le cou, pour finir par lui déposer un baiser léger sur les lèvres. Pour t'aimer, il ne suffit pas d'être fou, il faut aussi avoir le coeur solide... Potter est un faible, un naze.

-Harry a un coeur d'or... toi tu l'as de glace, alors peut-être que ça... marchera, entre nous...

-Mmmh... si tu le dit. Conclut-t-il, en l'embrassant plus profondément. Maintenant, tais-toi, et laisse moi profiter un peu de notre dernier week end. Les grandes vacances sont finis, et la semaine prochaine... tu repars à Poudlard...

-Sans toi.

-Oui...

-Cool, je vais pouvoir m'amuser avec pleins de mignons petits gryffondors !

-Si tu fais ça, je fais pareil, et par la suite, je te tus d'une manière peu ragoûtante, et finirais en apotéose en tuant tous les gryffondors de la terre, en commençant par Potter et son poteau.

-Hey ! Depuis quand t'es si sadique !

-J'ai toujours été comme ça.

-Le poteau en question est mon frère ! Alors, je te prirais d'être plus poli envers ton futur beau-frère ! Dit-elle, hautaine.

-Quoi... tu as dit beau-frère, ou mes oreilles sont défaillantes ?

-Tu as parfaitement entendu ! Dit-elle, fière d'elle.

-Ouais, mais on verra ça plus tard, espèce de teigne, si tu crois vraiment qu'un Malfoy prendrait pour épouse une petite du peuple comme toi ! Hin, tu te fais bien des idées !

Elle lui fit une grimace, et s'échappa de ses bras.

-Okay, okay, puisque c'est ça, tu passeras la nuit seul avec toi-même ! Et avec ta seule main pour t'amuser !

-Tu sais qu'il y a de biens jolies domestiques, chez moi...

Elle crissa des dents, et fit mine de s'inspecter les ongles.

-Eh bien chez moi, il y a mieux encore ! Un parfait locataire, meilleur ami de mon frère qui...

-Nous déteste. Conclut-il, le visage soudainement sérieux.

Elle le fixa longuement.

- Tu vas arrêter de dire ça... j'ai comprit ! Lui reprocha-t-elle.

-Arrête de rêver Virginia... tu sais bien que nous avions décidé d'en parler... sérieusement. Il va falloir opérer un choix.

-Tais-toi donc ! S'exclama-t-elle en se bouchant les oreilles, et en partant loin de l'arbre auquel il était appuyé, pour se diriger vers une petite rivière d'eau douce, où elle plongea sans réfléchir. "

Ginny ferma les yeux, et se laissa choir dans un tourbillon de souvenir qui l'amenèrent loin de sa vie présente, loin de cet horrible manoir, là, où tout sens logique était exclu, là où des anges lui volaient des baisers, la caressant de leurs ailes duveteuses, et où le ciel était si bas, qu'elle pouvait toucher du doigt les nuages blancs et cotonneux.

* * *

**A suivre...**

* * *

Oh désolée, j'ai pas eut le temps de corriger mes fautes de frappes et d'orthographes ! Je suis très en retard, on est samedi matin, je tenia sà publier cette fic parce que je suis pas là ce week end et il est très exactement 8h26, et j'ai cours à 10h, et je dois partir à 9h de chez moi, ce qui fait que si vous faites le calcul, vu que je suis encore en pyjama, et que j'ai pas encore pris ma douche, que je suis en RETARD !!!

Merddddde !

Bon à plus tard ! Et reviews svp ! parce que même un petit mot d'encourahement me fait toujours très très très plaisir !!

**Biz, _Alysia_**


	4. Révélations, et mise au point

**Salut à tous !**

_Comment allez vous ? moi super, parce que c'est les vacances ! Yahou ! Yahou ! Yahou !_

_Lol_

Je publie ce chapitre un peu en avance (d'un jour, lol) parce que je ne serais pas là ce week end, (non non je ne vais pas m'éclater sur les pistes, je suis trop pauvre pour me payer un séjour là-bas, mdr) Mais c'est l'annvi de mon grand frère, alors je vais faire la fête avec lui.

_Bon j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie, et je vous laisse lire, mais d'abord, réponse aux reviews !_

_**Merci à:**_

**Aresse **_(je compte faire hum... je sais pas trop, je vais essayer une dizaine de chapitre pour le moment, et si par la suite j'ai d'autres idées, je pourrais en faire une quinzaine ? Je peux pas vmt le dire à l'avance vu que j'écris les chapitres petit à petit. Voilou ! Mici et gros bzou)_

**Severia Dousbrune** _(salut ! Hihi t'as de la chance, moi j'arrive jamais à faire de longues reviews, car si ça me plait, j'ai rien à dire à part "trop bien " mdr, très imaginatif ! et si c'est bof bah... je fais qd mm un ptit mot, mais ds ma vie de revieweuse (lol) j'ai du faire une à deux fois des reviews longues et ça été pr moi un record ! Bon j'arrête, j'arrête ! Mdr, pr les yeux vert pomme, c'était pas censé être romantqiue, c'était juste pr appuyer la couleur des yeux (c'est vmt très beau les yeux vert pomme ! C'est flash ! lol) Voilou ! A bientôt ac une autre longue review ? stp ! mdr)_

**Shaeline **_(t'inquiète pr le Draco/ Ginnyça viendra peutêtre au prochain chapitre ou à celui d'après, promi juré !)_

**Zorette** (_ne t'inquiète pas ! Toute les sortes de reviews me font très plaisir, qu'elles soient faites d'un seul mot ou d'une centaine ! Gros bizou et à plus tard !)_

**Colibri noir **_(oh une nouvelle revieweuse ! Merci merci d'être venu lire mon histoire ! Pour répondre à ta review, je te dirais seulement que le Draco de mon histoire ne risque pas de devenir quelqu'un de très gentil, on ne change pas les gens comme ça, même si au fond, moi l'auteur peut avouer qu'il aime beaucoup Ginny. Enfin j'arrête d'expliquer, tu verras toi même le tournant que prendra le caractère de Draco au fil de la fi ! Biz biz !)_

**Tilise** _(Salut toi ! Je ne suis pas arrivé en retard, mais il s'en ai fallu de peu ! Surtout que j'avais philo, et que ce prof est un con qui accepte pas les retard, ou alors qui tourne en ridicule les personnes en retard (attitude très philosophique, tu noteras bien ! ) mdr, et oui apparition du prince aux yeux verts, mais quel rôle va-t-il jouer dans l'histoire ? tatatattin ! Ah ah ! Il faut attendre la suite ! Mdr gros bziou !)_

**Ange-noir** _(merci merci merci ! Que de compliments . ! Je vais faire en sorte que ça continu à te plaire ! byz !)_

**Kawiz **(_Woh merci ! c'est vrai que t'as pleuré ? Snirfz, moi aussi je pleure alors ! C'est vmt trop zentil ! )_

**Smoke** _(Lol, je fais mon possible pour qu'il n'y en ai pas (de faute) mais bon, après m'être relu une fois, j'ai la flemme de faire une seconde relecture ! Merci pr ta review ! Je te fais pleins de bizou !)_

**Lila Flow** _(MERCI MERCI ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ta review m'a touchéça m'a fait du bien, et surtoutça m'a donné le courage de continuer à bien écrire cette fic ! (ne t'inquiète pas c'est pas que j'avais perdu le courage, c'est juste que ça m'a encore plus boosté !)_

**Isis **(_merci bpc !)_

**Illusions Industry** _(salut ! Ah ah t'a review m'a bien aidé, merci du conseil pour les flash back en italique, j'y avais pas pensé ! Et maintenant, je vais me servir de cette idée pour tous les passages sans rapport direct à l'histoire. Bizou à bientôt !)_

**Benelie** _(eh oui, notre petit Draco ne sait pas vmt exprimer ses sentiments, et tu va pv le remarquer encore plus ds ce chapitre ! kissou)_

**Les maraudeuses** _(Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci merci, merci,merci merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci 1000 mdr)_

**Clochette **_(Coucou ! c'est vrai que le carcatère et les sentiments de Ginny sont très changeants, comme tu dis si bien, elle oscille entre peine et joie, entre espoir et désespoir, la pavre qd mm, je la plain ! En tout cas thanks et à prochain chapitre j'espère !)_

**Lily078**_( La suite est là ! En espérant que ça te plaira ! Gros bizou à toi aussi !)_

_**Voilou, bonne lecture (en passant dsl ce chapitre est un peu bizarre, j'ai l'impression qu'il est complétement différents des précédents, alors surtout si ça ne vous plait pas, ne vous inquiétez pas, dans le prochain chapitre je retrouve le style initiale de la fic !) Biz !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 4:** _Révélations, et mise au point._

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Ginny se réveilla, le dos en compote, sur son grand lit à baldaquin.

Elle mit quelques secondes à se resituer, puis, elle comprit que Draco avait du la recoucher là, ce matin, avant de partir... au ministère.

Elle s'assit sur son séant, et observa d'un oeil fatigué la grande chambre. Puis elle prit son courage à deux mains et se leva.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, mais une petite ombre noire sur le bureau attira son attention.

Elle s'approcha et fut surprise en découvrant un carnet noir avec les mots "Draco Lucius William Malfoy" inscrit en lettre d'or sur la couverture.

S'était... le journal de Draco ?

Il avait oublié de le ranger ? Ou... peutêtre l'avait-il laissé dans une intention toute particulière... pour qu'elle... le lise ? Non ! Bien sûrça allez trop loin ! Il avait du l' oublier...

Mais depuis combien de temps tenait-il un journal au fait ?

Ses doigts s'animèrent d'eux-même, comme s'ils étaient dotés d'une vie propre et saisirent le journal.

Elle hésita longuement, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, en pesant le pour et le contre:

Elle n'avait pas le droit ! Après tout, c'était un acte avilissant de fouiller dans les affaires des autres ! Et puis... si il lui avait fait ça... elle l'aurait massacré et ne lui aurait jamais plus fait confiance.

Mais d'un autre côté...

Elle aurait aimé savoir ce qu'il... pensait vraiment d'elle... ses sentiments... elle était arrivé à un moment de sa vie, où le doute n'avait plus sa place dans sa vie ! Une fois pour toute, elle aurait voulu savoir à quoi s'attendre...

D'un geste brusque elle ouvrit le journal, et lut à voix haute la première page.

_- Le 3 septembre:_

_Début d'une vie compliquée. Je viens de subir la "cérémonie", et Virginia vient de s'installer à la maisonà mes côtés._

_Père croupi en prison depuis un mois, et je ne peux rien faire pour l'en sortir pour le moment._

_Je suis allé le voir, rien qu'une fois... et je me suis fait traité comme le dernier des derniers._

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attend de moi, cet imbécile de mangemort ! J'ai la marque, et ça ne lui suffit toujours pas !_

_J'ai engagé le meilleur des avocats, et je lui prépare une défense solide, et... tout ce qu'il a trouvé à me dire c'est " Je ne te considère plus comme mon fils, vas t'en." Je sais bien pourquoi il est comme ça avec moi... mais..._

Ginny s'arrêta quelques minutes, prise de remords. C'était mal ce qu'elle faisait.

Mais... elle avait besoin de savoir...

_-Le 4 septembre:_

_Réunion en compagnie des "autres", tout s'est à peu près bien passé... enfin façon de parler. personne n'est encore mort, quoi._

_Il ne s'est encore rendu compte de rien. Il a demandé des nouvelles de père. Lui ai assuré que je le sortirais de son trou aussi vite que je pourrais._

_Espérons que personne ne vende la mèche pour Gin._

Ginny releva la tête sans comprendre la dernière phrase.

Puis une pensée la heurta: elle, gentille fille à la famille de gentils aurors s'était acoquiné à un mangemort.

Si celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom l'apprenait... ça ne lui plairait certainement pas.

_-Le 10 septembre:_

_Boulot monstre. Dois dissimuler au ministère, les plans foireux des mangemorts, et organiser une "sois-disant" attaque à près-au-lard, pour le jour de la sortie annuelle des élèves de Poudlard._

_Je suis peutêtre un monstre... très certainement, oui, mais me coltiner ce sale boulot, je dis niet, je veux pas me salir les mains ! Qu'ils se débrouillent eux-même !_

_Et Virginia dans tout ça qui me soupçonne de la dernière attaque sur le chemin de traverse. Je lui ai pourtant juré que je n'avais rien organisé ! Ce qui est vrai, vu que j'étais en sa compagnie du début à la fin ! Et même si c'était moi... elle savait bien à quoi s'attendre ! Qui a déjà vut un mangemort qui ne tue pas ! Quelle idiote._

_Merde, elle se prend trop la tête ! Seule envie du moment: dormir, pas bien compliqué, vu qu'elle me fait encore la tête_.

Ginny s'arrêta et grinça des dents. La façon de parler de son fiancé lui paraissait... était... crue. Et puis... comment ça qu'elle se prenait trop la tête, d'abord ?

Hein ? Hein ?

_-Le 25 septembre._

_S'était cool aujourd'hui, journée tranquille en compagnie de Mary. Elle est sympa cette nana, même si elle est du côté des gentils avec Potter et son poteau en tête de liste ! Je suis vraiment un nazeà croire que je cours toujours après les gentilles fi-filles des gentils-petits-aurors-du-bon-côté-des-forces ! Merde ! T'es un Malfoy, ressaisis-toi espèce de crétin !_

La jeune femme rousse s'assit sur le lit et fronça les sourcils.

-C'est qui cette Mary ! S'exclama-t-elle pour elle-même, sentant poindre une teinte de jalousie dans son coeur. Et c'est quoi cette façon de parler... de moi !

Elle reprit sa lecture, cette fois-ci en silence.

_-Le 30 septembre._

_Rendez-annuel des crétins de service, le serpent à parlé ! Alors on obéit: en clair, si vous sentez votre marque vous calciner la peau, comme les cents feux de l'enfer, accourez comme des chiens que vous êtes, assouvir mes moindres plaisirs !_

_-Le 5 octobre._

_Ginny n'a pas l'air très en forme. Elle ne mange plus, ne sourie plus, et ne dis même plus de connerie plus grosse qu'elleétrange... Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, encore ?_

_Je suis surchagé de travail en plus. Entre les affaires aux ministère, mon satané mangemort de père qui croupi des jours moroses à Askaban, les plans du serpent, plus Virginia qui m'en rajoute une couche: je vais finir par crever d'une surchage de travail avant mes vingt-trois ans ! _

Ginny fronça exagérément ses fins sourcils: c'est pas qu'elle était vexée, mais là, il se déchainait un peu trop le Draco !

_-Le 15 octobre._

_Attentats: 3 (en deux jours), Morts: 22, blessés légers: 89, blessés graves: 37. Voilà en tout et pour tout le résultat d'une des machinations de Zabiny senior. Il a le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et semble bien fier de lui, le maître paraît satisfait aussi d'ailleurs, pour ma part, j'évite de l'approcher de trop près. Plus vite, je quitte ces réunions maudites, mieux c'est ! Vaut mieux pas que je pactise avec un de ces abrutis de toutous du serpent, on sait jamais qu'ils découvrent des choses qu'il vaut mieux qu'ils ignorent._

_Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait d'accepter de vivre avec Gin._

_Ca risque de mal finir._

Ginny releva la tête, et arrêta la lecture le temps de trois minutes de réflexion.

Elle se plaignait toujours qu'il ne faisait aucuns efforts.

Mais... il essayait de la protéger... il essayait de garder secret aux autres mangemorts son existence. Enfin le fait qu'il se fréquente.

Mais...

Une chose l'interpella, et la laissa pensive: pourquoi la demander en mariage s'il voulait que leur relation reste secrète !

Cela n'avait aucun sens !

Et puis qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ça"ça risque de mal finir" ?

Elle soupira et se remit à lire.

_-Le 30 octobre._

_Ca y est... il s'est enfin décidé. Le Lord, nous a enfin fait part, la nuit dernière d'une de ses machinations. Un truc pas croyable encore, pour attirer Potter dans ses filets. Je plaisante, je plaisante, mais, son plan, il est peutêtre risqué (et très long à exécuter), mais monstrueusement ingénieux. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Voldemort était, après tout, resté au pouvoir durant toutes ces années, c'est vrai, des chefs de groupes auraient pu se démarquer, comme mon père par exemple. Ou bien moi. Je me fais bien voir d'ailleurs de cette pourritaille, tant mieuxça m'évite bien des problèmes. Bref ! Je comprend maintenant, pourquoi il est resté le "leader". Cet homme est horriblement rusé. J'en reste encore pantoi de surprise. Je sens encore cet espèce de souffle se tordre dans mon ventre, me laissant le coeur au bord des lèvres... mais pas de dégout... loin de là. Une sorte de haine, et d'admiration étroitement ficelées. _

_C'est... vraiment, j'arrive pas à mettre des mots sur ce qui se passe dans ma tête, mais ce que je peux dire c'est que je comprend enfin l'acharnement qu'ont tous ces hommes et femmes à se mettre au service de cet homme capable de vous achever par un de ses regards._

Ginny s'arrêta de lire quelques instants, le temps de calmer les battements acharnés de son coeur. Sa respiration était courte, et irrégulière. Elle aussi, avait le coeur au bord des lèvres, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que Draco.

Elle commença à se lever, en proi à une nausée passagère, mais elle s'arrêta dans son geste, quand des bruit de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir.

Un grincement de porte la fit sursauter, et elle lacha le journal qui s'écrasa mollement à terre. Ses yeux se fixèrent à la porte, et elle vit avec soulagement Myra refermer doucement derrière elle.

La vieille femme s'approcha d'elle, et ses yeux se posèrent subitement sur le petit carnet noir.

-Miss... que fesiez-vous ?

-Euh... je...

Myra se baissa et ramassa le carnet de Draco, puis le referma et le posa sur le bord du bureau. Puis elle fixa de ses yeux noisettes, Ginny, d'un air pinçé.

Sans relever la tête, la petite rousse tenta de se justifier:

-Je ne voulait pas faire ça... mais, je... il était posé là... et je n'ai...

-Si vous voulez un conseil, commença Myra d'une voix lente et froide. Commençez par cessez de fureter dans les affaires personnelles de votre futur époux, et surtout de le contrariez: cela risque sinon de mal finir, et tout cela serez bien trop... regrettable.

-Je... mmmh. Acquiesa Ginny, non sans fronçer les sourcils.

Comment ça, elle devait cesser "de le contrariez" ? Et elle dans tout ça ? Elle n'était pas une esclave !

Myra sembla satisfaite de la réponse de la jeune femme, et fit demi-tour en annonçant d'une voix joyeuse qu'elle allait lui préparer un bon déjeuner.

-Myra attend ! L'interpella Ginny. Je voudrais savoir... si... enfin, est-ce que tu pourrais me parler un peu... de Draco ?

Myra sembla surprise, mais pas pour autant outrée.

Elle fit quelques pas vers la jeune femme, et s'asseya à ses côtés.

-Il est parfois préférable de rester ignorant de certains détails.

-...

-Draco est quelqu'un de... juste.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de mentir devant moi.

-Très bien. Il a toujours été depuis sa plus petite enfance un garçon... perturbé. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir quand on pense à l'influence qu'ont exercé ses parents sur lui: un père tyrannique et incontrôlable, et une mère glaciale qui ne lui donnait aucune preuve d'amour. Il a toujours eut du mal... à exprimer ses sentiments.

Ginny avait du mal à suivre le court de la conversation, les mots gribouillaient à la va-vite de Draco lui repassaient dans la tête. Elle l'imagina, les yeux brillant face à cet horrible et grossier personnage à la face de serpent: ils l'observaient tous, ces espèces de... mangemorts, ils observaient Voldemort, avec une expression d'admiration servile. Cette singulière et répugnante scène se joua quelques minutes encore dans sa tête, puis elle s'obligea à ne plus y penser.

Un sentiment de dégout la saisit à la gorge, et elle se retint de déguerpir en vistesse vers la salle de bain.

Des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux, et elle retint un sanglot de haine. Elle était persuadé, que Draco... ce salaud qui lui avait fait un enfant, ne s'était pas gêné pour en tuer des centaines... des enfants, des moldus innocents.

Et le pire... s'était que ça lui faisait mal... elle n'arrivait pas à le haïrça lui faisait mal, c'est tout. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir l'extirper à bout de bras, de sa morbide ascension vers le mal... et aussi de...

-Il n'est pas très claire, il est colérique, hautain, imbu de lui même... mais je suis sûre qu'il vous aime. Continua Myra, sans prêter attention au visage blanc de la rousse.

Ginny rougit furieusement et bégaya un "c'est pas ce que je voulais savoir", mais sa mine ne trompa pas Myra qui continua dans ce sens.

-Il ne s'est jamais occupé d'une personne comme il s'occupe de vous. Le soir, quand il rentre, la première chose qu'il fait, c'est vous rejoindre pour voir comment vous vous portez, vous et votre petite fille.

Ginny fronça les sourcils:

-Non ce qu'il veut savoir, c'est si l'enfant va bien ! C'est pas si moi je vais bien ! Et puis, tu crois vraiment, qu'il est capable d'avoir des sentiments ? Je ne sais plus. J'aimerais y croire, seulement... je vois bien qu'il s'enfonce de plus en plus dans les... ténèbres... et je ne peux rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Il n'y peut riença l'attire, c'est génétique.

Myra resta sans voix, devant les dires de sa jeune maîtresse. Un silence tendu s'installa, et Ginny crut bon de le combler:

-En fait... je ne comprend pas vraiment. Dans son journal, j'ai eut l'impression au début qu'il était mangemort plus par obligation que par "plaisir"... mais dans cette dernière lettre... il semble possédé d'un sentiment qu'il ne contrôle pas... s'en est effrayant.

Ginny marqua une courte pause, puis reprit:

-Je... je crois avoir enfin compris... Draco... je ne pense pas qu'il m'aime. Comment peut-on faire souffrir quelqu'un qu'on aime ? Il me fait souffrir, depuis des années. En fait, il s'est embourbé dans une situation d'où il n'arrive pas à s'extirper: la nôtre. Notre relation. Il ne ne sait pas y mettre un terme, alors... il en profite, il se dit que ça lui fera un héritier. L'amour est de toute façon secondaire pour lui, le pouvoir est l'argent, trônent en première place... et...

Ginny continua de débiter pendant quelques longues minutes des phrases sans queues ni têtes, essayant d'analyser au mieux leur situation. Elle aurait voulu croire que ce qu'elle disait était cohérent. Elle aurait vraiment voulu croire, qu'elle avait enfin compris ce qu'elle était pour lui. Mais... elle n'avait rien compris, tout ce qu'elle faisait s'était essayer de se rassurer vainement. S'était, essayer de trouver une explication logique à leur malheur à tout les deux. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Myra lui mit un doigt sur la bouche. Des rides s'étaient creusées autour de son nez et de son menton: preuve d'une imminente colère.

-Il suffit de dire des sottises ! Vous n'allez pas bien ! Et arrêtez de pleurer, ressaisis-vous, j'ai l'impression d'avoir à faire à une folle alitée dans un hopital psychiatrique. Allongée vous un peu, je reviendrais vous voir plus tard, j'ai du travail moi! Et surtout, ne parlez à personne d'autres de vos inquiétudes ! Tous les domestiques du chateaux, ne sont pas fidèles confidants.

Puis, elle se leva, comme si une épine lui piquait les fesses, et partit d'un pas précipité vers la porte.

-Mais ! Tu... expliques moi ! Dis moi ce qu'il en est de nous ! Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Sanglota-t-elle. Je me suis perdu... je me suis perdu dans un amour qui n'existe pas. Continua-t-elle en secouant frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite, comme pour chasser ce sentiment d'échec de son coeur.

Myra claqua de la langue, et Ginny se tut, comme une gamine prise en faute.

-Miss Ginny, je vous prie d'arrêtez, parlez lui-en directement. Je ne suis ni psychologue, ni votre confidente. parlez donc à votre fiancé, et arrêtez de gémir, et de hoqueter ! Si le maître vous trouve dans cet état, toute faute me reviendra, une fois de plus ! Mouchez-vous ! Et surtout, arrangez-vous un peu, comme une futur épouse, digne de ce nom, des centaines de femmes tueraient père, mère et enfants, pour être à votre place ! Vous ne réalisez pas votre chance. Quand le maître rentrera, je veux que pour une fois, ce soit vous qui vous occupiez de son bien être. C'est bien compris ?

Ginny prit conscience qu'elle avait facher Myra, et s'en excusa vivement, ce à quoi la vieille femme répondit par une grimace éxcédée.

Puis, elle essuya ses larmes sur sa taie d'oreiller, et se laissa aller à une langueur soudaine: elle n'avait plus faim, et était surtout très fatiguée, la " douce besogne des larmes", aurait dit sa mère.

Elle esquissa un sourire courageux.

Elle avait fait l'erreur de fouiller dans les affaires personnelles de Draco, et avait faché Myra.

Elle était pratiquement sûre que la vieille femme irait tout raconter à Draco, le soir même.

Malgré tout l'amour qu'elle portait à la vieille, Ginny était assez censée pour se rendre compte que Myra était friande de commérage, et surtout douée d'une hypocrisie à toute épreuve.

Elle soupira pour l'énième fois de la journée, et fixa la vieille horloge fixée au mur: 11h13.

Puis petit à petit sa vue se brouilla, et elle finit par tomber de sommeil au milieu d'une mare de coussins de soie.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

Une rivière... un ange, le ciel bas.

_Elle reprit sa marche le long du sentier, et s'arrêta face au lac miroitant._

_Elle fixa l'homme aux longs cheuveux noirs lui descendant jusqu'au dos, et aux larges et puissantes ailes blanches._

_Elle lui fit un beau sourire et se pencha face à lui, pour lui voler un baiser au goût de miel._

_Puis, l'homme s'envola, et commença une danse majestueuse au dessus du lac, son pied frôlant doucement l'eau bleu du lac._

_Elle lui fit des signes de la main, et commença elle-même à danser._

_Ses bras fouettant l'air à gauche... puis à droite, se laissant aller à une valse solitaire._

_Sa robe tourbillonant autour de ses hanches, révélant ses jambes blanches et fines._

_Un sourire illumina ses traits doux, et elle se laissa aller totallement à sa danse solitaire:_

_Aller à droite, tourbilloner, cesser les mouvements, quelques pas à gauche, sentir l'air secouer sa cheveulure de feu, une pirouette à gauche, quelques pas à droite, les yeux levés vers le ciel._

_Puis, une main douce sur l'épaule, laisser entrer le son d'une douce mélodie jusqu'à ses veines._

_Elle tourne la tête et embrasse l'homme blond, aux ailes rouge sang._

_Elle sent ses mains dans son dos, et son murmure: je t'aime... je t'aime._

_Et la mélodie revient, et l'homme l'entraine dans une valse symphonique au dessus du lac miroitant, elle peut toucher les nuages de ses doigts, et ses pieds glissent sur l'eau transparente._

_Quelques pas à droite, un sourire, une étreinte... un murmure... réveille toi... réveille toi..._

-Ginny, réveille toi !

La jeune femme sursauta et se releva subitement. Elle resta assise sur les fesses, quelques minutes le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Où était passé le lac ? et les nuages cotonneux ? Et l'ange aux cheuveux noirs ? Et celui aux cheuveux blonds ? Et la musique ? Et...

-Ginny !

La jeune femme tourna la tête légérement déboussolé, et rencontra un regard gris étincelant.

-Je...

Il recula, et balança sur le lit son petit carnet noir.

-Tu y as touché ! S'écria-t-il, d'une voix sifflante.

Ginny le regarda et essaya de réfléchir, mais bizarrement, ses pensées étaient bloquées, et la haine qui emplissait le regard du blond lui donna envie de rejoindre son rêve.

Elle se leva, et se frotta la tête, histoire de se réveiller.

-Je...

-Alors !

-Ouais. C'est vrai , j'y ait touché... mais, j'ai des circonstances atténuantes !

-... elles ont intérêts à être convainquantes.

-C'est que... tu l'as laissé trainé là... alors moi, je...

Draco n'eut pas même besoin de parler, que Ginny comprenait déjà ce qu'il ressentait: haine, traitrise... vengeance.

-Je... pardon, je suis désolée Draco ! Vraiment...

Il s'éloigna du lit et rangea son carnet dans un tiroir qu'il vérouilla par la suite. Puis il appuya ses mains contre le bureau, pour ne pas à voir la jeune femme.

-Alorsça t'as plu ? Ca t'as fait du bien d'espionner ma vie !

-Je ne l'ai pas lu entièrement, je n'en ait lu que trois pages, sur la centaine ! Je t'assure !

-Et tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d'entendre ça... et dire que je te faisais confiance. Mais en fait, t'es comme toute ces filles, là, qui me suivent pour l'argent ! t'es qu'une traitre ! Une gryffondor ! Rien d'autre ! Tu t'en fou de moi et de ce que je peux ressentir !

-Attend, tu vas un peu vite là ! Dit-elle avec calme, et elle se retint d'ajouter "ce que tu peux ressentir ? Toi ressentir quelque chose "

-Mais c'est ce que tu es ! Hurla-t-il en se retournant à toute vitesse. Pourquoi se voiler la face, Ginny ? Ont est pas fait l'un pour l'autre ! Depuis un an on ne se parle casiment plus ! Pas même un regard ! Ont a du faire l'amour cinq fois dans l'année en tout et pour tout ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est de l'amour ça !

Ginny resta silencieuse.

-Tu vas trop vite, là, ont parlaient de ton journal, et tu passes directement à notre vie de couple, t'es pas bien ! Et puis, je te signale au passage que je suis enceinte, et que je vais pas faire l'amour tous les jours, pour tes désirs personnels !

Elle le contourna, et se dirigea vers la porte, mais il l'arrêta, le regard fou.

-Où tu vas ! On a pas finis de parler !

-Qu'est-ce que t'as envie de me dire d'autre ! C'est bon, j'ai compris: tu me détestes, tu ne me feras plus jamas confiance, tu me trouves frigide, il n'y pas grand chose d'autre à ajouter ! Alors, tu m'excuseras mais ta présence... m'incommode.

-Ma présence... t'incommode ? Comment... oses-tu me dire ça... alors que... alors que je me démène pour...! Bordel, je fais tout pour que tu ais une vie parfaite ! J'en ai ma claque de ta connerie ! T'es qu'une Weasley au final, et tu ne changeras pas !

-Ah ouais ? Tu essaie de me donner une vie parfaite ? C'est vrai que de m'éloigner de ma famille et de mes prôches m'aide beaucoup à pas sombrer dans une dépression ! Bravo, Draco, bravo... ma vie est super ! Rester assise toute la journée à faire la poule qui couve son oeuf et qui attend sagement le retour de son bien aimé fiancé c'est super... woah ! C'est génial... j'aurais pas pu rêver mieux ! Me faire ermite dans un chateau moche, noir et hanté ! C'est la grande vie ! Et puis... être la futur femme d'un mangemort, animé d'une abjecte et servile adimration pour les ténèbres... c'est... Merci du fond du coeur ! J'aurais pas pu espérer mieux !

-La porte est grand ouverte si tu en as marre ! Je t'ai jamais prié pour que tu restes ! Et, je te ferais part d'une chose ma jolie: moi Draco Malfoy, ne suis, et ne serais jamais animé de servilité envers quelque chose ou quelqu'un... c'est moi le maître... c'est moi qui dirige, je ne suis pas un vulgaire esclave, ni un Weasley, c'est bien compris ? S'écria-t-il d'une voix hautaine.

-Ouais, c'est ça, t'as raison, suppot du serpent, je vais partir, ta connerie me submerge, je peux pas y faire face, j'ai peur qu'elle m'atteigne... mais d'abord, une petite question: Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutu plan organiser pour piéger Harry !

-Tu es une mangemorte ? L'interrogea-t-il avec calme.

-Bien sûr que non ! Siffla-t-elle, agacée.

-Eh bien, tu as ta réponse alors: toutes les informations sont et doivent rester secrètes. Cela ne te regarde en aucun cas.

Ginny le fixa, les yeux flamboyant de colère.

-Tu savais bien à quoi t'attendre quand même ! Les mangemorts ne s'amusent pas à cueillir des fleurs pour fabriquer des charmes d'amour ! Cria-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Très bien..., commença-t-elle.

Elle savait inutile d'argumenter plus sur ce sujet, il ne lui dirait Rien !

-Dernière petite chose: les lettres de ma mère, qu'en as-tu fait ?

-Qu... quoi ? Dit-il, sa colère retombant légérement.

-Tu les as brûlé ou un truc dans le genre ?

Elle poussa un long soupir.

-Ca ne m'étonnerait pas. Conclut-elle.

-Tu as été la voir ? Sans même m'en parler ? J'en étais sûr ! Et bien, bravo à toi aussi Ginny, tu voulais ruiner tous mes efforts pour protéger ta petite personne: bravo, t'as réussis en beauté. Tu es une digne Weasley !

-Vas te faire foutre... c'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire, mais lâche moi avant ! Et arrête de prononcer le nom des Weasley, car d'abord, tu te répète et deuxièmement tu le salis.

Il ressera la pression sur ses poignets et une lutte silencieuse commença. Ginny parvint à se détacher à de son étreinte et le gifla si fort, qu'une large trace rouge apparut quelques secondes après sur la joue de Draco.

Il resta muet de surprise, et l'observa, les yeux exorbités.

-Voilà, tout ce que tu mérites ! Termina-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea la pas chancelant vers la porte, son ventre la faisait souffrir, elle avait mal si mal.

Elle n'arrivait même plus à forcer le pas.

Draco dut s'en rendre compte, car sa voix et sa colère retombèrent, et il se précipita vers elle pour la soutenir:

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ! L'interrogea-t-il.

Il était plus pâle qu'à l'habitude et sa voix tremblait.

-Rien ! Lache moi !

Elle se dégagea de sa pogne, lui claqua la porte au nez, et partit vers la cheminée. Elle attrapa un peu de poudre et juste avant de murmurer son ancienne adresse, elle ajouta:

-Tu ne feras pas de moi une mangemorte en m'épousant, Draco. Si s'était ça ton intention, tu te trompes grossièrement. Ce n'est pas moi changerais pour toi. C'est toi qui devras changer... et si tu ne le peux pas, on a plus rien à faire ensemble.

-Que... quoi ? Murmura-t-il.

Mais, elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée vert, juste avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qu'elle insinuait.

Il resta quelques minutes à contempler l'âtre de la cheminée, jura, puis donna un coup de pied dans un vase de marbre blanc, déjà cassé par Ginny précédemment.

Puis, il s'affala sur un fauteuil en cuir noir, et se servit un verre de cognac.

Il était pour le moment plus effrayait par les traits tirés, et le malaise passager de sa futur femme que de leur insipide dispute.

-Quelle idiote...

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

_Voilou, c'est bon pour ce chapitre ! Je ne vous cache pas que je l'ai réécrit trois fois avant d'être moyennement satisfaite, bizarrement, je l'aime pas trop ce chapitre, je préfère le prochain._

_Enfin bref, j'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçu ! A la semaine prochaine !_

**Kiss_, Alysia_**


	5. Une journée au ministère, partie 1

**Salut à tous !**

_Ahahaà moi les joies des vacances ! Mouahahahaaaaaaa, 39 de fièvre tout le début de semaine, coulée au lit avec pour seule explication: grippe carabinée (carabinée je sais pas, mais c'est comme ça que je le ressentais -)_

_Donc là, je suis enfin rétablit et je part en week chez ma grande soeur ! Donc, je publie une fois de plus mon chapitre en avance, bonne lecture à vous tous, mais avant les remerciements (désolée, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews, il est tard, et demain je part pour nice à 8h00)_

Merci à **Aresse**, **Benelie**, **Yami shino**, **alienonor**, **Paprika Star**, **Colibri Noir**, **Lily078**, **les divans-infernales**; **bubu**, **Severia Dousbrune**, **ange-noir**, et **Allima** (ps: sorry de pas t'avoir prévenut pr ma fic, mais je pensais que tu lisais plus trop de fics sur et je voulais pas t'embêter donc... . ) mdr

**Donc...**

_Petit chapitre tranquille, plutôt joyeux même, qui change du ton dramatique habituel !_

_En espérant vous satisfaire, ... _

* * *

**Chapitre 4:** _Une après-midi au minsitère, partie 1._

* * *

_"-Je ne suis pas d'accord !_

_-Mais je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis._

_-Mais..._

_-Que crois-tu pouvoir faire sans moi ? Tu n'es rien ma pauvre fille sans moi. Plus personne ne te parle, plus personne ne t'approche. Tu es une paria. Seule. Tu entends ? Tu n'as plus personne sur qui te reposer._

_-C'est faux !_

_-Alors, dis moi pourquoi ta meilleure amie viens de te cracher à la tête ?_

_-Tu mens, je ne suis... pas ... seule."_

Elle rejetta sa tête vers l'arrière et fixa les étoiles du ciel brillant. Elle était fatiguée.

Trois jours qu'elle était partie du manoir.

Trois jours qu'elle ruminait de sombres pensées.

Ne pouvait-elle pas, tout simplement, arrêter de penser ?

Pourquoi ?

Elle revoyait dans sa tête, se jouait une pièce de théàtre: la sienne. Celle de sa vie.

_"-Tu mens, je ne suis... pas... seule ."_

Elle n'était pas seule, Draco avait tord sur ce point, sa mère et ses amis étaient là pour elle.

Elle était sereine... parfaitement calme. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas seule, alors pourquoi avoir peur ?

Et son ventre qui la faisait tant souffrir. Elle n'en avait pas parlé à sa mère, mais peutêtre devrait-elle aller tout de même à St-Mangouste, pour faire des examens ?

Et si sa petite fille avait un problème ?

Elle soupira et enlaça son ventre de ses mains.

Elle était sereine... elle se devait de l'être...

Mais alors pourquoi cette larme solitaire se promenait-elle sur sa joue ? Pourquoi ses lèvres s'amusaient-elles à battre le rythme, tandis que son coeur jouait un fond sonore de batterie ?

Ses doigts, quant à eux, s'animaient comme pourvus d'une existence à par entière, se contentant de pincer sa cuisse jusqu'à ce qu'une goutte vermeil se fraye un chemin à travers les plis de sa robe claire.

-Ginny ?

La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à Harry, appuyé dos à la porte d'entrée de sa chambre de jeune fille.

Elle essuya furtivement la larme solitaire, et intima à son coeur de jouer en sourdine.

La goutte de sang s'écrasa à terre, rougissant le tapis bleu.

-Ca va ? S'étonna Harry.

-Ou... oui, bien sûr. Pourquoiça n'irais pas ? Tenta-t-elle, l'air surprise.

-Ah... je voulais juste savoir, vu que tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette au diner.

-Non, non, tout va bien. Répondit-elleévasive.

Harry s'approcha de la fenêtre, le pas trainant, et la mine sombre.

-Je voulais savoir...

-Mmmh ? Demanda-t-elle, en se rasseyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

-Avec Ron... ça s'est arrangé ?

Elle haussa les épaules, incapable de prononcer un mot, ayant trop peur de sentir une marre d'eau lui coulait des yeux, ou un cri étranglé s'échappait de ses lèvres tremblantes.

Harry prit soin de ne pas la regarder, puis continua:

-Tu sais..., Ron..., il a beaucoup souffert de ton absence. Il s'est passé tant de choses depuis que tu es partie. Il s'est mit en couple avec Hermione. Joe est né, et tu sais quoi, c'est moi son parrain. Et, Hermione t'a choisis en tant que marraine.

-Mmh.

-Et... il a essayé de t'écrire des tas de fois. Je le voyais saisir sa plume, la mine rêveuse, se courbait, et griffonait nerveusement des pages et des pages entières de parchemins. Puis, il empaquetait la lettre avec un petit cadeau... une boite de chocolat, ou tout simplement une fleur, puis la plupart du temps, il contemplait longuement son oeuvre, et tout finissait à la poubelle.

Ginny prit son courage à deux mains, et répliqua amèrement:

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais d'abord, que ces paquets m'étaient réservés ?

-Il y avait l'adresse du manoir des Malfoys dessus.

-... si il m'aimait encore... j'aurais déjà reçu ses lettres ! Pourquoi les a-t-il jetté alors ?

-Je... tu sais il est si...

Elle lui fit un sourire ironique, et retourna son visage vers les étoiles brillantes. Elle n'avait plus aucune envie de parler. Tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était le voir déguerpir en vitesse.

Mais au lieux de cela, il s'asseya sur le lit de Ginny, et fixa le mur face à lui.

Ils restèrent comme cela, sans parler durant une bonne dizaine de minutes, puis, Ginny, avec résignation sauta du rebord de la fenêtre et se plaça face à lui:

-Quoi encore ?

-Rien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, si t'as rien à me dire ? Demanda-t-elle, agacée.

-Eh du calme... tu vas pas imiter ton charmant fiancé quand même ? S'exclama-t-il en glissant ses mains derrière sa nuque, le visage tendu.

Elle crispa ses poings, blessée de la comparaison.

-Toujours aussi sympathique dis moi. Dit-elle avec une ironie blessante.

-Mmmh. Je repart demain. S'était sympa de t'avoir revu, et je voulais juste discuter un peu avec toi... je risque de ne pas te revoir encore avant longtemps, non ? Demanda-t-il, avec un sourire sincère.

Ginny contempla longuement les coins relevés de ses lèvres. Sur son visage, il n'y avait aucune trace d'ironie. Et ses mots ne recelaient probablement aucuns sous-entendus.

Il n'y avait devant elle, qu'un homme au visage avenant, sincère, un ami.

Le contraire de Draco.

Le premier vrai sourire qu'elle avait vu depuis trois longues années.

Bizarrement, le temps sembla s'arrêter, et elle sentit tout son courage s'éffondrait au fils des secondes.

Une larme glissa, puis une autre, se frayant le même chemin, tour à tour, se suivant de plus en plus vite.

Et son coeur, il reprit son aggrésive mélodie, et ses lèvres recommencèrent à danser, et ses yeux...

Elle contemplait ce sourire comme un trophet, comme un événement très rare, trop rare, qu'on ne voit qu'une fois dans sa vie.

Pourtant, le sourire s'évanouit lentement, et Harry la fixa, tout étonné.

-Pourquoi... tu pleures ? Demanda-t-il, le plus sincèrement du monde.

Elle avait de hurler, de lui demander d'arrêter d'être si gentil, de lui crier qu'elle ne pourrait pas supporter plus longtemps cette situation s'il continuait à sourire ainsi ! Il allait la détruire... et elle ne pourrait pas s'en remmettre... jamais.

Comment continuer à être courageuse, quand un ami lui tendait ainsi les bras ? S'était trop ! Beaucoup trop pour elle.

Soudainement, tout bascula dans sa tête, et la seule chose qu'elle pu comprendre, ce fut la douceur des cheuveux d'Harry.

Voilà, tout ce dont elle pouvait se rappeler.

Après, elle avait sûrement du déverser quelques larmes sur son tee-shirt et finir par s'endormir en reniflant vainement sur l'épaule du grand brun.

Le lendemain, quand elle s'éveilla, il était parti, il ne restait qu'une lettre sur son oreiller, lui étant adressée:

/ Le coeur a ses raisons que la Raison ne permet pas, ou ne connait pas. C'est ce qui je pense te caractérise le mieux...

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi tu étais si mal en point hier soir... je ne peux que le deviner, et ce n'est pas bien dur, cela se résume même en un mot: Malfoy.

Sincèrement, je regrette l'époque où tu étais amoureuse de moi. Tout était bien plus simple, car même, si je te faisais parfois souffrir, ce n'était pas grand chose, par rapport à ta souffrance actuelle.

Peutêtre que si tu avais attendu...

Je divague, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te direà part te conseiller de faire le meilleur choix te concernant toi, et surtout ton enfant.

Car, la passion amoureuse ne mène jamais très loin, Ginnyça ne te mêneras qu'à la souffrance, et peutêtre même à quelque chose de bien plus grave. Alors, comme on dit, il veut mieux être seul que mal accompagné.

Si tu veux mon avis, Draco, quoi que tu puisses faire n'arrivera jamais à changer, s'il se permet de te faire pleurer des jours entiers, n'espère rien de plus de lui. Il ne rebroussera pas le chemin du mal, pour se diriger vers notre camps. N'espère pas. C'est bien trop demander. Enfin, ce n'est qu'un simple conseil... pas un conseil d'ami, non bien plus, le conseil d'un frère pour sa petite soeur.

Fais bien attention à toi et à ta fillette.

Bien à toi./

Ginny relut plusieurs fois la lettre.

Et bizarrement, au lieu de se mettre à pleurer comme à son habitude, elle se sentit soulagée.

Elle savait bien, qu'Harry la conseillait explicitement de faire un choix raisonnable: quitter Draco.

Seulement, cela ne lui inspirait aucune peur, rien d'autre que du soulagement.

Harry n'était pas faché, juste inquiet. Il ne lui en voulait pas, vraiment pas d'être amoureuse d'un être si abjecte qu'un Malfoy, il voulait juste qu'elle fasse attention.

Elle releva subitement la tête. Il était partit !

Elle ne prit pas la peine de se recoiffer, et descendit les marches aussi vite que son ventre, maintenant très prohéminent, lui permit.

Et elle s'arrêta, toute essoufflée devant la porte de la cuisine.

Ron était assis à la table et donnait à manger à son petit garçon.

La respiration saccadée de Ginny l'interpella et il releva la tête:

-Ginny ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda-t-il, avec sincérité, sans aucune nuance de colère dans la voix.

-Harry est partit ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Eh bien, ouais, je crois bien, il y a au moins une heure ! Reprit-il de son habituel ton bourru.

-Ohh...

Elle n'avait pas pu le prévenir. Elle y avait pensé, hier soir, quand il lui caressait les cheveux pour l'endormir: elle avait voulu lui dire que Voldemort tramait quelque chose derrière son dos pour le piéger, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à lui dire. Ou plutôt, elle n'en avait pas trouvé le courage.

Et ce matin, elle aurait voulu l'avertir.

-Dis ! Pourrais-tu me donner de quoi écrire une lettre ? Demanda-t-elle, avec empressement.

Il fit une tête bizarre, et posa son fils à terre. Il sortit de la pièce et revint moins d'une minute plus tard.

-Tiens.

Il lui tendit une plume d'oie blanche, un pot d'encore noir, et un parchemin jauni.

-Merci.

Elle s'asseya à l'extrémité de la table et commença à écrire.

Elle ne savait vraiment pas par quoi commencer.

Elle hésita quelques secondes, suçotant le bout de la plume, puis elle se décida, et commença la rédaction d'une ébauche de lettre.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle releva la tête et observa d'un oeil critique son petit mot.

L'explication qu'elle lui donnait était plutôt confuse, mais, elle lui avait dit tout ce qu'elle savait du futur plan du serpent à son encontre.

Elle était sastifaite. Harry serait sur ses gardes, et s'était pour le moment le plus important.

Elle cacheta la lettre, puis chercha du regard coq, le hibou de son frère.

Un éclat de rire la fit sursauter et elle tourna la tête vers le salon.

Joe avait apparement finit de manger, et semblait ennuyer son père.

Il courait, d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, son pantalon baissait sur les chevilles, et tirait une langue toute rose à Ron.

-Joe ! Tu vas arrêter, enfin ! Je suis en retard ! S'écria Ron, les oreilles écarlates.

Elle retint un petit rire, et se dirigea vers le salon.

-Dis Ron, tu pourrais me prêter ton hibou ? Tenta-t-elle.

-J'suis occupé, tu vois pas que mon idiot de fils s'acharne à embêter son père ? Je suis sûr qu'il a pris tous les gênes de sa mère, vu son caractère, m'étonne pas ! Et je suis en retard au boulot en plus ! Joe viens ici ! De suite !

Ginny leva les yeux vers le plafond en soupirant, puis, elle observa le petit garçon, et quand il lui frola la jambe, elle l'attrapa d'une main adroite par la chemise.

-Tut tut tut tut, c'est quoi cette mauvaise manie d'embêter son papounet d'amour ? Chantonna-t-elle en lui chatouillant le cou.

Elle s'émerveilla quand elle découvrit que le fils était aussi chatouilleux que le père.

Elle le hissa sur ses épaules, et il éclata d'un rire enfantin.

-Bon, maintenant que le fils est attrapé, je te l'échange contre un hibou. Dit-elle en clignant de l'oeil.

Il lui fit un sourire de remerciement, et récupéra son fils.

Il le déposa à terre en entreprit d'attacher son jean.

-Pour le hibou, commença-t-ilça devra attendre, Coq, Lio et Myr sont déjà en route. Hedwige, quant à elle, est repartit avec Harry.

Ginny pâlit.

-Mais... ça... ça ne peut pas attendre, c'est très important !

Ron releva la tête vers elle, et l'observa d'un oeil sombre.

-C'est pour l'autre ?

-L'autre ?

-Tu sais bien de qui je veux parler.

-C'est quoi un "autre" ? Demanda Joe en me regardant.

Ginny apaisa l'enfant d'une caresse sur la tête et reprit d'une voix sèche:

-C'est pour Harry.

Le visage de Ron reprit une teinte plus claire, et il lui fit un sourire de connivence.

-Si tu veux, tu n'as cas venir au ministère avec moi. Pa' est au boulo, m'an et Mione sont partis faire des courses, Harry est repartit chez lui, ses congés sont presques finis. Je dois prendre Joe avec moi, comme ça, tu t'en occuperas un peu, le temps que je mette un peu d'ordre dans mes papiers.

-Mouais... pourquoi pas ! J'ai pas envie de rester seule, après tout, je suis venue en vacances à la maison pour vous voir ! Mais au fait, vous venez souvent passer deux trois semaines chez mamn et papa ? Parce que, tu travailles et Hermione aussi pourtant...

-Justement.

-Comment ça ?

-Hermione est fatiguée ces derniers temps, et maman l'aide pas mal à s'occuper du petit, quant à moi, j'avais pas envie de rester chez moi tout seul ! Alors, de temps en temps, quand Hermione est trop fatiguée, on vient ici. Elle est surchargée de travail entre Joe et son boulot, et moi c'est pareil. Je travaille sur une grosse affaire en plus, ces derniers temps. Continua-t-il en aidant Joe à enfiler son manteau noir.

GInny s'asseya sur le bord du fauteuil en l'écoutant d'un air ahuri.

Elle ne savait même pas quel travail faisait son frère au final ! Mais, elle en déduit qu'il devait être auror, comme il l'avait toujours souhaité.

Ron s'arrêta subitement dans son monologue et fixa sa soeur d'un oeil critique.

-Tu n'es pas encore habillé ! Et, je suis en retard ! File vite enfiler quelque chose de plus décent !

Elle baissa les yeux vers ses pieds, et étouffa un rire dans sa main.

Elle avait enfilé un de ses vieux pyjama qu'elle avait trouvé dans son placard. Et la chemise ne tenait pas entièrement fermée, un ou deux boutons avaient sautés, sous la rondeur de son ventre.

Elle se releva et partit vers sa chambre d'un pas rapide:

-Je me dépèche !

Il soupira et entreprit d'essuyer la bouche de son fils, pleine de chocolat.

Mais ce ne fut pas mince affaire, et au bout de cinq longues minutes de lutte, il laissa tomber, et se contenta de le recoiffer légérement avant d'annoncer d'une voix forte:

-On y va Ginny !

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

Elle observait le paysage défiler devant ses yeux. Ce que les moldus pouvaient être myope ! Ils auraient tous eut besoin d'une bonne paire de lunette !

Elle pouffa silencieusement en voyant le bus décrire un tournant serré pour éviter la coallision avec une petite bonne femme d'une soixantaine d'années.

Ron jura entre ses dents contre "les imbéciles de chauffeurs sans aucune compétence".

Et Joe éclata d'un petit rire aigü quand le bus fit une bref embardée.

Malgré l'humeur peut grivoise de Ron, elle était heureuse d'être assise là à ses côtés.

Parce que tout d'abord, l'ambiance si tendue se dissipait peu à peu, et surtout, elle pouvait enfin rattraper le temps perdu !

Elle passa, d'ailleurs, la demi-heure qui précéda leur arrivée au ministèreà le bombarder de questions:

-Alors, tu prend souvent Joe au travail avec toi ?

-Moui, de temps en temps, il est relativement sage, il s'allonge sous mon bureau et dessine des dragons et des matchs de quidditch.

Ginny fit petit sourire avenant vers Joe, qui lui promit de lui montrer un de ses dessins.

-Et... le travail, c'est... pas trop dur ? Tenta-t-elle, en espérant enfin découvrir le job de son frère.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir, et se sentit honteuse de son ignorance.

-Ouais, c'est dur, surtout à cause de mon imbécile de supérieur: Morgan Duvoile, mais c'est quelque chose qui me plait vraiment, alors...

-Ah... oui. Répondit-elleévasive.

Elle fronça les sourcils, mécontente de la réponse de son frère.

-Ca risque de te plaire ! Si on arrive à temps, j'aurai peutêtre le temps de te présenter Marck Loir ! Un grand homme ! Dit-il, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Ginny se retint de hurler.

Marck loir ? Ce fameux joueur de quidditch ? Ce jeune australien, nouvelle star de ce sport ?

Mais cela voulait dire qu'il travaillait donc dans le département des sports magiques ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir de grands yeux surpris vers son frère.

Il lui fit un petit sourire moqueur et continua:

-Tu sais Ginny, c'est pas grave si tu savais pas dans quel département du ministère je bosse.

-Mais... non, je le savais bien ! S'écria-t-elle vivement.

-Mhh...

Un léger silence s'installa, que Joe combla parfaitement en raconter d'amusantes petites ancedotes sur le travail de son père.

Ce qui fit, bien assurérement enrager le grand roux.

La demi heure s'écoula avec vitesse, et ils arrivèrent bientôt au ministère.

Ron aida sa soeur à se relever du siège, pris son fils par la main, et paya le chaffeur.

Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers la cabine téléphonique d'un rouge brillant, et s'y engouffrèrent vaille que vaille.

A peine arrivés dans le hall, un homme d'allure élégante les acostèrent avec forces cris, faisant fronçer les sourcils brousailleux de l'épaisse intendante.

-Hey, Weasley ! Enfin de retour, on attendait plus que toi ! S'écria l'homme aux cheveux brun.

-Bonjour aussi à toi Lorias. Répondit Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oh c'est bon, Ronald, commence pas, tu es en retard, et je viens de t'éviter une houleuse confrontation avec la chef, tu pourrais me remercier au moins ! Répondit Lorias en appuyant sa remarque de mimiques convaincantes.

Ginny et Joe se lançèrent un regard, et pouffèrent le plus silencieusement possible.

-Tu nous ramènes de la famille ? Continua le grand homme aux cheuveux brun. Ses yeux brillèrent, et Ginny perçut une teinte d'amusement dans sa voix.

-Alors gamin, comment tu vas depuis notre dernière petite altercation ? Dit-il en s'approchant de Joe. Puis, il lui ébourrifa les cheuveux au possible, le petit garçon se tortilla et finit par s'échapper de poigne de l'homme en riant.

Puis son regard glissa sur Ginny et il lui fit un sourire avenant.

-Miguel Lorias. Et... je suppose que vous devez être de la famille de Ron, non ?

Ginny hocha la tête.

L'homme s'empara d'une longue mèche rousse et en riant il ajouta:

-Vos cheuveux vous ont trahis !

Ginny l'observa d'un oeil amusé et répliqua d'une voix posée:

-Ginny Weasley, je suis la petite soeur de Ron.

-Tiens, tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu avais une so...

Ron l'arrêta net:

-Je croyais que tu avais quelque chose d'important à me dire, Miguel !

Miguel sembla se réveiller subitement et l'entraina vers un long couloir.

-Oui, réunion urgente, tout de suite chez la chef, aucun retard toléré... oh euh trop tard. Dit-il en observant l'horloge accroché sur le mur droit.

Ron soupira et se retourna vers son fils et sa soeur.

-Ginny, occupes toi de Joe, je ne sais pas... balades toi, essaie de trouver mon bureau et installes-y toi. En tout cas je me dépèche, et rendez-vous dans le hall dans...

Il hésita et Miguel prit le relais:

-Rendez-vous dans le hall dans une heure environ, le temps que l'autre hystérique nous ait laché son quota de "vous êtes une bande d'incompétents "

Ils se remirent en route, et Ginny entendit Miguel ajouter:

-On va tous s'en prendre plein la tête, surtout toi, vu que tu es censé montrer l'exemple, en tant que sous-chef !

Il éclata d'un rire bref, entrecoupé par un grognement de Ron.

Ginny resta planté au milieu du hall quelques minutes, le temps de se remettre de cette étrange petite scène.

Puis, son regard glissa d'une partie à l'autre de la salle, recherchant activement une petite tête rousse.

Elle se retint de hurler quand elle aperçut Joe penché sur le rebord d'une large fontaine d'eau. Il taquinait de son petit baton de bois les poissons du bassin qui semblaient pour la plupart être deux fois plus gros que lui.

Elle se précipita vers la petite silouhette et la rattrapa par le col du manteau.

-Joe ! Le gronda-t-elle, les sourcils fronçés.

Il la fixa de ses grands yeux noisettes, grand ouvert par l'étonnement, et Ginny ne put s'empêcher de fondre. Elle lui titilla une petite bajoue rosé, et lui claqua gentiment l'épaule droite.

-Bon, on va pas rester là, petit démon ! Dit-elle en lui chatouillant le cou. Montres moi où est le bureau de papa.

Il acquiesa vivement et se précipita en courant et riant vers le couloir de droite.

Ginny soupira, et se dit que Joe avait sans nulle doute hérité du caractère explosif d'Hermione.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

Elle poussa un gémissement de détresse, et se retint au mur.

Ce que le bureau de Ron pouvait être loin !

Cela devait une bonne vingtaine de minutes qu'ils zigzaguaient tous deux, entre couloirs et ascenceurs !

Il faut dire, Joe s'était trompé par trois fois de direction, et par trois fois donc, ils avaient du rebrousser chemin.

-On est bientôt arrivé, Joe ? Murmura Ginny, exténuée.

Un léger pique lui traversa le ventre, et elle rêva d'un bon fauteuil bien moelleux.

Joe fit demi-tour, et la prit par la main.

Il la tira et s'écria d'une voix aiguë:

-On y est dans moins d'une minute, Tata !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et ne put retenir un petit sourire attendri.

Soudainement, Joe lui lacha la main et s'élança vers une grande porte à double battant en s'écriant:

-Voilà ! C'est ici !

Mais il n'atteint pas la porte, et percuta de plein fouet un homme qui était arrivé par un couloir adjacent.

Il se retrouva fesse à terre, et se mit à sangloter en voyant que son genoux saignait un peu.

Ginny releva la tête et son coeur fit un bond quand elle aperçut l'homme en question:

Grand, blond, les yeux gris d'acier, le visage reflétant une humeur sombre: ce n'était nulle d'autre que son fiançé.

Elle aperçut de la surprise dans les fines pupilles grises de Draco, mais elle ne prit pas la peine de le saluer, et se précipita vers son neveu.

Elle l'aida à se relever et s'assura qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé de trop grave.

Le petit garçon hoqueta une fois encore, puis sécha ses larmes et fixa le grand homme en face de lui, avec un petit air accusateur.

-Bonjour.

Ginny frissona quand elle perçut le son grave de sa voix, et désira ardemment pouvoir disparaître à l'instant.

Mais son souhait ne se réalisa pas, malheureusement, et elle resta les yeux baissés face à lui, avec les lèvres résignament scéllées.

-Eh bien, je vois que ce n'est pas la politesse qui t'étouffes. Continua-t-il en appuyant ses mains contre ses hanches.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir, et son air penaud agaça le blond.

-C'est qui ce rejeton ? Un Weasley encore ?

Joe ne répliqua pas, ne comprenant pas le sens du mot "rejeton".

Ginny non plus ne répondit pas, elle contourna son fiancé, et se dirigea vers la porte portant la plaque "département des sports et jeux magiques".

Il se retourna et s'appréta à la retenir d'une remarque acerbe, mais il s'arrêta dans son geste, quand un homme à la carrure encombrante surgit du couloir de droite.

Son visage portait quelques cicatrices, et ses petits yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs à quiconque cherchait des ennuis.

Elle lança une oeillade brève dans la direction de Draco, et fut secoué d'une vague de frisson quand elle perçut l'intensité de son regard. Elle détourna vivement la tête, comme si de rien n'était, et se dirigea vers la porte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un autre homme arriva à la hauteur du blond.

Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre un "Mr Malfoy, nous vous cherchons depuis une bonne heure, le jugement va se faire cette après midi, votre père a besoin de...", avant de dépasser la large porte.

Quand ce fut chose faite, elle s'assura que la porte était bien refermée, puis elle s'afessa sur un banc à sa gauche.

Joe la regarda avec une petite moue contrariée.

-Tu le connais Tata ? S'enquit-il.

-MMmh..., répondit-t-elle évasivement.

Elle avait réussi à passer un début de journée agréable, et il fallait que l'autre imbécile arrive et gâche tout.

Elle avait été assez idiote pour penser que dans cet immense bâtiment magique, elle n'aurait pas la malchance de le croiser, mais c'était apparement, une pensée bien trop vaniteuse de sa part...

Elle serra les dents et tenta d'effacer de sa mémoire le regard accusateur qu'il lui avait lancé.

Ce regard si froid qui lui coupait la respiration. Ce regard qui si souvent lui avait donné la chair de poule.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'intima de cesser de se torturer ainsi.

Joe finit parfaitement de l'éloigner de ses sombres pensées en lui triturant nerveusement le bord de son jeans.

Elle ouvrit les yeux sur une pièce claire et se releva.

-Viens, je vais te montrer le bureau de pa' !

Elle grimaça et se frotta nerveusement le ventre.

Il fallait qu'elle cesse de se se stresser ainsi, ce n'était vraiment pas bon pour sa petite fille !

Elle se releva lentement du banc, et prit la main du petit Joe.

-Je te suis.

L'enfant acquiesa et la tira vers une porte blanche.

Il la poussa d'un coup de l'épaule, et ils s'y engouffrèrent en souriant.

-Voilà !

Il se précipita vers le bureau, ouvrit un des tiroirs et extirpa une masse de feuilles blanches.

-Regarde ! C'est mes des dessins.

"Ce sont", Joe, corrigea machinalement Ginny.

Puis, elle saisit une des feuilles et observa la représentation d'un homme grand, roux, et d'une petite femme brune.

-Ca c'est papa et maman ! Continua Joe, tout fier de lui.

Ginny observa durant une bonne dizaine de minutes tous les dessins de son petit neveu.

Décidement, ce petit garçon était plein d'imagination !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Joe s'était allongé sous le bureau de son père et avait recommencé à gribouiller sur des feuilles blanches.

Elle, elle se contenta d'arpenter la pièce en touchant du doigt les articles de journaux, affichettes, posters et photos accrochés au mur: devant elle se trouvait tout le chemin d'une vie.

Elle sentit un sourire s'épanouir sur son visage en voyant une photo de Charlie, de lui et d'elle, enfants.

Comme cette époque lui semblait loin maintenant... cette époque où les maîtres mots étaient jeux et amusements.

Aujourd'hui, il lui semblait que plus rien ne restait de cet ère magique.

Plus rien ne restait de leur enfance passée ensemble, car même si leur relation était moins tendue depuis un certain moment, elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à celle qu'il avait entretenue durant leur âge le plus tendre.

Elle soupira et décrocha la photo du mur.

-Tu m'excuseras, mais je te vole ce souvenir, je crois en avoir plus besoin que toi..., murmura-t-elle.

Elle glissa la petite photo dans sa poche, juste après avoir contemplé les signes et sourire que lui faisaient ses deux frères.

Un "bonng" sonore la fit sursauter, et elle se retourna vivement vers la porte.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux en voyant que ce n'était que Joe qui s'était cogné la tête en voulant se relever.

Il releva ses grands yeux noisettes vers elle et la fixa avec une once d'incrédulité.

-Je crois qu'il faudrait y retourner Tata, on va être en retard. S'expliqua-t-il.

-Tu veux dire, rejoindre ton papa dans le hall ?

-Bah oui ! S'écria-t-il, comme si c'était une évidence.

-Eh bien, allons-y alors, petit démon ! Dit Ginny en le poussant dans le dos.

Il laissa échapper une petite protestation, qui fit sourire la jeune femme.

-J'suis pas un démon !

-Tu es un gentil démon, alors. Trancha Ginny.

-Mmh, d'accord !

Joe prit soin de bien refermer la porte derrière eux, puis ils se dépèchèrent de rejoindre le hall de l'immense bâtiment.

Ginny sentit grandir dans sa poitrine une once d'appréhension. Elle priait silencieusement pour ne pas avoir la malchance de recroiser Draco.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le hall après une bonne dizaine de minute, et furent surpris par un grand regroupement de sorciers et sorcières.

Ginny se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds, et chercha activement du regard son grand frère.

Elle aperçut dans un coin reculé une tête rousse, et saisit la main du petit Joe pour se diriger vers Ron.

Mais ce fut sans compter sa terrible malchance, qui la fit s'arrêter nette en plein milieu de la grande salle.

En fait, sa malchance se devait plutôt de portait un nom : Draco Malfoy.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

****

_Bon et bien la suite viendra la semaine prochaine, comme d'habitude ! Je vous embrasse, et reviews svp ! (je continues à quémander, mdr)_

**Kiss, _Alysia._**


	6. Une journée au ministère, partie 2

**Salut à tous !**

Voilou ! ce nouveau chapitre est dans le même style que le précédent, sauf que la fin redevient... dans le style des premiers chapitres, puis pour les chapitres qui vont suivre, je ne sais pas trop. Je sais juste que les derniers chapitres de ma fics seront tragiques. Voilà tout ce que je peux vous dire !

_Donc, comme beaucoup m'ont demandé le nombre de chapitres que je comptait écrire pour cette fic, je vous répondrai juste que je ne sais pas trop... une dizaine de chapitre, une douzaine, une quinzaine tout au plus ? Peut-être plus ? Je n'en sais rien ! Ce sera au gré de mon inspiration !_

_Ps: je ne me suis pas relu parce que je n'ai pas le temps... donc s'il y a des fautes, veuillez m'en excuser !_

_Désolée, je n'ai pas le temps dé répondre aux reviews, alors soit je le ferais dans la semaine, soit pour le prochain chapitre, mille pardon, et je vous adore tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5: **_Une journée au ministère, partie 2._

* * *

Ginny se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds, et chercha activement du regard son grand frère.

Elle aperçut dans un coin reculé une tête rousse, et saisit la main du petit Joe pour se diriger vers Ron.

Mais ce fut sans compter sa terrible malchance, qui la fit s'arrêter nette en plein milieu de la grande salle.

En fait, sa malchance se devait plutôt de portait un nom : Draco malfoy.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, faisant face à l'homme de haute stature, sans broncher.

Puis, d'un geste las, elle se décala d'un pas et reprit sa route, mais pour l'énième fois de sa vie, Draco lui barra le passage, désirant apparement avoir une petite conversation avec elle.

-Tiens, comme on se retrouve... le hasard... fait bien les choses.

-Il fait mal les choses aussi de temps à autre. Répliqua-t-elle, en observant l'état de ses ongles.

-Mmmh.

Joe secoua le jeans de Ginny et lui lança un regard impatient. Elle le calma d'une caresse sur la tête, et lui intima le silence d'un regard.

-Tiens, à ce que je vois, tu te traines toujours... cet espèce de... gamin.

-Ce "gamin" est mon neveu.

-Ah..., encore un rejeton Weasley, Poudlard va-t-il être encore pris d'assaut ? Dit-il avec une note d'ironie.

-Je crois que tu es mal placé pour me dire ça, tout en sachant que notre enfant est en partie Weasley.

-Mh. Mais aussi en partie Malfoy. Corrigea-t-il, avec un petit sourire contrit.

-Je crois que ce n'est ni le moment, ni le lieux d'avoir ce genre de discussion. Alors, si... tu n'as rien de plus interressant, voir d'instructif à me dire, je te laisse, car... j'ai, une journée plus ou moins remplie qui m'attend. S'écria-t-elle, sur une note professorale.

-Je te l'accorde, ce n'est peut-être pas très interessant,... mais je pourrais te montrer des choses plus ou moins... instructives si tu insistes, mon amour. Murmura-t-il, avec un sourire en coin.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et crispa la machoire d'agacement.

Mais le faisait-il exprès ou quoi de la retenir pour lui dire de telles imbécilités ?

Elle ne put, tout de même pas, s'empêcher de rougir en imaginant les "choses instructives" que son futur époux souhaitait lui montrer.

-Bien, c'était... très...-elle se retint de dire "instructif", amusant comme conversation. Seulement, je dois vraiment y aller.

Elle le contourna, mais il la rattrapa de la main, en s'écriant:

-Tiens, Mr le ministre, je souhaitait vous présenter ma... délicieuse futur épouse.

Il la fit pivoter sur elle même et la planta face à un homme de taille moyenne, la soixantaine passée, avec une étrange moustache aux pointes retroussés.

Le nouveau ministre, pensa-t-elle, en ayant une fugace pensée pour le défunt Fudge.

-Ginny, voici Mr le ministre Madmarl.

Elle lui tendit à contre coeur la main, et se retint de grimacer quand elle sentit la texture moite et poisseuse de l'horrible main boudinée du ministre lui secouait la sienne.

-Enchantée, s'entendit-elle dire.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, ma chère... ?

-Ginny Weasley.

Le ministre haussa un sourcil en lançant un regard vif vers Draco.

-Weasley... êtes-vous apparentée à ce cher Arthur Wealsey... du département des affaires moldus ?

Ginny hocha la tête et précisa à l'homme, aux étranges moustaches, que le dénommé Arthur était en faite son père.

-Eh bien, alors, vous êtes la soeur de ce cher Ronald, sous-directeur du département des jeux et sports magiques.

-Oui en effet.

-Vous savez que votre frère à un sacré caractère, apparement, son supérieur hiérarchique Miss Pavlov a beaucoup à hausser du ton avec lui. Dit-il dans un clin d'oeil amusé.

Elle afficha un sourire soulagé, cet homme lui paraissait malgré ses horrible mains moites, plutôt respectable; au début, elle avait eut peur que le ministre, connaissant Draco, ne soit en fait qu'un traitre, et partisan du serpent.

Mais, ses bonnes remarques et son franc parler, lui avait donné un tout autre opinion.

-Eh bien, mes chers, si vous souhaitez déjeuner en notre compagnie à ma table, j'en serais ravi. Conclua le minsitre en fixant tour à tour Ginny et Draco.

La jeune femme repoussa une de ses longues mèches rousses en arrière et fit un sourire d'excuse:

-Eh bien, je suis désolée Mr le ministre, mais n'ayant pas revue mon frère depuis un certaine temps, je comptais déjeuner en sa compagnie. Dit-elle, trouvant dans cette excuse un immense soulagement.

Elle ne souhaitait pas diner avec Draco. Il en était hors de question ! Ils se seraient sûrement encore disputés, mais alors si cela devait en plus se passait en publique, elle aurait vraiment, mais vraiment tout gagner !

Draco lança un regard noir vers elle, mais ne répondit rien.

-Mais voyons ma chère ne soyez pas ridicule, dîtes donc à votre très cher Ronald de déjeuner avec nous ! Et à votre fils aussi... bien sûr. Dit-il en fixant Joe.

Ginny resta coite de surprise et ne trouva ni le courage, ni la force de répliquer.

-C'est le fils de son frère. Corrigea Draco.

-Mh. Répliqua pensivement le ministre. Bon eh bien à tout de suite, alors, Draco, suivez-moi, nous devions passer quelques secondes voir votre avocat pour le cas de votre père...

-Oui.

Il se tourna vers la petite rousse, qui gardait obstinément les yeux baissés vers Joe, et lui fit un petit sourire amusé.

-Eh bien à tout à l'heure, ma chérie.

Il se pencha et laissa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, puis fit demi-tour, dans une attitude fière et hautaine.

Ginny le fixa quelques minutes et eut l'envie irresistible de lui jetter sa chaussure à la tête.

Elle pivota sur ses talons, murmura pour elle même: imbécile, et finit par rejoindre Ron, retenant tant bien que mal Joe par le bras. Apparement, le jeune garçon en avait assez de ne rien faire.

-Ah les enfants..., soupira Ginny.

-Papa !

Joe sauta sur son père, qui le rattrapa au vol. Il en eut le souffle coupé, et grimaça.

Il hissa lentement Joe sur ses épaules, et fit un sourire à sa jeune soeur.

-Alors, comment tu trouves mon bureau ?

-Hem... très... mignon.

-Mignon ?

-Encombré je dirais en fait..., se moqua la petite rousse en tirant la langue.

Ron maugréa dans sa barbe (qu'il n'avait pas) et reprit d'une voix plus claire:

-Bon, en tout cas, vous avez été long, ça fait une bonne quizaine de minute que je vous attend. D'ailleurs, ce goinfre de Miguel en a marre au bout de cinq minutes d'attente, et il est partit déjeuner avec des collègues.

-Mh. Comment s'est passé ta réunion ? L'interrogea-t-elle, en espérant gagner du temps.

Et si elle sautait tout bonnement l'heure du déjeuner ?

-Rohlàlàlà, moi aussi j'ai super faim-dit-il en se tenant le ventre d'une main, je te raconterais comment s'est passé ma réunion à table, viens on y va.

Ginny grimaça et le retint d'une main.

-Hem... j'ai juste une petite chose à te préciser... ah ah ah, je suis sûre que tu vas être ravi ! Hem, euh, on va déjeuner en compagnie du ministre... je l'ai rencontré tout à l'heure, et il m'a invité à sa table.

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux, et la fixa longuement:

-Avec le ministre ?

-Moui..., répliqua-t-elle, un peu embarassée.

-Mais, t'es super soeurette ! Je t'amènes une heure à mon travail, et tu te débrouilles pour que l'on déjeune avec le big boss !

-Ah ah... contente que... tu sois... euh, content.

-C'est super ! Dit Ron, avec un grand sourire. Allez on y va !

-Si tu y tiens tant, murmura Ginny, en trainant le pas à la suite de son grand frère et de son petit neveu.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

Ils s'engouffrèrent par la large porte menant à la cafétéria et cherchèrent du regard le ministre.

Ron le repéra dans un coin reclut, et ils se dirigèrent avec enthousiasme (Ginny poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme) vers la longue table blanche.

Ron s'arrêta quelques pas avant la table et son regard se figea. Ginny releva la tête et observa ce qui figeait ainsi son frère et sa réponse ne fut pas longue à trouver: son fiancé, accompagné par deux de ses collègues, plus ou moins supects.

Elle espérait qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas trop d'avoir omis de lui préciser que son pire ennemis serait présent à sa table...

Elle le tira un peu par le bras pour l'encourager, et ils reprirent leur route.

Le ministre les salua chaleureusement et indiqua deux places de libres face à lui, à Draco, et à un certain Dubh Mcfooll.

Ginny dut s'assoir à contre coeur face à son fiancé, et s'empressa d'installer son neveu sur ses genoux.

Le ministre lui fit un sourire avenant, et claqua des doigts.

Une petite elfe aux longues oreilles vertes se dirigea avec vivacité vers eux, et vint accoster la jeune femme.

-Miss, Turb va m'occuper de votre enfant, miss, laissez-le faire, Turb l'emmène manger avec les autres enfants, miss.

Ginny n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, que la petite elfe lui enlevait déjà Joe des genoux pour le trainer vers une petite table plus loin, où une douzaine de chérubins et d'enfants mangeaient avec l'aide de plusieurs elfes de maisons.

-Hem. Se contenta-t-elle de dire, puis, elle jeta un regard vif vers Ron, et refixa de suite son assiette quand elle aperçut le teint cireux qu'il arborait.

Il n'avait pas l'air très content de cette petite dinnette improvisée par ses soins.

Le ministre fixa son regard vers Ron, et entama une enjouée discussion traitant du futur match de quidditch opposant les anglais et les coréens.

Ron sembla quelques peu se détendre, et sa soeur en fut soulagée.

Elle garda le visage baissé vers ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende Draco engager la conversation avec quelques uns de ses collègues.

Là, elle redressa la tête vers le ministre et s'interessa à leur conversation.

-Vous avez rencontrez quelques problèmes techniques pour l'installation des gradins ? Interrogea le ministre d'un air surpris.

-Eh bien, pour être honnête, un peu oui, mais nous avons tout de même reussi à tout finir dans les temps, et ils ne nous reste maintenant que les sorts anti-moldu à installer autour du stade. Plus bien sûr le terrain de jeu à préparer, mais ce ce n'est plus grand chose comparé au boulot monstre déjà effectué.

-Ces coréens, tout de même, ils exagèrent, ils ne..., commença la ministre, mais il s'arrêta bien vite en voyant la nourriture apparaître dans son assiette.

Il se frotta goulument les mains, et attrapa sa fourchette.

-Eh bien, je ne peux que vous souhaitez bonne appétit, mes chers ! S'écria-t-il en fixant le poisson fumé et les pommes de terres dans son assiette.

Ginny baissa la tête vers le plat, horrifiée. Un énorme poisson grillé était étendu, et l'écoeurante odeur lui montait à la tête. Elle parvenait presque à voir une dernière étincelle de vie dans son gros oeil vide.

Elle n'avait jamais aimé le poisson, encore moins entier ! Mais depuis le début de sa grossesse, ce plat lui était devenu plus qu'insoutenable.

Elle posa discrètement la main sur sa bouche, et déglutit difficilement.

Sa salive se coinca dans sa gorge, et elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux qui dura une bonne quizaine de secondes.

Draco fixait tour à tour le poisson puis elle, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Quel abruti ! pensa-t-elle, il savait bien que la vue du poisson lui donnait d'horribles nausées, et il ne faisait rien pour l'aider...

-Eh bien ma chère, seriez-vous... quelques peu incommodée par la vue de ce si beau... spécimen ? L'interrogea le blond.

Elle crispa sa main gauche sur sa cuisse et le fusilla du regard.

-Si tu continues comme ça Draco, ce n'est pas aux toilettes que je vomirai mais sur ta tête ! S'écria-t-elle, un peu trop fort.

Le ministre et Ron détournèrent la tête de leurs plats respectifs pour la fixaient avec étonnement.

Elle essaya de sourire, mais ne put afficher qu'un rictus.

-Je... le poisson, depuis que je suis enceinte... me donne envie de vomir..., s'excusa-t-elle.

Draco fit nonchalement disparaître la chose grillée et malodorante d'un claquement de doigt, et à la place, fit apparaitre une soupe verdâtre.

Elle le fixa, d'un air qui se voulait méprisant.

-Excuse moi, mais... la vue d'une soupe d'épinard ne me met pas plus en appétit. Indiqua-t-elle.

-Oui, mais la soupe, ça fait grandir, allez, avales ça, c'est pas bien dur, et puis, tu n'as plus que la peau sur les os-dit il d'un oeil scrutateur en se penchant vers elle, si tu continues comme ça, le bébé ne tiendra pas le coup.

Elle fronça les sourcils, et le fixa longuement.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait donc ? Ca devait bien être la première fois qu'il s'interessait autant à sa santé... et de plus, en publique !

-Un jour à marquer d'une croix, murmura-t-elle pour elle même.

Elle se força et mangea la moitié du bol, puis cria grâce, et finit par obtenir ce qui l'interressait : un plat remplit de frites et un grand verre de jus de citrouille, et non de tomate (pour changer).

-Merchi Ron.

L'interessé lui fit un sourire attendrit, et fixa froidement son futur beau-frère.

-Ma femme était pareille quand elle attendait Joe, elle ne voulait que des frites, et de la salade, bizarre..., c'est vrai que la vue de cette horrible soupe... n'est pas très... appétissant.

Le blond le jaugea du regard, l'air de dire, "toi une femme ?", puis détourna son attention du roux.

Ginny caressa la main de Ron, pour le retenir de dire une bétise, puis quand tous eurent fini, elle voulut se lever, mais le ministre l'interrompit.

-Eh bien, miss, dîtes-moi tout, pour quand est votre enfant ?

-Janvier, si tout se passe bien. Dit Ginny, dans un sourire.

-J'ai crut comprendre que vous alliez vous marier, vous et Mr Malfoy ? Continua le ministre, ne voyant pas le regard désespéré que Ginny affichait.

Ron fronça les sourcils et grommela dans son coin.

-Oui, Mr le ministre, nous allons nous marier en décembre. Répliqua Draco à sa place. Et vous êtes d'ailleurs invité.

Ginny eut envie de se taper la tête contre la table, mais se retint, car ... ils l'auraient sûrement tous pris pour une folle.

Elle voulut regarder Ron, mais il gardait les yeux, obstinément baissé vers ses pieds.

Son visage était de marbre, et seul ses oreilles cramoisis révélaient son accablement.

-Oh et ce sera un grand mariage ? Renchérit l'homme à côté de Draco, un grand brun aux yeux étrangement rapprochés.

-Mh, pour ça..., commença le blond.

Ginny se releva vivement, et fit un pas en arrière en souriant.

-Hem, désolée, mais... euh, il y a... enfin, j'ai l'impression que... Joe ne ... a quelques problèmes ! Je vais aller voir. S'excusa-t-elle, en bafouillant.

Puis, elle partit d'un pas raide jusqu'à la petite table des enfants, se pencha vers Joe, et lui proposa d'aller s'amuser dans le bureau de Ron.

Il acquiesa vivement, et partit en la devançant vers la sortie de la cafétéria. Ainsi s'achevait un long et houleux déjeuner "en famille".

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton espèce d'arrogant et horriblement mesquin de fiancé partagerait notre table ! Trépigna Ron, le doigt pointé vers sa soeur, en signe d'accusation.

-Roh, ne sois pas grotesque Ron, qu'est-ce que ça peut changer ? Tu devras le fréquenter encore de toute façon, alors habitues-toi...

-Moi qui avait presque allumé un feu de joie en sortant de Poudlard en pensant que je n'aurais plus jamais justement à le fréquenter ! Mrrr !

Ginny pivota sur sa chaise, et le fixa le regard noir.

-Tu as allumé un feu de joie, alors que tu savais bien que j'étais avec lui ! Tu ne comptait donc plus me revoir ? Merci beaucoup.

-Ne joues pas à l'idiote, tu as parfaitement compris, ce que j'insinuais !

-Parfaitement ! S'écria-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Parfait ! Répliqua-t-il, acerbe.

-Parfait ! Conclut-elle, en retenant le grognement qui menaçait de lui échapper.

Elle se leva, le toisa froidement et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ton fiancé ! Lui hurla-t-il, à travers son bureau.

Elle pivota vivement sur ses talons, et rajouta avant de passer la porte:

-Je préfères lui ressembler plutôt que de devenir une personne parano et frustrée ! Un peu comme toi, quoi !

Les yeux du roux s'agrandirent de surprise, et il resta là, les bras ballants, à la fixait, la bouche entrouverte.

-Referme la bouche, on dirait un poisson mort ! Et tu sais bien que je ne supportes pas le poisson. Ajouta-t-elle, froidement.

Puis, elle referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle, pas vraiment déçue de cette nouvelle et insipide dispute, mais plutôt agaçée.

Elle avait l'habitude de se disputer avec son frère, alors il n'était pas étonnant qu'ils reprennent leur train-train quotidien de disputes houleuses et monotones comme ils l'avaient toujours fait depuis leur enfance.

Elle soupira et jetta un oeil autour d'elle.

Le couloir était illuminé, et Joe était assis non loin de là, et s'amusait avec un elfe de maison.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit un sourire.

-Pourquoi papa et toi vous avez crié comme ça ? S'informa-t-il.

-Mmmh, c'est rien. Amuses-toi encore un peu avec... ton ami, moi je vais faire un tour.

Elle lui baisa le front, puis se dirigea vers la porte à double battant.

Elle avait dans l'intention de se balader un peu, dans le quartier des... aurors.

Elle savait bien qu'Harry était encore en congé, mais elle espérait glaner quelques informations sur ce qu'ils faisaient exactement contre le cas "Voldemort".

Elle s'approcha des ascenseurs et rechercha activement du regard l'information souhaitée.

Elle afficha un sourire, s'engouffra dans la petite pièce, et appuya distraitement sur le bouton n° 7 avec l'indication -quartier des aurors-.

Au bout d'une minute, la porte coulissante s'ouvrit dans un horrible grincement, et elle s'extirpa de la petite pièce en soufflant.

Elle n'aimait pas ces étranges moyens de transports, elle étouffait là dedans.

Deux notes rouge et verte voletantes lui frolèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers une porte entrouverte.

Elle les suivit du regard, puis se décida à y aller.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait face à une plaque dorée indiquant -quartier des aurors et affaires magiques-.

Elle hésita quelques instants, et se demanda si elle avait vraiment le droit de faire ça.

Puis, une idée lumineuse lui traversa l'esprit et elle toqua à la porte.

Dix secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur un large et spacieux couloir, illuminé de torche.

Un elfe de maison lui intima d'entrer et elle s'éxécuta.

-Morag peut faire quelques choses pour vous, miss ? Morag ne croit pas vous avoir déjà vu avant, vous n'êtes pas auror, Morag présume ?

-Hem, non, mais, je suis une amie de l'auror Harry James Potter, je pense que vous le conaissez, non... ?

-Oh, oui, miss, bien sûr ! Morag le connaît, quel grand homme ! Un grand homme, dans les deux sens du terme ! Il est très gentil avec Morag, et lui offre de temps en temps des chaussettes et des chemises ! S'écria l'elfe plus grand que la normal, en souriant de toutes ses dents jaunies.

-Hem... eh bien, Morag, Harry Potter, m'a demandé de lui rendre un service, il voudrait que je récupère dans son bureau quelques papiers, pour lui.

Le visage de Morag s'assombrit et il se tortilla nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre.

-Harry Potter est très gentil, et Morag l'apprécie grandement, seulement... vous comprenez miss, Morag n'a pas le droit de laisser entrer les... "spectateurs".

-Mais... oh... c'est qu'il va être... déçu. Conclua Ginny en perdant son jolie sourire.

Morag se tordit les mains et regarda de droite à gauche.

-Eh bien... si c'est pour... Harry Potter... Morag peux peut-être faire quelque chose... mais, promettez à Morag que vous serez rapide, et que vous irez directement au bureau de Mr Potter !

-Oh ! Merci Morag, je te le jure !

-Je vous laisse dix minutes miss, pas plus. Conclut Morag, en ruisselant légèrement.

-Très bien !

Ginny s'avança dans le couloir et suivit les indications du petit elfe pour atteindre le bureau de son ami.

-Espérons qu'Harry ne m'en voudra pas. Murmura-t-elle, pour elle-même.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'arrêta devant une porte portant la plaque "Mr Harry James Potter, auror 3ème stade".

Elle poussa la porte et s'engouffra dans la pièce.

Elle resta quelques secondes à admirer la salle, puis s'activa et feuilleta les dossiers trainants négligemment sur le bureau.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

Des bruits de pas précipités la firent sursauter, et elle relacha fébrilement le dossier qu'elle tenait.

Elle observa la porte d'un oeil vif, et se précipita dessus pour la vérouiller.

Comme on dit "on ne se jamais..."

Elle attendit quelques minutes et expira lentement quand les bruits de pas s'éteignirent.

Elle repartit vers le bureau et rangea soigneusement le dossier là où elle l'avait trouvé, en l'occurance sur une étagère basse, puis prit soin de replacer tous ce qu'elle avait touché.

Elle saisit une plume et une feuille vierge et écrivit ces quelques mots:

"Je suis passé pour te voir, mais tu n'étais pas là, tu es encore en congé, ce n'est pas bien grave, mais dès que tu le peux, joins-moi pour qu'on fixe un rendez-vous. Je pense que l'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire... si tu vois ce que je veux dire. J'ai plusieurs... informations interessantes à te communiquer.

Amicalement, G. W."

Dix minutes plus tard, elle était devant l'ascenseur et appuyait machinalement sur le bouton d'appel.

Elle avait chaleureusement remercié Morag pour son aide, et lui avait demandé de ne parler à personne de sa "visite".

Elle s'engouffra dans la petite et étouffante pièce et appuya sur le bouton rdc, mais un homme de haute carrure, bloqua la porte coulissante, et se contortionna pour entrer dans l'ascenseur.

Ginny se retint de pester, en voyant la grandeur et la carrure de l'homme. Il aurait put être un géant s'il avait une vingtaine de centimètres de plus.

Tout au plus était-il un demi-géant...

Elle toussota, et se cala contre le mur, pour éviter d'être étouffer par la large veste carreaux du grand homme.

Il baissa les yeux vers elle, et elle lui fit un signe cordial de la tête, pour le saluer.

Il ne répondit pas, et renseigna l'ascenseur.

Il descendait au 4ème étage.

Le temps sembla passer au ralenti, et Ginny implora silencieusement l'ascenseur de se dépécher.

Cet homme, en plus de sentir horriblement mauvais-un mélange de musc et de transpiration, semblait pour le moins cruel.

Ses petits yeux noirs injectés de sang, la fixait sans interruption, et un rictus amère ornait la figne ligne, lui servant de bouche.

-Mmh... tiens donc ! Je me disais bien que je vous connaissez,... madame Malfoy. Commença le géant, en la toisant de toute sa hauteur.

Ginny sursauta et fixa l'homme.

-Mademoiselle Weasley. Draco et moi ne sommes pas encore mariés, précisa-t-elle, d'un ton cassant.

-Mmh. Une question de temps, pas vrai ? Je suppose que vous êtes venu pour les résultats du procès de votre futur beau-père ?

Ginny afficha un air de totale incompréhension, et le géant précisa:

-Vous savez, le procès... il est fini, et les juges sont en délibération, pour la peine à appliquer. Moi même, suis venu pour connaître la sentence... Lucius, fut un de mes... plus chers amis. Continua-t-il, avec un sourire hautain.

La jeune femme hocha pensivement la tête.

Elle s'appréta à répondre, mais elle fut coupée par le grincement de la porte coulissante, qui s'ouvrait sur une pièce large et humide.

L'homme lui sourit et s'extirpa de l'ascenseur.

Ginny hésita une seconde, puis poussé par sa curiosité naturelle, suivit l'homme.

Une petite troupe était agglutinée devant une porte noire à double battant, et un brouhaha agaçant résonnait dans la grande pièce.

Ginny observa d'un regard vif les personnes présentes. Elle en connaissait une ou deux.

Des amis à Draco, mais les autres...

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, faisant reculer la petite troupe pésente, et Ginny pâlit en voyant Lucius Malfoy encadré par deux hommes de haute stature.

Des chaines liées ses poings et ses pieds, sa mine était cireuse, le blanc de ses yeux tiré sur le rouge et sa bouche tirée en un sourire dément, laissait apparaître une paire de dent étincelante.

Il ressemblait au diable en personne, avec ses longs cheuveux presques blancs éparses sur ses épaules.

Les deux gorilles d'hommes, le poussèrent brusquement lui intimant d'avancer, et ils se mirent à crier des "laisser le passage" !

Ginny plissa les yeux, et vit apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte son fiancé.

Draco avançait lui aussi, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il paraissait à "l'ouest".

Autrement dit, il se trainait, les yeux fixant le vide, et la bouche entrouverte.

Ginny eut l'impression que s'il tombait, il se briserait en mille morceaux.

Un homme d'allure aristocratique suivait Draco dans son "ascension", et lui semblait énervé.

Il fit claquer sa malette contre le mur et laissa échapper un juron grossier.

Un dernier groupe de cinq hommes et femmes apparurent et fixèrent la foule.

Les deux hommes encadrant Lucius, le forçèrent à s'arrêter et à faire face aux jurés.

-La sentence a été prononcé, Mr Lucius William Malfoy, ici présent a été condamné à subir le baiser du détraqueur, le dix-neuf de ce mois, pour trahison envers sa patrie, et meurtres sur sorciers et moldus innocents. Pour de plus amples informations, adressez-vous à Mr Standley. S'écria un vieil homme d'une soixantaine d'année.

Puis, se fut la débandade et des cris de protestations résonnèrent dans la pièce.

Ginny eut envie de se boucher les oreilles, mais elle était trop occupé à fixer Draco.

Il s'avançait dans sa direction et ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquer. Elle le devança et lui attrapa le bras.

Son regard gris embrumé se fixa sur elle, et il resta silencieux.

-Qu'on reconduise le condamnée à sa cellule. Trancha le vieil homme qui présidait la foule.

Un des deux gorilles donna une claque retentissante sur le crane de Lucius et lui indiqua la sortie du menton.

-Bande de salopards ! J'ai été fidèle à mes convictions ! Le maître saura me venger et vous tous, espèces de fils de putes vous le pairez de vos vies ! Hurla Lucius en se tortillant frénétiquement.

Il reçut en "récompense" un coup de pied magistral.

La jeune femme sentit Draco se raidir sous sa poigne, et elle le tira un peu à part vers le mur, pour l'empêcher de bloquer le passage.

Mais, il resta de marbre, et observa son père s'approcher petit à petit de lui.

-Tiens, mais qui voilà... mon batard de fils. Fiston, fiston, moi qui ait agit pour ton bien, tu n'as même pas réussis à me sortir de ce pétrin... ! Je ne suis pas fier de toi ! Commença Lucius en s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de Draco.

Les gardes s'apprétèrent à le frapper pour l'obliger à reprendre la route, mais Draco les stoppa d'un regard.

-Tu es un raté, mon fils, j'ai peine à te le dire ! Tout ce que tu as su faire dans ta putain de vie s'est engrossé cette pauvresse ! Oh ça oui, tu as hérité de moi sur ce point, mon baiseur de fils, tu n'as hérité de moi que ça d'ailleurs ! Ni la grandeur, ni la puissance ! Ni le pouvoir ! Tu n'es capable que de te faire une sale gosse, fille d'une putain de pauvre famille, bravo je suis fière de toi ! Cracha-t-il en direction de Draco.

Puis son regard se dirigea vers Ginny, et il s'appréta à reprendre son monologue, mais Draco le devança.

-Tu n'as eut que ce que tu méritais, père. -Avança-t-il, hypocrite-. Etre le serviteur du mal n'engendre que le mal, je n'aurais rien pu faire pour te sauver. Alors, Adieu... et... adresse à Merlin une dernière petite prière, peut-être sera-til plus clément avec toi.

-Va pourrir ! Traitre, batard de gosse, toute ta famille et ta vie sera un enfer, le maître ne sera pas clément envers toi ! Et tu n'auras..., Continua Lucius, mais il s'arrêta, pris d'une soudaine quinte de toux.

Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. En enfonçant ainsi son père, Draco se sauvait lui-même la face, en insinuant qu'il ne servait pas le mal.

Mais... des mangemorts devait bien trainaient dans la salle, et... la tactique de Draco n'était au final qu'une épée de Damoclès.

Dès que tout serait finis, le serpent le punirait pour cette "proclamation".

Les gardes sur un regard du jeune blond, entrainèrent Lucius vers l'ascenseur et quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient disparu.

Draco se tourna vers les personnes présentes, et les toisa de tout son haut, d'un air méprisant.

-Vous pouvez disposer, le spectacle est... terminé. Argumenta-t-il de son habituel air supérieur.

Ginny soupira et sembla quelques peu soulagé, il reprenait ses "bonnes" vieilles habitudes, peut-être avait-elle rêvé quand elle l'avait cru boulversé ?

Il attrapa Ginny par la taille, et se dirigea vers une porte noir.

Il la poussa et elle leur dévoila un escalier en colimaçon.

Il referma soigneusement la porte, et entraina Ginny dans une longue ascension.

-Draco... je..., commença-t-elle.

-Tais-toi.

Elle referma la bouche, interdite et se contenta de le suivre, le pas trainard.

Soudainement, elle s'arrêta et pâlit brusquement.

Elle avait l'impression de sentir un liquide poisseux couler entre ses cuisse.

Elle s'accroupit et gémit, en sentant une pointe aiguë lui déchirait le ventre.

Draco se retourna vivement et s'appréta à la contrer d'une remarque acerbe, mais quand il la vit accroupie, en se tenant le ventre, il sentit son sang quittait son visage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ! S'écria-t-il en s'abaissant à sa hauteur.

-Je... j'en sais rien ! J'ai... mal !

Elle écarta lentement les jambes et laissa échapper une plainte ressemblant plus à un cri de souris qu'à un sanglot, quand elle aperçut son jean taché de sang.

-Draaaaco... Oh Merlin ! Ma petite fille ! Hurla-t-elle, hystérique.

-Oh... non par pitié... ! Mumura Draco, la voix tremblante.

Il hissa Ginny dans ses bras et se concentra sur Ste mangouste, puis dans un clap sonore il disparut, ne laissant sur leur passage, que quelques gouttes de sang et de larmes éparses.

* * *

**A suivre...**

* * *

_Dans le prochain chapitre, vous verrez je pense bien enfin (mdr) du D/ G, enfin cela dépendra du fils que prend mon histoire et de mon inspiration ! mais c'est au porgramme en tout cas ! _

**Kiss_, Alysia._**


	7. Do not forget the attractive things

**Salut à tous !** Tout d'abord merci énormément pour toutes ces reviews qui me touchent toujours autant ! Bon cette fois-ci j'ai un jour de retard, pour cause de manque de temps (et oui c'était la rentrée !) et puis aussi j'avais du mal à mettre en forme ce chaputre parce que je ne l'aime pas moi-même... mais bon, il était nécessaire dans l'histoire !

**_Tout d'abord gros coup de gueule: pourquoi est-ce que tous les tirets de ma fic ont-ils disparus ? Ca fait une heure que je m'acharne à le remettre, mais à chaque fois ils disparaissent !_**

Alors vous allez avoir droit à du Ginny/Draco (à mon avis pas très romantique et très bien mené... mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu - sorry)

_Les prochains chapitres qui vont suivre risquent d'être plutôt dans le ton romance/humour, puisque vous allez découvrir le mariage du siècle ! (et ouais c'est le nom d'un des chapitres qui va suivre, mdr je viens de l'inventer à l'instant même où j'écris ! ) _

**Donc** c'est l'affaire d'un ou deux, voir trois chapitres, mais Ensuite... hin hin hin mouhahahahaaaaaaaa ! (rire hystérique de l'auteur sadique qui a hate de voir sa pensée se concrétiser en un petit chapitre bien triteuuu ! o mouhahahaaa !), ensuite quand le marigae sera passé, et le bébé sera né... là ça risque de se déglinguer sérieusement mais je ne dis rien, ce serait pas drôle de tout révéler !

**Bon je vous embrasse tous et je voux dit Merci Ô merci mes lecteurs vous êtes vraiment trop gentils de lire ma fic ! Ca me donne une raison d'écrire.**

**Et un millier de baisers pour vous ! (avec ou sans gloss comme vous préférez ! )**

Mouhahahaaaa _(l'auteur s'en va vers son clavier en rabattant sa cape d'un geste éloquent de la main, en laissant échapper un rire aux allures de sireine de pompier.)_

**_ps: _**désolée, fallais que j'exprime cet élent d'hystérie qui m'a pris, parce que quand le stress nous prend à la gorge, mon dicton est de le laisser s'évacuer tel la vague combattant la violence d'un ciel empourpré par la tempête ! Mouhaha !

Wohh faut que je me calme...

* * *

**Chapitre 5:** _Do not forget the attractive things_

* * *

Un craquement lointain, un clip-clap d'une goutte presque inaudible, le froissement d'un rideau, un courant d'air furtif, un éclat de voix..., voilà tout ce que Ginny Weasley parvenait à entendre de là où elle se tenait. 

Quelque part dans les méandres de son esprit. Elle se sentait au bord d'un gouffre, et la peur au ventre, elle se retenait de tomber.Mais comment faire, quand ce courant d'air subtile la poussait tel le bourreau pervers, d'un condamné à mort ? Une goutte s'écrasa à ses pieds, et son coeur fit un bond, c'était son sang... à elle.

Un froissement la fit sursauter et elle se retourna dans un rideau de cheuveux flamboyant. Une souffle étrange lui chatouillait la joue.

Elle plissa les yeux, et se retourna, mais elle fut bien trop imprudente, et son pied se perdit tel l'oiseau blessé, dans le vide insoutenable de sa peur. Elle se sentit glisser et tout aller trop vite... beaucoup trop vite !

Soudainement, tout s'arrêta. Elle ouvrit les paupières sur une salle à la lumière bien trop éclatante.

Elle battit furieusement des paupières, aveuglée par la luminosité d'un soleil lumineux.

Elle voulut se redressait sur son séant, mais un pique au ventre lui arracha un petit cri de surprise, et elle se laissa retomber sur les oreillers.

La porte de la chambre claqua et une jeune femme d'allure juvénile s'approcha du lit, le regard soucieux.

Non, non, non ! Ne bougez surtout pas, mademoiselle ! S'écria l'adolescente.

Ginny leva les yeux et croisa une paire d'yeux noisettes.

Mmmh... où suis-je ? Parvint-elle à murmurer.

Vous êtes dans le service de gynécologie. Vous avez eut un problème avec votre enfant-commença-t-elle avec un sourire qui se voulut rassurant, mais rassurez-vous votre petite fille se porte à merveille ! Conlut-elle en voyant le regard éteint de la rousse.

Ginny expira bruyamment.

Vous êtes de constitution très fragile, mademoiselle, vous aviez une carence en fer, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous y remédions à l'instant, d'ailleurs, dit-elle en pointant d'une poigne sûre la fine aiguille implantée dans le bras de la jeune femme- et... vous n'apportiez plus assez à votre enfant pour qu'elle se développe normalement...

Mais les saignements...

Vous avez bien subit le sort celoB durant votre premier mois de grossesse ? S'informa tranquilement la jeune fille, en lui prenant sa tension.

Moui...

Ce sort est une espèce de... sonnette d'alarme..., au niveau de votre utérus du sang se forme, et des saignements se déclenchent. Comme ça, en cas de problème relatif à votre enfant et à son développement, vous êtes prévenue.

Oh...-Ginny laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux, et se frotta les yeux de sa main gauche-. Je... merci.

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire ravie.

Oh, ce n'est rien, excusez mon manque de tact, peut-être, mais je ne suis qu'une stagiaire alors...

Ginny se retint de pouffer. D'habitude, s'était elle qui s'occupait de réconforter les patients, et là... s'était ce petit bout de femme.

On aurait crut qu'en soufflant trop fort, elle se serait envolé comme une feuille.

Un bruit retentit une fois de plus, derrière la porte et l'infirmière porta un regard dessus.

J'ai failli oublier..., Mr Potter demande pour vous voir depuis une bonne heure.

Ginny acquiesa et la jeune stagière s'éclipsa derrière la porte.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, et écouta en silence les pas s'approchaient de son lit.

Elle ouvrit au bout d'une minute de silence complet un oeil rouge et fit un sourire fatigué à Harry.

Il avait une mine effroyable. Il ne paraissait pas avoir dormi de la nuit.

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et lui saisit la main.

Gin..., moi et Ron avons eut si peur... tu ne te réveillais pas.

Ron est avec toi ?

Harry esquissa un sourire espiègle.

Il s'est endormi sur le siège, mmh, l'autre langue de vipère aussi d'ailleurs. Enfin, c'est compréhensible... ils ont passé une bonne partie de leur nuit dans le couloir à se murmurer des insultes et des reproches.

Draco ?

Mmmh.

Ginny éclata d'un rire éraillé et passa sa main sur la joue rapeuse du brun.

Et toi, tu t'es éclipsé pour pouvoir dormir en paix ?

Mmh, moi je suis resté près de toi, et je t'ai raconté des histoires..., laissa-t-il échapper, ses yeux mi-clos fixés sur le mur.

Ginny resta silencieuse et caressa la joue du brun encore quelques minutes, avant de laisser retomber sa main, inerte sur le lit.

Tu vas mieux. Reprit-il.

Mmmh, oui, si on peut dire qu'avoir mal au ventre à en pleurer, c'est aller mieux... ça doit être ça. Répliqua-t-elle, légèrement amère.

Il jetta un coup d'oeil furtif au ventre rond de la jeune femme et se mordilla la lèvre nerveusement.

Ginny pencha la tête de côté et lui prit la main.

Elle va mieux... regarde.

Elle fit pivoter sa main de manière à la placer sur son ventre.

Elle afficha une grimace contrite en sentant le coup de pied de son enfant.

Ma fille est une violente. Laissa-t-elle échapper dans un sourire, en fermant un oeil.

Il laissa un rire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, puis il retira sa main.

Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis soulagé de te voir aller mieux..., tu sais j'ai beaucoup réfléchis depuis quelques semaines et...

Et la lettre que je t'ai envoyé, tu en penses quoi ? Le coupa-t-elle.

Il se rembrunit subitement et poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Ses yeux s'envolèrent vers le plafond et il resta contemplatif du blanc marbré de gris.

J'aurai préféré éviter de parler de ça... maintenant. Termina-t-il d'une voix morose.

Pourtant, il est nécessaire d'en parler !

Je..., commença-t-il en portant ses yeux vert, vers le visage de la jeune rousse, mais il s'arrêta subitement et se contenta de la fixer.

J'ai fait une erreur..., murmura Harry, dans un souffle.

De quoi parles-tu ?

Je n'aurais jamais du te laisser p...

Le claquement régulier d'un pas se fit entendre, et Harry ne termina pas sa phrase, se contentant de serrer douloureusement les lèvres.

Tiens, Potter, tu veux nous laisser, j'aimerais parler à ma fiancée... tranquilement. Marmona Draco, trop exténué pour être vraiment blessant.

Harry fixa Draco, et afficha un air de pur agacement.

Je reviens tout à l'heure... il faut qu'on parle... sérieusement, okay ? Termina Harry en caressant une mèche rousse.

Ou.. oui, pas de problème, de toute façon, je ne bougerais pas de là, sinon je suis sûre que la petite stagiaire me clourait sur le lit ! Dit-elle en riant.

Harry s'éloigna d'un pas rapide et ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

Alors ? L'interrogea Draco, inquiet.

Elle lui donna une longue et concise explication, telle que l'avait fait la stagiaire, et Draco resta silencieux.

Elle va bien alors, c'est bien ça ? Reprit-il, la mine interdite.

Oui. Je viens de tout t'expliquer, t'étais ailleurs, ou quoi ? Eructa-t-elle, agaçée.

Mais non ! C'est juste que je comprend rien à ton charabia d'infirmière ! Je suis pas médico-mage, moi !

Oui... loin de là, c'est sûr. Murmura-t-elle sur le qui-vive.

Il lui lança un regard noir et Ginny expira.

Bonjour en fait, je dois être vraiment moche comme ça, si tu ne daignes même pas m'embrasser pour me réconforter, je pourrais bien crever dans ce lit que tu léverais pas le petit doigt ! Continua-t-elle, de plus en plus en colère.

Il s'asseya à côté d'elle et soupira à son tour:

Arrêtes d'être chiante comme ça, parce que c'est sûr que là, j'aurais pas envie de t'embrasser !

Eh bah m'embrasses pas alors ! Tant mieux, ça me feras des vacances ! Grogna-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Arrêtes un peu de grogner, et fais moi un beau sourire, pour changer de cette horrible grimace.

Elle lui envoya un coup dans le bras, et le fusilla de ses pupilles bleu.

Oh... fais pas ta tête de mule, j'ai passé la nuit à me disputer avec ton abruti de frère pour toi, alors, j'aurai peut-être droit à un "merciiii" retentissant, pas vrai ? Se moqua-t-il.

Mon frère n'est pas un abruti ! Dit-elle dans un souffle grave.

Elle laissa un mustisme s'installer sur ses lèvres et finalement dans une exclamation de colère, elle rabaissa ses bras et s'écria, le teint rouge:

En fait si c'est même un abruti magistral, tu peux dire ce que tu veux !

Il laissa ses lèvres s'étiraient en une ébauche de sourire et lui caressa la tête.

Bonjour alors.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement sur le bout des lèvres.

Il passa sa main sur le ventre prohéminent de sa fiancée et le caressa distraitement.

Il fixait la fenêtre face à lui, et semblait ailleurs.

Elle lui attrapa la main et la porta à ses lèvres: il était temps qu'ils se réconcilient:

Tu m'as manqué. Commença-t-elle. Mais... je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on... parle un peu... de notre... situation.

Il ne répondit pas et continua de fixer la fenêtre de son air las.

Tu as l'air ailleurs.

Mmh. Souffla-t-il.

Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Rien de plus que d'habitude, à part que..., j'ai réçu un avertissement de... tu-sais-qui..., la marque m'a brûler comme les milles feu de l'enfer,... mh, ça va barder pour mon cul, si tu veux savoir. mais ne t'inquiètes pas-finit-il dans un rire nerveux, je vais faire mon testament pour toi, je voudrais pas quand même que tu me haïsses pour ne pas avoir penser à t...

Elle l'arrêta d'un regard noir.

Ce n'est drôle Draco.

Il s'arrêta de rire, et son sourire ironique disparut.

Mmh, c'est vrai, tu sais que j'ai jamais eut un sens de l'humour très développé. Faut pas m'en vouloir.

La seule chose que je voudrais trouver si il t'arrivait quelque chose, un jour... ce serait une lettre dans laquelle tu me dirais que tu m'aimes... et que je suis la personne la plus importante pour toi... mais- termina-t-elle dans un sourire , je ne me fais pas trop d'illusion. Pourquoi le grand Draco Malfoy s'abaisserait-il à une telle tâche.. dégradante !

Ginny, à quoi bon... à quoi bon te dire "je t'aime" ? Ce qui "est" en cet instant est bien plus important que les mots... ça ne veut rien dire "je t'aime". Rien du tout... en tout cas pas pour m...

Laisse tomber, je m'en fou, c'était pour rire. Mentit-elle, avec un petit rire. Tu sais bien que tout ce que je veux c'est ton argent !

Il lui chatouilla les hanches et elle émit un hoquet de surprise.

Au fait-dit-il en se redressant, j'ai parlé à la gamine qui s'occupe de toi, elle m'a assuré que tu pourrais sortir ce soir. Je te ramène au manoir, par...

Mais, j'ai pas récupéré mes affaires à la maison et et il faut que je...

Tut tut tut, t'es parti depuis trop longtemps, chaque chose en son temps, ma chère, en attendant je voudrais ce soir, te voir réchauffer mon lit...

Elle tourna deux grands yeux effarés vers lui et rougit.

Euh, je veux bien juste le réchauffer, parce que je ne crois pas être... en mesure de faire... certaines choses !

Je croyais que tu voulais que je te montre des choses instructives ! S'exclama-t-il, faussement déçu.

Mais...-commença-t-elle, étrangement troublé, puis en voyant le sourire ironique de son fiançé, elle termina d'une voix acerbe, abruti va !

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

Elle vérifia une dernière fois l'arrondi de son ventre dans la large glace de la salle de bain, puis elle rabattit sa chemise de nuit prêtée par l'hopital.

Elle s'approcha du lavabo, et se rinça le visage. Après s'être épongé avec une serviette, elle repartit d'un pas légérement claudiquent vers le lit.

Je suis déjà une vieille mémé. Se sermonna-t-elle, tout haut.

Elle se laissa tomber avec un soupir de soulagement sur le lit et attendit patiemment l'arrivée imminente de son ami.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry faisait son entrée, et vint s'assoir à côté d'elle.

Tu voulais donc que nous parlions ? Commença-t-elle, en se nouant les cheuveux d'un ruban bleu, distraitement.

Mmh.

Alors... qu'en penses-tu ? Continua-t-elle, en lui lançant un regard perçant.

Tu es jolie... comme ça. Dit-il en attrapant le bout du ruban.

Mais pas ça idiot -Répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux vers le plafond, avec un sourire néammoins amusé-. Je te parlais des renseignements dont je t'ai fait part dans une certaine lettre !

Oh ! Euh ça...-répliqua-t-il en se frottant nerveusement les mains l'une contre l'autre, hum pour ça..., euh ouais, je veux dire, merci pour les renseignements, je vais faire attention à mes arrières.

Et... ?

Bah..., euh... c'est tout.

Comment ça "bah, euh, c'est tout."- S'écria-t-elle, légérement agaçée-. C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? Expliques-moi un peu ce que TU comptes faire !

Oh j'en sais trop rien, j'y ai pas encore réfléchis...

Un blanc se prolongea le temps d'une minute, durant lequel Ginny se retint de lui sauter à la gorge pour l'étrangler avec un drap.

Tu n'y as pas trop réfléchis... Harry laisse moi te poser une question... tu veux ?

Hum.

Tu as quel âge ?

23 ans, question idiote.

Hum, tu es donc un adulte.

Jusqu'à preuve du contraire !

Tu es auror ?

Mais tu vas arrêter ?

Alors prend un peu tes responsabilités, enfin ! Il en va de ta putain de vie ! Secoue toi un peu ! Roooh ! Maugréa Ginny.

Oh mais laisse tomber, je m'en occupe je te dit ! J'ai toujours survécu aux plans de ce minable de serpent, alors... pourquoi pas encore cette fois-ci ? Laissa-t-il tomber, avec un sourire engageant.

Ohhh, mais Harry...

Ginny se pris la tête entre les mains et inspira profondément, son ami n'avait pas vraiment évolué au final depuis leur scolarité à Poudlard.

Le temps passe, Harry-reprit-elle, un jour où l'autre la prophétie te concernant toi et tu-sais-qui devra s'accomplir, tu te dois de rester en vie !

Il lui sourit, et Ginny eut presque l'impression de se retrouver face à un enfant, impatient de retrouver ses amis pour aller jouer.

Oh et puis zut, je me suis toujours acharnée avec Hermione à faire de toi et de Ron des personnes matures et responsables, mais je n'y arriverais jamais ! Je jette l'éponge, débrouilles-toi et courres à l'abattoir si ça t'interesse tant !

Harry éclata d'un rire grave.

Tu peux parler toi, t'es pas bien plus mature que moi ! Et puis arrête de dramatiser, je ne vais pas mourir, en tout cas... pas pour l'instant ! Chaque chose en son temps.

Ginny se figea l'espace d'un seconde.

Un jour, quelqu'un lui avait dit ça... de la même façon, avec un sourire similairement fière.

Elle pencha la tête et fronça les sourcils, tandis qu'une vague de souvenir la traversait.

_"-Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles ! Je veux que tout cela cesse ! Je n'en peux plus, est-ce que tu comprends ! Je n'en peux plus ! Et plus jamais, je ne veux devoir supporter ça !_

_-Mais arrêtes enfin ! Il n'y a rien à craindre . De toute façon, le pacte est conlut, je ne peux pas faire autrement, c'est comme ça._

_-Tout ça à cause de ton salaud de père !_

_-La ferme Ginny, je ne te demande pas de le juger._

_-Si tu part Draco, je te jure qu'à ton retour je serais partie ! J'aurais déserté ton putain de château et tu seras encore plus seul que tu ne l'a jamais été ! Hurla la jeune femme en crispant les poings sur ses bras._

_Draco l'attira brusquement à lui et s'imprégna de son odeur._

_-C'est comme ça Ginny,... je ne te demande pas moi, d'arrêter de soigner des gens, alors cesses de me demander d'arrêter d'en tuer, c'est compris ? Déclara-t-il froidement contre son oreille._

_Ginny ne répondit pas, elle en avait assez d'essayer d'aider cet idiot. Elle en avait assez d'essayer de lui ouvrir les yeux sur les vrais choses de la vie..._

_-Si tu meurs, je te jure que je n'irais même pas me recueillir sur ta tombe ! Murmura-t-elle, dans un reniflement._

_-Arrêtes de dramatiser, je ne vais pas mourir, en tout cas... pas pour l'instant ! Lui répondit-il avec son habituel sourire ironique._

_-Si tu continues comme ça, c'est ce qui risques de t'arriver. Et si ce n'est pas le serpent que le fais... ce sera peut-être moi !"_

Une pichenette sur son épaule la sortit de sa transe.

Ca va ? Demanda Harry, un peu surpris.

Mh. Je me sens pas très bien, je voudrais... tu peux me laisser, j'ai besoin de dormir.

Oh, euh bien sûr.

Ginny releva les yeux vers le plafond quand elle entendit la porte de la chambre claquait. Elle n'arrivait plus à percevoir la lumière, tout était flou.

A travers un brouillard de larme, elle chercha à taton le verre posé sur la table de chevet, et s'en aspergea énergiquement.

Il faut que je me ressaisisse..., je dois être forte. Je parlerais à Draco demain, quand nous serons au manoir..., se murmura-t-elle, pour elle même.

Parce que... tout cela devait cesser, car si elle continuait d'avoir peur ainsi, de douter, d'être triste, de se laisser dépérir..., sa petite fille n'ouvrirait jamais les yeux.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le séjour de Ginny à l'hopital, et elle était retournée avec Draco au manoir Malfoy, non sans une once d'inquiétude.

Et depuis son retour..., elle avait dû au maximum passer quelques heures en compagnie de son futur époux.

En effet, Draco passait la majorité de son temps à trouver des excuses pour déguerpir du château, en altérant travail au ministère et travail plus "personnel" auprès de certaines "connaissances".

Ginny remonta le drap bleu sur sa pâle nudité, et fixa son regard sur le dos de blond.

Elle avait fait un cauchemard... pour ne pas changer, et elle avait l'envie furieuse de secouer son fiancé comme un prunier pour qu'il se réveille et qu'il la rassure.

Elle se retint et se contenta de fusiller de ses yeux son long dos blanc, dans la lueur de la lune.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'imploration vaine, elle se leva du lit et décida d'aller prendre un bol d'air frais sur le balcon.

Rien n'allait décidemment depuis une semaine !

Elle avait mal au coeur, et recommençait à avoir des nausées, cas étranges, puisqu'elle avait dépassé depuis longtemps les premiers mois de grossesse.

Et, il y avait aussi Draco.

Cet imbécile qui s'enfuis la queue entre les jambes à chaque fois que je prononce le mot "conversation" ! mrrh. Grogna-t-elle, impuissante, en laissant glisser son postérieur sur la pierre froide.

Elle frissonna et remonta la petite couverture qu'elle emportait sur ses épaules dénudées.

Ce qu'il pouvait faire froid courant octobre...

Brrrh.

Elle ne s'étonna pas d'entendre quelques minutes plus tard des bruits de pas faire vibrer la pierre.

"Je vois que ma technique de fusillage de dos marche bien !"

Draco se laissa glisser à son tour contre le mur glacial, et laissa échapper un juron, quand il s'écorcha la main sur un caillou poitntu.

Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi...-soupira-t-il en la prenant par le cou, tu passes ton temps à me reprocher des tas de choses, puis tu nous fait un malaise et tu manques de perdre notre fille, ensuite tu te plains, tu cris, tu grognes, et tu dis sors dehors alors qu'il fait un froid hivernal en petite nuisette, et tu penseras très certainement, que si tu perds notre enfant en route ce sera encore de Ma faute !

Ginny étouffa un rire nerveux dans son cou, et lui pinça le ventre.

Bien sûr que ce sera de ta faute, tu ne t'occupes pas assez de moi -Dit-elle, avec une pointe d'humour, puis son ton se refroidit, jusqu'à devenir aussi glacial que la pierre et elle continua, je suis comme ces ados qui font des tentatives de suicide pour attirer l'attention sur eux...

Je suis très occupé, tu le sais bien.

Mouais. S'entendit-elle répondre.

Et... il y a Myra pour s'occuper de toi.

J'en ai souper de celle-là ! Répliqua Ginny, soudainement cassante.

Tu me reprochais il y a quelques temps que c'était moi qui m'éloignais de toi-commença Ginny, le ton presque implorant, et maintenant que je fais des efforts, que je veux qu'on parle, qu'on sois heureux, et tout le tralala avec les oisillons qui chantent et les roses qui éclosent sur les murs, eh bien ! Tu n'es plus là ! Tu es quelque part, ailleurs... je ne sais trop où... mais pas avec moi.

Nan, c'est pas vraiment ça...

Pourquoi as-tu menti en publique en disant que tu n'étais pas comme ton père, Draco, pourquoi ! Parce que c'est encore un mensonge ! Et c'est pas... c'est pas... bien.

Qui as dit que j'étais quelqu'un de bien ? Lança-t-il, en haussant un sourcil.

Qu'espères-tu au fond Draco ! Que je continues à me taire toute ma vie, et que je te laisses faire tous ces plans foireux à l'encontre d'un de mes plus cher ami ? Tandis que je resterais toutes mes journées à moisir dans ce manoir ?

Tu as déjà accepté tout ça Gin, en acceptant de vivre avce moi, tu as dit oui à tout ça. Si le survivant venait à mourir, tu pourrais faire tout ce que tu veux, sauf me le reprocher.

Mais je ne suis pas prête ! Tu comprends ? Je..., je ne suis pas comme toi ! J'aime Harry, et je ne veux pas qu'il meurt ! Répliqua Ginny, en se dégageant du bras de Draco.

Draco resta silencieux tout en fixant Ginny qui respirait bruyamment, essouflé par sa colère.

Oh... j'ai compris, okay...-lança Draco, en éclatant d'un rire amer, il suffit que le survivant réapparaisse quelques jours dans ta vie pour que tu retombes amoureuse de lui, comme une vulgaire... groupie. C'est ça que tu essaie de me dire ?

Ginny resta coite de surprise et ne put donner à Draco une réponse plus claire, qu'un non saccadé.

Ouais, c'est ça. Lança Draco, dans un rictus mauvais en repartant vers la chambre.

Tu dit ça parce que tu es jaloux ! Eructa Ginny.

Il se retourna lentement et pour la première de se vie, Ginny put voir une rougeur de colère empourprée ses joues.

C'est faux ! Répliqua-t-il, blessé dans son orgueil. Oh et puis zut, je n'ai plus envie de me disputer, je suis fatigué... bonne nuit !

Oh Draco attends !

Elle se précipita vers lui et lui secoua le bras dans une prière muette.

Il est nécessaire de parler si tu veux qu'on sois heureux !

Je suis fatigué Ginny, Fatigué tu entends ! J'ai passé une horrible soirée durant laquelle ces enfoirés de mangemorts sous l'ordre de... tu-sais-qui m'ont presque saigné à blanc, pour l'erreur que j'ai faite au ministère ! Oh non, ne prend pas cet air surpris ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas vue ces longues blessures sur mon dos et ma poitrine, sans parler de mes jambes et de mon cou ! Ne fais pas l'innocente ! Et pour ça... tu n'as rien dit, tu n'as même pas essayer de parler ! Alors... ne me dis pas que tu essaie de me rendre heureux !

Je savais que tu ne m'aurai rien dit ! Je ne voulais pas qu'on se dispute encore..., alors je n'ai rien dit...

Oh Gin, si tu continues dans ce sens là, je finirais par te détester alors arrêtes je t'en prie... arrêtes maintenant avant que ça ne dégénère..., souffla-t-il contre son oreille, en la serrant étroitement contre lui, manquant de l'étouffer.

Ginny ne parvint pas à trouver en elle la force de répliquer, et elle n'opposa aucune résistance quand il la hissa dans ses bras.

Tu es gelée... tu es vraiment la dernière des idiotes, tu vas finir par attraper la mort.

Mh...

Il la reconduit dans la chambre, la laissa tomber sur le lit, et la couvrit de l'épaisse couette, puis il se dirigea vers la cheminée et lança quelques bûches, en réanimant le brasier d'un claquement de la main.

Ginny se hissa sur ses coudes et l'observa du coin de l'oeil.

Des ombres inquiétantes se disperssaient à travers la chambre, animées par sa silouhette.

Il s'était assis face au feu, et regardait les flammes léchaient la pierre.

Réprimant un frisson, elle se releva, et d'un pas pour le moins rapide, elle rejoignit son fiancé, et se cala contre son dos, en encerclant son torse.

Elle aurait voulu lui demander pourquoi ils s'acharnaient sans cesse à se déchirer l'un l'autre, mais la peur d'une imminente dispute la retint, et elle se contenta de caresser du bout de ses doigts les longues blessures presque rerfermées de son cou.

Il sursauta légérement au contact des doigts glacés, mais finit par se détendre au bout des longues minutes d'un silence calme et serein.

Elle se releva légérement et attrapa une couverture trainant non loin et l'étala à leurs côtés, puis d'une poigne sûre, elle appuya ses mains sur le torse du blond et le fit pivoter sur la couverture.

Il était passif et n'avait apparement pas la force de protestait.

Il s'allongea de tout son long, et elle se cala assise à côté. Elle continua à l'effleurer de ses doigts transis de froid, et n'aurait pas été surprise de l'entendre ronronner.

Finalement, il l'attira à lui et avec une infinie douceur, il fit glisser sa légère robe à terre.

Continuant de lui prodiguer de douces caresses, elle fit de même et la robe de sorcier se retrouva à côté de la chemise de nuit.

A l'instant, toutes pensées disparurent de sa tête et elle gémit en lui laissant le soin de s'attaquer tel un vampire assoiffé à sa gorge satiné.

Elle aurait voulu le traiter de démon, le repousser, lui dire qu'elle le détestait, mais son corps eut raison d'elle, et elle laissa cette douce langueur s'emparait d'elle, sans avoir la force de résister.

Il s'était emparé de tout, de son corps, de son âme, de sa vie entière, et elle avait envie de le tuer pour avoir réussis à accomplir tel exploit : elle, Ginny Weasley, la battante de la famille, qui s'était promis d'être toujours maître d'elle-même ! Face à cet homme, elle n'était plus rien qu'une coquille vide de son âme... une coquille qui avait offert au pire des démons la clef de son coeur.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

Bon normalement le prochain chapitre est celui du mariage, si j'ai d'autres idées qui me viennent, donc _Le mariage du siècle_

**Kiss,_ Alysia._**


	8. Le mariage du siècle, ou respect des bon...

**Salut à tous ! **Une semaine de retard ! Wahhhhhh pardonnnn ! Nescusez mouahhhh !

Question importante: Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'aider ? Les tirets dans ma fic ne veulent pas rester au début des phrases pour annoncer le dialogue, et je ne sais plus comment faire ! (je suis obligée de placer un point devant pour qu'ils restent !)

o hé hé, sinon moi je vais bien, et j'ai la pêche ! _Mmh, concernant ce chapitre, je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire: il est plutôt joyeux. MAIS, le prochain chapitre sera celui de la CHUTE !_ **Mouhahahahaaaa ! **_Ca va redevenir triste, et le ton dramatique revient ! Alors passez un bon moment à lire ce chapitre tout rose bonbon, parce que le prochain sera plutôt d'un gris orageux ! _**MOUHAHahahahaaaaaa**

_snirf snirf, je m'étouffe dans mes rires, barzeke ne suis enrummée !_

_MERCI Ô grand merci pour toutes ces reviews ! Je vous adore et continuez na me reviewer ! (ze vous en suis drès reconnaissande !)_

* * *

**Chapitre 7:** _Le mariage du siècle, ou "respect des bonnes moeurs entre classes sociales".__

* * *

_

.-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien fabriquer encore ?

Une jeune femme tout habillée de blanc était campée devant le perron d'une maison vaste et plutôt mignonne, et s'activait nerveusement sur la sonette d'entrée.

.-Si il n'ouvre pas, -commença-t-elle en ponctuant ce début de phrase par un coup sur la porte-, je lui ferais, -elle appuya sur la sonette pour la énième fois de la demi-heure passée-, la plus grande, -elle frappa deux coups-, crise que j'ai jamais faite à personne d'autre !

Elle ponctua ses morigénations par trois coup frappés et cinq "dring" affreusement grinçant.

Elle expira de rage, et tapota nerveusement le sol du pied.

Un gros flocon blanc vint humidifier ses cheuveux et elle afficha une mine consternée, en éternuant bruyamment.

Au moment où tu daigneras m'ouvrir Harry Potter, je serais ensevelie sous une masse neigeuse ! Mrrh.

Elle reprit soudainement espoir en entendant des bruits sourds derrière la porte, puis finalement, celle-ci daigna s'ouvrir sur un Harry à la mine endormie.

.-Eh bah..., c'est comme ça que tu reçois tes invités ! Le sermonna Ginny, en s'invitant d'elle-même à entrer. Je parie que tu avais com-plé-te-ment oublié ma visite ! Que c'est navrant, caqueta-t-elle, en le coupant avant même qu'il ne prononce un mot.

.-Mais bon, avec le temps, je finis par m'habituer à ton immaturité qui n'est malheureusement pas pour toi et pour nous tous même, que chronique, mais bien régulière ! Enfin bon, si tu m'offres une tasse de café bouillante, et une place près du feu, peut-être daignerais-je te pardonner, et te parler de ce que j'avais justement à te dire !

Il soupira et la mena face à une large cheminée, et elle s'assit en soupirant de statisfaction.

Il s'appréta à lui poser une question, mais une fois de plus, elle le coupa:

.-Tu n'es même pas habillé, ni rasé... rohlàlà je plains te copine, il est quand même une heure de l'après-midi, et tu dormais encore ? Je dérange peut-être au fait ? Tu étais avec ton amie, ou bien...

.-Mais tu vas me laisser parler ! Tout d'abord bonjour, je vais bien, je suppose que toi aussi, vu ton débit de parole, ensuite, ma copine n'est pas là, pour la bonne raison que je n'en ai plus depuis deux mois, et tercio j'ai travaillé très tard, et suis rentré chez moi vers trois heures du matin, à cause d'un malade mental qui menaçait de se jeter un sort interdit si on l'approchait de trop près ! Pour finir ce charmant monologue, tu ne déranges pas puisque c'est moi-même qui t'ai invité !

Ginny esquissa un sourire moqueur.

.-Pas la peine de t'énerver.

.-Mfrrh.

.-Bon vu que je te vois si fatigué, et que tu n'as pas encore mangé, je vais jouer le rôle de la bonne et plus que génereuse amie, et je vais te préparer quelque chose à te mettre dans le ventre, mais avant va te doucher ! Si tu voyais la mine pas fraiche que tu as, tu partirais en courant ! S'amusa-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches.

.-Mouais...

Il lui indiqua la cuisine, puis d'un pas lent repartit vers un large escalier et disparut dans l'ombre d'un couloir.

Ginny laissa échapper son amusement en un petit gloussement, puis elle remonta ses manches et se mit en quête d'ingrédient pour lui mijoter quelque chose de bon.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle se tenait devant un Harry aux yeux brillant de plaisir.

Il fixait, avec un sourire satisfait une grosse assiette d'oeufs aux bacon, accompagnée de purée faite maison.

.-Ah c'est pas vrai ! Mon premier vrai diner depuis que j'ai emménagé ! Ginny, tu es une vrai perle... oh, dis au lieux d'épouser ton Draco tu voudrais pas de moi ? Avec de si bons petits plats, tu ferais l'idole de tous les hommes !

Il engouffra une large cuillérée d'oeuf et manqua de s'étouffer en rajoutant, -si ce fut encore humainement possible-, deux grosses tranches de bacon cuit.

.-Heureuse de voir que tu m'épouserais pour ma cuisine ! -s'écria-t-elle, en levant les yeux vers le plafond-, je crois que c'est le plus... touchant, des compliments que l'on ne m'ait fait !

Ne comprenant pas vraiment l'ironie, ou était bien trop occupé par la dégustation de son plat, il tenta de répondre tant bien que mal avec la bouche bien trop pleine:

.-Po d'quoi ç'vient d'coeur.

Elle prit place sur la chaise, avec toute l'élégance que son état lui permit, et fixa Harry d'un oeil scrutateur, la tête légérement penchée vers le droite.

Il déglutit difficilement et arrosa sa bouchée d'un peu d'eau.

.-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? réprit-il en fixant successivement sa fourchette puis Ginny, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que la bienséance lui ordonnait de faire: continuer de dévorer son du, ou bien s'interesser à son invité.

Il opta pour la première solution, et en conclut qu'il s'interesserait de plus près à Ginny quand il aurait finis.

Une dizaine de minutes s'écoula, et Ginny prit la parole, voyant que son ami, avait Enfin terminé ! Elle se retint d'expirer de soulagement.

.-Bon eh bien, nous allons enfin pouvoir parler de ce pourquoi tu m'as invité !

.-Oh, tu es donc si pressée de parler..., c'est bête ! Parce que j'aurai aimé te montrer le reste de ma maison !

Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux brillants et pencha la tête en avant, avec une moue amusée:

.-Qui a dit que nous étions pressés ? Allez montre-moi ! Conclut-elle, en se relevant avec vivacité.

Il lui emboita le pas, emplissant le salon d'un rire franc.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

Ils passèrent finalement tout leur après-midi à des occupations amusantes bien que futiles.

Quand ils eurent finis leur énième partie de quidditch miniature, Ginny finit par déclarer forfait et se cala de tout son long dans un large fauteuil moelleux.

Elle retint un baillement, et frotta ses yeux, irrités par la fatigue.

.-Il est déjà six heures ! Soupira-t-elle, en fixant l'horloge magique accrochée au dessus du large foyer de la cheminée.

.-Bah, tu croyais que tu allais t'ennuyer avec moi ? La preuve que non ! Tu n'as pas vu le temps passer !

Ginny esquissa un sourire mutin.

.-J'ai jamais dit ça. Enfin bref ! Je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer, alors je voudrais qu'on discute un peu avant, j'ai quelques informations interessantes à te donn...

.-Et ton petit-ami, ça le fait pas chier que tu t'acharnes à ruiner tout son "beau travail" ?

Elle grimaça, et reprit, un peu plus froidement:

.-Tu crois vraiment qu'il est au courant ! -déclara t-elle dans un soupir-, Harry, je ne te sens pas vraiment concerné par tout ça... c'est pourtant de toi, essentiellement de toi qu'il s'agit, de ta sécurité, et tu t'en fous comme si ce n'était qu'un vieux baratinage de grand-mère que je t'apporte ! Mais pourtant...

.-Je sais bien, pas la peine de me le répéter. Tu me l'as déjà dit la dernière fois. Maugréa-t-il, légérement vexé.

.-Très bien, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'énerver alors, je ferais comme si, nous n'avions rien dit, je reprend donc... j'ai des infos concernant le plan de tes chers "amis". Enfin juste quelques détails que j'ai entendu, au détour d'un couloir. Au cours d'une conversation très privée entre Draco et un de ses "collègue".

.-Quelques détails ?

.-Eh bien, oui, je suis désolée, mais si j'étais restée plus longtemps, ils m'auraient découverte, et je te dit pas le scandal..., enfin passons, apparement, le Lord en question aurait définis un plan d'attaque bien précis, bien plus complexe qu'un coup d'état, pour obtenir le précieux prix de ta "disparition".

.-Tu dis... "disparition" ?

.-Oui, enfin, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils entendaient vraiment par là... peut-être étais-ce seulement... mmh comment dirais-je, -annonça-t-elle en baissant les yeux-, arriver à te tuer, ou alors... je ne sais pas peut-être espère-t-il vraiment te faire disparaître... mais... pour t'envoyer où alors, oh et puis, non c'est tout à fait ridicule !

.-Justement... peut-être pas. Dit-il, soudainement pensif, en tapotant la table basse de l'index.

Puis, il releva les yeux vers elle, avec un air de total incompréhension.

.-Il y autre chose ?

Elle repoussa une mèche follâtre qui lui barrait la vue, et se frotta pensivement les lèvres du pouce.

.-Eh bien, attends, que je réfléch... mais bien sûr ! J'ai faillis oublier ! Ce fameux plan, il est censer s'effectuer sur plusieurs semaines.

.-Un plan à rallonge ?

.-Oui, ils tiennent à ce que tous les détails de leur fabuleuse trouvaille soient respecter à la lettre ! Donc, reste sur tes gardes durant les mois qui suivront, et surtout, fais attention à tes fréquentations, et aussi... je t'apporteraient d'autres infos dès que Draco dressera un nouveau rendez-vous chez nous..., et je crois avoir compris que si leur plan fonctionnait à merveille, ils étaient censés t'attraper directement... chez toi.

Harry la fixa quelques minutes, puis soupira bruyamment, en ébourrifant ses cheuveux au possible.

.-Si je comprend bien ce que tu insinues... ils vont placer des espions... à proximité de chez moi ?

.-Je pense bien..., mais alors ! -s'exclama Ginny en palissant considérablement-, Draco, ils vont lui dire que je suis venu chez toi ! Oh non ! Faut qu'on s'organise des rencontres à l'extérieur, parce que sinon... il risque d'apprendre que je te fournis des renseignements... et je crois qu'il va m'enfermer jusqu'à mes quatre-vingt ans ! A moins qu'il m'attache directement à un bûcher pour me faire cramer ! Ohlàlàlà ! Je ne donne pas cher de ma peau ! S'exclama-t-elle, en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, et elle lui jetta un regard noir.

.-Et tu trouves ça drôle en plus !

.-Oh ma pauvre Ginny ! Je ne pensais pas un jour te voir t'écraser devant quelqu'un... enfin surtout devant Malfoy ! C'est très... surprenant !

Ginny, rouge de colère, se leva et d'un pas furibond se planta devant lui, en le menaçant du doigt.

.-Je ne m'écrase pas ! C'est juste que... il va avoir des problèmes avec ses collègues, si tout cela venait à s'apprendre ! Tu n'imagines pas Harry ! C'est bien de Voldemort qu'il est question dans tout ça, et si ce... cet homme apprenait que Draco va se marier avec une des plus proches amie du survivant, qui de surcrois "espionne" pour son compte... je..., je ne pense pas qu'il garderait Draco à ses services, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Et tu imagines un peu ce qui adviendrait de moi ! Et de ma petite fille !

Il arrêta de rire, et lui jetta un regard ironique, accompagné d'un sourire en coin.

.-Mmh, si tu le dit, moi je pense que tu as juste peur que Draco soit furieux... c'est vrai qu'il ne risque pas d'être de très bonne humeur s'il apprenait que sa fiancée va voir en cachette son pire ennemi ! Et je le comprend ! Avoue que sa peut prêter à confusion...

Elle pivota sur ses talons en soupirant.

.-Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire chez un de mes amis, enceinte jusqu'au cou, si ce n'est une partie de quidditch miniature ! C'est ridicule ! Et puis, c'est une raison si futile, ce serait totallement grotesque ! Oh et puis zut !

Elle arpenta nerveusement le salon, ses yeux allant successivement de Harry à la fenêtre.

.-Ginny, même si Voldemort avait placé des espions, je ne pense pas qu'ils seraient sous la fenêtre à espionner, on les remarquerait de suite ! Et puis, ils seraient vraiment ridicules ! Laisse tomber et détends-toi donc un peu !

.-Mais je suis incpable de me détendre ! Entre toi et tes âneries, et le mariage qui arrive, comment veux-tu que je me calme !

Harry arrêta de sourire, et plissa les yeux.

.-C'est pour quand ?

.-La semaine prochaine...

.-Tu ne m'invites pas alors ? Demanda-t-il, légérement amère.

.-Eh bien..., Oh Harry..., je n'ai même pas invité ma propre mère ! Je ne peux pas... ce serait bien trop dangeureux..., que ce soit pour vous, ou pour Draco. La moitié des mangemorts seront présents..., c'est vraiment trop...

.-Et tu ne lui as rien dit ! Ses collègues vont venir à votre mariage, et tu n'as même pas rechigné ? Te rends-tu compte, Ginny ! Des mangemorts ! Ils assisteront à ton mariage ? Ce jour est censé être le plus beau de ta vie ! Mais, je rêve ? Je t'en prie, dis-moi que je rêve !

.-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai le choix Harry..., c'est Draco mon fiancé, pas toi, ni un de ton camp... du mien..., c'est un homme qui soutien la cause du serpent... et je l'aime..., alors comment faire autrement..., je t'en prie, arrête de me regarder comme ça...

Il resta silencieux, et envoya valser du pied, un coussin trainant à terre.

.-Et je ne dirais rien, j'accepte, même si la perspective de cette journée m'effraie bien plus qu'elle ne me réjouie... parce que je l'aime..., alors arrête de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre ! Ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais jamais été amoureux ! Tu sais bien ce que c'est ! Cria-t-elle, en fronçant excessivement les sourcils.

.-Ce n'est plus de l'amour à ce stade là ! C'est de l'admiration, encore plus que ça mêmec'est différent ! Et ça va trop loin !

.-Bien au contraire ! Tu comprends tout de travers ! Comment pourrais-je donc admirer Draco Malfoy ! C'est un mangemort !

Harry maugréa silencieusement.

.-L'admiration... ah l'admiration, je sais bien ce que c'est ! Je t'ai admiré pendant tant d'années ! J'en aurais pleuré quand je t'ai vu avec cette fille, cette dinde, qui se pavanait devant toi juste pour ta célébrité ! Moi je n'étais pas une groupie ! Je t'admirais ! C'était plus que de l'amour, c'était de la rage ! Je t'aurais suivis au bout du monde, et je serais morte si tu me l'avais ordonné ! Voilà ce que c'est que de l'admiration ! L'admiration s'est s'écraser devant la personne, la considérer comme un véritable Dieu... l'admiration dérive de l'amour ! Mais je n'admire pas Draco, bien au contraire... mais si j'ai accepté de me marier dans de telles conditions, c'était pour le préserver de tu-sais-qui, parce que je l'aime, et j'ai bien vu quels châtiments le Lord réservait au traitre... Mais ne va jamais croire que c'est de l'admiration.

Elle saisit sa veste, et jura en essayant d'enfiler une manche qui semblait se défiler quand son bras s'approchait de trop près.

.-De l'admiration..., c'est ça alors..., eh bien ton Draco a eut bien plus de chance que moi..., parce que l'admiration, contrairement à ce que tu penses... c'est pas de l'amour.

.-Peut-être bien. Répliqua-t-elle, en hésitant. Je suis désolée..., je n'aurais pas du crier. Je suis juste sur les nerfs. Je t'enverrai une lettre, dès que j'aurai d'autres informations.

Il releva la tête, m'ais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer : il ne restait dans la pièce d'elle, qu'une tension pressante.

.-Encore raté, crétin. S'écria-t-il en se frottant le visage de ses deux mains jointes.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

.-Oh mon Dieu, mais non, pas comme ça ! Tu m'étouffes ! Ah non, stop ! Arrêtes tout de suite ! Ahhh ! Arrêtes ! Je t'ordonnes de me laisser tranquille ! Méchante !

Ginny inspira profondément, comme le lui avait précisé Myra et retint sa respiration, tout le temps que la vieille femme s'évertua à laçer la robe.

Son ventre avait atteint, selon elle le "paroxysme du supportable", et elle souhaitait ardemment que le jour de la "délivrance",-comme le disait sa mère-, arrive.

.-Je vais mourir ! je ne pourrais pas tenir pendant toute la cérémonie comme ça ! Et puis, regardes moi ! Je devrais ressembler à une poupée ! Au lieu de cela, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver devant un éléphant aux joues roses ! Face à un sumo, version féminin ! Hurla Ginny, en faisant quelques pas chancelant devant le large miroir à pied.

.-Arrêtez, Ginny, cela suffit ! Vous êtes magnifique, et la grossesse vous va à merveille !

.-Mffffh... j'en ai marre, faites que Nina arrive bientôt ! Cete petite teigne me laboure le ventre de coup incessant, ça fait vraiment mal ! S'exclama Ginny en accusant d'un rictus, le coup donné.

.-Nina ?

Un sourire enfantin éclaira les lèvres rouge vermeille de la rousse, et elle gloussa silencieusement.

.-Bah, oui, c'est le nom que j'ai choisis !

.-Je croyais que votre mari préférait Elise.

.-Eh bien, mon "futur"-mais-pas-encore-ex, préférait Elise en effet ! Plaisanta Ginny.

La réflexion fit tiquer Myra qui, loin de se laisser démonter, ré-enchaina:

.-Mais, Elise est un nom bien plus aristocratique, cela conviendrait mieux.

Oui, mais Moi, je préfère Nina ! Surenchérit Ginny, en tirant une langue rose à son reflet.

Elle sourit d'un air satisfait, tourbillona sur elle-même, réajusta un ruban blanc, et lissa le devant de sa robe: elle était prête, et le grand jour était arrivé.

La porte s'entrouvrit sur une femme de la quarantaine.

.-Sally, vous êtes là ! Je suis heureuse de voir enfin une amie se joindre à moi pour les dernières retouches ! Lança-t-elle mine de rien, avec une oeillade vers Myra.

La vieille femme toussota et avec un salut cordial franchit le pas de la porte.

.-Fiuh, elle est enfin partit ! Plaisanta Ginny en se tournant vers Sally.

.-Vous êtes magnifique Virginia.

Ginny la remercia de son plus beau sourire, et la fixa d'un air interrogateur.

.-Oh, oui j'oubliez ! La cérémonie va commencer, et je suis venue vous féléciter d'avoir suivis mon conseil. Dit-elle dans un sourire.

.-Votre conseil ?

.-Eh bien, oui, vous savez, quand je vous avait dit d'inviter votre famille ! Qu'ils sont charmants, je l'ai ait rencontrer dans la salle, et ils semblent si joyeux, et pour le moins farceurs ! S'amusa-t-elle.

Ginny resta muette de surprise, et fixa Sally, comme si elle était le diable en personne.

.-Vous... avez dit.., que ma famille..., était... Ici ? Dit-elle, en poitant le sol du doigt.

Puis, elle pivota sur ses talons et entrouvrit la porte. Elle glissa sa tête par l'entrebaillement, et ses pupilles bleu survolèrent négligemment la salle, pour s'arrêter finalement sur une lampée de mèches rousses.

.-Mon Dieu ! Mais vous ne m'avez pas fait une blague ! S'exclama Ginny en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

.-Et pourquoi vous en ferais-je ?

.-Vous avez vu mon futur époux ?

.-Eh bien, non, il doit encore être en train de se préparer.

Ginny sentit, malgré elle, un sourire naître sur ses lèvres, et un rire nerveux franchit le bord de ses lèvres.

.-Je serais morte avant la fin de la soirée.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

Elle prit finalement son courage à deux mains, et d'un pas sûr, s'avança, quand une musique retentit dans la grande salle.

Elle pouvait voir au bout de la salle, son futur-époux, il attendait, devant l'autel, accompagné d'un Magema : partisan et serviteur invétéré du grand Merlin.

Elle se retint de gémir, en voyant tous ces regards plantés vers elle, et pour la plupart... des regards de mangemorts.

Elle jetta un coup d'oeil au loin vers les premières places et entraperçut la silhouette familière de sa mère.

Elle déglutit, et finit par avancer lentement, se peignant une mine satisfaite.

Quand elle arriva à hauteur de sa famille, elle leur jetta un regard accompagné d'un froncement de sourcil.

Sa mère lui répondit d'un petit signe de la main, et referma un mouchoir de papier sur ses yeux embués.

L'appel à l'ordre du Magema la remit d'applomb et elle se planta devant son futur époux, qui la fixait d'un air mi-figue mi-raisin : il semblait hésiter entre lui faire les yeux doux, ou tout simplement la fusiller du regard, comme à son habitude.

Il n'avait pas manquer de remarquer les invités de "dernière minutes", et la tenait pour "entièrement responsable".

Le rituel se passa tellement vite que Ginny, n'eut pas même le temps de soupirer : son doigt resplendissait déjà d'une alliance en or blanc.

Et celui de Draco d'un fin anneau d'or rouge, ciselé de gravure.

Et le Magema accomplit alors le dernier geste de la main, et les bénit devant Merlin.

Draco se pencha vers elle, et récita la devise du jeune marié, puis il posa ses lèvres sur celle de sa toute jeune femme, et la cérémonie se conclut sous les applaudissements plus ou moins discrêts des invités.

Elle eut un soubresaut quand des sifflements retentirent dans la salle, et elle pris bien soin de se conseiller mentalement de préciser à ses frères ce qu'elle pensait de leur petit "numéro".

Draco, quant à lui, tressaillit, et lança quelques oeillades inquiètes du côté de ses "collègues".

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

.-Alors vous dîtes que vous travaillez au ministère ? C'est vrai et dans quel département ?

.-Sports magique.

.-Oh...

Un silence de mort s'installa subitement sur la grande table et Ginny lança un regard effrayé vers Draco.

Un de ses collègues, Colin Wild, avait par le plus grand des hasards entamé une discussion avec son frère, et elle aurait put sentir à des kilomètres le malaise de Ron.

A son grand soulagement, Harry avait eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas venir en tant qu'Harry Potter, communément appelé "survivant", auror, et de surcrois cible-très-privilégiée-de-sa-noble-seigneurie-Voldemort-Voldy-pour-les-intimes.

Il avait prit la très astucieuse et très simple identité d'un monsieur-tout-le-monde : John Furth, 32 ans, vendeur dans un magasin de quidditch du chemin de traverse.

Elle se pencha vers lui, et ressentit pour la seconde fois un étrange malaise : parler à un étranger possédant les yeux de son ami, était pour le moins inhabituel.

.-Il faudrait peut-être faire quelque chose pour amoindrir cette tension..., parce que je sens que la fin de cette soirée risque d'être très "amusante" sinon..., lui glissa-t-elle par dessus son assiette.

Harry acquisa, et leva subitement un verre de champagne et s'écria, un sourire brillant aux lèvres : "Buvons donc à la santé de ces chers tourteraux !"

La majorité suivit le mouvement, mais il resta néammoins deux, voir trois sorciers, maugréant, qui restèrent le nez planté vers les Weasleys, à les toiser froidement.

Apparement, la présence de sa famille incommodait la plupart des "amis" de Draco.

Ginny se força à sourire, et fixa Draco intensément, puis lui cogna la jambe sous la table.

Il laissa échapper un grognement surpris, puis se leva et dans un rictus qui se voulut convainquant, invita les sorciers et sorcières à discuter plus tranquillement autour de quelques tables basses.

La soirée se déroula dans une tension grandissante, et Ginny redoutait à tout instant voir un des deux camps craquer et se déclarer la guerre: en l'occurence, ici, le camp du survivant semblait pour le moins ébréché, et sur le point de craquer.

Les mangemorts quant à eux s'amusaient de ce petit revirement de situation, et s'efforçaient de glisser à chacune de leurs phrases d'implicites remarques scandaleuses vis à vis des "partisans des moldus".

Ginny,-sur le point de s'arracher les cheuveux-, se leva et se dirigea vers une petite table basse, où Harry toisait froidement Draco, qui discutait avec le dénommé Colin, ainsi qu'avec deux autres hommes d'allures revêches.

Elle se laissa tomber à côté d'Harry et se retint de fixer froidement les trois hommes lui faisant face.

.-Vous passez une bonne soirée ? S'efforça-t-elle d'articuler.

Colin tourna un oeil vide vers elle, et lui fit un sourire charmeur, accompagné d'une joyeuse remarque, dans un souffle horriblement aviné.

Elle tourna la tête et grimaça, puis elle attrapa la main d'Harry et le tira vers un coin où s'était réunie sa famille.

.-Eh bien, quelle sympathique ambiance ! Fit remarquer George, en frissonnant excessivement.

.-George, je te signal que je ne t'ai pas obligé à venir ! S'écria Ginny, pour le moins agaçée.

George étouffa un grognement et se tourna vers son jumeau pour lui faire la grimace.

.-Voyons, du calme, mes enfants. Murmura lentement Molly, en plissant sa jupe sur ses genoux.

.-Ecoutez donc votre mère, c'est le mariage de votre jeune soeur, et vous vous devez d'être sympathique et avenant avec les invités...

Une remarque particulièrement grossière sur les moldus retentit à travers la salle, et rthur reprit durement un souffle régulier.

Il tourna son regard vers Ron et lui précisa durement:

.-Avec TOUS les invités.

Ginny serra douloureusement les dents: c'était son mariage, et tout ce que son bon à rien de mari était capable de faire, c'était discuter avec des abrutis, incultes à toutes sortes de politesse.

Elle décroisa ses jambes, et tapota le sol du pied.

Elle en avait assez, le jour de son mariage resterait un souvenir douloureux jusqu'à sa mort, ça elle en été sûre ! Elle n'aurait jamais du accpeter d'épouser un homme incapable de faire la fête ! Jamais, au grand jamais !

Un grognement sourd dépassa ses lèvres et Hermione la fixa, avec étonnement.

Ginny s'intima le calme...

Un rire gras éclata du côté des mangemorts.

Tout allait si bien...

Colin se leva et lança un regard venimeux vers Hermione.

Elle ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien depuis si longtemps...

Draco se leva et se dirigea vers un autre groupe de personne, à qui il commença à faire la conversation.

Le temps de compter jusqu'à trois, se précisa Ginny, et elle se lèverait calmement...

Elle commença le décompte.

Puis, elle irait sereinement préciser à son mari qu'elle désirerait un peu plus d'animation.

Elle se releva lentement.

Et surtout qu'elleaimerait beaucoupque ses gentils invités cessent de provoquer sa gentille famille.

Ses talons au lieu de claquer élégamment le sol, faisaient crisser le parquet ciré. Ses traits au lieu d'être lumineux et avenants étaient tendus, et durs.

Ses yeux auraient dû être réveurs et doux, mais ils étaient brillants et plissés.

.-Draco, je voudrais te voir une minute en privé.

Elle sentit dans le ton de sa voix une intonation grave et cassante : elle ne réussirait sûrement pas à retenir sa amertume.

.-Je suis occupé, Gin. Ca ne peut pas attendre ? Murmura Draco, agaçé.

.-Non, ça ne peut vraiment pas attendre. Répliqua-t-elle, piquée au vif.

.-Ta petite femme te réclames déjà au lit, mh quelle chance tu as, la mienne ne me veux plus dans le sien depuis déjà longt...

Ginny se tourna vers l'homme maigrelet et osseux et le coupa vivement :

.-Ce que je désire dire à mon mari ne vous regarde en aucuns points.

L'homme ouvrit de grands yeux noirs, et Draco parut scandalisé : il palit légérement et cessa de sourire.

.-D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi tout ce monde s'est donné la peine de venir, si c'était pour radoter les uns sur les autres comme vous êtes tous en train de faire ! S'écria Ginny en pivotant sur ses talons, et en ouvrant largement les bras.

Les conversations s'évanouirent d'un coup, et la jeune femme resta silencieuse le temps d'un souffle.

.-C'est mon mariage ! Alors si vous avez tous l'intention d'être grossiers, et blessants les uns envers les autres, c'est votre affaire, mais faites-le ailleurs qu'ici ! Et surtout pas devant mon nez ! Cela suffit !

Elle se tourna vers un homme assis dans un coin, et enchaina:

.-Mr Jones, je désirerait comme prévut que vous invitiez votre groupe d'amis musicien, un peu de musique se ferait bien apprécier !

L'homme se leva précipitemment et dans un sourire satisfait partit vers une petite porte, située dans l'ombre d'un paravent.

Il ne resta dans la pièce alors qu'une espèce de léthargie pesante, que Ginny sut parfaitement combler :

.-Puisque personne ne daigne se parler, moi je vais vous faire la conversation ! Elle se dirigea au centre de la pièce, pour être bien vut de tout le monde et lança un regard vif vers son mari.

Puis un sourire coquin étira ses lèvres peintes en rouge.

.-Je ne voudrais pas vous ennuyer avec des banalités, et autres sujets ennuyeux. Pourquoi ne vous parlerais-je pas politique alors ? Ah, la politique... tous en parlent, mais ça n'interessent, de fait, pas grand monde. Seul le résultat compte. Moi je hais parler politique, même si c'est si... aristocratiquement correct. Mais, il y a quelque chose qui vous interessent tous sûrement... ici.

.- Pourquoi une pauvrette Weasley a-t-elle fait pour épouser un Malfoy ? Lança un homme dans la foule, en souriant avce ironie. Voilà ce que tous le monde se demande ma chère, rien de plus compliquer !

Draco fit quelques pas vers elle, son visage défiguré par la haine, et la honte.

.-Cesses de te donner en spectacle. Lui murmura-t-il. Puis il toisa froidement l'homme qui avait coupé sa femme.

Mais Colin le coupa vivement :

Mais bien sûr que cela nous interesse tous ! Ma jolie dame ! Comment, et surtout pourquoi une des prôches du survivant épouserait-elle un... vous-savez-quoi ?

.-Heureuse de trouver au moins parmi votre camps une personne honnête... mais l'êtes-vous vraiment toujours mon cher Colin ? ET vous Mr l'inconnu assez franc pour poser ce genre de question... plutôt vive, vous l'admetez.

Nous parlions bien de vous à l'instant ? Enchaina-t-il, Colin, séducteur.

Elle laissa un petite rire aigü dépasser ses lèvres et continua :

Très bien, mais pour cela, il faudrait que je vous raconte pourquoi je l'aime. Ou plutôt, comment j'ai réussis à l'aimer ! On m'a souvent posé cette question, et j'ai souvent esquivé..., mais je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi j'irais vous raconter ça. Draco, arrêtes de me regarder comme ça, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire que je dise que je t'aime. Tu n'aimes pas ce mot ? Moi je l'adore ! Si tu pouvais savoir à quel point il m'est cher ! Mais vous savez, -dit-elle, en se tournant vers Colin-, lui ne me l'a jamais dit. Vous devriez lui demander un jour s'il m'aime, et s'il vous répond, je vous donnerais tout ce que je possède pour en connaître la réponse.

Des murmures par-ci, par-là emplirent soudainement la salle, et Ginny parut satisfaite de voir, que plus personnes ne cherchaient à maudir tels ou telles homme et femme, mais simplement à plaindre le pauvre Draco de son "étrangeté" de femme.

Une musique rythmée emplit soudainement la salle, et Ginny repartit s'assoir.

Elle fixa un groupe de personne assis dans un coin et murmura une formule.

Et les sorciers et sorcières se mirent à danser malgré eux, affichant de risibles mines effrayées.

Elle ricanna, puis se délecta de ce singluier spectacle.

Elle avair relaché tout ce trop plein de tension, et cela en était finit de sa rage.

Draco se planta devant elle, avec, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, les joues rouge.

.-Tu sais ce que TU viens de faire ? Lui lança-t-il, amère.

.-Mh ?

.-Tu viens de détruire la réputation des Malfoys !

Elle se leva et s'appuya contre son torse.

.-Dis pas ça, et puis, tu avais besoin de te changer de tout ces aprioris que les gens avaient sur ta famille, maintenant, ils ne te verront plus comme le fils à son père, mais comme un étrange homme qui a épousé une folle hystérique. C'est peut-être mieux, pas vrai ? Minauda-t-elle, avec amusement. Etpuis, ce n'est pas moi qui a commençé, c'est Colin et l'autre malpoli.

.-Je sais... et crois moi qu'ils le paieront amèrement, sussura-t-il en jettant un regard de connivence vers le deux hommes.

.- Tu ne m'invites pas à danser, mon amour ? Je n'ai jamais eut le plaisir de savourer une valse avec toi. Mumura-t-elle à son oreille.

Il afficha un sourire carnacier, et l'entraina dans une valse effrénée. Il la faisait tourbilloner d'un bout à l'autre de la salle, coupant le chemin de telle ou telle personne, écrasant les pieds de Colin en passant, souriant d'ironie à un frère Weasley, riant au nez du malpoli, l'embrassant doucement face à la chute de rose, et s'arrêtant subitement devant une porte.

Les joues de Ginny étaient écarlates, et son souffle était plus que court.

Il l'entraina subitement,loin de la foule, dépassa la porte, et monta une volée d'escaliers.

Une porte à double battant se présenta à eux, et il la poussa négligemment.

Il entraina sa femme jusqu'à une large pièce où tronait au centre un lit aux draps immaculés, rougies par endroits de pétales de rose.

.-J'avais préparé ça pour toi... mais je ne sais plus trop si tu mérites tout ça, après ce que tu viens de faire. Murmura-t-il, avec un air faussement déçu.

Ginny se tourna vers lui, et aperçut ses yeux, habités d'un flou inhabituel.

Etaient-ils assombris par le doute ? Ou par autre chose ? Sûrement n'étais-ce que du désir, se dit-elle, légérement déçu.

Quoi qu'il en fut, elle se sentit soudainement affreusement bête et méchante, et elle l'entraina vers le lit, et fit tout ce qu'une femme pouvait faire pour se faire pardonner d'un homme:

Envoyant valser ci et là, chemise blanche, volan de robe, jupon crémeux, cravate noir, chaussure cirée...

Murmurant des mots doux à son oreille, agrémentant ses paroles de lancinantes caresses et...

Le lendemain quand le soleil éclaira les cheuveux épars sur les oreillers, il était déjà réveillé, et fixait avec un sourire doux le visage endormi de sa femme

Il se pencha sur elle, et effleura doucement le front de ses lèvres et murmura quelques mots pour le moins épatants. Ils auraient pu paraître banals dans la bouche d'un quelconque autre homme, mais dans la sienne, ils prenaient une signification bien particulière.

Mais cela, jamais personne ne le saurait, et il mettrait un point d'honneur à ce que jamais elle ne le découvre.

* * *

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Milles remerciements pour vos reviews qui me sont si chères ! Je suis tellement désolée, j'essaie de trouver le temps à chaque fois d'y répondre, mais je suis toujours en retard ! Alors même si je n'y répond pas, sachez qu'elles me vont droit au coeur, et que c'est grâce à vous mes chers lecteurs que je trouve la force de continuer à écrire ! Merci encore.**

_Espère que ça vous a plu ! Bon comme je l'ai dit plus haut, le prochain chapitre retombe dans le dramatique, et risque d'être plutôt voir très triste !_

Je vous embrasse et à plus tard !

**Kiss, _Alysia._**


	9. Tuer avant de n'être tuer soi même, que ...

_**Salut à tous !** Voilou, alors pour ce chapitre je trouve le début ennuyeux, mais la fin me plait bien, c'est peut-être parce qu'elle est plutôt dramatique , j'ai toujours aimé **les histoires tristes.**_

_**Encore et toujours un grand merci pour vos reviews !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 8:** _Tuer avant de n'être tuer sois-même, que le meilleur gagne._

* * *

Elle s'éveilla lentement dans un torrent de lumière, et ses yeux recherchèrent activement une silouhette connue. 

Avec un sourire satisfait, elle se recroquevilla contre son mari, et savoura l'odeur muscé de sa peau pâle. Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux gris nuage, et caressa distraitement le ventre lourd de sa jeune épouse.

_-_Ta fille m'a encore réveillé..., mumura-t-il, sa voix étouffé par un oreiller de plume.

_-_C'est aussi la tienne, mon amour. Sussura-t-elle, en se délectant du moment.

Elle avait pris pour habitude, depuis leur récent mariage de le surnommer gentiment "mon amour", surnom qui ne manquait pas de faire enrager Draco, surtout quand elle s'amusait à l'interpellait ainsi devant des invités.

_-_Très bien, Nina Elise Malfoy, retourne dormir encore un peu, et arrête donc de tyranniser le ventre de ta pauvre mère. Maugréa-t-il, en refermant paresseusement les yeux.

_-_Je te signal, mon très cher dracounet d'amour que tu travailles aujourd'hui, nous sommes lundi, et pas dimanche.

_-_MMh..., tu peux pas leur dire que je suis malade ?

_-_Oh oui ! Dit Ginny joyeusement. Je vais allez voir Voldemort et lui apporter un mot que j'aurais très soigneusement écris, signé et cacheté, qui stipulera qu'il doit excuser ton absence pour cause de rhume aigü !

_-_Mouais... tu peux faire ça pour moi ? Tu es merveilleuse, j'ai bien fait de tépouser..., murmura-t-il, en replongeant lentement dans un sommeil lourd.

Elle se hissa sur les genoux et envoya la couette à terre.

Draco frissonna et plissa les paupières de mécontentement.

Il se colla à elle, et l'attira à lui.

_-_Tu n'as plus 14 ans Draco ! Donc Tu n'as plus l'âge de sécher les cours ! Tu travailles désormais, et tu te dois d'aller au ministère ! Allez, courage ! Le sermonna-t-elle, comme une mère poule.

_-_Ma chérie, tu pourras t'amuser à réprimander autant que tu voudras Nina quand elle sera là, mais tu ne peux pas m'obliger à aller travailler... si je n'en ai pas envie...

Sur ce, il replongea dans une léthargie profonde, et Ginny soupira.

_-_Très bien, dors autant que tu veux, tu iras toi-même t'excuser auprès de qui tu veux ! Tant pis pour toi !

Elle se releva et replaça la couette sur Draco, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Au bout d'une petite heure, un grognement de rage la fit sursauter et elle faillit glisser dans sa douche.

Draco fit irruption dans la pièce et se jetta à ses côtés sous la douche.

_-_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives encore ? Eructa-t-elle.

_-_J'suis en retard !

_-_A qui la faute ?

Ginny éclata d'un rire ironique, et lui envoya le savon à la tête.

Il faillit glisser et se rattrapa de justesse au battant de la douche.

_-_Très amusant ! Maugréa-t-il, en se savonnant énergiquement.

_-_T'es incorrigible...

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

Le même soir, Draco rentra plutôt tard, et quand il arriva, au lieux d'aller, comme à son habitude embrasser sa femme, il partit directement s'enfermer dans son bureau et n'en ressortit que deux heures plus tard, au grand désarroi de Ginny.

Il était minuit passé quand il se glissa dans les couettes.

Elle tenta tant bien que mal d'engager la conversation, de savoir le pourquoi de sa mine fatiguée, mais il ne lui fournit que d'évasifs propos.

Elle finit par laisser tomber, et s'endormit. Le lendemain à son réveil, il était déjà partit.

Une note magique flottait dans les airs, tout près du lit, et elle la saisit au vol.

Ses yeux parcoururent vivement les lignes distraitement traçés, et elle enragea en silence.

Il lui précisait dans cette petite note qu'elle devrait avec l'aide des domestiques préparait un grand repas pour le soir même: ses collègues venaient manger.

_-_Qu'il se le prépare lui-même son repas ! Je suis pas sa bonniche ! Enragea-t-elle, face à la glace.

_-_Encore en train de grogner ? Ca te va pas au teint..., lui murmura son reflet.

_-_Oh toi la ferme !

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

La journée se passa lentement, mais en général sans encombre, à l'exception de la mauvaise humeur de la maitresse de maison qui finit par gagner les domestiques.

A sept heures passés, tout était prêt, la table était dressée pour dix convives, et un bon repas mijotait aux cuisines.

Ginny s'était soigneusement préparée, et attendait maintenant patiemment le retour de son mari et de ses amis.

Elle avait décidé malgré tout, de conserver sa mauvaise humeur pour elle, et de ne rien en faire paraître, pour ne pas générer une énième dispute.

Elle observa d'un oeil fatigué l'heure tournée dans le cadran magique, et à sept heure et demi, elle entendit le grincement habituel de la lourde porte d'entrée, ainsi que la rumeur d'une dizaine de voix.

Elle se leva, et remarqua son teint blafard dans un miroir à pied.

Etrangement, depuis plusieurs nuits, elle n'avait put fermer l'oeil, et elle sentait de plus en plus fatiguée.

Elle se morigéna mentalement, et partit en direction des arrivants pour les saluer.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous assis face à leur assiette, et les présentations étant faites, tous discutaient de sujets quelconques.

Draco présidait l'assemblée et semblait être prit au coeur d'une conversation passionnante.

Ginny quant à elle, n'écoutait pas un mot de ce qui se disait, et elle fixait le vide, se contentant de réfléchir à ce qu'elle ferait le lendemain.

Elle ne se sentait pas bien ici, parmi tous ces mangemorts : un malaise la prenait aux tripes, et elle aurait donné beaucoup pour s'excuser et se lever de table.

Seulement, Merlin, ou la providence le voulait autrement :

Un homme l'interpella d'une question.

_-_Eh bien ma chère ! Vous vous êtes calmé apparement depuis votre mariage, vous ne pipez pas un mot ? Seriez-vous prise d'une quelconque gêne vis-à-vis de notre conversation ?

Elle tendit l'oreille et capta le sens général de la discussion : animaux magiques, elfes de maison, ont-ils droit à la liberté ou non ?

Etrange sujet pour une bande de mangemorts en manque d'action, lui suggéra sa conscience.

Elle manqua de rire, et fixa intensément Colin.

_-_Pour ne pas vous mentir, en fait je n'écoutais pas, j'étais déjà dans mon lit à dormir. Dit-elle.

Certains sorciers la fixèrent d'un oeil outré, et elle prit la peine de se corriger vivement:

_-_C'est que je suis si fatiguée ces derniers temps, que ça en devient dur de ne pas somnoler, même face à de si... à une si... enrichissante, hem conversation ! Bafouilla-t-elle.

_-_Mhh, je comprend. Mais qu'en pensez-vous, vous alors, de tout ça ? Vous savez qu'un mouvement de libération des elfes de maison vient d'être lançé officiellement, personnellement, je trouve cela d'un ridicule ! Lança-t-il en levant les yeux au plafond.

Ginny s'autorisa un sourire confiant en pensant à une certaine jeune femme brune, aux convictions toujours si marquées, et reprit d'une voix plus posée :

_-_Eh bien, moi bien que je ne sois pas totallement en accord avec ce mouvement, je le trouve plutôt interessant, et novateur... c'est agréable que certains... sorciers et sorcières, -elle appuya sur le : "sorcières"-, se soucient de se dégager de certaines de nos coutûmes à mo, goût, bien trop conservatrices. Il est parfois nécessaire de rayer de nos moeurs certaines habitudes, pour que de meilleures surgissent. Raisonna Ginny, prenant l'attitude d'un jeune philosophe passionné.

Il resta silencieux, semblant considérer l'avis de Ginny.

_-_Mais ce n'est bien sûr que mon très humble et simple opinion de médico-mage qui parle... j'ai toujours été malgré moi attachée à "l'humanitaire". Conclua-t-elle, avec un sourire qui se voulait innocent, mais elle était naturellement amusée de l'effet que le mot "humanitaire"-incluant sorciers et moldus-, fit sur son interlocuteur.

Il prit quelques secondes à lançer un "oui, naturellement" peu sûr.

Elle se mit à dévorer son plat, animée d'une énergie nouvelle : la dégustation de cette petite victoire lui fit du bien.

_-_J'étais présente à votre mariage.

Ginny releva la tête et chercha l'origine du murmure : elle la trouva tout près, à sa droite de fait.

Elle se tourna et aperçut une femme de frêle stature. Elle devait avoir la trentaine tout au plus, et sans être vraiment jolie, elle semblait irradiait un charme étrange... qui poussait homme aussi bien que femme à la considérer avec admiration.

C'était peut-être la couleur profonde de ses yeux, d'un bleu azur, ou peut-être la petite fossette que creusait un sourire incertain, ou tout simplement le blond pure de ses cheuveux.

Ginny n'aurait put donner de réponse, mais resta quelques instants subjuguée devant cette "apparition".

_-_Clara Wild. Je suis la femme de Colin, l'homme avec qui vous discutiez à l'instant. Lui rapella-t-elle.

Ginny acquiesa, et se retint de lui demander si elle était aussi "un partisan et esclave" de Voldemort.

Clara, de ses immenses yeux, trop bleu et légérement exorbités la dévisagea, et Ginny sentit étrangement, son coeur battre furieusement : la jeune femme face à elle dégageait une étrange aura.

_-_Je ne le suis pas.

Ginny fit un bond sur son siège, qui attira quelques regards.

_-_Que quoi ? Se rattrapa-t-elle.

_-_Je ne suis pas une mangemorte... si c'est ça que vous vous demandiez.

_-_Ah euh non...

_-_Oh...

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux femmes.

_-_J'aime bien votre mari, vous savez. -Reprit Clara-. Nous sommes "amis" depuis une bonne dizaine d'années.

_-_Ah... ah oui ? Bafouilla Ginny, en rougissant inutilement.

_-_Mmmh, oui.

Clara releva légérement la tête, et les yeux plissés, observa Ginny entre ses cils.

La rousse déglutit, et cette impression de malaise lui resta jusque tard dans la nuit.

_-_Vous étiez très belle..., reprit Clara d'une voix lente.

_-_Oh, à mon mariage ? Euh merci.

_-_Mais vous ne nous avez pas dit le fin mot de l'histoire. Dit la blonde en la fixant intensément. J'aime beaucoup les histoires d'amours, peut-être pourriez-vous me raconter la vôtre ?

_-_Oh, euh vous savez ce n'est pas tellement interessant.

_-_Ce sera plus plapitant que tous ces commérages sur les elfes de maison. S'amusa la blonde, en secouant la tête d'un air contrit. Et puis après, je pourrais vous racontez la mienne d'histoire.

_-_Oh euh... ou... oui.

Ginny, plus rouge que jamais se replongea un instant dans ses pensées : quelle étrange femme ! Lui demander ainsi de lui raconter sa vie, alors qu'elles se connaissaient à peine l'intimidait un peu.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment prendre la chose.

Et puis, toute son histoire d'amour lui semblait si lointaine...

Le rouge lui piqua une fois de plus les joues, et elle se mordit la langue.

Son histoire d'amour avec Draco lui semblait lointaine ! Mais n'était-elle donc pas sa femme ?

Un étrange sentiment lui serra le coeur, et elle tourna les yeux vers son mari : c'est vrai qu'au début, c'était surtout le physique de cet homme qui l'avait attiré, ainsi qu'un certain désir de vengeance, qu'il lui permettrait d'assouvir.

Et puis... il y avait eut plus, beaucoup plus.

Elle soupira, et secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses étranges pensées.

_-_Alors... ? L'interrogea Clara.

_-_Vous savez, ça me gêne, je n'aime pas trop raconter ce genre d'histoire.

_-_Oh...

Ginny eut peur d'avoir blesser la jeune femme et se récria de justesse, avec un sourire avenant :

_-_Si vous aimez les histoires d'amour, je peux vous racontez celle d'une femme que je ne connait pas... mais ma maman me racontait son histoire.

Ginny manqua de grimaçer, et se dit qu'un petit mensonge ou deux ne seraient pas bien grave, et elle ne désirait pas qu'un autre silence pesant s'installe entre elles deux : la femme ne lui inspirait guère confiance.

_-_Il était une fois..., une petite fille qui tomba amoureuse d'un mythe.-s'amusa Ginny- Tous les soirs sa mère lui racontait l'histoire d'un bébé qui fut capable de... sauver des milliers de sorciers. La petite à force de s'entendre conter l'histoire de ce héros, développa un amour sans borne, et une certaine admiration.- elle eut un petit sourire contrit et reprit-, quand le dernier de ses frères entra au collège, il devint ami d'un garçon. Et ce garçon se trouva être le héros de ses rêves, son prince charmant... elle gaffait souvent devant lui : renversait sa tasse de café, bafouillait des imbécilités, se prenait les pieds dans des serviettes, des coins de porte, les escaliers, ses propres chaussures, les chaussures des autres, des cartons, des parchemins, des encriers, des livres, des... enfin bref ! Elle n'était jamais à son avantage. Vint un jour où la petite fille devenut adolescente découvrit que la garçon en question vouait un amour précieux à une autre fille qu'elle. L'adolescente en fut déchirée, elle pleura et pleura durant des journées entières, puis repleura encore et encore jusqu'à une idée aléchante lui monte à la tête : le garçon aux cheuveux noirs l'avait fait souffrir. Elle le ferait souffrir, lui et en même temps son étouffant de frère, en s'appropriant le titre de petite amie officielle de leur pire ennemis, qui se trouva être un serpentard pas vraiment très gentil...

Elle prit le temps de reprendre sa respiration, et se retint de rire : la voilà réduite à raconter son histoire à une parfaite inconnue !

_-_Le serpentard, fidèle à sa maison ne fut pas très charmant, et repoussa mainte et mainte fois la pauvre petite gryffondor, jusqu'au jour où par le plus grand des miracles, -un ange avait dû d'ailleurs le soustraire à faire ce geste-, il l'embrassa et accepta partiellement qu'elle devienne "petite amie" de substitution.-Ginny s'accorda un sourire sereint et reprit-, alors la jeune fille fit tout pour conquérir ce jeune homme et la suite est bien trop ennuyeuse, elle ne vous interesserait pas. Mentit Ginny, qui sentit poindre une partie bien trop privé de son histoire avec Draco.

_-_J'aime bien votre histoire, j'aurai aimé connaître la fin. Mais le début me déçois un peu... tomber amoureuse d'Harry Potter fut une chose bien trop banale pour vous Ginny.

Ginny pâlit et ne répondit pas.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

A son grand soulagement, personne ne fit attention à la conversation à leur conversation, et elle écouta d'une oreille distraite l'histoire de cette Clara.

Elle était apparement tombée amoureuse de Colin, après deux durs mois passés ensemble, en tant qu'époux : leurs parents les avaient unis contre leur grés.

Mais finalement, de cette union avait naquit un doux sentiment, et s'était tant mieux pour eux !

Ginny soupira et souhaita que la soirée se finisse, et surtout ne plus revoir Clara par la suite !

Elle avait était tellement gênée de lui avoir raconté une partie de sa vie, et ne savait pas exactement d'ailleurs pourquoi elle avait fait tel geste.

Minnuit sonna, et les derniers invités décidèrent de partir : elle salua Colin et Clara d'un geste tendu, et quand ils eurent dépassés la large porte, elle s'autorisa un faible "alleluya".

Draco tourna un regard amusé vers elle et l'attira à lui.

_-_Eh bien, quel ennuyeux diner ! Protesta-t-il. Mais c'est finis, et je vais enfin pouvoir profiter de ce pourquoi je t'ai épousé...

_-_Oh non je suis bien trop fatiguée..., protesta mollement Ginny en se dégageant de sa poigne.

Il fronça les sourcils et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne dépasse la porte.

_-_Dans notre contrat de mariage, il est stipulé que la femme est tenue d'appliquer ses devoirs conjugaux !

_-_Mais laisse moi ! Je sais bien que tu es gourmant, -commença-t-elle avec ironie-, mais je te cuisinerais demain mon fameux gateau au chocolat, pour l'instant au dodo !

Il éclata d'un rire grave et l'entraina dans un couloir sombre en murmurant une remarque acerbe d'une voix étonnament surcée.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

C'est avec un large sourire que Ginny entama sa journée. Tout allait pour le mieux, Draco et elle filait le "parfait amour", enfin de son avis ! Et elle allait passer sa journée à faire les boutiques de bébé avec Hermione. Et il fallait qu'elle reste discrète car Draco lui avait demandé de rester à la maison pour s'occuper de fastidieuses tâches. Elle avait bien sûr prostesté, mais il avait tant insisté qu'elle ne s'était pas vut la force de refuser.

"Oh de toute façon, je serais rentré avant lui, et il n'en saura rien ! "S'amusa-t-elle.

Rien n'aurait put aller mieux, et Ginny flottait dans une sorte d'euphorie grisante.

Elle s'habilla chaudement en raison de la neige qui tombait drue au dehors, et ses joues et son nez prirent une mignonne teinte rosée.

Elle ressemblait à une poupée aux joues rondes, de blanc vêtue dans sa capeline de laine immaculée.

Elle enfonça un bonnet blanc sur sa tête, et se dirigea d'un pas léger vers le chaudron baveur. Quand elle arriva sur le chemin de traverse, elle se dirigea directement vers un prêt-à-sorcier très chic et attendit son amie, perchée du haut de ses 1m68.

Elle scrutait régulièrement la rue, et quand elle vit apparaître au loin une femme aux cheuveux bruns, habillée d'une cape rouge, elle lui fit de grand signe.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'embrassèrent et prirent la route d'un café douiller, où elles entamèrent une longue et paresseuse conversation de leurs vies respectives.

Hermione en était au récit de sa trois-centième dispute avec son mari adoré, quand Ginny aperçut à son grand plaisir deux silouhettes familières s'engouffraient dans le petit bar.

Elle fit des signes énergiques de ses bras, et les héla avec force cris.

Un homme d'allure revêche se tourna vers Ginny, et la considéra d'un oeil moqueur, puis reprit la lecture de son livre.

Ginny pouffa et se contint de rire trop fort.

_-_Eh bien, quelle miracle ! Voilà les deux femmes de ma vie réunies devant un chocolat, que demander de plus ? Plaisanta Ron en embrassant vigoureusement Hermione.

Il se pencha au dessus de la table et laissa un baiser mouillé sur le front de la petite rousse.

Ginny grimaça et grogna de mécontentement. Puis elle se frotta vivement le front.

Harry les salua d'une bise à chacune et s'installa sur la banquette à côté de Ginny.

_-_Eh bien mesdemoiselles, que faites-vous donc ici ! Hermione, je croyais que tu devais t'occuper de Joe ! Se moqua gentiment Harry.

Elle haussa les épaules et se défendit d'un "je suis en grêve".

Harry se tourna vers Ginny et elle hocha la tête, l'air de confirmer les dires de son amie.

_-_Tu peux parler Harry ! Mais toi aussi tu n'es pas au travail ! Rétorqua Ginny.

_-_Oui, mais moi mademoiselle, je suis en week-end !

Ginny secoua la tête en souriant.

_-_De toute façon, moi, je travaille pas ! Mais je compte bien m'y remettre dès que Nina aura quelques mois !

Hermione afficha un sourire tendre.

_-_C'est maman qui va être contente ! Rigola Ron. Comme ça, quant tu travailleras, elle s'occupera de Joe, de ma nièce,-euh ta fille je précise, car j'ai bien d'autres nièces !- et sans oublier,- ajouta-t-il en fixant sa femme d'un oeil admiratif-, de Cloé.

Ginny releva la tête en même temps qu'Harry et d'une même voix s'échappa un "comment ?" désorienté.

Hemione pouffa dans sa manche et Ron présenta distraitement le ventre, légérement gonflé, de la brunette.

_-_Notre petite cadette est en route. S'écria-t-il, le sourire tiré jusqu'aux oreilles.

Harry resta sans voix, et Ginny poussa un cris aigü, puis, sur un froncement de sourcil du brun, elle mit sa main devant sa bouche, et s'excusa d'une voix coupable.

Quelques secondes plus tard, son regard pivota vers Hermione, et se fut à son tour de rester sans voix tandis qu'Harry félicitait chaudement ses meilleurs amis.

Finalement, elle murmura tant bien que mal un "félicitation", et se laissa chambrer par Harry, qui la trouva, bien émotif.

_-_J'aurai penser que ton mari, bien qu'étant un parfait imbécile, qui ne sert à rien, t'aurai au moins appris à te contenir ! Dit-il, en riant.

Ginny laissa son poing frapper la nuque du brun, puis, elle hoqueta et étira un sourire mouillé.

Hermione gloussa, et Ron se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

_-_C'est bizarre, quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte ça ne m'a pas du tout fait le même effet que la douche froide que je viens de prendre à l'instant. Dit-elle en riant nerveusement. Je suis si heureuse pour vous, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas bien réalisé que j'étais moi-même enceinte. Plaisanta-t-elle.

Elle essuya vivement deux larmes qui se frayaient un chemin sur ses joues, et Harry lui colla une bise retentissante sur la joue, accompagné d'un "les femmes enceintes sont si fragiles !".

Il leva les yeux au ciel, puis, serra Ginny contre son épaule, en laissant une ébauche de sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres.

_-_Eh bien, Ginny ne pleures pas... il faudrait plutôt que tu ris, ne pleures pas ! Pense donc à toutes ces belles après midi que nous aurons toutes les deux à faire les boutiques avec nos bambins ! S'écria Hermione en se penchant par dessus la table. D'ailleurs, je compte bien commencer de suite !

Elle se leva et invita Ginny à la suivre.

Harry leur lança un regard perplexe, et Hermione se justifia d'un geste de la main.

_-_Je pense qu'elles sont partis faire les boutiques. Termina Ron, d'un air savant.

Harry le fixa, légérement ahuris, et éclata d'un rire moqueur.

_-_Même quand tu essaies d'être sérieux Ron, tu échoues ! N'essayes plus mon vieux, ce n'est pas une attitude qui te sied au teint !

_-_Oh la ferme. Répliqua-t-il, vexé.

Le brun redoubla de rire quand il aperçut les significatives oreilles écarlates.

_-_J'ai l'impression que tu t'interesses d'un peu trop près à ma soeur. Le coupa Ron, d'une voix trainarde.

Harry pâlit, et le dévisagea ouvertement.

_-_C'était une blague. Précisa Ron

Harry garda un mutisme fermé, et Ron éclata de rire.

_-_Tu vois, que quand je veux, je peux paraître très sérieux. Un peu plus, et tu tombais par terre !

Le survivant étira sa bouche d'un sourire crispé, et frissona quand une goutte de sueur salée lui coula le long du dos.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

_-_Regarde comme c'est mignon ! S'exclama Ginny en tendant à Hermione un petit nounours rose, aussi doux que de la soie.

La brune se tourna vers Ginny, et lui présenta, avec un sourire en coin ce qu'elle regardait.

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant le petit bout de ficelle noir, et les bas assortis.

_-_C'est... euh, tu vas acheter ça ? Demanda-t-elle, prudemment.

_-_Oui, je pense bien ! Après tout, il faut que je profite un peu de mon mari avant que je me retrouve transformer en hyppopotame ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

Ginny, faussement vexée, lui fit remarquer qu'elle ne se trouvait pas aussi grosse que qu'un hyppopotame, et Hermione lui lança un "pas toi, mais moi oui !"

L'après-midi s'écoula lentement, et Hermione se retrouva avec une bonne demi-douzaine de paquet, contenant des objets et habits de toutes sortes: sous-vêtement, et grenouillères, bavoires,et petite peluches, couches et même un arrosoire en plastique vert.

Ginny quant à elle, avait confectionné toute une petite garde-robe pour sa fillette à venir: allant de pyjama, à cape d'enfant, robes d'été et d'autres d'hiver, petit soulier vernis, et botte pour la pluie.

Elle en étaient à se promener dans la grande avenue quand un grondement sonore éclata aux alentour.

Un silence morbide précéda cris et protestations. Et soudainement, la tranquille avenue se transforma en un cafarnaüm de passants affolés, et d'hurlements hébétés.

Hermione en lacha ses sacs, et devint aussi blanche qu'un fantôme.

Ginny quant à elle, tout aussi affolée, s'empara de la main de son amie, et lui cria d'aller se mettre à l'abri.

Un autre grondement sonore éclata comme un éclat de tonnerre, et Ginny, le teint cireux, tira son amie vers le chaudron baveur.

Elles s'y engouffrèrent en haletant, et se précipitèrent vers des sorciers accoudés au bar, qui semblait tout aussi hébétés qu'elles deux.

_-_Tom ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! Hurla Hermione en se retenant à un mur quand le sol se mit à gronder.

_-_Je... je ne sais pas. Répliqua le barman en se retenant à une chaise, manquant de s'écrouler à terre.

Certains clients se précipitèrent sur la porte pour rejoindre le Londres moldus, mais la porte restait obstinément fermée, comme hermétiquement collée.

Ginny avait du mal à respirer, elle sentait la tension monter, et une peur aiguë lui nouait le ventre et la gorge.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le mur de pierre, les reliant au chemin de traverse, et elle essaya de détecter la source de l'affolement général, à travers un épais nuage de fumée : sûrement dû à un écroulement d'un bâtiment voisin.

Elle resta muette de stupeur quand elle crut apercevoir à travers le brouillard grouillant, des silouhettes encapuchonnées de noir.

Elle s'avança subitement à travers le chemin. Personne ne l'arrêta dans le bar, ils étaient trop occupés à essayer de débloquer la porte, avec l'aide d'Hermione.

Ginny marcha lentement, et sentit une vague nauséeuse lui remontait jusqu'à la gorge. Elle se contint difficilement de rendre son déjeuner.

Courageusement, elle continua sa route, et finalement, elle dépassa le nuage épais.

Peut-être aurait-elle dûr rester au bar... se fut la pensée qui la frappa de plein fouet, quand elle arriva sur la grande place et qu'une scène chaotique se présenta à sa vue.

Elle aurait dû être effrayer, effrayer à crier, hurler, pleurer, elle aurait dû avoir peur à s'en tordre les mains, à s'en déchirer la manche, à s'en griffer les joues, mais, elle n'avait pas peur.

Elle n'avait pas peur, car son coeur était déjà accaparé par une autre espèce d'émotion.

La rage.

La rage... oui, ...non, bien plus.

La haine..., en fait non,

bien plus que la haine, un sentiment bien plus aigü qui la transperçait de part en part, en pointes acérées, et lui déchirait la gorge, le ventre, les membres, et lui faisait battre les tempes à toute vitesse.

Ses yeux, embrasés par l'émotion fixaient éperdument, sans ciller la troupe de mangemorts.

Sa bouche s'arqua, et sa lèvre se mit à trembler : non, ce n'était toujours pas la peur, mais plus que la haine, c'était du dégoût.

Un dégoût profond en la race humaine lui arracha un cri de rage.

Elle fouilla frénétiquement ses poches, et en sortit sa baguette d'une main fébrile.

Elle observa encore quelques minutes l'abjecte scène se déroulant devant ses pupilles étonnement secs :

Les mangemorts poursuivaient les sorciers, ils semblaient prendre une joie toute particulière à les regrouper au centre de la place, comme une troupe de chevreaux effrayés, pour ensuite les torturer à coup de sorts immondes, et en achever certains, pour très certainement "donner l'exemple".

Soudainement, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle se lança d'un pas bizarrement stable et lent jusqu'à une silouhette noire, qu'elle entrava d'un sort.

Le sorcier attérit lourdement au sol, et elle cracha à ses côtés, et murmura d'une voix rendue grave, voir presque inaudible par l'émotion :

N'ai pas peur, je ne te tuerais pas, je ne tuerais jamais quelqu'un, je suis une femme, et je ne suis pas une lâche. Je ne suis pas comme vous tous, suppôts du serpent...

Elle l'enjamba et se rapprocha dangeureusement de la place.

Un mangemort se retourna, et la voyant, se précipita vers elle, comme un chien fou, entrevoyant son déjeuner.

Il l'attrapa par les cheuveux et la gifla si fort, que s'il ne la tenait pas, elle se serait écroulée, puis il l'envoya valser vers les autres "prisonniers de guerre".

Elle attérit à côté d'une jeune enfant qui perçait les tympans de tout le monde, avec ses cris aigüs.

Ginny se frotta la tête, et apercevant qu'elle s'était écroulée sur un cadavre de vieillard, elle se releva en criant.

Un mangemort, croyant qu'elle désirait s'échapper lui donna un coup et elle s'afaissa à nouveau.

Physiquement boulversée, elle régurgita une substance amère aux pieds d'une femme d'une treintaine d'années, qui la prit en pitié.

Malgré elle, des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux, et elle suffoqua, noyée par ses nausées, et ses sanglots.

La femme aux cheuveux noirs s'abaissa, et aida Ginny à s'assoir, puis elle lui intima le silence.

Ses caresses aidant, Ginny se calma lentement, et elle essuya rageusement les larmes ayant tracées un sillon grisâtre sur sa peau.

Une voix résonna à travers la foule.

Un mangemort, monté sur une espèce d'estrade s'adraissait à eux, d'une voix enflammée par la passion.

Elle tenta d'en saisir les propos, malgré son horrible mal de crâne.

_-_Une nouvelle ère se présente à nous, à vous, à nous tous ! Nous les sorciers véritables ! Les moldus, avec leur science inférieure devraient être éradiqués ! Pourquoi s'encombrer de débris qui polluent et salissent notre planète ? Pourquoi s'encombrer de ces diables qui tentent de saisir les lois de ce monde ! Nous, les sorciers sommes les enfants de cette terre ! Nous devons la protéger de ces êtres inférieurs qui se sentent au dessus des lois ! Pourquoi les laisser détruire notre mère à tous ! Je veux comprendre pourquoi ! Nous, les sorciers, ne sommes pas hostiles à cette si belle Terre, les moldus eux la tuent à petit feu ! C'est eux qui devraient mourir ! Et nous nous occupons de cette affaire ! Et leurs enfants les sang-de-bourbe les suivront en enfer ! Qui est avec nous ! Tous les sorciers de sang pur, qui désirent rallier notre cause seront épargner !

Un silence suivit l'information, et le mangemort attendit, perché sur son estrade, que certains sorciers, montrent des signes d'intérêts.

Bientôt une dizaine d'hommes et femmes confondus s'approchèrent de l'homme.

Ils avaient été désarmés par des mangemorts, et des liens entravaient leurs mains.

Sous la huée d'un publique féroce, ils s'écrièrent qu'ils désiraient rallier les rangs de sa seigneurie le serpent.

Ginny se releva avec force, et hurla aussi fort que certains hommes dans la foule.

Elle remarqua subitement, que l'homme qui l'avait "capturé" avait malencontreusement oublié de la priver de sa baguette.

Elle la cacha soigneusement dans un pli de sa robe, et recula lentement, pour se trouver en "périphérie" de la troupe.

Elle se mit à réfléchir intensément, elle devait trouver une solution pour se sortir de se guépier.

Comment faire... ?

Et que faisaient ces foutus aurors quand on avait besoin d'eux !

Une tâche noire attira son regard, et elle tourna la tête vers le droite : une nouvelle troupe de fou-furieux ramenaient une lampée de "prisonniers".

Son coeur battait vite, et avec une amertume marquée, elle se dit qu'à travers toute la ville, devait se jouer tel scénario.

Beaucoup d'innocents rendraient leurs vies, aujourd'hui. Et plus grave encore, en plus de vouloir la peau du survivant, Voldemort et ses partisans allaient même jusqu'à prôner un projet amorale: le génocide de tout un peuple.

Un sorcier, encapuchonné de noir s'approcha d'elle et lui aboya de se rapprocher de la troupe d'otages.

Il la poussa d'une poigne forte, et elle trébucha sur une pierre lourde, manquant de s'écrouler une nouvelle fois.

Elle eut l'erreur de se retenir à l'homme, qui par dégoût la punit d'un sort d'entrave.

Elle se retrouva à demi-aveuglé à poursuivre sa route.

Retour au point de départ. Elle se trouvait tout près des mangemorts.

Un sorcier la bouscula derrière, et elle fit un pas de trop, qui la fit heurter un des suppôts.

Il s'appréta à la frapper, mais retint son poing, et resta à la contempler, les yeux écarquillés.

Ginny fit de même, et crut reconnaître ces yeux noirs: n'étais-ce pas ceux de... Colin ?

L'homme la reconnut avant qu'elle ne put crier de surprise, et la tira jusqu'à un coin reculé.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? L'agressa-t-il.

_-_Je... je... faisais des cour...ses. S'entendit-elle répliquer d'une voix entrecoupée par la surprise. Mais... je... vous... mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?

Ginny avait les yeux écarquillés par le reproche, et elle attacha le regard de Colin jusqu'à ce qu'il consentit à lui fournir une réponse.

_-_Nous faisons notre travail. Nous écoutons nos convictions.

Vous tuez... des... innocents.

Elle tremblait, aussi bien de peur que de rage.

Il détourna les yeux, et elle crut y déceler une étincelle de gêne.

Il la relacha doucement, puis la repoussa vers une rue déserte en lui intimant de repartir se mettre à l'abri chez elle.

_-_Pourquoi tu ne m'achèves pas ! Lui hurla-t-elle, en se rapprochant de lui.

_-_Tu es la femme d'un de mes collègues !

_-_Mais je prône que votre projet est abjecte ! Digne des pourritures que vous êtes ! Et je suis du camps du survivant !

_-_Quel étrange couple vous faites alors..., murmura-t-il, légérement indécis.

Une explosion retentit non loin, et Ginny crut distinguer avec soulagement des capes rouge vives apparaître dans la foule : tenue des aurors.

Les renforts arrivaient enfin.

Colin sursauta et se précipita dans la foule.

Ginny, quant à elle, fourbue jusqu'à l'os, observa avec dépit la malheureuse scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux : une boucherie de tous sorciers et sorcières confondus.

Quand on y pense, la guerre n'est rien d'autre que ça : quelles que soit les époques, elle se résume à une chose...

Tuer avant de ne l'être sois-même, et que le meilleur gagne.

oxxxXoOXxxxo

Le chemin de traverse vit une nuit sombre se coucher, et les rues restèrent jusqu'au petit matin résonnantes des cris des blessés, des pleurs confondus, et des diagnostics des médico-mage.

Ginny, quant à elle, s'était endormie, adossé à un mur crasseux d'une petite rue délabrée.

Elle s'éveilla en sursaut quand un rayon de soleil illumina son visage.

Elle se releva vaille que vaille, et mit une longue minute à se sesituer.

Quand la mémoire lui revint, elle sursauta, et décida de se rendre sur l'avenue, la veille assaillit des pions du mal.

D'un pas brinquebalant, elle se dirigea vers l'avenue principale, et, rencontrant sur le chemin un médico-mage, elle l'interpella :

_-_Excusez moi...

_-_Mademoiselle ?

_-_Les mangemorts ont-ils été mis hors d'état de nuire ?

La question fit hausser un sourcils à l'homme.

_-_Mh, ils ont échappés aux aurors, seuls deux sorciers ont été mis en garde à vue, et ils seront bientôt jugés pour leurs crimes.

_-_Et... il y a eut beaucoup de pertes ?

Le visage de l'homme s'assombrit, et hocha la tête.

Ginny prit une inspiration laborieuse, et continua :

_-_Les blessés et les décédés ont-ils tous été rapatriés vers l'hopital ?

_-_Tous, et aussi les témoins indemnes de l'attaque, ainsi que leurs prôches. Ste-Mangouste est pris d'assaut, et c'est dur de s'y retrouver à travers tout ce m...

L'homme ne put finir sa phrase que Ginny été déjà partit en courant.

Elle s'engouffra dans un magasin quelconque, qui était à moitié détruit, et parut satisfaite de trouver une cheminée en état de marche.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se trouvait dans le hall de l'hopital Ste-mangouste.

Elle laissa un regard brumeux se promenait sur la foule résidant dans le hall, et observa avec affliction la file d'attente pour l'accueil. Une affichette voletante annonçait à quelques minutes d'intervalle, d'une intonation criarde "une heure d'attente, à partir d'ici !"

Elle se secoua et se dit qu'elle connaissait assez l'hopital pour retrouver Hermione, Harry et Ron, toute seule.

Car, ils étaient assurément ici, vu qu'ils avaient été témoins directs de la scène.

Elle déambula dans les couloirs, une heure durant, faisant tous le services de soins légers, à celui de soins plus grave.

Mais, ses amis restaient obstinément introuvables.

Elle faillit se décourager, quand au loin, elle crut distinguer une cheuvelure noire d'encre. Elle espéra de tout coeur que se fut Harry, et se lança d'un pas vaillant à la rencontre de l'homme.

Elle poussa une exclamation de soulagement quand elle le reconnut, et se précipita vers lui.

Elle lui sauta dessus, et Harry sursauta légérement.

Quand il aperçut le visage chiffoné de Ginny, il se rassénéra.

Ils restèrent longuement enlaçés, et Ginny se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise, son ami respirait bizarrement : son souffle était si lent, si lourd.

Elle se recula, et lui baissa le menton.

Quelle ne fut sa surprise quand elle aperçut son visage baigné de larmes.

_-_Ha... Harry ?

_-_Je... tu... je doit te dire... que..., commença-t-il, puis, il s'arrêta et serra durement ses lèvres, qui se transformèrent en une fine ligne blanche.

Il plissa ses yeux à l'extrème, et se laissa tomber sur un siège non loin, et laissa sa tête retomber entre ses mains.

_-_Qu'est-ce qui... se passe ?

Elle fit un bond spectaculaire quand un hurlement retentit non loin, et Harry frissonna de tout son être.

Elle ne se sentait pas bien, sa gorge était si serrée qu'un mince filet d'air réussissait à peine à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses poumons douloureux.

La porte face à eux s'ouvrit avec fracas, et un infirmier transporta une Hermione inerte dans ses bras.

Son coeur manqua un battement et elle se précipita vers l'homme.

_-_Que lui est-il arrivé ?

_-_Elle va bien, on lui a juste donné un tranquilisant pour qu'elle se calme.

_-_Oh ! Je suis rassurée si elle va bien... sauriez-vous si Ron Weasley, son mari, se trouve quelque part par ici ?

Il fallait absolument qu'elle le voie pour qu'il la rassure à propos de sa mère et de son père : elle espérait qu'il ne se soient pas rendu la veille au chemin de traverse.

L'homme réfléchit un instant, et d'une voix monocorde annonça l'implacable verdict :

_-_Décédé durant la nuit, suite à une blessure grave reçut au niveau du coeur.

Ginny, ne perçut plus ni bruit, ni sond durant une seconde, et devint livide.

Puis le rouge lui brûla les joues, et dans un rire nerveux, lui précisa :

_-_Vous devez faire une erreur.

_-_Non, mademoiselle, toutes mes condoléances. Si vous désirez voir son corps, adressez-vous à l'infirmière Stayford qui est dans la pièce à côté, Mr Weasley repose dans cette chambre, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit transféré, dans la journée, à la morgue de l'hopital.

La pièce tourna bizarrement, et Ginny appuya son front brûlant à un mur.

_-_Si ça ne va pas, adressez-vous à Melle Stayford, elle vous administrera un calmant.

_-_Ca va..., murmurat-elle, d'une voix éraillée.

_-_Mademoiselle, vous devriez allez voir cette femme, vous êtes apparement enceinte, et je suis sûr que des analyses seraient nécessaires pour voir si le choc n'aurait pas perturbé votre enfant.

_-_Ca va..., laissez.

_-_Permettez-moi d'insister, vous savez ...

_-_CA VA ! LACHEZ-MOI ! Hurla-t-elle.

Elle le bouscula, et se dirigea d'un pas titubant vers la salle indiquée, et ne prit pas la peine de frapper.

Elle se dirigea directement vers un lit au fond de la pièce, et quand elle aperçut la peau blanchâtre de son frère, elle se laissa tomber à genoux près du lit.

La pièce se remit à tourner, et elle haleta, son larynx semblait écrasé par une boule aussi large qu'un quignon de pain.

L'infirmière Stayford s'approcha d'elle, et Ginny s'empressa de la repousser.

_-_Laissez moi tranquille ! Je veux parler à mon frère ! Ce n'est pas lui qui est dans ce lit ! Ce n'est PAS LUI ! Je ne vous crois pas ! VOUS ÊTES DES MENTEURS ! TOUS DES MENTEURS ! Eclata-t-elle subitement, en saisissant dans ses mains tremblantes la main gauche de Ron.

Melle Stayford s'empara de sa baguette et jetta un sort apaisant à Ginny.

Mais malgré tout, son coeur se déchirait, et une douleur intense, presque sauvage la prit au ventre.

Elle poussa un cri déchirant, et se laissa tomber à terre.

_-_Rendez moi MON FRÈRE ! Ron ! RON Ouvres les yeux ! Je t'en prie...

_-_Calmez vous mademoiselle ! Venez, je vais vous donner un verre d'ea...

_-_RON ! Non ! Par pitié ! Merlin... NON ! Si seulement... Si... si SEULEMENT j'avais... j'avais été là !

La jeune femme aux cheuveux brunâtre lui attrapa les mains et l'obligea à relever la tête.

_-_Mademoiselle... il est mort, plus rien ne pourra le faire revenir... cela ne sert à rien de vous mettre dans cet état, venez... soyez raisonnabl...

_-_RAISONNABLE ? Mon frère est mort ! Laissez moi ! IL ne verra JAM... JAMAIS sa petite fille ouvrir les yeux ! Et tout ça c'est parce que... c'est parce que... je... n'étais pas là pour l'aider ! J'aurai du mourir à sa place ! Mais je ne suis pas morte parce que... parce QUE... je ne suis pas morte parce que...

"Parce que je suis la femme d'un mangemort". Finit-elle mentalement.

_-_Parce que le destin l'a voulut ainsi. Venez...

Elle éclata soudainement en sanglots incontrolables, et ses ongles allèrent s'enfonçer dans ses cuisses, jusqu'au sang, comme pour se punir d'être encore en vie.

La jeune femme brune remit la rousse sur pied, et la traina hors de la salle.

Mais se fut sans compter la perfide Malchance, qui se dépécha de pointer de ses doigts acérés une proie facile : Ginny, sous le choc de la perte de son frère, venait de perdre les eaux, et le bébé avait commencé son ascension vers le monde extérieur.

* * *

**À suivre...**

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et les prochains qui suivront seront dans le ton dramatique._

_Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que la perte de Ron pour Ginny sera une épreuve dont elle ne se remettra jamais entièrement, et Draco en paira certainement le prix._

**Kiss, _Alysia._**


	10. Vertige

**Salut à tous !** _Désolée pour le retard, il va falloir que vous vous habituez parce que je suis en pleine période de bac blanc, et de révision par conséquent ! Alors, je dois dire que le temps me manque et les idées... enfin non, pas les idées, mais la mise en forme des chapitres, oui ! LOfgique, mon verveau surchauffe un peu ! -_

Bon, ce chapitre n'est pas terrible terrible, j'ai l'impression que mon histoire stagne, mais la fin s'approche, et les prochaisn chapitre risquent d'être plutôt mouvementés !

_Lol, je vous embrasse tous, tous, tous ! Je vous adore ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 9:** _Vertige__

* * *

_

Tout était flou, tout était noir, oui c'était ça... noir... un véritable trou noir.

Un trou vetigineux qui l'aspirait dans une folle descente.

Elle était comme en chute libre, et son coeur se soulevait, écumait, tentait de battre un rythme apaisé, mais rien n'y faisait, et ces misérables tentatives se transformaient en échecs cuisants.

Oui cuisant, son âme semblait cuire, bouillir, trembler d'une profonde douleur, ou d'un simple désarroi passager.

Elle percevait vaguement à travers ce tourbillon d'émotion une voix calme, plutôt ferme.

Mais, malgré tous les efforts du monde, elle n'aurait put saisir la moindre syllabe.

Car ses tympans semblaient animés de folie, ou tout simplement étaient-ils trop à l'écoute de son propre coeur, et elle eut soudain l'impression d'être sourde.

Une main lui souleva la nuque, et lui entrouvrit de force les yeux.

Une vive lumière blanche l'éblouit, et elle eut conscience du grognement qu'elle laissa échapper.

Peu à peu, sa vue s'éclaircit, son coeur s'apaisa quelques peu, et ses tympans, simplement fachés avec son coeur, cessèrent de battre vulgairement en sourdine.

_-_Positionnez-la sur le lit, voilà... comme ça. Entendit-elle.

Elle releva, autant qu'elle put la tête, et aperçut une infirmière d'âge avançé, qui, avec ses lunettes carrées, esquissait le parfait portrait d'une libellule.

_-_Ah... à boire. Murmura Ginny, en sentant l'affreuse sécheresse de sa trachée.

On lui présenta instentanément un verre étroit, et elle but à grandes gorgés.

Quand ce fut chose faite, et que la soif s'apaisa d'elle-même, une autre douleur se présenta, et Ginny, en sentant son bas-ventre se tordre subitement, poussa un halètement de surprise.

_-_Voilà, comme ça... Mademoiselle, il faut que vous respiriez comme cela, la souffrance sera moindre... vous êtes restez évanouis près de 8 heures... nous avons eut très peur, surtout que le "travail" s'est enclenché. La bébé va arriver... il faut surtout que vous restiez concentré sur votre respiration.

Ginny ouvrit des yeux gros comme des socoupes. Une chaleur intense brûla ses joues, et elle eut terriblement peur en baissant les yeux vers ses jambes écartées par deux petits appuis en cuir.

_-_C'est pas vrai..., s'entendit-elle gémir.

Elle ferma ses yeux irrités par la fatigue.

Une contraction pour le moins forte la ramena à la réalité.

Une porte claqua, et Ginny aperçut une femme en blouse blanche s'avançer vers elles.

Elle s'essuyait les mains d'une serviette en papier blanche, puis enfila des gants en plastique.

_-_Comment s'est passé l'intervention ? L'interrogea la première infirmière à tête de libellule.

Avec quelques secondes de réflexion, Ginny conclut que la nouvelle arrivante s'apparentait parfaitement à la race des écureuils.

Mal, on n'a rien put faire pour sauver la petite, le choc a dut être trop dur.

_-_Mh..., bon prend ma place, ça fait presque quatre heure que je veille Madame Malfoy, j'aurais besoin d'une pause.

Okay.

La femme-écureuil s'avança vers la rousse, lui fit un sourire rassurant, et se pencha vers le bas-ventre de la jeune femme pour vérifier où en était l'enfant.

Mh, ça vient bon. Accrochez-vous, et dans pas moins d'une demi-heure, vous pourrez serrer dans vos bras votre nouveau-né.

Comme pour acquieser la blonde, la bébé sembla se frayer un chemin plus près de la "liberté", ce qui arracha un cri aigü à Ginny.

Merlin, faites que ça finisse. Mumura-t-elle, entre ses dents.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

Et cela finit, bien sûr, aurait-il put en être autrement ?

Le bébé arriva, et grâce à Dieu, en parfaite santé.

"La seule lumière de la journée", pensa Ginny, d'un humour un peu triste.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de réfléchir. Il n'y avait qu'une heure qui la séparait de l'arrivée de Nina, et quelques autres du "départ" de Ron.

"Une vie pour une autre, la vie est un cycle." N'arrêtait-elle pas de se répéter, seulement, ces quelques pensées n'arrivaient pas à la sortir de cette étrange torpeur, qui lui enveloppait le coeur... entièrement.

Elle glissa ses yeux sur la petite silouhette endormie sur son sein, et caressa la tête encore chauve de son enfant.

Quand elle avait entendu les premiers sanglots rageurs de sa petite fille, quelque chose s'était brisé en elle.

Un sentiment d'effroi, et de soulagement mêlé l'avait saisit si fort, qu'elle en avait hoqueté de surprise, c'était... comme une chaleur qui s'épanouissait de ses doigts jusqu'à son ventre en passant par toutes les parties les plus reculées de son corps.

Et elle avait pleuré, elle avait pleuré, peut-être pas aussi fort que Nina, mais elle avait été à deux doigts de hurler, de cracher sa peine quand Nina avait enfin posé les yeux sur elle.

Des yeux si gris, si lumineux... l'ébauche des yeux de Draco...

Des yeux que jamais plus, elle n'aurait souhaité apercevoir.

Mais naturellement, elle serra les dents, et se dit avec une mince satisfaction que même si elle devrait supporter toute sa vie le poids de ce regard, Nina serait différente de son père... oui elle le serait. Elle devrait l'être ! Et si Ginny échouait dans l'éducation de sa fille, là, elle pourrait au moins avoir la satisfaction de se maudir d'avoir gacher sa vie...

La petite s'éveilla dans un grognement presque animal, et bailla longuement, son petit poing rose battant légèrement l'air.

Les yeux gris se posèrent sur Ginny, et avec un sourire attendri, elle se dit que ce gris était peut-être bleu au fond..., Nina n'était pas Draco, et ne la décevrait jamais...

Nina tu es plus Weasley que Malfoy. Tu m'entends ? Mumura-t-elle à sa fille en capatant ses grands yeux exorbités. Tu es une Weasley !

La petite poussa un japement qui devanit être une exclamation d'amusement et saisit le doigt tendu de sa mère.

Ce petit geste affecteux eut raison une fois de plus de la rousse qui renifla bruyamment.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

Harry était passé, et Ginny n'avait pas voulu le laisser entrer.

Hermione n'était pas encore venu.

Sa mère avait accourut, et elle avait sommé l'infirmière de ne pas la laisser entrer.

Elle voulait être seule, elle avait le besoin terrible et égoïste d'être seule, avec sa fille; seule pour faire le point, pour s'habituer à cette petite présence sur son sein ; seule pour réfléchir au tournant qu'avait pris sa vie.

Draco n'était pas encore venu.

"Et qu'il ne vienne pas !" Pensa-t-elle très fort.

Je ne veux pas le voir..., murmua-t-elle à son ange, endormi à ses côtés. Je ne veux pas... surtout pas... le voir.

Une image surgit devant ses yeux, et elle la repoussa avec vivacité. Elle ne voulait plus penser à lui, plus jamais elle ne voudrait qu'il ne l'approche.

Rien que d'imaginer qu'il lui toucherait le bras ; qu'il embrasserait ses lèvres ; qu'il effleurerait son épaule, et ses seins, son ventre ; que ses mains papilloneraient encore, en une danse brûlante sur ses cuisses et... ; qu'il emprisonnerait une fois de plus son coeur dans une cage rouillée, lui donnait la nausée, la répugnait.

Ca lui donnait chaud au ventre, et cette chaleur lui étreignait la gorge, et lui bloquait la respiration ; elle évoulait jusqu'à ses tempes, augmentait variablement la vitesse du sang, et les battements s'accéléraient ; son front perlait alors de sueur, sa langue se faisait pateuse, sa vue troublait, et son esprit se faisait brumeux.

Elle s'intima un calme irréprochable, et inspira longuement.

Miss Stanley. S'entendit-elle murmurer, d'une voix bien trop tressotante.

Elle se racla la gorge et se reprit :

Si Mr Malfoy demande à me voir, je veux serais reconnaissante, de lui dire que je dors, faites comme pour les autres... je suis fatiguée, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de recevoir du monde.

Comme pour les fois précédentes, la vieille femme plissa les yeux, acquiesa, serra les lèvres et se retint de laisser échapper un "ces jeunes sont si arrogants !".

Mf, très bien.

Merci beaucoup.

Ginny sourit en voyant l'air pinçé de la vieille femme, et l'envoya mentalement au diable.

Qu'elle arrête de se mêler de sa vie, un peu, si elle désirait être seule, c'était entièrement son droit !

Vieille pimbêche. Murmura-t-elle, presque imperceptiblement.

Vous disiez ?

Oh rien.

Ginny sentit une chaleur sereine l'envahir, et elle pouffa dans sa main.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

Une nuit s'était écoulée..., puis deux, et trois jours passèrent encore.

Une infirmière vint chercher Nina Elise Malfoy Weasley pour faire les tests adéquats qui convenaient à un nouveau né.

Ginny attendit la journée entière. Et personne ne vint la voir.

Elle n'avait pourtant refusé personne aujourd'hui. Ils devaient s'être tous essoufflés de tenter de venir la voir, et avaient complétement oublié qu'elle existait maintenant.

Ils devaient lui en vouloir.

Elle était morose, s'ennuyait, et pour peu qu'une idée amusante lui traversait la tête, elle se faisait éjectait aussi vite par l'attirance naturelle qu'avait Ginny pour la déprime.

Elle ne connaissait rien à la situation politique de ces derniers jours. Il devait y avoir eu du remu-ménage après un tel "coup d'état" par les partisans de Voldemort.

Peut-être le ministre faisait-il en sorte d'organiser des "pour-parler" avec un peu de chance ?

Une petite négociation valait mieux que toute ces déchirures et pertes.

Ginny envoya valdinguer cette idée à coup de masse, en se disant que pour Voldemort, ce qui importait essentiellement s'était "tuer le sale gosse Potter".

Et rien pas même une prophétie ne pourrait l'arrêter !

Ginny lança un regard terne vers la fenêtre et se demanda si Harry se remettait un peu de ces derniers "évènements".

Elle eut mal au coeur en repensant à sa vilaine attitude : elle avait tout bonnement refusé de voir quiconque y compris lui, quelques jours plus tôt.

Elle se secoua, et décida d'aller errer un peu dans les couloirs de l'hopital, histoire de récolter quelques informations sur leur présent "contexte social".

Elle prit tout de même la peine de prendre une douche, et de laver ses cheuveux qui pendaient mollement sur ses épaules.

Elle passa une jupe dix fois trop grande pour sa nouvelle taille, et se félicita tout de même d'être née dans un monde magique : cela avait des avantages, surtout après la grossesse ! Un sort d'amincissement n'était généralement pas de trop !

Elle enfila un pull noire, et sauta dans ses chaussures.

Un coup de brosse, et elle était partie.

Elle déambula quelques minutes dans ce bloc de Ste Mangouste, puis le voyant déserté de tous sauf elle, elle décida d'aller se balader du côté du hall. Là, elle trouverait sûrement quelques informations interessantes.

Elle prit les escaliers, et les dévala à toute vitesse, manquant de s'écrouler à chaques marches, puis finalement, elle atteint le hall, légèrement essoufflée.

Il était étrangement vide aussi.

Quelques sorciers trainaient ci et là, et il n'y avait que trois personnes qui faisaient la queue à l'accueil.

Elle soupira, un peu déçu, et décida d'aller se renseigner à l'accueil.

Quand ce fut son tour, elle s'avança vers la vieille sorcière à l'air revêche, et l'informa de sa situation.

Sauriez-vous par hasard si Harry Potter se trouve ici en ce moment ?

Mf. Répondit la sorcière en jettant un regard méchant par dessus son journal.

Oh... et est-ce que quelqu'un du nom de... Weasley ou Granger a été hospitalisé ces derniers jours ?

La sorcière consentit enfin à jetter un coup d'oeil à un registre mal rangé, et au bout de quelques secondes elle laissa échapper un :

Granger, mais elle est sortie de l'hopital hier, pour assister à l'enterrement de son mari.

Ginny pâlit et sentit sa bouche s'asséchait.

C'était aujourd'hui... l'enterrement ?

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'en sache moi, ma ptite dame ? Je vous dis juste ce que je vois d'inscrit sur le r'gistre !

Oh... mmh, merci bien.

Ginny s'éloigna, et partit s'assoir sur un banc, près d'une fontaine d'eau.

Elle laissa sa tête retomber dans ses mains, et se massa les tempes. Elle se sentait mal.

Elle savait qu'elle avait raté l'enterrement de son frère... si Hermione était sortie hier de l'hopital c'est que ça devait être aujourd'hui... en toute logique.

Et elle, la seule fille des Weasley n'était pas là pour saluer une dernière fois Ron. Elle se sentie lamentable... et sale, comme la dernière des trainées.

Elle pressa ses lèvres l'un contre l'autre, et plissa fermement ses yeux, pour s'empêcher de craquer une fois de plus.

La vie était cruelle... par moment, c'est sur cette pensée que Ginny releva la tête. Et elle aperçut au bon moment un homme grand, et blond, sortir d'un couloir. Elle le reconnut de suite, et eut juste le temps de s'éclipser sans qu'il put l'apercevoir.

Elle mumura une petite prière de remerciement à Merlin pour lui avoir éviter ce désagrément, et elle s'empressa de rejoindre le côté pédiatrie pour récupérer sa fille, avant que Draco n'eut la même idée qu'elle.

Elle avançait d'un pas rapide, rendut incertain par la nervosité.

Elle finit enfin par atteindre le couloir menant à la salle souhaitée, mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par un sorcier d'un certain âge qui l'interpella d'une voix légèrement nasillarde.

Mademoiselle, s'il vous plait...

Ginny s'arrêta brusquement et tourna un visage pas vraiment avenant vers l'homme et se pressa d'articuler un "Mh ?".

L'homme parut légèrement outré, et lui demanda si elle savait où pouvait bien se situer la salle de pédiatrie n°6.

Ginny se retint de l'envoyer balader, et d'une main légère, elle lui indiqua la porta à gauche, où était inscrit en lettres capitales "Salle n°6- Pédiatrie".

L'homme s'excusa rapidement en prétextant une myoperie à toute épreuve, et Ginny se remit en route, sans vraiment écouter la fin.

Mais elle fut à nouveau stoper dans sa course, cette fois-ci par un homme de haute carrure, qu'elle connaissait fort bien.

Elle resta interloquée quelques secondes, en se demandant comment son mari avait fait pour la rejoindre si vite, alors qu'il ne l'avait sûrement pas vu...

Il tentait apparement de reprendre un souffle laborieux, et se prépara à parler.

Ginny tourna la tête vers le mur, et le fixa obsténiment, imprégnant sa rétine de blanc, et de vert.

Je t'ai cherché partout..., je suis passé à ta chambre et une infirmière m'a dit qu'elle ne t'avais pas trouvé quand elle était venu t'apporter de quoi manger...

Ginny se refusa à toute réponses.

Et donc je t'ai cherché, et je t'ai entrevu dans le hall... j'ai pris un raccourci pour te rejoindre, mais une espèce de sale petite bonne femme m'a retenu juste pour me dire d'arrêter de courir..., si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je lui aurait bien fait avaler son chignon à cette vieille chouette !

Je crois qu'il y a eut assez de mort ces derniers jours. Se permit Ginny, d'une voix sec.

Elle sentit sa bouche s'arquer vers le bas, et elle baissa la tête.

Il resta silencieux, et tenta de se reprendre quelques secondes plus tard.

Je... je n'ai pas encore vu notre petite fille... parce que... tu n'as pas voulu que je vienne hier... et avant hier... et encore avant..., alors, j'aimerais bien, si tu veux, qu'on aille la chercher tous les deux... on m'a dit que des infirmiers s'occupaient de lui faire subir quelques examens de base... alors,...

Je n'y tiens pas particulièrement. Répondit-elle, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Mais..., je, Ginny, c'est ma fille, alors j'aimerais la voir. Reprit-il, un plus durement.

Eh bien, tu n'as cas aller la voir, puis, tu t'en vas... et j'irais la reprendre.

Draco fronça les sourcils, et sa voix se fit plus grave.

Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on discute.

Eh bien, je crois que justement, il ne faudrait pas que l'on discute.

Parce que tu vois, si on discute, on ne trouveras Pas de de terrain d'entente !

Et puis tu vois, je crois que si tu t'approches trop près de moi, je n'arriverais plus à retenir mes poings. Termina-t-elle en crispant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

Elle releva la tête et aperçut son visage.

Pour la première fois il paraissait éprouver autre chose que de la haine, et cela réjouis grandement Ginny.

Qu'il souffre ! Se dit-elle. Oui qu'il ait mal comme elle avait eut mal... comme elle avait mal à l'instant même !

Une poussée de joie subite lui étreignit le coeur, et l'expression troublée de Draco lui donna envie de danser, de chanter, et de lui crier "bien fait ! Souffre, souffre ! Va brûler en enfer, brûle toi... brûle toi , comme Moi je brûle !"

Il lui attrapa la main et la tira vers un banc, plus loin. Elle s'assit à contre-coeur, et se força à le regarder.

Il avait les yeux perdu dans le vide, et il semblait réfléchir.

Je t'avais pourtant dit de rester au manoir - Lacha-t-il, finalement, au bout de quelques minutes de silence- Et tu m'avais dit que tu le ferais, mais tu m'as menti... et tu as mis ta vie en danger. Finit-il.

Elle resta muette de stupéfaction, pas tant parce qu'il venait de lui dire, mais plutôt par l'injustice de ses paroles.

Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis ! est-ce que TU t'en rends comptes ! Tu aurais voulu que je reste au manoir parce que TU savais qu'il y aurait des morts ! Que n'importe qui de MA famille pourrait y laisser sa vie ! Tu t'en rends compte ! Putain de merde Draco, mais qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ! Pourquoi je suis là à discuter de cela avec toi ! Hurla-t-elle, en se relevant subitement.

Je, je devrais être avec ma famille ! Je n'aurais jamais du avoir ce genre de conversation avec toi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu de ma vie... qu'est-ce que je fous là ?

Elle passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheuveux, et fit quelques pas dans le couloir, histoire de se calmer.

Pourquoi me dis-tu ça maintenant... tu avais le choix Ginny, je t'ai laissé le choix... je t'avais dit de t'en aller, TU as choisis... alors tu n'as PAS le droit de me reprocher de faire mon travail ! Je t'ai protégé... parce que tu es ma femme, mais je n'avais pas à te donner de justification ! TU aurais du m'écouter, et point barre !

Il se releva aussi, et lui attrapa le bras, pour capter son regard.

Une nouvelle vague de souvenir rejahit subitement dans sa tête, et le film de sa propre vie se déroula une fois de plus devant ses yeux.

_"-Je ne changerais pas pour toi._

_-Mais POURQUOI ? Pourquoi ! Aimes-tu donc tuer à ce point ! Portes-tu donc tellement de haine à Harry ? Pourquoi ! Pourquoi !_

_-C'est comme ça... je n'ai pas à me justifier, et si ça te déplais tant, tu peux t'en aller ! _

_-Tu... comment peux-tu me dire ça ?_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ! Tu es libre, ma petite._

_La rousse se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur le lit, et crispa ses doigts sur la couette de soie._

_-Si je m'en vais... ça ne te ferais pas de peine ?_

_-Bof, ni plus ni moins qu'un petit pincement peut-être, mais bon, léger le pincement alors. Dit-il, avec un sourire ironique._

_Elle se releva et le fixa longuement, assise face à lui._

_-Tu... te trouverais quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça ?_

_-Sûrement..._

_Il s'allongea plus confortablement sur les coussins, et saisis un bouquin à la couverture noire qu'il feuilleta distraitement._

_Elle se releva, enfila sa robe noire, prit ses chaussures dans ses mains, et sortit de la chambre._

_Elle fit trois pas,... et si dans cinq secondes il n'était pas près d'elle pour lui dire qu'il plaisantait, elle le quitterait, avec ni plus ni moins qu'un simple pincement... mais léger le pincement alors !_

_Une minute _

_Elle attendait._

_Deux minutes..._

_Elle baissa la tête._

_Trois..._

_Elle s'arrêta, et attendit. Mais personne ne vint._

_Elle essuya rageusement une larme qui se frayait un chemin au travers de sa joue, et jura._

_Quatre..._

_Elle repartit._

_Cinq..._

_-Hey, Gin !_

_Elle se tourna, avec un sourire lumineux, et aperçut Draco qui se dirigeait tranquillement vers elle, avec son éternel sourire moqueur._

_-T'as oublié ça... c'est bien à toi, non ? Dit-il, avec une étincelle d'amusement dans ses yeux._

_Elle saisit le sous-vêtement, et lui cria toutes les pires injures qui lui passèrent par la tête, et partit en courant._

_Le lendemain, pour l'énième fois de cette année, elle se réveillait pourtant à ses côtés._

_Quelle étrange relation, que celle qu'ils partageaient..._

_Il semblait l'apprécier sans vraiment l'aimer._

_Et elle l'aimer, sans vraiment l'apprécier, étrange nuance..._

_Mais l'amour e fait pas dans le simplet. "_

Pourquoi sommes-nous encore ensemble ? Lacha-t-elle, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Il resta silencieux, bien trop ébahis pour trouver la force de répliquer.

Qu'est-ce que je fais là ! Je devrais être en train d'embrasser Ron ! J'aurais du l'embrasser une dernière fois ! J'aurai du être prêt d'Hermione pour la soutenir ! Pour qu'elle puisse pleurer sur mon épaule ! Et j'aurais du chialer tout mon soûl dans les bras d'Harry ! Mais alors qu'est-ce que je fous là ! S'écria-t-elle, en le repoussant brutalement.

Tu l'as tué ! C'est ta faute s'il est mort ! Tout est de ta faute ! TOUT ! Je ne veux plus que tu m'approches, tu m'entends !

Elle ne macha pas ses mots, et Draco parut encore plus sonné que quelques secondes auparavant.

C'est à cause de vos plans diaboliques à toi et à ces foutus mangemorts que des sorciers comme Ron meurent tous les jours ! IL ne méritait pas de mourir ! Il n'avait jamais rien fait de mal ! Il n'avait fait que tuer des mouches, des souris et encore ! Il était tout ce qu'une soeur peut souhaiter d'un frère ! Il me consolait, me protégeait, m'embêtait sans cesse ! Et... plus jamais je ne pourrais voir son sourire si spécial... et lui ne pourra jamais voir sa fille ! Et plus jamais son fils ! La vie est cruelle ! CRUELLE ! Et si c'est ça, je ne veux PLUS vivre ! J'aurais du mourir à sa place ! J'aurais du crever, comme une traitresse que je SUIS !

Elle recula et le mur l'arrêta, elle en eut un hoquet de surprise.

Il s'approcha, et elle lui asséna une gifle retentissante.

Il tenta de lui attraper les bras, et elle réitira son geste, d'une intense violence.

Les joues de Draco étaient pivoines, et malgré tout, elle continua à s'acharner dessus.

Puis, il réussis à l'arrêter, et la serra contre lui, l'écrasant contre le mur.

Elle avait du mal à respirer, et elle voyait derrière le brouillard de ses larmes le sourire aimable de son grand frère ; puis elle entendait comme sur un film moldu son rire grave.

Un rire communicatif qui l'avait toujours fait se tordre de rire, elle aussi.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres pour finalement se transformer en rictus, et sa lèvre se mit à trembler si fort, qu'elle du se mordre pour qu'elle cesse cette agaçante et si singulière danse?

Arrête de pleurer..., murmura Draco.

Vas te faire foutre !

Il lui caressa les cheveux, et respira profondément.

Calme toi...

Je ne veux Pas que tu me touches ! Hoqueta-t-elle.

Tu peux tout me dire, mais ne me mens pas..., lui glissa-t-il, sincèrement.

Le poing de la roussa s'écrasa dans le dos du blond, et elle le roua de petits coups rageurs.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle finit par se calmer, et elle se détendit un peu.

Elle avait finalement relaché la pression, et ça faisait du bien.

Draco la tira jusqu'au banc, et la hissa sur ses jambes, et ils restèrent une bonne partie de la soirée, l'une reposant inertement sur l'autre, à ressasser tous deux, les mauvais songes du passé.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

Le lendemain, Draco avait enfin découvert sa fille, et Ginny, trop fatiguée, et encore trop bouleversée pour supporter trop longtemps la vue de son mari s'était allongée dans une chambre vide du bloc de pédiatrie, laissant le soin à Draco de faire connaissance avec Nina.

Elle passa plus d'une heure, repliée en position foetale sur ce lit de taille moyenne, à penser à son frère.

Elle réussis petit à petit à se réconcilier avec l'idée de sa "disparition". Puis, elle pensa à Hermione, et se dit qu'elle irait la voir le lendemain avec Nina.

Puis elle pensa à sa mère, et regretta amèrement d'avoir refusé de la voir.

Puis, à son père, et à ses autres frères.

A sa petite fille, à Draco, et à Harry.

Elle avait terriblement peur qu'il soit arrivé à Harry quelque chose de grave. Avec tous ces mangemorts qui courraient, on n'était plus sûr de rien.

Elle se dit qu'elle irait aussi le voir, le surlendemain, ou qui sait, demain avec Hermione ?

Une porte grinça sur ses gonds, et Draco se fraya un chemin entre les maubles mal disposés.

Il s'arrêta devant le lit, et attendit que Ginny se propose elle-même au début d'une conversation.

Elle tourna les yeux vers son mari, et eut grand peine à retenir un sourire attendri en voyant Nina blottie dans ses bras.

Elle se hissa sur ses coudes, et feignit un baillement.

J'ai dormis. Signala-t-elle.

Tu devais être très fatiguée, c'est normal... j'ai parlé à Miss Stanley, et elle est d'accord pour que nous rentrions au manoir avec la petite. Tu vas pouvoir te reposer en arrivant, je vais m'occupais d'elle.

Ginny hésita, rien qu'une minute en le voyant face à elle.

Un film monstrueusement réaliste défila devant ses yeux, et elle se vit, lui arracher Nina des bras, sortir fébrilement sa baguette d'une main, et lui assenait un coup... fatal.

Mais elle n'en fit rien, et repoussa à des kilomètres cette pulsion grotesque.

Mh, très bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous deux dans le grand salon du manoir Malfoy, et Draco se dirigeait vers la chambre d'enfant, laissant le soin à Ginny d'aller faire ce que bon lui semble.

oxxxXoOXxxxo

Elle passa la moitié de la nuit à attendre qu'il la rejoigne, et quand il se décida enfin à venir se coucher, elle simula le sommeil.

Si elle n'avait pas été si épuisée, elle se serait facilement décochait une claque.

Elle n'était qu'une peureuse, une poule-mouillée, un enfant qui par peur de mouiller son lit, se retenait de s'endormir.

Elle avait attendu Draco pour lui parler.

Et que faisait-elle à l'instant ?

Elle fermait les yeux, enfouissait sa tête sous un amas de draps frais, et simulait parfaitement un profond sommeil.

Draco se hissa dans les couettes, et les rabattit sur eux deux, puis il soupira longuement.

Au bout d'une minute il ferma les yeux, puis il se rapprocha à gestes comptés de la petite rousse.

Tout d'abord il osa un doigt.

Il caressa le bout de l'épaule de sa femme, et attendit.

Aucune réaction, il s'enhardit.

Une main, et une caresse sur son dos laiteux.

Elle ne s'éveilla pas.

Un baiser dans le creux de son cou.

Pas plus de réaction.

Un jeux étrange des mains dans les cheuveux roux.

Rien.

Il l'encercla subitement de ses bras.

Rien, rien, rien !

Il semblait pris d'une étrange panique, et priait mentalement sa femme d'ouvrir ses yeux si bleu et de lui sourire de ce petit air moqueur.

Il enfouit son nez dans le cou, et Ginny ne put retenir un frisson.

Je croyais que tu dormais..., lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle tenta subtilement de s'écarter de lui, mais il la tenait fermement.

Elle remua subitement comme une anguille, et réussit son misérable ascension vers le bout du lit.

Il tint bon, et lui attrapa la cheville.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui glissa-t-il, d'un air ensommeillé.

Je... Nina, je crois qu'elle a pleuré...

Et moi, je suis sûr qu'elle va bien...

Il se rapprocha d'elle et posa ses lèvres glaçées sur celle de sa femme.

Elle s'arqua un peu, et le repoussa d'un coup d'épaule.

Laisse moi ! s'entendit-elle crier.

Une panique sans nom la saisit à la gorge, et se leva, en proie à une espèce de crise d'angoisse, qui la faisait trembler et transpirer.

Je, ... j'ai besoin de prendre l'air !

Elle se précipita vers le balcon, et inspira un grand coup.

Prise d'une envie subite, elle s'asseya sur le rebord, et laissa ses jambes pendre dans l'incalculable vide.

Finalement, depuis moins d'une année, rien n'avait vraiment évolué.

Qu'avait-elle fait de plus, ou de moins ?

Elle était toujours les pieds ballant dans le vide, à regarder le noir ardent de la nuit, et le blanc tranchant de la lune, à sentir l'air fouetter ses joues, et la faire lentement basculer vers l'inexorable trou noir.

Dangeureusement, elle se balança, et apprécia grandement cet instant unique... cet instant où la vie semblait s'apparenter à la mort.

Un frisson d'excitation lui parcourut le corps, en partant du creux de sa nuque jusqu'à ses pieds, et s'arrêtant spécialement dans son ventre, où une chaleur intense éclata.

Un tel sentiment de jubliation était si bizarre.

Toute cette histoire allait finir par la rendre folle...

Le lendemain quand elle s'éveilla, elle décida d'aller rendre visite à Hermione, cela aurait au moins l'avantage de lui changer les idées.

* * *

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Bon**, à la semaine prochaine, ou plus !

_Gros bizouuuu_

**Alysia.**


	11. Comme de rire à en pleurer

**Salut à tous !** Bon j'ai du retard, je sais ! Mais avec ma semaine de bac blanc, vous comprenez... et pi je pense que je publirais dorénavant toutes les semaines "et demi" ! Mdr !

Ce chpaitre est plus court que d'habitude, je l'ai coupé parce que je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite ! Alors, je ne voulais pas que la publication soit trop retardée !

Biz et bonne lecture, et merci pour vos supers reviews qui me font si plaisir !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10:** _Comme d'en rire à en pleurer_

* * *

_-_Tu... tu viens de me dire qu'elle est repartie à l'hopital ?

_-_Tu as parfaitement compris..., tu sais... ma chérie, je... je crois que la petite ne tiendras pas le choc.

_-_Maman ! Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ! Bien sûr qu'Hermione ira au bout de sa grossesse !

_-_Je... l'avis des médico-mages est médiocre. Ils m'ont glisser que la petite a subit une espèce de traumatise. Logique, vu qu'Hermione a été en proie a des terribles émotions ces derniers jours. Elle s'est laissé dépérir... a refusé de se nourrir...

Elle est resté une nuit entière sur le c..., -Molly inspira un grand coup, et ferma les yeux-, sur le... corps de Ron... alors... je... elle ne s'en ait toujours pas remise... je crois.

Ginny remua un peu sur le divan rèche, et resta muette spectatrice du mal-à-l'aise ambiant.

_-_Et Nina... comment vas-t-elle... ? Je... tu... enfin tu ne m'a toujours pas amené ma petite fille ! S'exclama Molly, en crispant ses mains sur ses genoux.

_-_Oh... ! Je... j'aurais voulu l'amener, mais tu comprends... euh, Draco voulait la garder un peu aujourd'hui... parce que... demain il va travailler. Au ministère, crut-elle bon d'ajouter en rougissant.

_-_Mh.

_-_Oh... et sinon, papa, comment va-t-il ? Je, je n'ais pas eut de ses nouvelles depuis un certain temps !

_-_Il travaille énormément... les moldus semblent tous être devenus fous ! Il faut les protéger de leur propre annerie, et c'est extrèmement fatiguant pour ce pauvre Arthur.

_-_C'est sûr..., hem... dis..., je voudrais aller voir Hermione. Tu crois que... ?

_-_Laisse, elle revient ce soir.

_-_Et, elle s'est installé ici ?

_-_Oui, je n'ai pas eut le coeur de lui refuser ça, et comme ça au moins, je l'ai près de moi, ainsi que mon petit-fils.

_-_Oui..., c'est, euh il va bien ?

_-_Je ne sais pas trop... sa mère l'a emmené avec elle à l'hopital, pour qu'il consulte un psychologue.

_-_C'est à ce point ?

_-_Il n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte que son père est parti... et qu'il ne reviendra... plus jamais.

Molly se leva subitement, et pretexta une tasse de thé à préparer.

Ginny expira longuement, relachant quelque peu la tension.

Elles n'arrivaient plus, elle et sa mère à être naturelles l'une envers l'autre... c'en était devenu presque effrayant.

La petite rousse, se leva et épousseta sa robe, puis, d'un pas leste, elle se dirigea vers le jardin.

_-_Où tu vas Ginny ? Entendit-elle sa mère crier, à travers la cuisine.

_-_Prendre l'air, il fait si beau dehors !

Elle poussa la porte, et laissa un vent glacial lui mordre violemment le corps.

Ca lui fit du bien, et, se délectant de cette sensation, elle referma la porte derrière elle, et partit s'assoir sur une chaise de jardin.

Là, elle attrapa ses genoux, et enserra son corps de ses bras.

Elle était si bien... elle se serait presque crue statue, si le vent ne venait pas rompre ce parfait équilibre.

Le froid lui engourdissait les membres, et son esprit semblait suivre...

Elle se sentait étrangère de sa propre vie.

Elle revoyait dans sa tête, comme une boucle infernale, muette et tranquille, les évènements de ces derniers jours.

Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se morfondre.

Elle n'arrivait plus à se retrouver dans tous ça. Mais où était-donc passé la frétillante adolescente d'un roux piquant de ces dernières années ?

Ne restait d'elle qu'une esquisse de femme.

Même ses cheuveux semblait plus pâle, se dit-elle, avec ironie, en attrapant une mèche tirant sur le blond.

Elle avait changé du tout au tout, et cela la laissait plus stoïque que triste.

Elle se demandait, en vain, ce qu'aurait fait la Ginny d'avant, dans une pareille situation !

Elle secoua la tête et repoussa cette singulière idée.

Tout d'abord, si ça avait été la Ginny d'avant que se serait trouvée à sa place, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! Et en admettant que cet horrible passage de sa vie eut tout de même existé, elle aurait eut tôt fait d'aller mettre son poing, voir plus, dans la gueule de son actuel mari.

Et aurait eut de surcroît tous les mangemorts à dos, mais elle les aurait très certainement massacrés à coup de talon ! Se dit-elle, légèrement morose.

Un sourire traversa tout de même son visage, quand apparut devant ses yeux -l'image d'un Voldemort vombrissant de honte, face à une petite rousse le menaçant de sa chaussure pointue-.

Un "pop" sonore la fit sursauter et elle aperçut Harry apparaître devant la porte du Terrier.

Elle s'appréta à le prévenir de sa présence, mais n'en fit rien.

Finalement, mieux valait retarder le moment des "retrouvailles" qui risquait d'être plutôt acidulé !

Il dépassa le pas de la porte, et Ginny remarqua sans peine, qu'il semblait pour le moins fourbu ; son allure d'ordinaire droite et élançée paraissait en cet instant oblique et tordue.

Comme si le poids de tous ses soucis reposaient durement sur ses épaules.

Elle attrapa un brin d'herbe, et le fourra dans sa bouche, à la manière des cow-boys d'Amérique, et s'imagina déambulant à cheval dans une plaine arride, poursuivie par une bande de contrebandiers en furie.

Finalement, peut-être sa situation à elle était meilleure, se dit-elle, quand la Ginny de son rêve fut encerclé par une ronde luisant de pistolet grande taille.

Elle grimaça, sentant presque les balles lui traversaient le corps.

_-_Quel esprit tordu..., se morégina-t-elle.

_-_Esprit tordu, tu dis ?

Elle fit un bond en entendant la voix tout près de son oreille, et se tourna pour apercevoir Harry, face à elle.

_-_Je... wow, tu m'as fait peur, imbécile ! Je t'avais pas vu !

_-_Je vois ça. Dit-il en haussant un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que tu essaie de faire au juste... tu attends de te transfomer en glaçon ?

_-_Oui, comme ça, je resterais jeune et belle pour l'éternité ! Dit-elle, en essayant de reprendre un certaine contenance.

Il s'asseya à côté d'elle et frissona.

_-_De toute façon, tu seras belle même quand tu auras soixante ans.

Elle rougit malgré elle, mauvaise habitude qu'elle avait gardé de ses douze ans.

_-_Hem... euh, Hermione est encore à l'hopital ?

_-_Elle rentre dans une heure. Je suis passé la voir avant de venir.

_-_Ah...

_-_Tu as amené ta fille ? L'interrogea-t-il, avec un sourire impatient.

_-_Non...

_-_Oh.

Il sembla quelques peu déçut, et Ginny se rattrapa:

_-_Je comptais passer demain ou après-demain chez toi, pour que vous fassiez connaissance.

Elle lui fit un large sourire, et il sembla satisfait.

Finalement, elle n'avait eut aucune raison valable de craindre cette conversation, tout se passait pour le mieux !

Enfin tout se passait pour le mieux tant que leur gentillette conversation ne dérapait pas sur terrain escarpé.

Et, cela arriva naturellement, non, nécessairement. Cela devait arriver.

Elle lui parlait de tout et de rien de vraiment interessant, quand, comme piqué au vif, il la coupa d'une voix étrangement rauque.

_-_Et si tu venais vivre quelques temps ici, au Terrier..., ça te ferait du bien, non ? Tu as l'air si fatiguée.

_-_Je... je sais pas, oui peut-être, tu sais, maman et moi, c'est pas vraiment ça ces derniers temps. Et, j'ai peur de déclencher une dispute.

Elle releva les yeux, et croisa l'intensité de son regard vert ; elle en eut presque peur.

_-_Et, puis, maman a déjà tant à faire, elle doit s'occuper de Joe et d'Hermione. Vraiment, je ne veux pas causé plus de... -elle se mordit la langue avant de finir. En effet, ça n'aurait pas été très fin de laisser entendre qu'elle était la source du problème- euh je ne veux pas la fatiguer plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

Il resta une minute de plus, dangeureusement silencieux à l'observer d'un oeil torve, et fatigué.

Puis, il se releva, secoua la tête et tendit la main à la jeune femme.

_-_Et si on rentrait, tu vas attraper froid.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

Une heure plus tard, comme promis, Hermione arriva.

Enfin, "arriver" est un terme légèrement trop objectif pour désigner sa singulière entrée.

On dira plutôt qu'elle se traina jusqu'à la porte d'entrée...

Puis, elle la dépassa, et elle s'appuya contre le mur, expira, inspira, expira, puis inspira, et reprit sa route jusqu'au seuil du salon, où elle poussa d'une main tremblante un Joe un peu assomé.

Molly se leva, quant à elle, et prit son petit-fils dans ses bras, elle monta les escaliers dans un silence religieux, dans le but de le coucher pour sa sieste de l'après-midi.

Hermione fit quelques pas dans le salon, et releva la tête pour saluer Harry, mais son regard s'arrêta sur Ginny, et elle sursauta.

La roussa se leva et vint vers sa belle-soeur, pour la serrer dans ses bras, mais ce fut sans compter l'étrange comportement d'Hermione.

La brune se déroba de ses bras, leur glissa un bonjour, soigneusement articulé, puis partit vers la salle de bain, de son pas si brinqueballant.

Ginny, resta coit de surprise, les bras ballants dans le vide, et un remballa vivement son sourire ravi.

Elle serra ses mains sur ses cuisses, et se retint de laisser échapper un sanglot.

Pourquoi Hermione avait-elle fait cela ?

Pourquoi l'avait-elle snober ainsi ! Ou plutôt repousser...

Ne croyait-elle donc pas que c'était déjà assez dur pour Ginny d'avoir perdut son frère ?

Ne voyait-elle pas que Ginny "payait déjà sa part" dans cette affaire ?

Ne comprenait-elle pas à quel point souffrait la jeune femme ?

N'avait-elle pas aperçu cette petite lueur dans les yeux bleu ? Cette lueur un peu flou aux fond des pupilles de la récente mariée !

Sûrement pas...

Quand Ginny comprit qu'Hermione ne reparaîtrait pas tant qu'elle ne serait pas partie, elle fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire dans une telle situation.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, en saluant vaguement de la tête Harry, et pressa le pas, pour s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots devant lui.

Mais ce fut sans compter cette hargne qu'ont les gens à vous poursuivre dans votre malheur... à ne pas vous laisser souffrir seul...

Pourquoi donc s'acharnent-ils à dire "ne pleures pas ?" pourquoi cela les gênent-ils donc, de voir des larmes couler ? D'entendre de lancinants sanglots, ou de petites plaintes étouffées ?

Qu'est-ce que cela déclenchent dans leur coeur pour qu'ils souhaitent tant que nous ravalions notre tristesse... que nous recouvrions d'un pansement la plaie béante ?

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi...

Parce qu'il ne faut pas croire qu'en arrêtant les larmes d'une personne d'un "je ne te laisserais pas te déchirer plus que cela...", la plaie se referma indemne...

Elle ne fera que s'infecter, pour se réouvrir plus tard... encore plus sanglante du mal irréparé.

Pourquoi une toute petite partie des gens que nous connaissons, plus ou moins, ou que nous connaitrons à l'avenir, face à un mal incontrôlable n'admettent pas qu'il faut laisser cette vague noire se déversait sur les joues,... puis les épaules, jusqu'à terre, bien souvent,... sur les mains, et jusque dans les pores de la peau...

Pourquoi Harry en ce moment rattrapa Ginny et lui murmura de ne pas s'inquiéter, de ne pas pleurer... de ne pas être triste...

Pourquoi ne la laissa-t-il pas aller se réfugier, comme un animal solitaire, lécher sa plaie seule au fond de chez elle ?

Parce que... parfois, ça fait plus mal encore de retenir de lourds sanglots sur l'épaule d'un ami de peur de l'effrayer, que de déversait des torrents seule, sur un oreiller de plume.

Ginny se roidit dans les bras d'Harry, et retint avec ardeur l'ardente vague qui la prenait au coeur... au ventre, à la gorge... jusque dans ses pieds, et ses mains, mais aussi sur ses joues, et ses oreilles, sans oublier sa tête, et ses tempes qui battaient un rythme saccadés.

_-_Elle... Hermione est simplement fatiguée..., ne t'inquiètes pas, attends un peu, elle va revenir, je crois qu'elle est partie se doucher... elle devais être gênée de te revoir dans un état trop ... hem... elle va revenir...

Ginny se mordit la lèvre, et souhaita qu'il la lache, que Molly l'appelle, qu'elle puisse aller se réfigier dans le sous-bois pour hurler sa peine.

Mais il n'en fit rien, et la pressa de lui répondre qu'elle allait bien.

_-_Ca va ? Hein, dis...

_-_Tu veux à boire ? Enchaina-t-il.

_-_Un thé, un café ? Du lait, oh je sais, un jus de citrouille ! Oui, tu vas voir, ça te fera du bien !

Il la relacha, et Ginny, prise d'un vertige échoua à terre, les fesses sur les talons, les yeux perdus dans le vide, les joues brûlantes, et la respiration sifflante.

Ce sentiment d'injustice en elle explosa soudainement, mu sûrement par la douleur subite qu'elle sentit chauffer dans ses genoux.

Elle laissa un échapper un long sanglot, puis une larme s'écrasa à terre.

Un autre sanglot plus fort, cette fois.

Elle aspira bruyamment l'air, et fixa, impuissante, Harry debout devant elle, les bras pendant mollement dans le vide.

_-_Non, non Ginny... pas ça...

Il s'abaissa et lui saisit les épaules.

Elle serra les dents, déglutit à peine, s'étouffa, et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler aussi fort qu'une feuille sous la brise.

Un cri déchirant, traversa la maison, et Molly sursauta.

Elle referma doucement la porte de la chambre de Joe, et se dirigea vers les escaliers, en courant à moitié, quand d'autres cris suivirent.

_-_Pour...quoi ! Bégaya Ginny. Qu'est-ce... que... j'ai fait à Merlin pour mériter ça ! Pourquoi ! Herm... Her... Hermione ! Pourquoi tu... tu me f-fais ça !

Sa respiration était précipitée, et elle avait l'impression que l'air quitterait définitivement ses poumons quelques minutes plus tard, si elle ne se calmait pas.

C'était comme... un fou-rire, oui, un fou-rire... vous savez,... ça fait du bien, mais du mal aussi. C'est agréable, ça secoue le ventre, le coeur, soulève l'esprit, le remue, le réjouis, mais ça coupe la respiration, jusqu'à en faire mal.

Ce qu'elle ressentait c'était comme... un fou-rire, ça secouait son coeur, son estomac, ses jambes, ses épaules, ses lèvres, son menton; ça soulevait son âme, la faisait écumer, et trembler, la secouait entièrement de l'intérieure... et ça faisait mal... terriblement mal...; c'était comme le fou-rire, la pure allégresse en moins.

Elle s'appuya contre le mur mais Harry fut plus rapide, et il la saisit pour l'écraser contre lui.

_-_Arrêtes, arrêtes... elle ve revenir... elle ve revenir je te dis !

Lui-même avait du mal à rester "de marbre". Il tentait de garder son esprit clair, et de lutter contre sa douleur.

_-_Qu'est-ce que j-j-j'ai fait ! Ce n'est Pas m-m-moi ! Pas moi qui l'ai tué ! Je l'aim-m-ais tant ! Mais ça t-t-u l'oublie ! Herm... Hermione !

Séparés par une cloison solide du hall, Hermione, la tête appuyée contre le mur, souriait, malgré une brûlure qui lui picotait le coeur.

_-_Tu as mal comme moi j'ai mal... c'est à chacun son tour...

Comme pour répondre à son murmure Ginny laissa échapper un cris de rage, et elle entendit une porte claquer, violement.

_-_Pardon... vraiment pardon... je suis ignoble...

* * *

**A suivre...**

* * *

Bon, la suite bientôt ! et continuez à me reviewer svp ! (je serais sage et une gentille auteur si vous faiteuuuu ça !)

Kiss, Alysia.


	12. Je t'aime alors, vas t'en

**Salut à tous !** _Comment allez-vous ? moi très très bien !_

_Bon pource chapitre, alors... bah je sais pas si vous allez aimer, je vous promet que le prochain sera mieux ! (ouaich avec pleins de trucs triste et tout ! mddddr)_

**MICI POUR TOUTES VOS SUPERS REVIEWS ! VOUS ADOOOOREDOREDORE !**

* * *

**Chapitre 11:**_ Je t'aime alors, vas-t'en._

* * *

Ouvrir les yeux, puis les fermer, ouvrir, les fermer... 

Un battement précipité, la lumière du jour.

Une larme qui coule, trop de lumière...

Ca aveugle.

Ca fait mal.

Il faut arrêter cette lumière. La tête bat, elle souffre.

Le coeur s'affole, ça fait mal, bien trop.

_-_Où suis-je ?

Ginny se releva sur son séant, et battit furieusement des paupières, dans l'espoir de chasser le mal à la source.

_-_Chez moi.

Elle tourna la tête, lentement, tout doucement. Aggraver son mal n'était pas pour dire la meilleure des choses à faire.

Une ombre.

Non, un visage flou, une tache noire.

Deux tâches plus petites,... vertes.

Un tache rose qui s'avance vers son visage.

Elle recule, effrayée.

_-_Ca va mieux ?

La tâche se pose sur ses cheveux, les caresse doucement, puis descend vers son manton.

Elle le saisit, le tourne, et le tourne de gauche à droite, et Ginny grogne de mécontentement.

_-_J'ai mal... à la tête ! Se plaint-elle.

Elle repousse la tâche rose, louche un peu sur les deux tâches verte qui semblent voleter dans le vide.

_-_Tu... Harry... c'est toi ?

_-_Je... bien sûr ! Lâche-t-il, affecté.

_-_Mais...

Ginny passe sa main devant ses yeux, la secoue, la fait balancer dans le vide, s'affole, et louche sur le premier objet venu.

_-_Mais !

Elle se lève, trébuche, se rattrape de justesse à Harry, et ses yeux cherchent frénétiquement quelque chose... mais quoi ?

Une chose qu'elle connait bien sûr !

Ses yeux semblent voilés par une brume persistante, et elle a peur.

Elle passe ses mains sur ses yeux, frotte, frotte, encore et encore, à s'en faire mal, et pas plus avançée qu'auparavant, elle s'arrête, un peu sonnée par le choc.

Ca fait mal.

Sa tête bat, mais pas de l'extérieur... de l'intérieur, comme un bouillon.

Et ca chauffe et ça fait mal.

_-_Harry... je ne te vois pas ! S'affole-t-elle, en tatant le vide, déroutée.

_-_Que... quoi ? Murmure-t-il.

Il la saisit aux épaules.

_-_Regarde moi.

Elle tente de se fixer sur les deux tâches d'un vert tirant sur le noir, et papillone des yeux, sans grand succès.

Elle n'y voit pas plus.

Il murmure une formule, et passe une main chaude devant ses yeux.

Une chaleur apaisante lui chatouille les cils, et elle rouvre les yeux.

Mais, rien n'y fait, et ce monde n'est plus qu'un amas d'ombre effrayant.

_-_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! Eructa-t-elle.

_-_Tu n'y vois pas... encore ?

_-_Je... non !

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, saisit un livre, et le feuilleta vivement.

_-_Harry ? Tu... tu es là ? Ne pars pas ! S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas toute seule. Où es-tu ?

_-_Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là..., je cherche une raison à cette subite cécité. C'est bizarre.

_-_Et si tu me prêtait tes lunettes ? Hasarda-t-elle, d'un humour teinté d'ironie.

_-_C'est pas le moment de faire l'imbécile. La réprimanda-t-il.

Elle sourit, un peu amère, pleurer ne lui apporterait rien, et de toute façon, elle se dit qu'elle ne devait plus avoir suffisement de larme.

Elle préfèrerais en rire.

Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce, essayant de repérer Harry, mais se cogna contre la moitié des meubles présents.

Il grogna, et lui dit de rester tranquille.

_-_Et je fais quoi moi, en attendant que tu finisses ta lecture ! Tu veux peut-être un petit thé en attendant ? Et des gateaux ?

_-_Je ne fais pas de la lecture pour moi ! Je cherche.

_-_Oh n'imite pas Her...,-elle s'arrêta subitement, et mesura toute la portée de ses paroles. "Hermione..." toute la scène afflua dans sa tête, et elle repoussa vivement tout ça dans un coin de sa tête. Puis elle reprit-, et si on allait à l'hopital... tu ne crois pas qu'un médico-mage serait plus apte à nous répondre ?

Harry relèva la tête, et sourit gauchement.

_-_C'est pasbête ce que tu dis là !

Il enfila sa veste, la prit par la main et la tira jusqu'à la cheminée.

_-_Doucement ! Tu vois pas que je me cognes de partout ! Aïeuu !

Elle se massa le pied, mais n'eut pas le temps d'en faire plus, qu'il la jettait déjà dans le foyer.

Il lui tendit une poignée de poudre verdâtre.

_-_On n'est pas si pressé. L'arrêta-t-elle. Ce ne doit être rien d'autre qu'une conjonctivite ! Aggravée peut-être.

Il fronça les sourcils, un peu inquiet.

_-_On ne sait pas justement, il vaux mieux être prudent.

Elle acquiesça, un peu plus inquiète qu'auparavant, et s'enfuis dans un nuage de fumée.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

Elle lui avait donné le tournis.

Voilà tout ce qu'elle arrivait à penser de cette journée !

Tout d'abord, une confrontation... des plus "musclées" avec Hermione, une crise de larme aiguë qui s'en suivis, puis un espèce de trouble aux yeux, qui la rendait presque aveugle.

Harry la dirigea vers la cheminée, et elle s'assit face au feu dansant, une tasse de chocolat lui réchauffant les mains.

Il avait décrété nécessaire qu'elle passe la nuit chez lui. De toute façon se dit-elle, avec humour, Harry aurait préféré l'attacher à la table du salon que de la laisser repartir chez elle dans cet état.

Le médico-mage qu'elle avait rencontré dans la soirée avait été plutôt évasif.

Il ne savait pas exactement de quoi souffrait Ginny, et avait décrété comme elle l'eut si bien deviné une "conjonctivite aiguë". Voilà tout.

Elle s'étira, usant d'une allure féline, et recroquevilla ses jambes sous son menton, histoire de contenir le sommeil qui l'envahissait par vague.

Harry s'assit à ses côtés quand il eut finis de débarasser la table.

Avec une remarque ironique, il lui tendit ses lunettes, et avec un sourire idiot, elle s'amusa à les poser sur son nez.

Bien sûr, bien trop grandes pour son visage, elles glissèrent et se posèrent sur le bout de son nez.

Et elle s'amusa en voyant que sa vue se faisait moins trouble, bien que toujours laborieuse.

_-_T'as l'air d'une fille intelligente comme ça ! Se moqua-t-il.

_-_Pourquoi j'ai l'air si bête d'habitude ?

_-_Eh bien... si on omet ton air légèrement ahuri... euh... mais aïe ! En plus t'es violente ! Ercuta-t-il en lui relançant avec force un coussin du fauteuil.

Elle l'esquiva avec grâce en se relevant.

_-_Ah ah ! Moi au moins je ne suis pas une petite vieille, pleine de limbago ! Je suis agile moi ! Je ne me prend pas les coussins dans la têt...

Sa tirade s'étouffa dans un oreiller, et Harry lui rit narquoisement au nez.

Elle se laissa tomber sur un coussin, les mains appuyées entre ses jambes, et fixa le feu, légèrement vexée.

_-_Tu fais la tête ?

_-_Mmmph...

_-_Ô cher ange, toi faire la tête ? Même en faisant la tête, tu continues à ressembler à une nymphe ! Dit-il, la main sur le coeur, un sourire narquois au bout des lèvres.

_-_Tu es ma lune et mon soleil, reprit-il, charmeur. La lune qui refroidis mon coeur chaque fois que je te vois, si inaccessible...; mon soleil lorsque tu m'accordes un sourire aimable de tes fines et euh... chastes lèvres ?

Il parut à cour d'inspiration, et ramena son bras,-qui à l'instant semblait faire signe au ciel-, vers son menton.

_-_Pas si chastes que ça..., plaisanta Ginny. Je te rappelle que je suis mère aujourd'hui... et pour l'être, il a fallut passer par quelques activités... plus ou moins dégradantes.

Il fronça les sourcils, puis fit une grimace grossière.

_-_Bwah ! Epargnes moi donc l'image de Draco quand... oh mon Dieu, je serais hanté toute ma vie, par cette tête ahuri de... hareng !

_-_Hey ! Mon mari ne ressemble pas à un hareng ! S'enquit-elle, en tapant du pied.

_-_Non, mais il doit y ressembler quand vous faites l'amour, s'amusa-t-il. ' Ohhh ! Ginny ! Ohhhhh ma diablesse, plus fooort ! ' Laissa échapper Harry, d'une voix grotesquement haut perché.

_-_Ah ! Non ! Ca va pas bien dans ta petite tête vide ? Si il était comme ça, ça ferait longtemps que je l'aurait plaqué... en fait, pour tout dire, dès qu'il aurait poussé le premier cri ! Dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

_-_Ohhh tu es cruel..., je le plain !

Elle ricana encore un peu, et finit par se calmer.

Quand l'étrange euphorie nerveuse les quitta tout deux, il ne resta plus dans la pièce qu'une athmosphère morose, un peu tendue.

_-_Je vais rentrer je pense...

_-_Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne bougerais pas d'ici, tu es mal en point, ça ne sert strictement à rien.

_-_Je comprend que tu t'inquiètes Harry..., mais sérieusement, si je ne retrouves pas ma petite fille tout de suite...

_-_Oh c'est pas pour une nuit, quand même, que tu vas en mourir !

Ginny grimaça, en se penchant un peu en arrière; son regard descendit jusqu'à sa poitrine, et elle soupira.

_-_Mais mes seins oui !

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

_-_Quoi ?

_-_Je te dit que mes seins vont exploser si je ne fais pas sortir tout ce lait ! S'exclama-t-elle, en se frottant la poitrine, doucement.

Elle tenta de trouver une position plus confortable, mais ce fut en vain.

_-_C'est extrèmement douloureux, se justifia-t-elle, en palplant nerveusement son sein droit.

Harry détourna les yeux, et rouge pivoine, il lui proposa un bol.

_-_Hem... tu n'as cas faire... comme les vaches.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

_-_Tu sais, les vaches on les trait... bah tu n'as cas faire pareil.

Il accompagna sa remarque d'un rire gogenard, plutôt mal venu dans telle situation, et il se retrouva vite seul, avec pour seul compagine une joue enflée, les mains vides du bol, et en récompense un "je t'en ficherais des vaches moi !"

La jeune femme s'enferma dans la salle de bain, et trouvant tout de même judicieuse, la remarque d'Harry, choisit de suivre son conseil.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

Le lendemain matin, quand elle s'éveilla, elle eut du mal à remettre ses idées en place.

Elle mit du temps à se resituer, mais quand se fut chose faite, elle se dépécha de s'habiller, et salua un Harry, roulé en boule dans un grand lit, qui lui répondit d'un grognement entendu.

_-_Je reviendrais pour te présenter Nina dans la soirée, d'accord ? Murmura-t-elle.

_-_Mrrrh.. mouais.

_-_Et... bon à plus tard.

Elle se dirigea vers la cheminée, et calma les battements de son coeur.

Il fallait qu'en rentrant au manoir, elle paraisse... calme, et...

Elle entra dans la cheminée.

Posée...

Elle lissa les plis de son pull, et applatie ses cheveux rendus rêches et fous, par une nuit d'un sommeil interrompu.

En forme...

Elle lança une poigne de poudre, et tona d'une voix claire "Au manoir Malfoy".

Avenante, mais aussi agréable, délicate, légèrement raffinée, un soupçon de féménité et...

Elle interrompit son sermon muet, trop occupé à chasser la toux vicieuse qui la prenait à la gorge.

Trop de poudre de cheminette se réprimenda-t-elle en essayant de reprendre vaille que vaille une respiration sifflante.

Malheureusement pour elle, son sens de la délicatesse ne fut pas aussi développé qu'elle l'aurait souhaité, et elle trébucha sur la marche du foyer; pour finir par s'étaler à terre, avec un bruit mat, et un cri de surprise.

Assis dans un fauteuil, face à elle, Draco somnolait près d'un berceau. Il fut réveillé par la gémissement que Ginny laissa échapper en sentant la douleur cuisante se répandre dans ses jambes.

C'était tout de même la seconde fois qu'elle chutait depuis la veille !

Elle se frotta vigoureusement les yeux, et papillona longuement des paupières pour réitérer une vue à peu près potable.

_-_Ginny ?

Elle releva la tête, salua son mari d'un sourire crispé, et se dirigea d'un pas bizarrement mécanique vers lui. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, laissa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres pâles, puis, comme soulagée, elle se dirigea vers sa fille, et la prit soigneusement contre son sein.

Draco resta muet de stupeur, une colère cuisante lui soulevait le coeur. Il respira lentement, puis ilse planta devant elle, les poings posés sur les hanches, le regard accusateur.

Elle serra sa fille dans ses bras, et ne put retenir un sourire d'adoration quand la petite bailla longuement.

Elle recouvrit son petit poing potelé du sien.

_-_Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentré ?

Elle tourna la tête quelques secondes vers Draco, et lui sourit, en espérant qu'il lui pardonnerait ainsi.

Il soupira, et se massa les tempes.

_-_La petite a pleuré toute la nuit, elle avait faim... non en fait, elle a failli mourir de faim, parce que tu n'as pas daigné rentrer ! Heureusement que Myra sait s'y prendre avec les enfants, sinon elle serait morte parce que sa mère n'aurait pas été là pour lui donner de quoi subsister !

Ginny s'asseya sur le fauteuil, et commença justement à nourrir sa fille, en ne prêtant aucune attention l'échauffement de son mari.

_-_Mais tu t'en contrefiche je suppose, que j'ai passé mon week end à me faire un sang d'encre pour elle et toi !

_-_Toi, t'inquiéter ? Oh n'exagère pas. Laissa-t-elle échapper, sans grande méchanceté.

Il fronça les sourcils, et serra ses poing contre ses flancs; d'autant plus énervé.

_-_Laisse tomber, je crois que la chose la plus intelligente c'est d'aller dormir, sinon je risque de devenir vraiment méchant. Trancha-t-il.

Elle releva la tête, et l'observa quelques secondes.

_-_Fais ce que tu veux.

Il parut blessé, et ses lèvres se tendirent d'un rictus mécontant.

_-_Très bien.

Il fit quelques pas, puis soudainement, il parut changer d'avis, et revint sur ses pas, en la fustigeant du regard.

_-_En fait non ! J'aurai voulu que nous parlions.

_-_Ecoute, tu es fatigué, moi aussi, on parlera plus tard,... je ne me sens pas de me disputer encore avec toi, laissa-t-elle tomber, en fermant les yeux.

_-_Eh bien, que ce soit une dispute qui va suivre, ou pas, un couple marié se doit de parler de leur problème ! Non ?

Il se laissa tomber aux côtés de sa femme, et étendit son bras sur le dossier du fauteuil.

Puis, il croisa ses jambes sur la table basse, et resta obstinément muet.

Ginny expira longuement, puis planta son regard bleu dans celui de Draco.

_-_Eh bien, parle moi si quelque chose te tracasses..., articula-t-elle, avec soin.

_-_Mmpph.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_Tu le fais exprès pour me faire payer c'est ça..., murmura-t-il.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

_-_Fais pas l'idiote. Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.

_-_Non je ne vois pas !

_-_Si, tu sais très bien ! Tu me crois coupable de la mort de tous ces innocents, et de ton frère ! Et tu fais semblant de ne pas y toucher, mais je vois bien comment tu es avec moi.

_-_Mais non..., dis pas de bétise, on en a déjà parlé.

Il se releva subitement, et arpenta la pièce de long en large.

_-_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais sérieusement pour mériter ça ? Eructa-t-il, sûrement pour lui-même.

_-_Mériter quoi !

Il s'arrêta et pointa un doigt accusateur dans sa direction.

_-_Mériter une femme comme toi !

Ginny reposa doucement sa fille dans le berceau, et murmura à son oreille une formule censée l'apaiser.

_-_Et que me vaux ce compliment ?

_-_Je... j'ai des tas de responsabilités, des tas de problèmes, et d'affaires à gérer au travail, et tu sais bien de quoi je veux parler, et toi... toi tu me rajoutes une couche de stress, d'inquiétudes, et de je ne sais quoi encore en plus de tout ça ! Comment veux-tu que je ne craque pas ! Et puis, tu fais la sainte-nitouche, l'air de dire "quels problèmes, je n'en vois aucun moi !", mais tu ne veux jamais m'écouter ! Tu ne sais rien de ma vie, de mes emmerdes ! Et le pire c'est que tu t'en contrefiches !

Il se remit à arpenter nerveusement la pièce, et Ginny s'avança vers lui, tout aussi énervée.

_-_Oh ne fais pas ta crise d'adolescence ! Tu es un adulte maintenant ! Que crois-tu donc ? Que je n'ai aucun problèmes ? Aucune responsabilités ? Mais dans quel monde vis-tu ! Redescend je t'en prie !

Il laissa échapper un rire sarcastique.

_-_Quelles responsabilités ? "Quelle robe dois-je donc mettre aujourd'hui ?", et puis "oh Il faut que je nourrisse Nina", non et encore ça, tu n'es pas capable d'y penser toute seule !

_-_Ah ah merci mes seins me le rappellent aisément.

Au lieu de calmer la tension naissante, cette dernière phrase finis de le mettre dans une rage noire.

Son poing s'écrasa violament contre le mur, et une minute d'un silence inquiétant s'ensuivis.

_-_T'es malade mon pauvre..., et tu oses faire ça devant notre fille ? Va te faire soigner.

_-_T'as raison... je devrais aller me faire soigner..., laissa-t-il tomber.

Ginny releva la tête, légèrement surprise.

_-_Je crois que j'ai vu trop de cadavres ces dernières semaines... trop d'effusions de sang... ça a du me tourner sur le cerveau..., ça doit être la première fois de ma vie qu'une envie de vomir me taraude aussi longtemps..., je me sens mal, et je crois que je vais vomir là aussi.

Il inspira profondément.

_-_Désolé de te donner une aussi pitoyable image de moi-même, mais je suis humain, ma chère, si tu ne le savais pas.

Il s'asseya sur un tabouret, et se frotta vigoureusement le visage.

_-_Tu devrais aller dormir. Murmura-t-elle, trop boulversée pour dire autre chose.

_-_Non... je..., vaux mieux pas, -dit-il, avec un sourire crispé-, j'ai assez donné pour les cauchemards morbides... j'en ai assez pendant la journée, merci bien.

Elle secoua la tête.

_-_Tu veux... je peux te préparer une potion pour un sommeil de plomb, si tu veux.

_-_Laisse tomber, tes potions ont toujours un goût immonde, pas étonnant que tu te sois toujours tapé des sales notes en cours de potion. Je préfère me la faire moi-même. Et puis, j'en ai déjà une petite réserve... mais je crois que... enfin ça ne marche pas vraiment.

Ginny fit un pas en sa direction, puis s'arrêta.

Que devait-elle faire ?

Elle aurait voulu le serrer dans ses bras, pour qu'il oublit toutes les horreurs de la vie, elle aurait tant voulu le rassurer, le berçer, comme une mère l'aurait fait, mais...

Elle en était incapable. Quelque chose au fond d'elle la retenait, comme une corde lui ceignant la poitrine, et la tirant vers l'arrière, l'empêchant de s'approcher plus: la corde de la fierté... de la rancoeur... de la haine...

C'est dur d'aimer et de haïr à la fois. C'est dur d'être sincère quand une rancoeur profonde titille l'esprit.

Incapable de parler, de le berçer, de le rassurer, de pouvoir l'aimer, elle se réfugia près du berceau, et ils s'observèrent, en chien de fayence durant un long moment.

Il appuya sa tête contre le mur, et étendit ses jambes devant lui.

Etrangement, elle se vit faire de même.

_-_Un jour tu m'as demandé si je t'aimais. Laissa-t-il tomber, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes.

_-_Oui, c'est vrai...

_-_Peut-être serais-je capable de te répondre aujourd'hui.

_-_Je préfère que tu n'en dises rien.

_-_Pourtant je m'y étais préparé.

_-_Tais-toi.

_-_Tu vois, autrefois je n'en savais rien, je te disais que l'amour n'était qu'un mot parmi tant d'autre, aujourd'hui, je sais que c'est faux. J'aime Nina.

_-_Ne dis rien, je ne suis pas prête.

_-_Mais...

_-_Tu ne comprends pas que tu me fais mal ! Lui hurla-t-elle, en retenant un sanglot. J'ai assez pleuré ! Tous me détestent ! Il me haïssent ! Hermione ne veux pas me voir ! Ma mère non plus ! Mes frères ne sont même pas v-venus pour voir Nina ! Alors... a-alors... je ne veux pas savoir, ne me fais pas de mal...

_-_Tu oublies Harry. Il t'aime lui..., non ?

_-_Peut-être... oui, il essaie de me porter assez d'amour pour que j'oublie que ma famille... ne veux plus me voir, ... je crois..., mais... c'est différent de toi..., j'aimerais que toi... tu m'aimes Draco, alors, ne me fais pas plus de mal que tu ne m'en a déjà fait !

Elle encerra sa tête de ses bras, et inspira profondément.

_-_Il t'aime..., ça se voit. Je l'ai vu... à l'hopital... à notre mariage... tous les jours au ministère... et ça m'agaçait..., mais rien de plus. Aujourd'hui ça me fait mal.

Ginny tourna la tête sur le côté.

_-_Regarde moi, idiote !

Elle tourna ses yeux mouillés vers lui.

Il serra les dents, les poings, les yeux...; fit abstraction de la pointe qui lui déchirait la gorge, et continua.

_-_Tu souffres... moi aussi. Je crois qu'on se déchire plus qu'autre chose. Je ne veux plus. Tu..., j'ai envoyé une lettre à ton cher survivant..., tu vas aller vivre quelque temps chez lui... okay ? Le temps qu'on... se remette les idées en place.

La suite de la soirée parut flou à Ginny.

Elle se souvint avoir protesté, lui avoir dit que c'était une idée imbécile, qu'ils étaient mariés, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui dire de s'en aller, qu'ils devaient s'occuper tous les deux de Nina, qu'elle ne reviendrait pas si il lui faisait ça, qu'elle ne voulait pas s'en aller, qu'elle voulait qu'il lui dise une fois pour toute qu'il l'aimait, qu'elle lui aurait pardonné, qu'elle l'aurait aimé, embrassé, fais l'amour, servis jusqu'à la mort...; mais rien n'y fit, et au bout d'une heure de protestation, elle se retrouva, les yeux débordant de grosses larmes de révolte, sur le bord de la cheminée, une valise à ses côtés, et Nina dans ses bras.

_-_Alors, comme prévu... tu m'amènes Nina la semaine prochaine. Et tu me la laisse ? On verra... dans un mois ce qu'il en est de nous deux...

Elle le repoussa quand il se pencha pour l'embrasser à l'aide d'une gifle retentissante.

_-_Tu n'es qu'un salaud ! Salaud ! Salaud ! Tu peux te gratter pour récupérer Nina, je ne te la rendrais pas ! Je ne passerais pas une minute sans ma fille, tu m'entends !

Il soupira.

_-_Mais oui, mais oui, on verra ça dans une semaine. A mardi alors ?

Il lança une poignée de poudre de cheminette, et lui attrapa le bras, plongeant de force ses yeux gris dans ceux de la jeune femme.

_-_Ne t'avise pas de ne pas venir mardi..., si tu fais ça, tu le regrettera Ginny, est-ce que tu comprends bien ce que j'insinues ?

Elle éclata d'un rire aigü.

_-_Et qu'est-ce que tu feras ? Tu ne peux pas me faire plus de mal que tu ne la déjà fait ! Tu as atteint la limite ! Tu l'as même dépassé, laisse tomber, tu ne pourras pas me faire souffrir plus, mon pauvre amour.

Elle le repoussa, et disparut bientôt dans un nuage de fumée.

Elle attérit doucement dans la cheminée large, et élégante de la maison d'Harry.

Il semblait avoir déjà reçut la lettre, l'attendant patiemment sur un confortable fauteuil gris.

Quand il la vit, il se releva vivement et l'aida à s'extirper de la cheminée.

Puis il prit doucement Nina dans ses bras, la fixa sous tous les angles, avec un sourire admiratif, et finit par la rendre à sa mère, qui semblait en mauvais point.

Elle jetta un regard perdu vers Harry, et ils passèrent la nuit, serrés l'un contre l'autre, à tenter de trouver le sommeil; tous deux, pour des raisons complétement différentes.

La période de leur vie qui se déroulait était sûrement la plus dure, la guerre était de plus en plus présente, violente, percutante...

Ils étaient tous troublés par les pertes d'amis, de prôches... d'âme-soeur, et ne savaient pas comment se raccrocher à la vie.

Et c'est souvent dans ces moments-là, que Dieu nous abandonne, pour vaquer à d'autres tâches plus importantes sûrement..., nous laissant seul face à notre désarrois, indécision, et...

Seul face à la tentation, la haine, la rancoeur... l'amour ?

Ginny remua les jambes, et se recroquevilla dans les bras d'Harry, c'était là, ici même qu'elle aurait du oublier sa douleur depuis des années, dans ces bras chauds, pas dans les bras d'un traitre mangemort, stérélisé de l'amour.

Elle secoua la tête, pour chasser l'image de Draco, et se maudit de ne pouvoir s'empêcher depenser à lui, malgré tout.

_-_Plutôt mourir que de te laisser...,murmura-t-elle, si bas que même elle,ne fut pas sûr de se l'être dit.

* * *

**A suivre...**

* * *

_Voilà ! Chapitre terminé, bon j'aurais voulu le faire plus long, mais je savais que vous attendiez alors..., lol, le prochain chapitre va être très très triste je pense (enfin pour moi en tout cas ! snirrrrrf) Enfin c'est pas vraiment de la tristesse, mais du drame, lol._

**Résumé dans les grandes lignes du prochain:** tromperie dans l'air (nan nan pas seulement Harry et Ginny..., Draco fait parti du lot ! Lol) mais pas tromperie au sens d'où vous l'imaginer sûrement, c'est pas très très ... euh... merde, vous verrez bien !

Indécision des personnages, qui risquent de se perdre dans l'ampleur de la guerre, de leurs sentiments et... argh merde, c'est indescriptible. Vous verrez bien le moment venu !

Ahaha nul résumé mmmmmdr !

**Kiss'** **_Alysia_** _(ps, moi en tout cas, il va me plaire le prochain chapitre !)_


	13. Une fois de plus, une fois de trop

**Salut à tous !**

_Bon je ne vous cacherais pas que la fin approche mes petits ! mais je suis fière de moi, c'est la première fois de ma vie d'auteur que j'arrive à suivre mes idées initiales : attendez je vous explique, lol ! C'est quelque chose du genre..., avant que cette fic ne vienne au monde ! Lol, j'avais déjà une idée bien précise de la trame de l'histoire, dans les grandes lignes... par exemple, je savais que Ginny et Draco se marieraient, aurait une fille, ne s'entendrait pas bien, du fait de leur position sociale, qu'un personnage de la famille de Ginny décéderait au court d'un attentat (Ron ici) et que... mais là c'est top secret vu que vous n'êtes pas encore au courant !_

**Je vous fait plein de bisous, et place au chapitre !**

_Juste avant les remerciements pour le chapitres 12 ! Voui, pour une fois je ne suis pas pressée ! Enfuin juste un peu fatiguée, je viens de passer une looooongue journée de cours (et oui la reprise pour notre zone !), et demain encore une loooongue journée (militaire en l'occurence)_

**_Merci à:_**

**Marion-moune** (marchi !)

**Luffynette** (la suite ? Elle est là ! )

**Benelie **(ravie de voir que tu aimes ce couple !)

**Zabou **(pour la dernière phrase que dit Ginny, euh... mdr, la dernière phrase de la fic n'est qu'une impression, ou un petit indice de ma part pour la suite ! mdr, je vois pas trop, si tu comprends toujours pas, euh bah redemande le moi, j'essaierais de revoir ça ! Mdfr, désolée, je suis fatiguée, et je crois que mon cerveau s'est mis en mode "veille", merci en tout cas !)

**Furonculus **(une nouvelle fan ? C'est vrai ? Ohhhh merci ! Ca me fait trop plaisir ! Surtout de savoir que tu aimes aussi mes autres fics !)

**Allima** (wow ma choute, lol, tu commences à l'aimer la Draky ? Il devient plus sensé ? Merde, je crois qu'il redevient bizarre là ! Mdrrrr Bze ! et merci de me lire encore !)

**Amy Keira** (voilà la suite ! thank you pour tes reviews !)

**L'ange-diablesse** (mdr ! Tu as hâte mais peur en même temps... hemmmm..., alors, désolée, car ce chapitre va sûrement acquiescer ce que tu redeoutait ! Bisous !)

**Kmy **(oh c'est vraiment trop gentil ! C'est vrazi que j'essaie de construire un caractère "vrai" aux personnages, les rendre humains, mais je dois avouer que parfois c'est difficile, et pour ne pas tomber dans une fic étrange, voire drôlement bizarre, je dois parfois abandonnait quelques de mes idées initiales ! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira, et rassure toi, ce ne sera pas devant Nina ! mdrrrrrr)

**Titedidoune** (oh ! mdddddr " du sang, de la chique et du molard "? mdr ! je connaissais pas cette expression ! ta review m'a vraiment fait délirer ! Merci énormément, et j'espère que ce chapitre comblera tes espérances)

_Voilà, espère que j'ai oublié personne ! En tout cas, merci merci merci à tous ! Car vous m'aidez grandement avec vos remarques, encouragements et impressions à construire la suite de cette fic !_

* * *

**Chapitre 12:** _Une fois de plus... une fois de trop._

* * *

C'était un jour d'orage, gros, noir, bleu, vert un peu, violet par endroit, bleu électrisant, comme les éclairs qui transperçaient le ciel.

Une pluie diluvienne, étonnement grise trempait la terre à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Un enchevêtrement de drap, une main fine, des mèches pâles, courtes, blonde; un bras gracile, un pied massif, une longue mèche bouclée, de la couleur de l'écorce d'un chène; un dos musclé, pâle, très pâle. Une cuisse passée en travers, cuivrée, brillante, terriblement séduisante, un gémissement, une annerie, un râle, et...

Ginny se réveilla en sursaut, faisant malencontreusement chuter le réveil de la table de nuit.

Elle s'asseya sur son séant, secoua ses cheuveux dans tous les sens, se frotta les yeux, et pesta.

Elle se releva, et se dirigea d'un pas peu sûr vers le miroir.

Elle n'y voyait pas encore grand chose aujourd'hui.

Elle grogna, et soudain s'arrêta.

Pourquoi était-elle énervée ?

Elle soupira, et essaya de se remémorer son rêve.

Imposssible, il lui échappait.

Elle s'étira, sur la pointe des pieds, les bras tendus vers le ciel, le dos arqué comme un félin prêt à bondir, puis relacha ses muscles, et resta quelques secondes inerte, le temps de se remettre les idées en place.

Une journée qui commence mal, commenta-t-elle, en entendant le cri perçant de Nina.

Elle se dirigea vers le berceau, et prit sa fille, délicatement dans ses bras.

Elle la berça, le temps de s'assoir puis lui présenta son sein droit.

Elle poussa un cri de surprise, qui résonna dans la large et vaste chambre quand la petite mordit voracement le téton.

_-_Petite ogresse ! S'amusa-t-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement en grand, et un Harry complétement débraillé fit irruption dans la pièce, sa baguette à la main, les lunettes de travers sur le nez, habillé simplement d'un caleçon noir.

Ginny planta un regard interrogateur dans sa direction, et quand elle aperçut son air dépité, elle ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

_-_Qu'est-ce tu fiche là ! S'exclama-t-elle, finalement.

Je... bah j'ai entendu Nina criait... et toi après, alors... j'ai cru que...

Ginny rabattit pudiquement un bout de couette sur sa poitrine, et non sans agaçement, poursuivit:

Ce n'était rien, rien que cette petite peste, et son appétit monstre. Elle m'a mordu le sein.

Harry claqua des doigts, et sa baguette disparu de sa main. Il hissa convenablement ses lunettes sur ses yeux, et s'éclaircit la gorge.

_-_Hum... hum, okay. Bah, je... désolé, j'suis un peu sur les nerfs.

_-_Mais... mais tu es tout excusé ! S'exclama-t-elle, un sourire braqué au coin des lèvres. Mais... une toute petite suggestion... Mr-le-super-héros ! La prochaine fois que tu essaie de me sauver, prend garde à t'habiller un peu plus... ou alors c'est une technique spécial, c'est ça ? Tu essaie de séduire, d'intimider, ...non de troubler l'ennemis ! Mais, au final, prend garde à tes arrières, tu sais bien que les mangemorts sont des vicieux ! Dans tous les sens du terme !

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin, et s'excusa promptement en voyant l'air mauvais du brun.

_-_Moque toi, mais, si il s'était vraiment passé quelque chose, tu serais encore en vie grâce à qui ? A qui ? Alors, grâce à qui ? Dit-il en mettant une main sur le côté de son oreille.

_-_A toi ! A toi ! A toiiiii !

Une minute se passa durant laquelle, Harry satisfait de s'entendre élogié, se passa une main dans les cheveux, l'air de dire "je suis le meilleur, c'est un fait."

Ginny pouffa dans sa main et commenta, tout en se dirigeant vers lui.

_-_Ca fait un peu trop groupie hystérique à mon goût quand même.

Elle lui planta Nina dans les bras, et se dirigea vers la douche, en ajoutant:

_-_Si tu es capable de sauver l'univers, tu pourras bien t'occuper de sa couche ! Moi je vais me prendre un bain !

Elle s'esquiva dans la salle de bain, laissant seul Harry et sa petite fille, en position délicate: la tenant à bout de bras, il tentait d'évaluer les dégats.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

L'après-midi se déroula lentement, dans une espèce de léthargie confortable.

Ginny était seule, Harry ayant décrété necessaire qu'il parte travailler.

Elle était allongé de tout son long sur un fauteuil, et taquinait d'une main le ventre de sa petite fille.

C'était agréable..., elle était bien, là à profiter de la vie, du temps qui passe à observer sa poupée blonde qui gazouillait au moindre geste.

Un peu trop bien sûrement, se dit-elle.

Être seule tandis que l'âme se morfond du passé n'est pas toujours la meilleure solution.

Dans sa tête, de temps à autre, au gré du temps qui s'écoulait lentement, une à plusieurs images lui sautaient au nez.

Une dispute avec Ron.

Un sourire inconnu...

Un moment passé ensemble.

Le visage de sa meilleure amie.

Le rire d'Harry.

Le regard clair de son mari.

La main caline de sa mère.

Le ventre rebondi de son père.

Une partie d'échec...

Une après-midi au bord de l'eau...

Un...

Elle secoua la tête, et tenta de se vider de toute émotion; dans chacun de ses souvenirs Ron refaisait surface, ou alors Hermione, Draco... sa famille, Harry.

Prise d'une soudaine impulsion, elle se releva, et décida d'écrire une lettre à Hermione.

Elle s'asseya sur la table du salon, une plume dans la main droite, l'encrier dans l'autre, et mit de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Il fallait qu'elle lui parle de...

Son amitié. Oui, elle aimait Hermione comme la soeur qu'elle n'avait pas.

Elle aimait Hermione comme sa meilleure amie.

Elle l'avait perdu à cause de sa négligence, du chemin qu'avait prit sa vie... de tout... tout.

Maintenant quand elle pensait à elle, s'était comme...

Effleurait une vieille blessure.

Respirer la fumée d'un feu mourant.

Regarder un paradis bleu inaccessible.

Tourner sur soi-même, comme une toupie, avec le mal de tête qui s'ensuis, le coeur qui remonte dans la gorge, la terre qui tangue de droite à gauche, sans jamais redevenir comme avant.

S'était compliqué à exprimer avec des mots, et pourtant elle se devait de lui en parler..., mais sans doute Hermione n'ouvrirait pas cette lettre, et la brûlerait.

Peut-être aurait-elle raison ?

Ginny été sûrement égoïste, au fond d'elle d'en vouloir à Hermione.

Mais, pourquoi le brune lui tenait-elle telle rancoeur ?

Ce n'était pas Ginny qui avait tué Ron, bien au contraire, il avait été son frère !

Son sauveur, bourreau, et elle ne savait quoi d'autre encore.

C'était une relation particulière d'un grand frère à sa jeune soeur.

Comment Hermione pouvait-elle haïr Ginny !

Qu'avait-elle fait concrêtement ?

Elle avait épousé un des prôches de l'assassin, c'est certain.

Elle avait raté sa vie avec un mangemort de pacotille, le pire ennemis de son frère.

Elle avait accouché d'une petite fille en pleine santé, alors qu'Hermione se battait actuellement pour que sa fille ouvre un jour les yeux.

Mais... ne dis-ton pas que l'amitié est plus fort que tout ? Ou peut-être est-ce l'amour..., si c'est l'amour, c'est faux, l'amour est fragile, il se casse si vite...

L'amitié est éternelle.

Mais après tout..., l'amour découle de l'amitié..., comment expliquer concrêtement l'innefable sentiment, qui trotait dans sa tête ?

Elle ne trouva que ces quelques phrases à souligner dans sa lettre...

"L'amour est plus fort que tout. Et je t'aime de tout mon coeur.

G. M."

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

Pour finir son après-midi à peu près correctement, Ginny feuilleta tranquillement tous les journaux qu'elle trouva au salon, se mettant un peu au courant de l'actuelle contexte politique et social du monde magique.

Elle apprit alors qu'un nouveau sous-ministre avait était élu répondant au nom de Gustav Waterlow, homme

Elle fut tout aussi surprise de voir en première page de la gazette du mois de janvier, un article portant sur tous les mangemorts découverts durant la dernière série d'attentat sur le chemin de traverse.

Ainsi, plusieurs avis de recherche avaient été lançé, et tous les aurors travaillaient sur les pistes des meutriers.

Harry n'y avait pas fait aucune allusion...

Elle secoua la tête, et reprit sa lecture.

Une nouvelle loi avait été voté, selon laquelle tous sorciers mineurs ou majeurs, accusés de la plus petite fraude, au plus haut crime, ou coup d'état seraient jugés à un mois de séjour à la prison d'Askaban.

Ginny se frotta les tempes, et trouva ridicule, voir grotesque cette nouvelle loi.

Et les innocents dans tout ça ? Même un gamin de douze qui aurait volé une sucette devrait aller à Askaban ?

Elle secoua une fois de plus la tête, et regretta finalement leur ancien ministre.

Dans un énième article, elle apprit qu'un projet avait été lançé, selon lequel des nouvelles sortes de sorts, et incantations seraient préparés, et enseignés à partir de la première année de collège dans le but de lutter plus férocement contre celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, et ses partisans. Une nouvelle section d'entrainement avait d'ailleurs été crée, dans le secteur des aurors.

Et bien, il y avait eut du changement depuis pas mal de mois, et Ginny n'était même pas au courant de tout ça !

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se dit qu'elle avait vraiment passés des mois à moisir dans un chateau miteux, pour les beaux yeux d'un blondinnet.

_-_Je ne referais plus jamais ça ! Que ce soit clair entre nous Ginny ! S'exclama-t-elle, en se relevant.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu ne referas jamais plus ?

Ginny sursauta, et fusilla Harry du regard.

_-_Ne refais jamais ça, imbécile !

_-_Mmh ?

Il se laissa tomber dans le large fauteuil gris et expira longuement:

_-_Ahhh ! Je suis vané.

_-_Dure journée ? Interrogea Ginny en s'accroupissant sur le tapis.

_-_Mmh..., pas plus que d'habitude. En omettant le fait que je me suis réveillé particulièrement tôt, à cause des cris de ces demoiselles, que j'ai dû changer la couche, et m'occuper d'une des demoiselle en question, me mettant particulièrement en retard, et en mauvaise potition face au boss, sans compter que j'ai filer net à l'épicerie du coin pour nous ramener de quoi survivre encore une semaine dans cette baraque !

_-_Mmmh..., oui dure journée. Commenta-t-elle, l'air obstinément absent.

Il grogna, et elle lui frotta vigoureusement les cheveux, pour s'excuser.

S'ensuivis une bataille nerveuse de coussin, et ils finièrent par s'arrêter au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minute, à bout de souffle.

_-_Dis-moi, commença Harry, d'une voix rendue saccadée par la fatigue, tu fais ce genre de chose aussi avec ton cher mari ?

_-_Pourquoi... pourquoi une telle question ?

_-_Je sais pas... une divaguation de l'esprit, dit-il en riant.

Elle lui sourit, et répondit d'une voix neutre:

_-_C'est pas le genre de la maison.

_-_Ah ? Vous faites quoi alors de vos soirées ?

Ginny fronça les sourcils.

C'est vrai, en fait... que faisaient-ils de leurs soirées ?

Draco rentrait toujours tard... ils mangeaient ensemble, discutait un peu, se chamaillait pas mal, et allait se coucher.

Ils... ils n'avaient jamais pris une après-midi dans leur vie de couple pour aller se balader en ville... ou aller boire un verre, ou visiter un musée, ou...

Voulant à tout prix se justifier, Ginny conlclut:

_-_Bah des choses que les petits garçons comme toi ne doivent pas connaître !

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

La semaine s'écoula lentement, et Ginny vit avec frayeur en se levant ce jour-là qu'elle n'était plus qu'à un jour de son rendez-vous avec Draco.

Lundi.

Une journée de galère s'annonçait.

Galère puisque tout d'abord elle était d'une humeur morose, galère parce qu'Harry recommençait à être froid avec elle.

Galère car Nina commençait déjà à geindre.

Galère à cause d'un foutu mal de tête.

Galère, galère, galère !

Elle soupira, et se traina jusqu'à la salle de bain, le temps de prendre un douche froide, et de s'habiller.

Quelques minutes après, elle marchait de long en large dans la cambre, tentant d'apaiser les cris de la petite.

_-_Nina je t'en prie...

Elle souffla, inspira, et tenta de se calmer.

Un toquement timide à la porte la fit sursauter.

_-_Entre !

Harry se glissa dans l'entrebaillement, et l'observa du coin de l'oeil.

_-_Hem, je part travailler.

Ginny se retint de se mettre à taper du pied, et se refit une mine plus calme.

La dernière qu'elle voulait aujourd'hui c'est être seule !

_-_... c'est... important ce que tu as à faire au bureau ?

_-_Mmmh... et bien...

Ginny s'asseya sur le lit, et replaça une mèche.

_-_Pourquoi ? Tu t'ennuis ?

_-_Oh non..., murmura-t-elle.

_-_C'est pas demain que tu vas voir Draco ?

Elle releva vivement la tête et le fusilla du regard.

_-_Etais-tu vraiment obligé d'en parler ? Maugréa-t-elle après quelques instants d'un silence noir.

_-_Bah...

_-_Merci de m'avoir gaché la journée !

Elle croisa les bras, et se maudit de ses caprices d'enfant.

Harry avait déjà assez de problème, et elle se mettait en plus à faire des caprices ! On aurait tout vu, là.

_-_Oh Ginny...

Il referma la porte, et vint s'installer à ses côtés.

_-_Pourquoi y vas-tu... ? L'interrogea-t-il, en attrapant pensivement une mèche rousse.

Elle ne répondit pas.

_-_Ginny...

_-_Parce que...

_-_Parce que quoi ? S'impatienta-t-il. Enfin merde, tu n'es pas son esclave ! Si tu n'as pas envie d'y aller, tu n'es pas obligé de te forcer !

_-_... je dois lui laisser Nina, c'est son tour. Dit-elle, légèrement morose.

_-_Comment ça..., tu es sa mère bordel ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu ne peux pas laisser ta fille seule une semaine avec ce... cet enflure !

Elle fronça les sourcils.

_-_Cet enflure est son père... il a le droit de l'avoir.

_-_Mais c'est lui qui t'as viré ! Je... pourquoi... pourquoi es-tu encore avec lui après ce qu'il t'a fait ! Il t'a viré comme une malpropre avec pour seule raison un besoin de réflexion ! L'ordure ! Moi jamais je ne ferais ça à une femme, jamais !

_-_Oui c'est sûr... tu en ferais pas ça toi..., tu préfères faire semblant de ne pas savoir..., parce que... c'est plus simple de plaider l'ignorance quand les ennuis arrivent...

Il fronça les sourcils, l'air innocent.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_-_Mmh. Laisse tomber. Je divague.

_-_Non, non, attends laisse moi comprendre ce que tu insinues... je suis un lâche... c'est ce que tu penses ?

Ginny trépigna un peu.

Elle se releva, et alla ouvrir la fenêtre en grand, histoire de s'aérer l'esprit.

_-_Tu l'as été...

Il se releva, un d'un air furibond lui lança:

_-_Oui peut-être ! Et je suis encore un lâche car si je n'en étais pas un, que je n'avais pas peur de briser tous le monde, tout serait différents, à commençer par toi !

Elle haussa un sourcils.

_-_Toi... si je n'avais pas été un lâche, eh bien Nina ne serait pas la fille de cette enflure ! Mais la mienne, et si je n'étais pas un lâche je te dirais de ne pas aller le voir, de rester avec moi ! Je te dirais que tu ne souffrirais pas ! Mais je suis lâche alors... je suis incapable de te dire tout ça... enfin ça ce que toi tu penses.

Ginny resta coit de surprise.

_-_Mais t'es devenu fou ma parole ? L'interrorgea-t-elle, un peu hargneuse.

_-_C'est toi la folle ici, moi je suis très sain d'esprit ! Oh et puis merde ! Je dois aller travailler !

Il quitta la chambre non sans claquer violemment la porte, et descendit à toute allure les escaliers, pour finir par disparaître dans la cheminée.

Ginny s'appuya contre la chambranle de la fenêtre, et resta longuement, les yeux exorbités à ressasser la scène.

Que se passait-il donc ? Le monde tounrait à l'envers ! Draco qui la rejettait, Harry qui lui déclarait implicitement sa flamme, Hermione qui l'ignorait, sa mère qui ne prenait pas de ses nouvelles...

Demain il va pleuvoir des chats, si ça continue ! S'énerva-t-elle, toute seule face au son miroir.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

La soirée du lundi se déroula comme dans un rêve... enfin, un rêve pour la létahrgie, et non pour le bonheur.

Ginny eut l'impression de flotter dans un espèce d'état brumeux, vaporeux, et elle était persuadée que si un rayon de soleil avait perçé trop fort par la fenêtre, elle se serait évaporée.

Harry et elle prirent soin de ne pas mentionner la dispute de la matinée, et ils discutèrent une heure ou deux de choses platoniques... habituelles... ininterressantes jusqu'à ce qe Ginny décide d'aller se coucher.

Elle passa une nuit désagréable, à s'endormir, puis se réveiller, s'endormir, et toujours se réveiller, tantôt en sursaut, tantôt en douceur, parfois trempée par une peur acide, d'autres par une colère noire...

Elle s'extirpa de son lit à deux heures du matin pour allaiter sa fille, puis une autre fois à quatre heures pour la changer, et une dernière fois à huit heures pour se préparer.

Elle s'occupa tout d'abord de Nina, pui partit prendre une douche.

Voyant qu'il était déjà neuf heures, elle se traina jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry pour le réveiller et lui dire qu'il était en retard, et fut surprise de le trouver étalé à terre, de tout son long, enrubanné étroitement dans une couverture.

Elle s'accroupit à ses côtés, mit ses mains en cornet, et lui hurla d'une voix aiguë:

_-_Il est l'heure !

Il sursauta, et se retourna, puis trouvant certainement le sol inconfortable, il se releva, et ses massa les temps.

_-_Qu'est-ce que je foutais par terre ? Maugréa-t-il, comme si Ginny s'était amusé à le faire tomber du lit durant la nuit.

_-_Que veux-tu que j'en sache ? Sommeil difficile peut-être ?

_-_Mmmmphh...

Il se frotta longuement les yeux, et finit par se diriger d'un pas incertain vers la salle de bain.

_-_Tu pars à quelle heure ? L'interrogea-t-il à travers la cloison.

_-_Hem, et bien, j'avais rendez-vous à neuf heure et demie... au ministère. Mais, je crois que je suis en retard, remarqua-t-elle, intelligement en voyant le cadran du réveil du brun affichait: dix heures moins le quart.

_-_Oh cool, je vais avoir le plaisir d'entrevoir sa sale tête dès le matin de bonheur ! Se réjouit Harry d'une voix morne.

_-_Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir à moi...

Elle prit Nina sur ses genoux, et caressa les quelques cheuveux fins et duveteux.

La petite bailla, et attrapa le doigt de sa mère, de son poing potelé. Puis elle fixa ses pupilles bleu grise à celles de sa mère, ne décollant son regard le simple de temps d'un clignage de yeux.

Ginny lui embrassa le front, puis son petit nez rose, ses grosses joues, son petit menton, et commença à lui chatouiller le cou.

Elle était triste, un peu révoltée ce matin.

Elle ne voulait pas passer une semaine sans sa petite poupée, et elle voulait encore moins la rendre à son idiot, d' imbécile heureux, d'abruti de mari !

Mais au fond... qu'est-ce qui la poussait à devoir le faire ?

Elle n'y était pas obligé...

Enfin son sens moral l'y poussait, mais en y faisant soigneusement attraction, elle pouvait bien garder Nina avec elle !

Et puis elle avait mal dormis.

Elle n'avait pas envie de voir tout ce monde au ministère.

Et..., elle avait promis à sa mère de lui amener sa petite-fille, et elle devait aussi parler à Hermione !

Décidément, elle n'avait pas le temps, ni le devoir d'aller rendre Nina à son mari.

Il attendrait bien quelques jours de plus !

Elle se releva, soudainement ragaillardis, et fit un sourire renversant à Harry, quand il sortit de la douche.

_-_De meilleure humeur ? On est toujours fachésou pas ?Commenta-t-il en essuyant le trop plein d'eau.

_-_Et si on allait se balader aujourd'hui ? Fut sa seule et dernière question.

Elle verrait bien ce qui se passerait après ! Il fallait vivre sa vie à l'instant et ne pas s'occuper des conséquences, et encore moins des menaces de Draco.

Cet imbécile ne les mettrait jamais à exécution !

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

Ainsi, elle convainquit Harry de boycotter une des journées au ministère, ce qu'il accepta sans trop de difficultés.

Ils se baladèrent ainsi, avec Nina, dans le Londres moldu (ayant trop peur l'un l'autre de tomber sur une connaissance professionnelle pour Harry, et sur son misérable mari, pour Ginny).

A l'issue de cette journée, Ginny était parfaitement heureuse.

Pas mal de ses contraintes s'étaient miraculeusement envolée avec deux-trois verres d'un succulent vin rouge, français; elle se serait mise à chanter la gloire de Merlin à la fenêtre d'un mystérieux jeune homme, si Harry, non sans hilarité, ne l'avait pas trainé jusqu'à chez lui.

C'est ainsi qu'ils finirent leur journée, tous deux allongés sur des sofas, avec pour l'une sa fille dans les bras, et pour l'autre un coussin moelleux.

Elle se sentait bien, une agréable torpeur avait embrumé tous les membres de son corps, jusqu'à son esprit.

C'est sûrement pour ça d'ailleurs, qu'elle ne vit par le brun trébuchait, et tomber à ses pieds, un peu déboussolé, et vaseux, du fait de l'alcool.

Il l'observa, piteusement, quelques minutes, ou quelques heures, en fait, il ne savait pas, il avait comme perdu la notion du temps.

Il se releva ou bout d'un moment, et se pencha au dessus de Ginny, l'encerclant de ses bras appuyés sur les accoudoirs.

Il semblait chercher ses mots, et mit un certain temps à articuler ces quelques phrases.

_-_Tu repart quand ? Parce que moi... j'ai pas envie que tu repartes..., et si tu restais, ce serait bien nan ? Hein ? Quelques temps encore ? Ce serait vraiment bien...

Ginny ne parut pas surprise par telle déclaration, peut-être était-elle vraiment consciente de l'effet qu'elle faisait à son ami, ou peut-être simplement son âme était-elle trop endormie.

Elle n'aurait sur le dire, mais ne pris pas la peine de répondre.

Elle déposa, du bout des bras Nina dans le couffin posé à terre, faisant de ce fait, reculer Harry d'un pas.

Il chancela un peu, et finit par s'accroupir à ses pieds.

Etrange tableaux qu'ils présentaient tout deux.

On aurait cru une scène d'époque, où un amoureux transis, fixait sa belle, étendu langoureusement sur le tapis, comme pour se faire esclave de ses désirs.

Ginny secoua la tête et se frotta le visage.

_-_Alors ? Murmura-t-il.

Sa voix cassée par la fatigue, avait quelques similitudes au cris étonné du corbeau.

_-_Mmmh. Je sais pas... je suppose que si Draco veux me tenir éloignée encore un peu, je n'aurais pas de toit... alors je veux bien dans ce cas.

Il parut déçu, un peu amer; et se releva, soudainement revigoré.

_-_Bah... en ce cas il vaut mieux que tu ailles chez ta mère, elle sera contente de t'avoir un peu avec elle.

_-_Demain, je pense que j'irais parler à Draco.

_-_Mouais.

_-_Je sais Harry ce que tu penses de tout ça... mais c'est de ta faute. Si durant ma dernière année, tu m'avais parlé ainsi, je suppose que j'aurai laissé tomber ce pauvre imbécile de Draco, - elle étouffa un baillement dans sa main-, et que j'aurai tout fait pour que tu veuilles rester avec moi, toujours. Mais... tu arrives trop tard, je crois. Oui, j'en suis sûre, tu arrive trop tard.

Etrangement, elle aurait cru que lui dire tout ça l'aurait boulversé, mais elle ne ressentait rien, juste un peu de peine pour Harry, qui crispait convulsivement les poings, mais rien d'autre qu'un pincement, s'alliant à un élan de pitié.

Elle reposa sa tête contre le dossier, et soupira d'aise; elle était bien.

Mais elle laissa échapper un cri, quand un poid lourd attérit sur ses bras, étendu sur les accoudoirs et relevant la tête, elle prit note que le visage d'Harry n'était plus qu'à quelques misérables centimètres.

Elle prit note aussi que sa bouche s'appuya contre la sienne, et que c'était agréable.

Agréable, mais rien d'autre.

Son coeur n'explosait pas.

Elle ne sentait pas le sang battre à tout rompre dans ses veines, comme n'importe qu'elle jeune femme imaginait.

De fait, elle sentait juste la douceur du baiser, comme un baume sur des lèvres meurtris par un froid blessant.

Elle le repoussa tout de même, et un peu essouflée, posa sur lui un regard empli de reproche.

Le reproche d'une soeur à son frère, tout au plus.

_-_Harry..., je... suis désolée. C'est trop tard.

Il se recula, et avec un cri de rage claqua la porte derrière lui.

Elle l'entendit hurler à travers l'escalier menant à sa chambre:

_-_Retournes voir ton assassin de mari ! T'as raison, ça vaut mieux !

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

Le lendemain, un peu trop sur les nerfs, elle décida de passer sa journée en compagnie de sa mère, et non de Draco.

Elle l'aurait sûrement envoyé bouler, alors que tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu c'était... le serrer dans ses bras.

Voilà tout ce qui l'importait depuis la veille.

Son coeur s'était mis à battre furieusement durant la nuit, et cette sensation de manque ne l'avait plus laché depuis.

C'est avec un soulagement infinis qu'elle vit sa journée se terminer.

Elle avait informé sa mère qu'elle dormirait ici même, ne voulant incommoder plus, l'hospitalité d'Harry.

Ce qui était en partie vrai.

Mais, elle avait surtout peur de se disputer avec lui.

Elle monta ainsi se coucher, et s'installa dans les draps, fraichement lavés et repassés par sa mère.

Elle se sentait exténuée.

Ainsi, elle pensait que dès que sa tête eut touchée l'oreiller, plus rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de sombrer dans un néant douillet.

Seulement..., quand elle s'enfonça dans le nid chaud, ses yeux restèrent ostensiblement ouverts.

Et elle sentit avec un peu de honte son corps se tendre, recherchant avidement le contact d'un autre.

Des images peu orthodoxes l'envahirent, et elle lutta quelques minutes avec cette étrange insomnie.

En fait elle lutta une partie de la nuit, mais, se rendant, elle se releva finalement: quelle idiote elle faisait ! Indécise en plus de ça ! Incapable de savoir si elle souhaitait voir son mari, ou non ! Incapable de savoir si elle désirait repartir vivre dans ce maudit manoir ! Incapable de savoir jusqu'à ses propres sentiments...

Elle secoua la tête, et décida de cesser de se poser telles questions. Sa décision était prise : elle était mariée, avait une enfant, en commun avec son actuel homme, et ressentait le besoin de lui parler. En tant que fidèle femme, correcte et saine d'esprit, elle se retenait de courir à toutes jambres rejoindre son félé de blondinnet.

Et passa une robe qu'elle dénicha au fond de son placard.

Une robe qu'elle avait portée il y a quelques années..., quand elle était encore élèvre à Poudlard.

Une robe blanche..., vaporeuse, un peu transparente, en lin fin et doux.

Elle la passa, et borda sa fille, prenant soin de déposer une note dans les airs, et de descendre le berceau jusqu'à la porte ouverte de ses parents.

Puis, elle prit une inspiration profonde, et avec un sourire enjoleur, franchit le pas de la dernière ligne droite la séparant de Draco.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

Elle toussota un peu, et épousseta sa robe quand elle arriva dans l'âtre sale et noir de la large cheminée.

La première chose qui lui vint en tête à cet instant, fut qu'elle était enfin de retour chez elle.

Une montée d'adrénaline la saisit à la gorge, et elle contrôla son souffle, puis, d'un pas discrêt, elle prit la direction de leur chambre à coucher.

Elle arriva ainsi, quelques minutes plus tard devant l'imposante porte de bois.

Elle la poussa sans bruits sur ses gonds, ne voulant pas éveiller Draco.

Elle voulait lui faire la surprise au réveil d'être à ses côtés.

Puis, elle serait gentille, serviable, et accepterait tous les caprices qu'il pourrait faire.

Elle s'imaginait déjà lui massant ses muscles endoloris, puis ses pensées se firent moins correctes, et elle jubila intérieurement.

Elle était heureuse. Malgré tout... elle était heureuse... même si sa mère ne l'aimait plus... même si son père ne l'aimait plus..., même si Harry ne l'aimerait sûrement plus, et même si Hermione avait cessé de l'aimer..., elle était heureuse. Elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle n'avait pas choisis... enfin si... mais, elle avait perdu le contrôle de ses sentiments, et c'était trop tard pour reculer.

Elle fit quelques pas discrêt dans la chambre, et s'arrêta devant Draco.

Il semblait si doux, ainsi endormis, comme si son visage laisser enfin apparaître au grand jour ses sentiments ; elle caressa un peu son visage, il ne s'était pas rasé depuis quelques jours, cette pensée incongrue la fit sourire, puis elle s'appréta à grimper sur le lit, à sa place habituelle, à gauche, à côté du balcon en pierre noir, mais un détail étrange l'arrêta.

Depuis quand Draco avait des pieds si fins ?

Le lit grinça, et une cuisse cuivrée, brillante, terriblement séduisante jaillit d'un enchevêtrement de drap, et attérit mollement contre la taille étroite du blond, l'enserrant sensuellement.

Ginny sentit un gémissement terrible franchir ses lèvres.

Elle recula, et apperçut Draco sursauter, faisant tremblait le large lit.

Il s'asseya sur son séant, et fixa Ginny, avec un air un peu perdu.

Il allait pour lui sourire, quand la silouhette à côté de lui émergea, et s'asseya, en un parfait reflet.

_-_Oh... Merlin. Je rêve ? Je rêve, c'est ça ? Merlin ! Je vais me réveiller ! Mumura Ginny. Elle se sentit suffoquer, et s'étrangla en voulant reprendre plus vite son souffle.

Son coeur... son coeur, Merlin, qu'était-il devenu en cet instant ?

Ca battait fort, en tout cas, dans sa poitrine, son souffle en tremblait tellement son coeur bondissait de rage, encore et encore.

Elle sentit ses jambes la lachaient, et elle s'écroula, se rattrapant de justesse au mur.

Maintenant parfaitement conscient Draco bondit du lit, en drapant ses reins pudiquement, d'un drap.

Il ramassa les vêtements de la jeune femme assise sur le lit, qui semblait parfaitement à l'aise ainsi, son corps si parfait, allangui... abandonné, en une représentation vulgaire d'une maîtresse coupable.

Elle fixait sur Ginny d'un regard prédateur, une lueur de défi brûlant dans ses pupilles.

Ginny remarqua avec horreur que cette femme n'était nulle autre que celle dont Draco parlait dans son journal.

Une certaine...

_-_Mary, habille-toi ! Lui hurla-t-il, en jettant avec rage une robe noire vers la jeune femme.

La Mary en question se releva, et joua de ses hanches, féline, le temps d'enfiler sa robe.

Draco fit un pas vers Ginny, la rassurant d'un:

_-_Je... je vais tout t'expliquer.

Ginny s'entendit hurler.

Elle fut elle-même surprise de la puissance de sa vocifération.

Son coeur..., parce qu'il fallait en parler... ! Il n'était pas comme un verre brisé en milles morceaux..., comme tant de ridicules petits auteurs mondain tendent à décrire !

Il était..., aussi simple que cela puisse paraître bien vivant, bien entier. Toujours présent dans sa poitrine, à battre durement, et lentement.

Mais son souffle semblait s'amenuir, et Ginny craignit de le voir suffoquer.

Bel et bien.

Elle le sentait ralentir, comme souvent dans ces moments qui précèdent une intense émotion.

Il ne pouvait plus rien sentir.

C'en était trop..., il avait tellement étouffé depuis le collège, depuis cette dernière année, qu'il sembla à Ginny qu'il allait tout simplement ralentir encore un peu... jusqu'à s'éteindre.

Et s'en serait finis de ses émotions.

Elle ne serait plus qu'un être inerte..., dépourvu de sensation; elle ne pourrait plus sourire, ni pleurer, ni même faire un pas, pas même observer telle ou telle chose avec objectivité ! Elle ne ferait rien d'autre que de subvenir à ses besoin..., conserver sa vie, en un grotesque reflet d'une bête sauvage.

Cela avait du sens..., bien sûr ! Ou, comment expliquer tous ces gens internés à St-Mangouste, pour troubles comportementaux ?

Ou alors, peut-être son corps s'userait... aussi vite que son coeur s'usa à l'instant.

Et alors, un beau jour, elle s'endormirait... tranquillement, avec pour la dernière minute de sa vie, un sourire nostalgique, et... c'en serait finis. Peut-être... peut-être pas.

Elle secoua la tête, de droite à gauche. Elle même ne sut pas, et ne saurait probablement jamais si se fut pour chasser telles digressions idiotes, ou simplement pour repousser le blond, qui tentait fébrilement de lui attraper le menton.

_-_Ne... ne t'approches pas ! Reprit-elle, en se redressant avec difficulté.

Draco se tourna vers Mary, et lui assena un "vas-t-en".

Ginny sans savoir pourquoi explosa d'un rire à la limite de l'hystérie, et se tint le ventre, telle une malheureuse épave, souhaitant trouver dans n'importe quelle chose un appuis.

Draco la fixa, l'air interdit. Puis, il enfila rapidement un jeans, et boucla sa ceinture.

_-_Ginny...

_-_Ne me touches pas ! Se reprit-elle.

Elle arrêta de rire, et cet étrange accès de folie céda la place à une brûlure... profonde, oui, très profonde.

Ca y est... ça avait commencé, son coeur prenait feu.

Il allait se déssécher..., perdre tout son sang, et son oxygène, il allait étouffer, et c'en serait finis. Pas vrai ? Ca se passait comme ça, généralement...

Elle sentit ses yeux prendre feu à leur tour, et elle recula précipitemment.

Ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance ! Jubila Mary.

Ginny inspira, et expira profondément, histoire de calmer la pulsion de meurtre qui la saisit violemment au ventre.

Si elle avait eu sa baguette en main, sûrement seraient-ils déjà tous deux à cramer dans les feux ardents de l'enfer.

Entre-temps Draco lui avait saisi les bras, et tentait d'accrocher son regard.

Elle le repoussa d'un violent coup au ventre, et il garda une certaine distance, le temps de se calmer.

_-_Ginny... écoute moi.

_-_J'en ai assez de técouter ! J'en ai assez de t'entendre ! Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Par pitié, tais-toi ! Cria-t-elle.

Draco restait silencieux, pourtant Ginny continait à crier à tu-tête... "tais-toi... tais-toi".

Elle avait placé ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Mais rien n'y fit, et elle avait l'impression de toujours entendre cet étrange ricannement ravi qu'avait laissé échapper Mary en voyant le sang quittait ses joues.

Ginny sentit une bile amère remontait dans sa gorge. Sûrement aurait-elle vomi sa rage à ses deux bourreaux, si Mary n'était pas sortie.

Elle voyait... et revoyait dans sa tête se jouer le film de sa vie, une fois de plus.

Une fois de trop.

Cette jambe cuivrée qui s'enroulait félinement autour d'une taille laiteuse.

Une fois de plus.

Une fois de trop.

_-_Mary..., commença Draco, la voix tremblante. Mary était venu m'apporter un dossier...

_-_Tais-toi ! Mais tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas savoir !

_-_Elle... elle s'est proposée de rester pour m'aider à compléter cet énorme dossier. Je... j'ai accepté. Je n'allais pas bien. Tu n'étais pas venu. Tu n'avait pas tenu ta promesse ! Tu ne l'avais pas respecté ! S'écria-t-il, en, prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Ginny le repoussa, une fois de plus, et il se cogna brutalement au mur.

_-_Et la charmante collègue, en manque d'adrénaline, ayant une putain de q... sous la main ne s'est pas privé pour s'en servir ! Et le pauvre mari délaissé par son abrutie, abrutie d'abrutie de femme, éplauré sur l'épaule de sa puta...de collègue, se laisse subitement aller ! Je sais, je connais le scénario, alors... Epargnes moi les détails !

_-_C'est pas ça ! Se défendit-il. C'est pas ça...

_-_Mais vas-y Draco, raconte moi encore des bobards ! Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait l'amour avec elle, que je te dise amen !

Il baissa les yeux au sol, et penaud, ne trouva rien à répliquer.

_-_Je suis conne ! Putain mais qu'est-ce que je suis conne ! Laissa tomber Ginny, après quelques minutes de silence. Mais la pire conne au monde ! Et dire que j'ai cru, sérieusement cru que Toi ! Q'un Malfoy de sang, pouvait m'aimer... Moi ! Une Weasley de sang. Mais... mais où... bordel, où avais-je la tête ! Et dire que Moi ! Moi je t'aimais bordel ! Je t'aimais Draco, est-ce que tu comprends ? Est-ce que tu comprends ce que ça implique ! Je t'ai donné mon corps, mon âme, mon amour, une fille ! Que te fallais-t-il de plus !

_-_Ginny... s'il te plait. Essaie de comprendre...

_-_Non ! Non là je ne comprend pas ! J-j-je ne comprend pas ! J'ai c-c-compris beaucoup de chose dans ma vie ! Je t'ai compris m-m-aintes et maintes fois ! Là, je ne t-t-e comprend pas ! Dit-elle, en fixant le sol, comme s'il fut la bête la plus effrayante qu'elle n'ait jamais vu.

_-_Tu n'es pas venu Ginny ! Tu ne m'as pas donné ma fille ! J'ai cru... sincèrement cru... que je ne comptais plus... que jamais plus tu ne reviendrais... j'ai...

_-_Mais pourquoi ! Merde ! Pourquoi si tu as cru ça, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me chercher ! Je t'attendais... je n'attendais que toi ! Toi, toi, toi ! Je... je t'attendais ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu ! Je t'aurais suivis ! J'aurai compris... m-m-mais ça, je ne comprend pas !

_-_Un collègue à moi... t'as vu avec... Potter... il m'a dit que vous étiez dans un parc..., il te tenait dans ses bras..., j'ai cru... à cet instant... que tout était finis...,- laissa-t-il tomber, encore plus amer, voire sarcastique qu'à l'accoutumée.

Ginny laissa ses bras tomber mollement contre ses flancs.

Tout ça... pour ça, se dit-elle, morose.

Des années à cultiver cette étrange relation pour un simple "je t'aime" en retour, qui ne vint jamais, des années passées à pleurer, pour qu'au final, cette après-midi ruine tous ses efforts.

Ginny eut envie de hurler, de lui faire entendre sa haine, sa rage, cette étrange détresse, dans laquelle elle semblait fatalement patauger.

D'ailleurs elle ne se retint pas, et laissa un cri profond, prenant naissance dans son ventre franchir ses lèvres; un cri rauque, presque animal.

Ce n'est pas moi qui suis la plus conne de la terre ! C'est toi l'abruti finis ! Le salaud ! Salaud ! Salaud ! Voilà ce que tu es !

Il réussit à lui bloquer les bras, et il la serra fermement contre lui.

_-_Tu es comme ton putain de père ! Rien d'autre qu'une merde ! Une merde finis ! Simplement capable d'activer ta putain de qu... ! Merde ! Pourquoi tu lui fais l'amour à elle ? Et pas à moi ! Je suis ta f-femme ! Je suis ta femme ! Pour-pourquoi !

_-_Ce n'est pas... je... c'était pas par plaisir..., c'était seulement la première fois de ma vie... la première fois que je me sentais... si... si mal.

_-_Donc tu l'a baisé ! Dit-elle, en lui écrasant violement le pied.

_-_Ginny... frappe moi si tu veux..., fais-moi tout le mal que tu veux..., si ça peux te faire du bien, si ça peut te soulager. Mais..., je t'en prie, ne t'en vas pas... je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles..., bordel, est-ce que tu comprends, ce que je te dis !

Elle remua, et poussa un second cri de rage.

_-_C'est maintenant que tu me dis ça ! Pourquoi ! Je ne te crois pas Draco ! C'est ta bonne conscience qui te dicte tout ça ! Rien d'autre ! Je ne te crois pas ! Pourquoi me dire t-t-tout ça maintenant ! Je ne te crois pas ! Alors lâche moi ! Je ne veux plus voir son saleté de visage ! Laisse-moi partir ! Ne me regarde pas ! Ne me regarde plus ! Plus jamais !

Une lutte acharnée commença, durant laquelle, Ginny griffa violement l'épaule, le dos, et le ventre de son mari, et durant laquelle, il lui compressa si fort les bras, et la poitrine, qu'elle en perdit momentanément le souffle..., et avec, la perception de la pièce.

Elle s'était mise à sangloter..., doucement.

Vraiment doucement, si bas qu'elle fut pratiquement sûre que le blond ne s'en rendrait même pas compte.

C'était la dernière chose que son coeur pouvait produire. La dernière.

Pour le moment.

Mais, en un éclair, elle fut sur la baguette de Draco, trainant nonchalament sur la table de chevet.

Elle la tendit, d'une poigne dure, quoique tremblante, et la fixa, la vue obscurcit par des larmes de rage.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, et fixa l'embout de sa baguette, comme une gazelle observe attentivement le moment propice où le fauve jugera nécessaire d'attaquer.

_-_Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te tuer ! Draco, donne m'en une seule de valable ! S'entendit-elle hurler. Une seule bonne raison de te laisser en vie... et je..., parce que... si ce n'est pas toi qui meurs... c'est mon coeur qui va rendre l'âme !

Elle le fixa, intensément, et attendit, les pieds ancrés dans le sol, comme deux masses inertes, pas vraiment vivantes; juste deux poids qui la retenait malgré tout. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait déjà enduré.

Mais la fin approchait, elle le sentit. Il fallait que tout cela cesse une fois pour toute. Et la réponse qu'elle attendait depuis tant d'années allait enfin se donner à elle.

Et si tout n'allait pas comme prévu... il y avait toujours la baguette, qui semblait presque être un prolongement de son bras, ... oui, il y avait la baguette.

* * *

**A suivre...**

* * *

_Ahaha ! Voilà, j'ai jugeais nécessaire de couper ce chapitre en deux, car il allait vraiment se faire trop long !_

_Donc dans le prochain chapitre réponse à: le tura-t-elle, le tura-t-elle pas ?_

_Et bien sûr suite des tromperies, parce que c'est pas finis leurs étranges et complexes histoires d'amour !_

Bah j'adoooore les écrire en tout cas !

**Mdr**

**Biz,** _**Alysia.**_


	14. Trois pas en avant, puis quatre en arriè...

**Salut à tous !**

_Bwah désolée ! J'aime pas trop ce chapitre._

_Je le trouve trop long déjà (mais je pouvais pas faire plus court, 23 pages sur works quand même ! Mdr), et j'ai pris énormément de temps à l'écrire, pour un résultat dont je suis déçue... enfin on verra bien si ça vous plait ou pas ! Si c'est non, désolée !_

_Enfin, j'espère tout de même que vous ne vous endormirez pas ! Mdr, en tout cas, le prochain chapitre sera mieux !_

_Oui, oui._

_Promis !_

**Bon pour les réponses aux reviews**, _vu que j'a un bac blanc de philo à réviser pour vendredi, et que je n'ai pas encore revu la moitié des notions, je vous embrasse TOUS TRES FORTS et vous remerci d'un milliards de baisers pour vos mots (qui me sont si chers, car particulièrement motivant pour un auteur parfois en manque de courage ou d'inspiration !)_

La fin approcha mes enfants, (de la fic bien sûr ! Mdr), donc, bientôt le dénouement, mdr ! Ca risque de vous surprendre ! (je trouve que la fin de ma fic, est plutôt originale ! Enfin, on y penserait pas tout de suite, mais si faut vous allez vous dire "ooooh trop laid, c'est du réchauffé !" --, on verra bien, de toute façon, la fin ne se présentera que dans deux chapitres au minimum.)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 13:** _Trois pas en avant, puis quatre en arrière._

* * *

En un éclair, elle fut sur la baguette de Draco, trainant nonchalament sur la table de chevet.

Elle la tendit, d'une poigne dure, quoique tremblante, et la fixa, la vue obscurcit par des larmes de rage.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, et fixa l'embout de sa baguette, comme une gazelle observe attentivement le moment propice où le fauve jugera nécessaire d'attaquer.

_-_Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te tuer ! Draco, donne m'en une seule de valable ! S'entendit-elle hurler. Une seule bonne raison de te laisser en vie... et je...

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, et observa, presque impuissante, ses sentiments se rebellaient face à ce que son esprit ne cessait de lui hurler.

Quelque chose du genre... "ne fais pas l'idiote", "tu t'amuses avec la vie d'un être humain.. mais tu n'es pas Dieu."

Mais son regard se faisait toujours aussi vif, allumé d'un éclat bestial, comme si elle ne pouvait plus se maitriser, comme si son corps, se refusait tout simplement, obstinément à obéir à l'impétuosité de son esprit.

Elle tentait, pourtant, avec plus ou moins de difficultés de dicter à ses membres de se détendre, de se relacher, petit à petit, en partant des pieds, puis des jambes, ensuite viendraient le ventre, les bras, puis les mains..., le cou, la machoire, pour finir par laisser tomber, comme une vulgaire serpillère inutile, la baguette au sol.

Il fallait qu'elle contrôle ses doigts, qui tendus, comme une corde d'arc, ne demandaient qu'à se détendre pour assener un coup fatal.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire cela. Elle pouvait tout aussi bien lui dire les pires horreurs de la terre, mais certainement pas le tuer.

Ca non.

Elle n'en avait pas le droit !

Elle joua de ses articulations, comme pour jauger la force de la volonté de son corps.

Souhaitant que cette vulgaire, voire grotesque scène se termine au plus vite, elle s'intima le calme, et elle s'imagina ailleurs... comme si elle devait faire face à un détraqueur; rêvassant à un bon souvenir, pour chasser la terrassante angoisse.

Respirant vaillement, elle abaissa, rien qu'un peu sa baguette, l'observant d'un oeil calculateur.

_-_Alors ! S'entendit-elle, tout de même aboyer.

Il abaissa ses yeux vers le sol, et sembla s'embarquer en une étrange, et longue discussion intime, entre lui, et lui-même; ce que Ginny eut tôt fait de couper, d'un sarcasme bien placé.

_-_Je..., qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? De toute façon, j'aurai beau te dire n'importe quoi, tu es bornée ! Tu ne me croiras pas. Tu me traiteras de menteur. Je ne peux plus rien faire d'autre, ce qui est fait est fait. Je suis désolé. Si désolé Dit-il, d'une voix particulièrement lente.

Ginny haussa un sourcil, un peu surprise de sa réponse.

_-_Et si je décide de te tuer..., tu... tu essaierais de te défendre ? Non... ? Tu veux me tuer, aussi ? Dit-elle, en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

Elle accompagna son geste d'un digne regard de prédateur.

_-_Je ne m'oppose à rien. Je ne te tuerais pas; parce que je serais déjà mort. Je peux même te promettre que je ne te hanterais pas dans l'au-delà. Lacha-t-il, d'une voix teintée d'ironie.

_-_Que d'honneur me fais-tu là ! Répondit-elle, en imitant soigneusement le ton piquant du blond. Très bien... alors, si je décide de te faire souffrir, de te faire mal... tu ne feras rien non plus ?

_-_Et bien, c'est sûr que si ça fait vraiment très mal, tu m'excuseras d'un soupir non contrôlé.

Il agrémenta son affirmation d'une grimace.

Malgré son apparente attitude sereine, ses yeux brillaient comme deux billes d'acier, dans la pâle lueur de la lune.

Ceux de Ginny, paraissait presque incandescent, et si elle en avait eut la possibilité, elle l'aurait fusillé sur place.

_-_Très bien. Répliqua-t-elle. Très bien. Je devrais te tuer tu sais..., ça compenserais bien toute les vies que tu as à ce jour ôté..., seulement, ce n'est pas à moi de choisir d'arrêter ta vie, maintenant... , non, moi, je suis une âme charitable..., moi je ne tuerais jamais âme qui vive. Je ne suis pas comme toi et tes très chers amis..., moi, je ne te tuerais pas même si tu avais l'intention de m'ôter la vie. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est...

Elle baissa les yeux, et resta perplexe face à son petit discours improvisé.

Subitement, elle en eut assez de s'embarquer comme toujours dans des discussions sans queues ni têtes, qui au final ne lui apportaient rien..., ni à elle, ni à lui.

Il fallait simplement qu'elle accepte la vérité, et qu'elle s'en aille..., avec dignité.

Il fallait qu'elle cesse de se trouver à elle, et à son mari des excuses... inexcusables.

Donc tu croyais que je t'avais laissé tomber ? Commença-t-elle.

_-_Je..., ouais..., j'en étais f... convaincu.

_-_C'est donc pour ça que tu as couché avec cette dinde.

Elle essaya de contrôler son timbre, mais elle ne put obtenir qu'une voix un peu trop haut perché à son goût.

_-_Nan, Gin..., je t'ai dit que..., c'est pas compliqué à comprendre pourtant ! J'étais mal ! Mal, parce que tu ne me comprends pas, et ne me comprendras sûrement jamais ! Mal, parce que tu étais partie, et que je m'en voulais terriblement de t'avoir jeter dehors comme une moins que rien. Mal, parce que tu n'as jamais voulu écouter que ta petite personne, comme une sale petite égoïste, sans jamais t'interesser à mes sentiments ! Mal parce que je suis moi-même si cruel. Mal, mal, mal ! C'est pourtant pas si difficile ? On parle bien la même langue ?

"Des sentiments toi ? Laisse moi rire !" Eut-elle envie de répliquer, sournoisement. Elle se retint tout de même, en se mordillant la langue.

_-_Tu croyais que je t'avais quitté pour Harry, alors...

_-_Combien de fois il va falloir que je te le répète ? "oui" !

_-_Très bien..., tu ne m'as pas fait confiance. Tu ne m'as jamais fait réellement confiance de toute façon. Je suis fatiguée en fait. J'ai besoin de dormir, peut-être de réfléchir. J'ai besoin d'être loin... et de ne plus respirer le même air que toi.

Sur ces dires, elle lacha la fine et longue baguette, aux teintes brûnatres, et s'offrit le petit plaisir de l'entendre craquer sous sa chaussure; puis, elle tourna les talons, et d'un pas, -pour la première fois depuis longtemps-, sûr, elle se dirigea vers la cheminée, s'y engouffra, et observa attentivement le salon. Peut-être serais-ce la dernière fois ? Non, tout de même pas...

Puis, elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée vert.

Draco quant à lui finit sa nuit assit à son bureau, à contempler d'un oeil vide un ruban bleu, un collier de perles noires, une petite boite à épingle, un bas troué, une chemise blanche, et...

Quelques derniers vestiges de son ancienne vie.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

_-_Tu dis qu'une contre-attaque a été organisée ? S'exclama Ginny, en faisant un bond sur son siège.

Harry, face à elle, hocha gravement la tête.

_-_Mais..., une contre-attaque d'une future attaque ou une contre-attaque d'une attaque imminente ? Euh non.. attend, une contre-attaque de la dernière attaque ? Oh merde ! Tu m'as compris ?

Harry hocha une fois de plus la tête, restant obstinément silencieux.

Au bout d'une minute, il se décida à lui fournir de plus amples explications.

Depuis que la section des aurors s'occupe du cas Voldemort, elle a toujours été peu active, voire magnanime avec ces ordures. Mais, depuis l'élection du nouveau ministre, des réformes nouvelles se sont installées, dont une défense plus active, pour le secteur des aurors. Une espèce de férocité s'est installée, et depuis peu, nous préparons activement un plan pour piéger, et réduire les partisans, et troupes de l'armée de Voldemort...; voire en éradiquer définitivement une bonne partie.

Ginny engloutit plus qu'elle ne savoura son porridge, et fit tout de même une grimace de situation.

Elle était rentrée durant la nuit, et n'avait pas encore avertit Harry de l'actuel contexte de ses relation avec Draco.

Et, d'ailleurs, elle préférait passer outre ce sujet pour le moment avec Harry; de plus, l'homme en question semblait bien plus préoccupé par la guerre omniprésente que de leur inexistante relation.

_-_Mais..., c'est... c'est si...

_-_Inhabituel ? Tu l'as dit ! Ca faisait longtemps que les aurors... et L'ordre ne s'était pas...

_-_L'ordre tu dis ? Mais alors, les sorciers se décident enfin à rendre à l'armée de Voldemort la monnaie de sa pièce ? Une fois pour toute ?

_-_Ca tu l'as dis..., ça doit faire la troisième réunion organisée par l'Ordre cette semaine ! Sans compter les réunions du quartier des aurors. On est débordé ! mais au moins..., je suppose que c'est pour une bonne cause. On devrait arriver à des résultats plus probants... dans quelques temps.

_-_Mmh, laissa échapper Ginny; pensive.

Harry se servit, d'une main rendue hésitante par la nuit blanche, une tasse de café et huma avec une satisfaction manifeste les effluves du liquide noirâtre.

_-_Et pour ce qui est des espions, tu sais... les espions soi-disant postés aux alentours de chez toi ? Interrogea Ginny.

_-_Mmh, s'est arrangé.

_-_Ah oui ?

_-_J'ai..., il hésita, et reprit d'une voix plus sûre, Remus... Remus, est le gardien. Se contenta-t-il d'insinuer.

_-_Mmh. Je vois, c'était la seule chose à faire, je pense.

_-_Ouais, c'est ce que Dumbledore a dit, d'ailleurs...

Ginny n'entendit pas la suite, trop secouée subitement. Elle s'était plongée instentanément à l'entente du nom du vieux sorcier dans les souvenirs vaporeux de Poudlard.

Que devenait leur vieux directeur ?

Il n'avait jamais essayé de l'aborder, les seules fois qu'elle l'avait entrevu.

Peut-être ne l'avait-il pas aperçut ? Ou peut-être n'avait-il pas voulu adresser rien qu'un mot à la femme d'un assassin.

Peut-être...

_-_Ginny.

_-_Mmh ?

Elle releva la tête, et son regard rencontra les pupilles sombres d'Harry. Il semblait anxieux. Un peu décontencé peut-être; comme s'il avait passé la nuit à éplucher des centaines de dossiers ennuyeux.

Comme pour conforter Ginny dans son hypothèse, il bailla longuement, et frotta ses yeux, par dessus ses lunettes.

_-_Tu m'as l'air ailleurs. Dit-il, après avoir avalé d'un trait sa tasse.

_-_Mh. Ah oui ? Je suis pourtant là. Je t'écoute, continu.

Pour appuyer sa remarque, elle se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre.

Mais malgré tout, elle aurait préféré aller s'allonger sur un lit à l'étage, fermer les yeux et...

Rester là, à ne jamais rien dire; inerte, reposée, peut-être essouflée. Laisser son corps se détendre, et ne plus être que matière se fondant aux draps translucides du lit.

Ne rien faire d'autre, à part observer avec inertie, le plafond un peu gris.

Etre tout simplement là, attentive, pour la première fois de sa vie à ce qu'il se passe dans son corps; percevoir le trouble de sa respiration, les battements sourds et lents, presque réguliers de son coeur; sentir ses veines se remplir, expulser, et recevoir le fluide primaire; observer jusqu'à la pousse de ses cheveux; jusqu'au le frisson qui hérisse les poils de ses bras, quand un vent léger s'engouffre par la fenêtre.

Mais surtout, ne penser à rien d'autre, à rien, excepter ce petit monde presque fictif...

_-_Tu vois, là, tu es encore ailleurs. Murmura Harry, une once de reproche dans sa voix.

_-_M... mais non ! C'est idiot.

Elle secoua la tête, un peu désemparée. Pourquoi essayait-il de la sonder ?

N'avait-elle pas droit d'être pensive ?

C'est vrai après tout, qui ne serait pas un peu perdue après avoir vu son mari dans les bras d'une autre femme ?

Elle le fixa, du coin de l'oeil. Il n'était qu'un gamin, et n'avait sûrement jamais eut à subir ça.

Cette pensée, étrangement la révolta. Comment pouvait-elle penser de telles choses sur Harry, simplement parce qu'elle avait été trompé par un homme.

Simplement parce qu'elle se sentait mal.

Non, "mal" n'était sûrement pas l'adjectif adéquat. Si vous pensez à "ravagée", vous avez tout faux !

Elle allait bien.

Bien sûr ! Elle avait juste l'impression de flotter quelque peu; à dix kilomètres de la réalité.

Ses mains, quoi que sûres, étaient moites. Son visage, quoi que souriant, un peu tendu.

Sa bouche, étirée d'un sourire un peu crispé.

Bah, c'était sûrement normal.

C'était comme après son accouchement, le baby blouze, disait certain. Elle s'était une sorte de "bad, sad day blouze".

Mouais.

_-_Ginny !

Elle releva la tête, et décida une fois pour toute à se concentrer sur Harry.

Elle fixa son regard sur le front du brun, et attendit sagement la suite.

_-_Tu..., mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?

_-_Moi ? Rien.

_-_Tu sais que c'est légèrement inquiétant cet espèce de... hem, rictus. Tu essaie d'imiter Rogue ? Parce que... c'est encore plus convainquant. Dit-il, sans vraiment vouloir la vexer; hochant la tête, avec dérision.

Mais bien sûr, ça la facha !

Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

Son sourire "Roguesque" se figea, et elle fusilla du regard son ami.

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon sourire ? Il est très bien !

Elle sentit sa lèvre inférieure se arquer vers le bas, comme..., -oui, vous savez quand vous apercez une répugnante bestiole, ce petit tique, oui celui-là ! Celui où votre lèvre se décide à jouer de la timbale ! (Tremblant si fort, et pourtant d'un si imperceptible mouvement qu'elle s'en trouve blessée, comme si une lame invisible s'amusait par intermitance à la transpercer) Et bien, c'était ce qui arrivait précisement à la rousse.-

Elle se mordit un peu la lèvre, pour se calmer, -enfin la calmer elle surtout !- Et tenta de nouveau un sourire avenant; qui bien sûr, ne fut pas le summum de l'élégance.

Puis voyant que tout ce qu'elle tentait n'était pas pour rassurer Harry, elle se leva, et prétexta un besoin pressant.

_-_Gin !

Quel idiot.

Voilà tout.

Un idiot. Comme la majorité des hommes, ce n'était ni la jugeote ni la clairvoyance qui l'éclairait; mais encore moins la finesse !

Elle poussa un soupir, et s'enferma dans les toilettes.

Après avoir rabattu le couvercle, elle s'assit dessus, et secoua vigoureusement ses cheuveux lourds.

Puis, elle passa ses mains sur son visage, et se frotta les yeux.

Longtemps.

Oui, assez longtemps, comme si le fait de les ouvrir, ou seulement de ressentir la vive lumière électrique pourrait ouvrir une plaie un peu trop vive.

Ca faisait mal, un peu. Pas vraiment, mais assez pour lui voler un soupir de circonstance.

Pas assez pour que de véritables sillons creusent ses joues. Mais suffisant pour qu'une buée envahisse ses yeux endoloris.

En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui faisait mal, c'était plutôt ces étranges images qui se déroulaient,-tels les langues sifflantes des serpents,- sur la surface meurtris de ses paupières closes.

En fait, ça ne faisait pas vraiment mal, en soit.

Ca blessait, heurtait un peu son entendement. Ca l'étonnait, sans vraiment la surprendre.

La scène lui revint, encore et encore...

Une hanche étroite; un os saillant, une peau d'albâtre; une lueur cuivré...; étrange tableau d'un mélange de couleur déroutant: mélange d'une peau pâle, presque translucide, et celle d'une peau brune, aux reflets d'ambre...

Pas vraiment étonnant, juste un peu surprenant.

Une lueur grise dans un regard morne. Un souffle, profond, pas vraiment érotique, juste un tantinet sensuel.

Une étrange danse, un déhanchement félin, l'arrondi d'un sein presque brun; soulevement d'un torse; essouflé. Pas par la surpise... non sûrement pas.

Souvenir pas vraiment blessant, un peu cinglant, d'une scène équivoque; peu enviable.

Non ce n'était enviable pour personne de découvrir l'être aimé, chéri, presque adulé d'une passion attérante, dans les bras d'une autre personne..., plus belle, plus désirable...; terriblement "baisable" ?

Non en fait, ça faisait mal, quand même..., au moins un peu.

Elle glissa ses mains sur son front, pour rafraichir sa tête brûlante, et tenta de chasser les souvenirs érintants de cette nuit.

Parce que oui, c'était érintant.

Ca pour sûr !

_-_Ginny ?

Elle entendit un gratement presque silencieux, derrière la porte; et la voix d'Harry envahie une fois de plus sa tête.

Elle avait envie de lui ouvrir la porte.

En même temps non.

C'est vrai après tout, ç'aurait été plutôt agréable de se faire consoler, chouchouter, traiter en martyre.

En petite fille innocente,-ange blessé sournoisement, par un vil serpent-.

Mais..., ce n'était pas la vérité.

Loin de là.

Peut-être étais-ce elle le vil serpent, qui avait planté ses crocs empoisonnés dans un pauvre animal passant par là ?

Peut-être... mais comment le savoir ?

Dis, si tu m'ouvrais la porte ?

Tu peux courir, encore un peu, avait-elle envie de lui crier.

Non, pas un cri..., finalement.

Elle avait mal à la gorge.

Ca lui brûlait un peu trop. Elle aurait voulu juste le murmurer, mais sa voix se bloqua.

Et bizarrement, cet espèce de "bad, sad day blouze" se déclencha en elle, un peu trop vivement.

Comme une main qui étreint et brise un fruit trop mûre, enfin... plutôt "decompose" pièce par pièce; un fruit ne se brise pas, aussi bien qu'un coeur se décompose; simplement.

Oui c'était cela, se dit-elle, un peu soulagée de pouvoir poser un mot sur cet innefable vide.

Sa gorge la brûlait, logique ! Elle n'était qu'une des centaines pièces de son corps qui se décomposaient lentement... doucement, presque d'une beauté sordide. Et la poigne qui appuyait, inexorablement, sournoisement, mesquinement, quelle était-elle ?

Cette poigne était celle d'un homme qu'elle pensait avoir perdu. Il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière, maintenant.

Il avait fait son choix.

Tout cela se résumait à un "je ne t'aime pas; ou plus". Il lui avait donné enfin sa réponse. Ce qu'elle voulait savoir depuis tant d'années.

Draco ne l'aimait pas; et ne l'avait sûrement jamais aimé. Ou peut-être un peu... aussi longtemps que l'éphémère vie d'un papillon.

Qui peut savoir ?

Juste le temps d'essuyer un peu ses yeux rouge, de remettre ses cheuveux en place, et elle sortit des toilettes; un peu rassénérée.

Comment ça "rassénérée" ? vous dîtes vous.

Et bien..., juste soulagée, un peu plus tranquille d'avoir enfin pu sonder le malaise ambiant qui avait saisi son corps dès le premier regard posé sur cet être..., ce vil serpent, ou pauvre animal perdu; et qui ne l'avait plus quitté depuis.

_-_Ca va. Répondit-elle, simplement.

Parce qu'au final, il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

Et Harry le comprit tout aussi bien qu'elle.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

La nuit fut longue, périlleuse, et elle dura tant que Ginny eut peur de ne jamais revoir le soleil se lever.

Mais quand ce fut chose faite, elle s'empressa de jetter au loin ses couvertures, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Quand elle eut fini de brosser jusqu'à la dernière mèche de ses cheveux humides, elle se décida à descendre au salon.

Elle salua Harry, et s'assit en face de lui.

Elle devait aller récupérér sa fille aujourd'hui chez ses parents, et elle avait décidé qu'elle s'y installerait pour un moment; le temps qu'elle récupère son travail à l'hôpital, qu'elle trouve un nouveau logement et une nourrice pour sa fille.

Puis...

Il y aurait sûrement quelques mois périlleux durant lesquels, elle devrait supporter l'houleuse séparation avec son actuel mari et...

Car oui, elle y avait réfléchi, et une seule solution s'imposait: la séparation.

_-_Tu n'es pas rentré chez toi ? Dit Harry en relevant les yeux de sa gazette.

_-_Ca te dérange que je sois là ? Répliqua-t-elle, un peu trop acerbe.

_-_Oui.

Ginny avala de travers son thé et grimaça.

_-_Et bien, au moins c'est direct. Commenta-t-elle.

_-_Ca me dérange... ça m'agace pour dire,... que tu oses te balader devant moi à demi-nue, comme si je n'étais pas affublé de certaines parties plus ou moins masculines.

Ginny pâlit, resta silencieuse un certain moment, puis le sang afflua à ses joues.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire exactement ?

Qu'elle lui faisait de l'effet ?

_-_Bah..., je..., de toute façon, je comptais aller chez mes parents cette après-midi. Pour ne pas abuser plus de ton temps. Tonna-t-elle, préférant changer de sujet.

Elle sursauta quand il frappa avec rage la table des deux mains.

_-_Tu..., ça t'amuses de me faire disjoncter comme ça ?

_-_Bien... bien sûr que non !

_-_Tu es vraiment naïve ! Oui naïve ! Et ta naïveté me fais souffrir ! Tu es marié. Tu es marié, et j'ai l'impression que tu préfères passer ton temps avec moi. Et puis, tu passes ton temps à pleurer, à te morfondre, à te détruire petit à petit pour un homme qui n'en vaut pas la peine ! Et moi à côté je trime comme un fou, pour t'arracher un sourire; te réconforter..., et toi tu continues à me considérer comme un frère..., mais..., moi ça me fais mal ! Tu... ne t'en rends pas compte, mais tu me fais mal ! Tous les jours tu me blesses, un peu plus. Alors..., merde, j'ai du travail.

Il se leva, et se dirigea vers le vestibule.

Ginny ne lui laissa pas le temps de passer la porte.

_-_Je suis naïve peut-être..., je ne me rendais pas compte de tout ça..., je suis désolée. Mais..., mais..., ne m'en veut pas Harry. Je crois que je ne vais pas bien. Je crois que je déconne un peu trop... J'ai mal tu sais..., j'ai mal. Alors, je t'en prie...

Elle s'avança dans sa direction, et attrapa les plis de son pull, et tira dessus, comme pour le retenir de passer la porte.

_-_Va te consoler dans les bras de ton mari..., j'ai assez donné. Marre d'être gentil.

Elle déglutit, et se retint d'éclater en sanglot.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à l'autre.

Il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur le moment présent. Sur les plis du pull sombre.

Rien d'autre ne devait plus exister à ses yeux; pour le moment.

_-_Lâche moi. J'ai du travail..., et je ne veux plus que tu viennes me voir.

_-_Non... Harry..., s'il te plait. Pas toi... pas toi..., ne dis pas ça. Ne dis pas ça !

Elle le tira avec une force impressionnante, et réussit à refermer la porte.

Elle la bloqua de ses bras, et ne lacha plus Harry du regard.

Elle ne voulait pas être seule.

Qui sait quelles bétises elle aurait fait ?

Elle était hypocrite !

Elle pensait ne pas avoir mal la veille..., c'était vrai.

Après qu'elle soit repartie du manoir, elle était comme... anesthésiée. Elle n'avait pas mal..., elle flottait juste, un peu...

Mais maintenant..., maintenant que la brume de son esprit s'était dissipée, maintenant, elle prenait enfin conscience de ce qui se passait dans sa tête: une véritable tempête ! Et elle était la pauvre demoiselle en détresse, qui avait chuté du bateau..., et que personne n'essayait de repêcher.

_-_Ginny..., qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore fait ? S'énerva-t-il.

Elle s'avança vers lui, et trébucha.

Attérissant dans ses bras. Elle ne prit pas la peine de s'en dégager.

Bien au contraire, elle laissa ses lèvres trainaient à la base du cou bronzé.

Il avait la peau aussi douce et cuivrée que cette femme, cette Mary...

C'était bon.

Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle faisait, mais c'était bon.

Ses doigts triturèrent frénétiquement le pull du brun. Et elle réussit à le faire chuter le bout de tissu au sol.

Harry ne réagit pas.

Lui aussi semblait anesthésié.

Elle en profita, pour le faire tomber sur le long canapé, et s'allongea sur son torse, faisant glisser au sol son pauvre petit tee-shirt, trop petit de plusieurs centimètres.

Là non plus, il ne réagit pas.

Cela agaça un peu Ginny. Elle se releva sur son son séant, et déboucla son jeans.

Toutes pensées logiques semblaient s'être fait la malle, et elle eut même du mal à savoir exactement pourquoi elle faisait cela.

Et ce que cela pouvait bien lui apporter, surtout.

Elle battit des paupières, elle eut l'impression d'être complètement saoûl.

Harry se réveillant subitement roula sur le côté, et la tira sous lui.

Il inspira longuement, le temps de quelques minutes.

Ouvrit les paupières, les referma, lui lança un regard tantôt interrogateur, tantôt blessé.

Puis finalement,

Il fit glisser le fin boxer blanc de la jeune femme à terre, et laissa plusieurs baisers tomber sur sa poitrine; comme le chatouillement de milliers de papillons.

Ginny ferma les yeux, et elle sursauta quand l'image du blond se superposa à celle d'Harry.

Elle rougit, et frotta ses yeux.

Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer, certes. Mais allait dire ça, à une pauvre fille, perdue; incapable de se souvenir comment respirer normalement.

Harry discerna son trouble, et arrêta subitement ses caresses.

Il n'était pas tout à fait nu; mais rabatit tout de même -pudiquement- sur eux, une couverture de laine trainant à terre.

Il s'appuya sur ses coudes, et fixa quelques minutes le visage tendu de Ginny.

Elle avait les yeux fermés, mais il pouvait voir aisément sa bouche, animée de terribles tremblements, et ses yeux..., qui pensa-t-il devait être rouge cramoisis.

Il lui caressa le menton, et elle posa sur lui ce regard si particulier; bleu comme un ciel d'orage, bleu mouillé..., intense, presque calculateur.

Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais ça lui resta en travers de la gorge, et elle ne put échapper qu'un étrange soupir.

Il l'embrassa une fois encore.

Puis, il se releva, et enfila prestement son pantalon.

_-_Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Murmura-t-elle, se redressant sur ses coudes.

_-_Je..., je ne sais rien de ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton mari, mais..., tu devrais aller le retrouver. Réconciliez-vous, dis lui que tu l'aimes, je sais pas..., mais fais quelque chose. A chaque fois que je pose mes yeux sur toi... sur tes seins..., ton ventre, tes hanches...; ah merde ! C'est comme si tu étais marquée au fer rouge. Tu ne voulais pas faire l'amour avec moi à l'instant..., mais avec son fantôme, à lui. Désolé mais..., plutôt mourir que d'être considérer comme un subsitut de ce connard.

Il enfila son pull, se frotta le visage des deux mains, comme pour mieux s'éveiller, puis prit la direction de la porte.

_-_Si tu y mettais du tien, je pourrais t'aimer, merde ! reviens ! Si seulement tu pouvais l'oublier un peu, car ce n'est pas moi qui est obsédé par cet homme, mais toi en ce moment !

Harry referma la porte derrière lui, sans prendre la peine de répliquer ne serais-ce qu'un mot.

C'était clair pour lui, jamais,-que ce soit dans cette vie, ou dans une autre-, Ginny ne l'aimerait.

Il y aurait toujours cette ombre inquiétante entre eux deux, et rien ne pourrait changer cela.

_-_Harry...

Ginny s'emmitoufla dans la couverture, et étrangement, trouva d'une facilité déconcertante le chemin réparateur du sommeil.

Elle avait voulu voir si Harry était vraiment capable de l'aimer, malgré cet énorme poids qu'elle portait, en elle... et partout sur son corps.

Il en avait été incapable.

Au moins pouvait-elle se consoler en se disant qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas perdu son amitié.

Peut-être pas, oui.

Personne ne le saurait jamais, véritablement.

Tout du moins pouvait-elle se concentrer maintenant sur l'unique tâche, consistant en un abandon total, serein..., en un lieux où jamais personne ne pourrait lui faire mal.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

Le soir quand Harry rentra chez lui, elle était partie.

Elle avait plié bagages, et il ne restait rien en preuve de son long séjour, pas même un cheuveux trainant ci ou là, ni un peigne oublié.

Il s'assit sur le canapé, après s'être servi un verre de cognac.

Il était temps qu'il se trouve une gentille petite femme qui pourrait mettre un peu de gaieté, et de féminité dans cette large et grande baraque.

Et il était sûr, dès lors, que ce ne serait pas Ginny.

Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire amer.

Au moins pouvait-il se réconforter en se disant qu'il avait peut-être pu aider la jeune femme, en la poussant à aller se réconcilier, une fois de plus, avec le blond.

Peut-être pas non plus.

Il passa la soirée, à vider sa bouteille, et fit, non sans ironie, un classement précis, et concrêt des peut-être "futures Madame Potter".

Il devait se mettre au travail, si il ne voulait pas finir en vieil ermite acariâtre !

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

Trois pas en avant, puis quatre en arrière.

Elle tripota nerveusement une mèche, et poussa du bout du pied un large cailloux trainant à terre.

Le vent souleva ses cheveux, et elle les rabattit nerveusement; plaquant deux longues mèches rebelles derrière ses oreilles.

Elle observa la longue silouhette noire s'étendant au loin devant elle.

Ombre inquiétante, presque tordue d'une demeure ancestrale.

Trois pas en avant, quatre en arrière.

Et pourtant la silouhette du large chateau semblait s'approcher, dangeureusement..., comme s'il était pourvu de roulettes.

Elle frissonna de tout son long quand, ne faisant pas un pas, fermant à peine les yeux, la demeure se présenta face à elle; ouvrant sa large et sombre entrée, telle la gueule d'un loup, béante et terriblement effrayante.

Elle frissonna de plus belle.

Ses pieds s'animèrent d'eux-même.

Une étrange mélopée résonnait à ses oreilles; notes sombres, et angoissantes.

Trois pas avant, puis quatre en arrière.

Elle était face à une chambre.

Trois pas en avant, puis quatre en arrière.

Il était là.

Ils étaient là, plutôt.

Enchevêtrement humain de membres luisants, de souffles profonds, de terribles gémissements.

Trois pas en avant, puis quatre en arrière.

Elle était assise sur le lit; observant, sans le vouloir cette étrange scène; telle le diable assistant de son trône ses fidèles, se repaissant de sang, dansant au clair de lune dans une débacle de débauche bestiale.

Il était là, oui.

Face à elle; au dessus de lui, cette femme.

Elle gigotait, se trémoussait, et s'exprimait dans un langage grotesque, cru, presque incongru.

Lui ne bougait pas.

Ne cillait pas même.

Ne fixant pas cette femme, mais elle; avec ce visage peu amène. Presque terrifiant.

Glacial, comme si de son corps était né une aura de glace qui avait pris d'assaut ses membres, et gelé son visage, en ce rictus grossier, pour l'éternité.

Elle frissonna.

Elle avait peur.

Oui... peur.

_-_Arrête...

Cette étrange expression étalée sur son visage de marbre se transforma subitement en un sourire doux... un peu mielleux.

Terriblement attirant.

Elle voulut se relever, pour échapper à cette étrange torpeur; mais son corps... son corps !

Il était paralysé.

Elle était démunie, ne pouvant qu'observer encore et toujours en cette lente agonie, les va et viens de cette femme, sur son mari, si passif que l'on aurait pu croire qu'il s'était éteint.

Elle voulut crier, mais une main la baillona, et elle tourna la tête pour vérifier qui était son bourreau, qui en plus de l'étouffer, lui avait assené un coup brutal entre les reins.

Son coeur s'affola quand elle reconnu ce visage:

Draco..., mais c'était impossible, il était avec l'autre juste ava...

Elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir le lit, déserté par le blond; occupé par une masse inerte..., molle; oui d'une pâleur éffrayante.

C'était... la femme... cette...

Cette Mary.

Elle ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit.

Elle se tenait au dessus du lit, flottant telle une étrange entité.

Il y avait...

Elle.

Mary.

Elle l'avait tué.

Et de sang, ses mains étaient couvertes.

Elle hurla, et ouvrit les yeux.

Mon Dieu !

Mais cette fois-ci elle ouvrit les yeux sur le monde réel.

Celui de sa chambre d'adolescente.

Elle s'épongea fébrilement le front, et soupira.

Elle se leva, et se plaça face au miroir, hisoire de vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas encore.

Son visage était lisse, aucune trace de sang...

Elle expira profondément.

Encore ce cauchemard.

Elle le faisait tous les soirs... depuis une semaine.

Un cri aigü la tira de son lit, et avec un soupir grognon, elle se dirigea, d'un pas peu sûr vers le berceau de Nina.

Elle la prit avec délicatesse, et sa mauvaise humeur se dissipa, quand sa fillette s'acharna une fois de plus sur son malheureux sein.

_-_Les bonnes habitudes reprennent, espèce de tigresse !

Finalement, sa journée se passa bien.

Elle ne pensa plus du tout au rêve, et passa l'après-midi dans le jardin à montrer à sa petite fille toutes les bestioles qui pouvaient bien se réfugier dans un carton abandonné; se délectant de son sourire profond et des éclats de rire suraigüs.

Plus tard dans la soirée, assise devant le feu crépitant de la cheminée, elle parla un peu avec Hermione:

La première discussion normale qu'elles purent avoir depuis... le décès de Ron, et leur virulante dispute.

Enfin "virulante", parlons plutôt pour Hermione de passivité, et pour Ginny d'éclat d'angoisse.

Ainsi, elles discutèrent un peu, de tout..., de rien, de pas mal d'histoires sans vraiment toucher à l'essentiel.

Finalement Ginny décida de crever l'abcès, et dirigea leur conversation sur leur dernière "altercation".

_-_Tu..., tu m'en a beaucoup voulu ? Enfin, tu m'en veux encore... devrais-je putôt dire. Grimaça-t-elle; s'en voulant de ses idiots bégaiements.

Hermione prit une longue minute pour répondre.

Son regard se posant de temps à autre sur Nina, puis dérivant dans le vide.

_-_Des fois, quand je marche dans la rue, mes pensées dérivent vers lui. Alors..., je me dit que si j'arrive à dépasser la sorcier à mes côtés, il reviendra. Parfois, je me dit que si j'arrive à boucler un dossier particulièrement important, ou épineux avant l'aube, il reviendra. D'autres fois, je parie que si j'arrive à résoudre un problème..., il reviendra. Que si... je... je pleure assez, il reviendra. Parfois encore, si je lui prépare son plat préféré, il reviendra.

Disant cela, elle nicha son menton contre ses genoux relevés, et son regard dériva vers le feu, à son tour.

_-_Si je lui nettoie son nimbus, il reviendra. Peut-être sera-t-il là, si j'essaie de réparer une poutre branlante. Et si je me trouve quelqu'un d'autre, sera-t-il sur le pas de notre porte, au matin ? Je... je n'ai pas la réponse. C'est idiot, mais ça me permet de tenir le coup. Je continue à espérer... un peu. Et puis... ce n'est pas de... ta faute.

Ginny serra les lèvres, et sentit un poids énorme s'ajouter à tous ceux déjà présents.

Elle était égoïste.

Elle ne pensait qu'à son bonheur à elle.

_-_T-tu sais Hermione. Ron..., il était pour moi plus qu'un frère. Il était un ami, un grand-frère, un protecteur, un bourreau, un exemple, un idiot, abruti, imbécile pas capable de porter deux chaussettes identiques... -un large sourire rêveur s'étala sur ses lèvres-, mais au fond, il était pour moi si important. Je crois... qu'on ne se rend compte de l'amour que l'on porte à une personne, qu'une fois qu'on l'a perdu. Je suis désolée... si désolée.

Hermione balaya l'air d'un geste vague de la main.

_-_On s'habitue à tout. Je m'habitue...

_-_Et... et Joe ?

_-_Il s'habitue, peu à peu. Tu sais, maintenant il n'essaie même plus de s'assoir dans le jardin pour attendre l'arrivée de Ron. Maintenant... il monte se coucher directement..., il a compris; oui..., je crois qu'il a enfin compris.

Ses yeux étaient secs, si secs.

Ginny en eut mal au coeur.

_-_Mais... ma... ma Chloé ne s'est pas habituée, je crois..., dit-elle, un peu amère.

Ginny releva la tête, piquée au vif.

_-_Quoi ?

_-_Je... le mdédico-mage m'a affirmé qu'elle ne passerait pas la nuit. C'est... c'est finis.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

Elle aurait voulu dire quelque chose.

Mais quoi ?

Il n'y avait rien à ajouter: Hermione ne pleurait plus.

Il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

Elle passa son bras autour des épaules de la brune, et l'attira à elle.

La réchauffant ainsi, une bonne partie de la nuit.

Ses problèmes étaient bien futiles.

Idiots..., elle en eut honte, et tû sa peine à son amie, la gardant au fond d'elle: elle ne voulait pas que les autres voient cette partie d'elle-même.

Egoïste, égocentrique, un peu vaniteuse...

Autant surmonter cette épreuve seule, que de voir sa famille la fuir une fois de plus.

La nuit fut aussi longue que la précédente, ponctuée encore et encore de la même athmosphère déroutante, presque grandiloquente, mais toujours autant cauchemardesque.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

Un mois plus tard, elle se décida.

Depuis quelques semaines, les mangemorts ne cessaient d'effectuer raids sur raids, tuant, et recrutant plus en plus de sorciers.

On ne comptait plus au ministère les lourdes pertes aussi bien de recrues, que de simples employés pratiques.

C'en était presque effarant.

Trois contre-attaques avaient été lançés à ce jour, des aurors contre les partisans du Lord.

En effet, après maintes recherches, les aurors, à spécialité d'espion, avaient réussis à localiser trois bases ennemis à travers le pays.

Et ces trois bases avaient été littéralement incendié de sorts, et de flammes.

C'avait été un véritable carnage: et il y avait eut beaucoup de pertes, aussi bien au niveau de l'adversaire, que de "l'allié".

Ginny soupira, et referma la gazette.

Un titre flamboyant la narguait au milieux de la couverture, "98 pour le génocide Voldemorient".

Elle grogna, et envoya valdinguer le journal à terre.

Elle se releva prestement, et se mit à arpenter la pièce de long en large.

_-_Ca y est. Murmura-t-elle, en suçotant l'extrémité de son pouce.

La guerre était vraiment enclenchée.

Les deux camps s'y investissaient autant l'un que l'autre.

Un vrai cauchemard.

Le peuple sorcier, vivait un véritable cauchemard !

Trois nouvelles réformes étaient d'ailleurs apparues dans la presse;

Nouvellement prononçées par le ministre, et approuvées par le congrès du Magenmagot.

Ces trois réformes consistaient en:

Eradication totale de tous éléments actifs à l'armée de Voldemort.

Traque intensive de tous prôches du Lord, ou de ses partisans, même non activement participant à la lutte de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ( suite à l'arrestation, une procédure serait intentée, et les accusés reconnus comme coupable, écoperaient au grand maximum d'une peine d'une dizaine d'année à purger en la prison d'Askaban).

Et finalement...

Port perpetuel d'un badge d'identité incluant les noms, âge, et adresse de la personne concernée, ainsi que divers renseignements plus ou moins importants tels que la nature du travail, ou la disposition physique, et psychologique. Ceci tendant vers une rapide reconnaissance de la personne, en cas d'attaque, ou attentat.

Méthode babare selon Ginny, pouvant se comparer aux tatouages fait aux animaux, pour les reconnaître en cas de perte, de vol, ou tout simplement au cas où on en retrouverait un, blessé, voire mort.

Cas s'assimilant aussi aux moutons (triés sur le volet, numéros permettant de savoir le reproducteur de la porteuse, ou du future bifteck haché).

Elle grimaça, et se laissa tomber une fois de plus sur la chaise grinçante.

Traque intensive de tous prôches du Lord ou des partisans.

Elle.

Elle.

Elle.

Femme d'un mangemort, activement participant à la lutte "génocide moldus / sang de bourbe / et autres rebels".

Et sa fille, chaire de sa chaire, et de celle de Draco.

Elle déglutit difficilement.

Depuis le mois dernier, quinze mangemorts avaient été arrêtés, jugés coupables, et condamnés à subir le baiser du détraqueur. Dont deux, ayant échappés à telle peine, pour une plus violente, s'alliant aux rôles des gladiateurs au temps des romains.

Autrement dit, lutte avec baguettes contre dragons et autres fléaux affamés.

Barbares.

Voilà tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Elle avait du mal à imaginer le ministre, cet homme à la voix si posée, si douce, à l'allure de bon samaritin, ordonner froidement tel châtiment presque amorale.

Quel déclin du monde magique.

Les hommes de Voldemort se faisaient de plus en plus cruels..., et les hommes du ministre ainsi que du survivant se faisaient par endroits bien plus bestiaux, comme s'ils étaient tous animés du même sombre désir d'être celui qui châtirait le plus fort.

Et elle dans tout ça ?

Draco n'avait pas encore était arrêté, mais... à l'allure où les choses s'engrennaient, ça ne risquer pas de tarder !

Elle s'imagina, spectatrice privilégiée d'une grotesque lutte: Draco tendant misérablement sa baguette, face au dragon fou crachant des volutes de flammes presques noires.

Puis... ils la traineraient par les cheveux, comme les sorcières de l'époque médiévales, et tenteraient de la brûler sur un bûcher.

Elle inspira profondément, et prit la décision délicate de rendre visite pour la première fois depuis quatre semaines à son mari.

Il fallait qu'ils discutent de tout cela..., et de ce qu'ils feraient si la situation tournait mal, en l'occurence pour leur fille.

Elle engloutit voracement un large bout de pain, et réfléchit un peu à ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire, pour que la situation ne dégénère pas... une fois de plus.

Depuis qu'elle avait lu l'article une étrange idée flottait dans sa tête,-comme la vision se présentait au voyant-; fumée brumeuse s'amusant en le titillement de la main impartiale de son esprit.

Elle secoua la tête, tentant de chasser l'insidieuse idée, mais ce fut, pour tout vous dire, peine perdue.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

C'est avec quelques difficultés, et à grands renforts de soupirs qu'elle dépassa le portail noir, aux allures de prison.

Elle tenait sa fille dans ses bras, ayant jugé nécessaire, et naturel, que son père la voit un peu.

Elle resta longuement figée devant la large porte de bois sombre, sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre, se demandant de quelle manière elle devrait l'aborder.

Avec un sourire ?

Une grimace ?

Un air sombre du genre on-ne-m'agace-pas-aujourd'hui-bébé ?

Une baffe ?

Ouais, une gifle aurait été en l'occurence assez "rafraichissante" pour elle-même, mais pas le meilleur moyen de commençer une discussion pacifique.

Finalement, elle opta pour un sourire, qui malheureusement pris plutôt l'allure d'un rictus de bienséance.

Elle frappa trois coups, et attendit.

Bientôt, la porte s'ouvrit, et elle eut tout le loisir d'admirer une fois de plus la longue et féline silouhette de Mary.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

_-_Du thé ? Sussura-t-elle, avec un sourire mielleux.

_-_Mmmh, non merci. Répondit la rousse, retenant une grimace de contrition.

Elle repoussa d'une main ferme la tasse fumante, et fusilla son époux du regard.

Quelle bel enfoiré ! Non content, très certainement d'avoir vu déguerpir pour un certain temps sa femme, il en avait profité pour inviter sa sale pimbêche de collègue.

Ginny se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche, pour s'empêcher de laisser échapper un juron grossier.

_-_Ginny, tu t'es enfin décidé à... revenir. Mary est passé aujourd'hui pour que l'on travaille sur un dossier, et..., Mary, on finira demain, d'accord ? Je... je voudrais passer un moment avec ma femme.

La dénommée Mary lui fit un sourire avenant, et se tournant vers Ginny, la toisant longuement, puis, avec un petit hochement de tête, elle disparut dans un "plop" sonore.

_-_Travailler sur un dossier ? Mon oeil. Maugréa Ginny, tout bas.

_-_Je t'assure. Tiens, prend du café, tu as l'air éreinté.

_-_Mfffh.

Elle avala néammoins la tasse en une longue gorgé, puis se laissa aller à une contemplation muette des deux billes grises illuminant le visage de Draco, d'une expression sereine.

_-_Donc...

Il hocha la tête, et attendit qu'elle poursuive, mais elle n'en fit rien.

Quant à lui, il observa un moment sa fille, profondément endormie dans ses bras.

_-_Je suppose que tu es revenu, à cause de cet article parut dans la gazette d'hier. C'est sûr, que ça a du t'affoler, légèrement.

_-_Hem, naturellement. C'est si surprenant ?

_-_Non. Bien sûr que non. En fait, ce qui m'étonne, c'est que tu sois revenu avec Nina. Te connaissant, je m'étais dit que tu la défendrais avec la hargne d'une lionne. Heureux de voir que tu deviens un peu plus raisonnable. -Il soupira, et posa un baiser sur le front de l'enfant-. Elle m'a manqué...

Il soupira, et ferma les yeux.

_-_Toi aussi. Ajouta-t-il, finalement.

Il tenta un regard par dessus une mèche presque blanche, puis laissa retomber son regard vers les paupières roses de sa fille.

Ginny resta obstinément silencieuse, et attendit qu'il poursuive.

_-_Je n'ai pas la solution à ton problème, Gin. Soupira-t-il, finalement.

_-_Toi peut-être pas. Mais moi oui.

Il releva la tête, et elle prit une grande respiration.

_-_Il y en a une. Pour notre fille. Pense à elle si tu l'aimes tant. C'est la meilleure et la plus sûre...

Elle tripota nerveusement un bout de son pull, puis reprit.

_-_Si tu conscent à quitter les armées de Vo-Voldemort, moi aussi je ferais des concessions. On pourrais partir. Partir vivre loin, quelque part où personne ne pourra plus nous retrouver, et..., même si je ne te garentis pas que je puisse de suite reprendre des relations... normales avec toi, au moins, nous pourrions vivre à l'abri... tous les trois. A l'abri du malheur.

Draco resta silencieux, la bouche légèrement ouverte, une expression hagarde accrochée au visage.

Puis, finalement, il reprit un peu de contenance, et ses yeux accaparèrent l'attention de la jeune femme.

Ils étaient brillants bien que durs.

Ginny retint son souffle, et refoula les mots qui lui venaient à la gorge.

Elle avait tant ressassé cette conversation dans sa tête avant de venir, elle était tant impatiente de connaître sa réponse, que dès lors, elle aurait voulu ne jamais la savoir.

_-_Tu es sérieuse ?

Elle hocha la tête, puis se releva d'un bond.

_-_Je suis consciente que l'on ne s'entend pas à merveille ! Tu... tu es cruel ! Tu t'en bien vengé de tous ce que j'ai pu te dire et te faire comme crasses, avec cette espèce de...-elle grimaça et reprit- cette Mary. Seulement... oh je sais bien. On a tous les deux de sales foutus caractères, mais je suis sûre que si nous acceptons de faire des sacrifices, on pourrait finalement l'avoir notre petit coin de paradis ! C'est vrai ! Je peux te l'assurer.

Il passa un doigt rêveur sur la joue rebondie de Nina, puis, son teint s'apâlit, et il reprit d'une voix morne.

_-_C'est impossible. Quoi que l'on fasse, si je déserte le camps, il me poursuivra, et me tueras pour traîtrise. Toi aussi. Nina aussi.

_-_Mais, Non, justement, attends, laisse moi t'expliquer. Si nous prenions un gardien et que...

_-_Ca ne sert à rien ! Redescends sur terre ! Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi foutrement naïve ?

Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol, et s'accorda un sourire amer.

_-_Qu'est-ce que l'on aurait à perdre de toute façon ? Soit, tu te fais tuer par les aurors, soit par tes collègues. Moi aussi dans tous les cas.

Il reposa Nina dans son couffin, et arpenta le salon, prenant ci et là des objets, et les reposant nerveusement n'importe où.

_-_Et puis de toute façon, où voudrais-tu aller ? Voldemort nous retrouvera bien.

_-_Je ne sais pas... quelque part à l'autre bout du monde ? On pourrait recommencer tout depuis le début. Et effaçer cette vie là.

_-_Mais... et tu oublies tes amis, et ta famille. Tu dis, ça, mais après, tu me reprocheras tout ça, en insinuant que tout est encore de ma faute ! Comme tu l'as fait quand tu es venu habiter chez moi.

_-_Draco..., je te promet que je ne le ferais pas; et si j'ai le malheur de le faire, je te donne l'autorisation de me faire manger ma propre langue.

Elle soupira, de toute façon, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, mourir ici, ou croupir en prison; ou bien tenter de survivre ailleurs.

Elle avait longuement analysé la situation, et avant même penser au divorce.

Après tout, Draco ne l'aimait pas, elle, elle ne savait plus..., et il fallait faire au mieux pour Nina.

Mais justement, Nina..., si ils divorçaient elle se serait totallement privé de la présence de son père.

De la présence d'un père.

Et puis...

Elle mordilla son ongle, et accrocha le regard de Draco.

Alors qu'elle aurait dû le maudir, et lui souhaiter de moisir loin d'elle en prison, cette perspective l'effrayait, et emplissait ses poumons d'un air si impur, qu'elle en suffoquait presque.

Elle l'observa un moment jouer avec ses grandes mains blanche, et eut la fugace vision d'une peau mâte sous leur emprise.

Elle secoua vivement la tête, se tourna face à la fenêtre.

Tous ces étranges sentiments lui remplissant la tête l'épuisaient par dessus tout.

Elle aurait aimé s'assoir sur un fauteuil moelleux, observer le ciel barré par une pluie diluvienne, mais pour autant si pure.

Elle aurait tant aimé voir la nuit tomber petit à petit sur la longue lande d'herbe presque noire, et... trouver la solution.

La solution à cet étrange puzzle qu'étaient les émotions éparses de son âme.

Draco s'arrêta soudainement, et attrapa Ginny par le bras.

Il prit le couffin de Nina dans l'autre, et l'entraina dans un dédale de couloirs.

Il s'arrêta face à leur chambre.

Leur ancienne chambre, se précisa Ginny, mentalement.

Puis, d'un coup de pied, il l'ouvrit, et posa délicatement le couffin rose sur le bureau.

Puis, appuyant ses mains sur les épaules de la rousse, il la fit choir sur le lit.

_-_Dors un peu, j'ai d'importantes choses à faire.

Puis, il se tourna et fonça comme un forcené vers le couloir assombri d'une fumée étrange.

_-_Mais ! On a pas finis de parler !

Il se tourna vers elle, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, lui fit un grand sourire.

_-_On aura tout notre temps demain, quand on aura pris le bateau !

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

_-_Qu-quoi ?

Il éclata d'un rire, ce qui fit l'effet à Ginny, d'un baume au miel en hiver.

_-_Si on doit mourir, autant que ce soit après avoir connu l'Amérique ! Et surtout, après être sûr que mon père se serra retourné dans sa tombe tellement cette putain de honte l'étouffe ! Qu'il aille cramer en enfer tout seul, je n'ai pas envie de l'y rejoindre !

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et disparut dans l'ambiance feutré du couloir.

Ginny ne bougea plus durant une minute, retenant vainement son souffle; se pinçant parfois, et secouant ses mains légèrement, histoire de vérifier quelle ne rêvait pas.

Mais, non.

Ils partaient pour l'Amérique ?

Draco quittait les mangemorts ?

Ils allaient laisser derrière eux l'Angleterre..., sa mère..., son père, ses frères, ses amis..., Harry.

Elle aurait eu besoin d'un verre de whisky à l'instant mais ne put mettre la main que sur un léger vin plutôt aigre à son goût.

Elle avala d'une traite son verre, et se laissa choir de tout son long sur les draps.

Eh bien, quelle retournement de situation. Se nargua-t-elle, de vive voix.

Elle était heureuse ?

Elle ne savait pas trop... sûrement.

Son coeur battait vite, et ses mains étaient moites. Sa gorge vibrait plutôt, et son esprit, trônant fièrement dans les méandres de sa tête lui envoyait par intermitance de petites vagues de frissons brûlantes où elle pouvait entrevoir les silouhettes brumeuses de larges buildings.

L'Amérique.

Elle ferma les yeux, et bloqua toutes pensées en rapport avec leur ancienne vie.

Tout recommencer à l'instant.

Mais...,-peut-être fut-ce la légère odeur ambrée trainant sur un oreiller, ou le fantôme d'une femme à la peau brune-, qui, misérablement, inexorablement, fatalement pourrait-on dire la ramena subitement à la réalité de cette nuit glaciale.

Peut-être que tout recommençait..., sûrement...; mais, elle allait avoir du mal à oublier.

Elle s'enroula dans la couette et s'endormit; peut-être étais-ce étrange, mais sa respiration était lourde, ses rêves paisibles, et son visage serein.

Après tout, elle avait tout le temps de se confronter au démon invisible qui s'était insidieusement glissé entre elle et Draco.

Elle avait le temps...

Peut-être même toute la vie devant elle, une vie qu'elle rêva peuplée de douces journées, où elle se tenait dans une jolie maison, entourée d'une horde d'enfant, qui la plupart blonds, se chamaillaient les bras de leur géniteur.

Enfin..., ce n'était après tout que des rêves de jeunes femmes.

Les rêves sont peut-être beaux, extraordinaires... necessaires. Non, essentiels.

Mais, ils ne reflètent malheureusement pas toujours la fade réalité.

Après tout...

Qui peut vraiment prédire ce que l'avenir nous réserve ?

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

****

_Voilà ! Je vous rassure, même si le personnage de Draco peut vous paraître bizarre à la fin de ce chapitre, il réitera son caractère initial dans la suite._

_Bon je vous préviens déjà, le prochain chapitre va être hem... joyeux au début, et sûrement triste à la fin ! Si c'est comme prévut l'avant-dernier chapitre, il sera même très triste._

_Je ne révèle rien d'autre !_

_Je vous adore ! Et en attendant, passer une bonne euh... semaine et demie- (enfin ça dépendra de la longueur du prochain chapitre, peut-être une semaine, ou deux semaines !)_

**Kiss,** _**Alysia.**_


	15. Quand le rêve américain prend fin

**Salut à tous !**

**AHHHH ! Ca y est ! Le bac apprôche mes amis ! Nah ! Il apprôche ! Argh Arghhhh !**

**Ahhhh mon coeur s'affole ! je vais mourir ! Mamannnnn... je veux pas y allerrrr ! par pitié ! Ayez grâce de mon âme !**

_Ahh..., désolée de tout ce retard, seulement comme vous l'avez aisement compris, je me concentre énormément sur mes révisions, ce quie ne me laisse plus le temps de faire grand chose d'autre (en plus des sorties), bah oui je veux pas mourir en ermite quand même !_

_En plus j'ai l'impression qu'avec ce chapitre j'aurais pu en faire trois ! Mdr, il est vraiment loooong !_

_Bon sinon désolée, je suis pas fière de ce chapitre ! je le trouve ennuyeux, sauf la fin bien sûr ! Je l'aime bien,_

_Bon je vous laisse, et **bonne lecture !**_

**Désolée pour les réponses aux reviews j'ai vraiment pas le temps, je vous dit mille merci ! (et oui, je dois retourner réviser au plus vite, je suis à la bourre vraiment !)**

Bonne lecture !

_ps: bon courage à tous ceux qui passe leur abc, et bon courage à ceux qui travaille, ou qui ont encore un mois de cours à tirer !_

* * *

**Chapitre 14:** _Quand le rêve Américain prend fin._

* * *

_-_Tu vas faire ça pendant combien de temps ? Souffla-t-il, pas vraiment agacé, mais un peu gêné.

Elle bascula sa tête sur l'épaule de l'homme, et entrouvrit la bouche, histoire r une bise baveuse sur la joue.

Puis, basculant une fois de plus sur son séant, elle appuya son front contre la vitre glacée, et souffla sur le verre, qui au contact brûlant de son souffle se peignit d'une buée blanchâtre.

Elle se mit alors à dessiner quelques signes kabbalistiques, puis, souffla une fois de plus pour redonner à son espace de création toute pureté possible.

S'épuisant finalement, elle arrêta de créer du bout de ses doigts d'hideux visages difformes sur le verre, et concentra son attention sur le paysage défilant sous ses yeux.

Des plaines vertes.

Des arbres, puis un lac.

Oh oui, un lac pur, et cristallin comme on s'amuse tant à imaginer, durant nos longs voyages dépaysant où tout nous inspire magie, et merveille ! S'imaginant nomade, ou princesse rebelle découvrant un nouveau monde, l'on puise alors toutes nos rêveries excentriques en ces banals montagnes, ou arrondis nuageux, pourtant si précieux à l'instant.

Mais non, ce n'était misérablement qu'un lac noir austère.

Elle se mit à triturer nerveusement la manche de l'homme, et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

_-_Quoi encore ? Ceigne-t-il, finalement agacé.

_-_On arrive quand ?

_-_Pire qu'une gosse ! Bientôt, dors un peu, ça te passera le temps.

_-_Mffh.

La jeune femme secoua ses boucles lourdes, et pinça nerveusement la cuisse de son ami.

Il grogna, et lui saisit la main pour stopper l'odieux jeu.

Pour l'occuper, il lui caressa lentement le poignet, puis remontant la manche jusqu'au coude, il s'amusa à laissa traîner de longues caresses du bout des doigts sur la surface d'albâtre.

La jeune femme aux boucles rousses ferma les yeux, savourant le moment de détente, et sentit avec gratitude ses muscles dorsaux s'amollir.

Bientôt son souffla s'apaisa, et elle se laissa sombrer dans un état de sommeil alternatif, durant lequel elle pouvait entrevoir les ombres des passants, qui, s'accrochant vainement aux portes, et s'appuyant pour ne pas rompre leur fragile stabilité, tentaient de se frayer un passage entre les sièges.

C'était bon, agréable.

Sa tête dodelinait de droite à gauche, en une envoûtante valse gracieuse, toquant là contre la vitre, s'afessant contre une épaule, dans le renfoncement d'un siège, contre les os saillant d'une pommette, sans jamais rompre sa singulière danse.

Un gémissement enfantin à côté.

Le bruit de succion caractéristique.

Elle ouvrit un oeil, et constata dans un demi sommeil, les yeux étroitement plissés de sa progéniture, la petite bouche rose mordillant, et s'acharnant voracement sur un pouce large et calleux.

Un sourire tendit ses lèvres, et finalement le sommeil s'empara d'elle.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, perdue dans une brume douceâtre.

Elle eut l'impression d'avoir fermé les yeux quelques minutes plus tôt, et eut du mal à émergeait de cet état de quasi hébétude. Elle se leva finalement de son siège, quand son mari lui précisa qu'ils étaient entrés en gare.

Il lui prit le coude, et la traîna derrière lui, créant de son corps un chemin à travers la foule, poussant ci et là sorciers et moldus négligemment immobiles.

Finalement, il s'extirpèrent tant bien que mal de l'immense bâtiment, couffin, et valises en main, et il restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le coin silencieux d'une rue sombre.

Finalement, Draco lui précisa qu'ils allaient loger dans un hotel le temps d'une soirée, et dès le lendemain, ils prendraient le bateau pour l'Amérique.

C'eut vite fait de réveiller Ginny qui commença à trépigner d'impatience.

L'Amérique... l'Amérique, l'Amérique !

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser.

Draco marchait à ses côtés, serrant contre sa poitrine sa fille endormie, et de l'autre bras lui étreignant les épaules, fermement.

Elle était bien.

Dans ce cocon de chaleur humaine.

Son esprit se remit à naviguer vers le pays espéré, et elle secoua sa tête de droite à gauche pour se concentrer sur leur route, quand, malencontreusement, son pied ricocha contre un trottoir bas.

Draco lui murmura que l'hôtel qu'ils avaient repérés dans un guide trouvé dans le train, ne se trouvait plus qu'à deux rues de là.

Elle hocha la tête, et observa le décor de la ville peu éclairée.

C'était plutôt triste.

Ca l'est toujours un peu, un minimum... c'est nécessaire.

Ou bien ne pouvons-nous jamais apprécier le monde, tel qu'il est, comme nous sommes incapables,-misérables êtres vivants que nous sommes-, de nous accepter les uns les autres, sans jamais mot dire.

Alors comme il se doit d'être, comme le destin, ou la providence la dicté, elle transforma le bâtiment sombre leur faisant face en étroit palais luxurieux; les poubelles ambulantes revêtirent leur masque d'étendards classieux; et les faibles étoiles hésitantes devinrent presque aveuglantes. Elle sourit et félicita muettement sa foisonnante imagination.

_-_On y est. Murmura le blond.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans un piteux hôtel, et elle alla s'asseoir sur siège moelleux de l'entrée, avec Nina et leur valise, tandis que Draco s'occupait d'obtenir une chambre, et d'en régler la note.

Elle était exténuée.

Ils étaient partis tôt ce matin, et avaient passés une bonne partie de la journée dans le train, à tenter de surmonter courageusement les secousses, et les rires gras de leurs impromptus de voisins.

Elle glissa un regard dans le hall, et soupira une fois de plus en observant la misère du lieux.

C'était terne, si triste que c'en paraissait sale.

Draco revint enfin, clés en main, et un sourire aux lèvres qui à lui seul teinta la pièce d'une chaleur agréable.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

Elle se laissa choir mollement sur le lit, et glissa un regard vers son mari qui s'esquiva vers la salle de bain.

Elle avait pris une longue douche, très très longue.

Après tout, comme elle s'était sarcastiquement précisée, l'hôtel était si moche, si mal entretenu, et le prix si haut, qu'elle serait idiote de ne pas user tout le stock d'eau chaude !

Elle s'étira, et se retourna sur le côté, glissant un bras sous sa tête, et remontant ses jambes jusqu'à son cou.

Nina était encore endormie. Dans son couffin, sur le large et douillet, -c'était d'ailleurs bien la seule chose !- fauteuil.

Elle étouffa un bâillement dans sa manche, et ferma les yeux un instant.

Draco avait été un peu étonné dès leur premier pas hors de la gare: normal, ils étaient dans le monde moldus !

Il faudrait bien qu'il s'y habitue d'ailleurs..., et elle aussi.

Mais une petite lueur étrange n'avait pas quitté ses yeux depuis, et Ginny était étonnement consciente de ce qui se tramait dans la tête du blond, tout comme elle sentait avec une quasi certitude la noyade grotesque qu'avait essuyé sa pauvre âme: abandon d'un monde, d'une vie...; il devait faire le deuil de sa vie de sorcier,... ça prendrait du temps... bien sûr. Elle aussi, elle devait faire le deuil du passé... et ça prendrait tout autant de temps, c'est sûr; le temps d'une vie humaine, si ce n'est plus.

Ils se devaient de tout recommencer, et Draco allait avoir beaucoup de mal.

Elle allait avoir beaucoup de mal.

Elle mordit amèrement le coussin, en observant sur l'écran écarlate de ses paupières plissées, l'image parfaitement nette d'une femme brune à l'allure féline; se trémoussant face à elle; laissant échapper de sa gorge cuivrée un gémissement profond.

Elle regretta vivement son geste en sentant un étrange goût amer se répandre sur sa langue.

_-_Pouah !

Elle toussota, et se frotta longuement la langue.

_-_Ils ne nettoient même pas les coussins, c'est imbéciles de moldus ! Cracha-t-elle, pour le moins agacée.

Finalement, elle repoussa les couvertures, et s'aventura hors de la chambre, dans le couloir sombre et désert.

Elle marcha une dizaine de minutes, s'arrêtant pratiquement à chaque fenêtres.

Elle s'amusa à les ouvrir, et à contempler les lumières de la ville. Millier de petites lucioles scintillantes, dans la nuit noire, brodée de bleu.

Inspirant à s'en perforer les poumons l'air pur du froid mordant de mars.

Son regard plongea dans les lointaines montagnes invisibles, semblant se cacher derrière des monceaux de brumes noires, et sournoises; s'aplanissant et se révélant dans les franches lumières perdues, voire familières des maisons; révélant une teinte bleuâtre, un peu violette dans le faisceau étonnant d'une lueur rouge écarlate se déplaçant en une vitesse vertigineuse dans le ciel pure et vierge.

Étonnantes révélations d'une nature compliquée.

Découverte d'un monde inconnu, et pourtant si familier.

Les moldus ne devaient pas bien être si différents des sorciers, se souffla-t-elle, plongée dans une étrange transe admirative.

Les avant-bras posés en croix sur le bord d'une fenêtre, le cou tendu vers l'air d'une fraîcheur brûlante; les jambes arquées; les pieds appuyés, fermement, presque ancrés, dans le dallage blanc du sol, semblant s'y confondre, dans la lumière sombre du couloir.

Elle observait la nuit.

Elle observait les montagnes, les arbres, les moindres pommes de pins, et feuilles, écureuils, et fourmis, bâtiments, et maisons, semblant s'y complaire..., se complaire dans ce tourbillon de formes, de bruits, de textures, et d'odeurs..., pourtant invisibles à ses sens, mais.

Mais d'un concret si saisissant, qu'elle en frémit.

Elle sursauta quand une forme sombre passa à côté d'elle, frôlant par inadvertance le velouté d'une épaule.

Elle glissa un regard vif vers la petite silhouette, qui, surprise par le regard étonné s'arrêta dans sa silencieuse course.

Ginny resta sans voix.

Elle observa longuement l'enfant face à elle, et se retint de crier.

Une petite moldue très certainement; aux cheveux bruns, non, noirs... enfin peut-être brun-noir ?

Petite, enfin non; élancée.

Aux yeux bleu... peut-être vert.

Au sourire candide, et pourtant lugubre.

Étrange mélange de couleurs, et de formes, et sûrement couronné d'une âme complexe à deux faces.

Ginny sentit en elle, une désespoir tenu la saisir.

La petite semblait si innocente. Et peut-être qu'un jour elle deviendrait une meurtrière. Peut-être qu'un jour, elle aussi se plongerait corps et âme, dans une quête, insipide... courageuse, idiote ou magnifique ?

Peut-être un jour, devrait elle tuer des hommes..., des femmes..., des enfants.

Et qui pourra dire qu'elle fut une enfant si délicieuse ? A l'apparence si docile, neutre..., douce. Jolie sans être belle. Normale à la limite de la banalité, et pourtant si saisissante de jeunesse... de...

Elle se perdit une fois de plus dans ces étranges et complexes amas de certitudes, d'observations et d'étonnements, constituants le noeud fin et pourtant si rigide de ce qui faisait qu'elle était... elle. Elle, juste Ginny Malfoy. Femme d'une vingtaine d'année, touchant à ses vingt-cinq ans.

Rien de plus.

L'enfant lui adressa un sourire las, et reprit sa route.

Elle boitillait un peu, ou bien étais-ce le flou tangueux de l'esprit de Ginny, -qui lui susurrant ce sournois détail-, ne trouvait plus la force, ou bien l'intérêt à se fixer sur la jeune demoiselle, avançant vaillamment le long du couloir, ancrée profondément dans une lutte contre un invisible ennemi.

Elle secoua la tête, et déglutit, s'arrachant de la fenêtre étroite, de l'air maintenant mordant, des étoiles brumeuses, des montagnes dansantes, et bâtiments chantants, des animaux raides, intangibles... et de...

Elle battit furieusement des paupières, histoire de remettre en place le fils dérivant de ses pensées.

Puis, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, passant la porte avec une mécanique troublante.

Elle se planta au milieux de la chambre, remarquant avec étonnement qu'une heure s'était écoulée depuis sa petite escapade nocturne.

Une peur insidieuse s'infiltra dans ses veines, lui murmurant de troublantes idées.

Peut-être était-elle finalement devenue folle.

Comment avait-elle fait pour perdre la notion du temps ?

En fait..., elle avait toujours été un peu comme ça..., s'abandonnant corps et âme en d'insipides, mais pourtant nécessaires troubles de l'esprit, du coeur, des sens tout entiers, ne sachant réellement quels mots placer sur ces étranges conversations qu'elle tenait à son âme, durant les moments les plus sombres de la journée.

Son regard dériva vers le lit, et se laissa aller à un abandon neutre, remarquant enfin la présence d'un corps lascif; endormis certainement...

Elle sentit l'intensité étrange de son regard, s'arrêtant quelques instants sur la courbe d'un dos nu, puis sur l'arrondi d'une fesse; la rugosité des omoplates, lui inspirant d'agréables sensations...: le réchauffement du sang, puis de la tête, de ses tempes, dérivant lentement vers sa poitrine, armant de feu ses poumons, décrivant des volutes de braises dans son estomac, jusqu'à faire se tordre son bas-ventre. Jusqu'à sentir ses reins s'arquer, se courber, se tordre, se détordre, puis se contorsionner vers l'arrière, sur les côtés; faisant trembler ses jambes d'une intensité effarante.

Elle inspira l'air de la chambre, grimaçant en sentant une chaleur atroce se répandre dans sa gorge, la faisant sursauter, et tousser jusqu'à l'étouffement.

Elle releva la tête finalement, et hocha la tête, en un signe d'excuse vers son mari quand elle remarqua qu'elle l'avait réveillé.

Puis, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, et attendit quelques minutes, pour voir s'il se rendormait.

Elle eut envie de lui adresser une cinglante remarque quand, il s'appuya contre le mur, décidant en une muette démonstration qu'il n'était plus temps de dormir.

Elle était déçue, et aurait grandement préféré l'observer dormir, plutôt que de l'observer... l'observer.

Elle retint un petit rire nerveux, et se releva du lit.

_-_La belle au bois dormant est troublée par mon humble présence ? Susurra-t-elle, avec un sourire moqueur.

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur, et elle soupira en réponse:

_-_Laisse tomber.

Elle s'assit devant la coiffeuse, et commença le dur labeur communément nommé: brossage de crinière emmêlée.

_-_Tu viens dormir ?

_-_Mmmh. Je suis pas fatiguée..., enfin je ne suis plus fatiguée, plutôt. Dis-t-elle en grimaçant à son reflet.

Ses joues se teignirent de rouge quand elle s'arracha malencontreusement quelques mèches innocentes, retenant difficilement un juron grossier.

Draco repoussa les couvertures, et se plantant derrière elle. Il lui prit la brosse des mains, et s'amusa à discipliner avec une lenteur calculée les mèches rousses.

Ginny se frotta les yeux pour masquer sa gêne, puis elle étouffa un bâillement dans sa manche.

_-_Pire que des crins de chevaux. Commenta-t-il, en tirant un peu trop fort sur une mèche, arrachant par la même occasion un cri aigu à la malheureuse.

_-_Espèce de sale brute !

Elle se releva, et se massa la tête de ses doigts tendus.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, agrémentant son exaspération d'un "petite nature" bien placé, puis, il mit machinalement un peu d'ordre au bureau.

Ginny quant à elle, les yeux larmoyants, se laissa tomber sur le lit; mettant avec méthodologie de l'ordre à sa tignasse hirsute.

_-_Je crois que depuis Potter, je n'avais jamais vu de cheveux aussi "têtus". S'amusa-t-il, en se penchant au dessus d'elle.

Elle grogna, et lui claqua le tibia à l'aide de son pied.

Il s'esclaffa en lui saisissant la cheville, et la fit basculer avec un sourire ironique sur le lit, la clouant au matelas à l'aide de ses coudes.

Elle était cramoisie, certes, mais cramoisie d'agacement !

Elle riposta -en retenant un rire sarcastique- d'un coup bien placé, se délectant en silence de la grimace de son mari.

Il lui bloqua les genoux à l'aide de ses jambes, et finalement au bout d'une minute de lutte, elle n'eut plus le loisir que de bouger sa tête.

Elle poussa un soupir irrité et murmura d'une voix grave un "gagné".

Et un étrange sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de l'homme...

Il n'avait peut-être rien de particulier, ou peut-être était-il un peu tiré..., tenu, mais il dégageait pourtant une chaleur insoupçonnée, pourtant intangible..., agréable, charmeuse, voire un tantinet provocatrice. Elle se souviendrait certainement toute sa vie qu'en cet instant précis, elle le trouva... grandiose, ne pouvant se détacher de la candeur incongrue de son visage.

Toujours est-il qu'elle ne put plus rien dire durant une bonne minute.

On aurait cru qu'elle se noyait, -pauvre femme impuissante, qu'elle fut !- dans son regard gris. Et pourtant... et pourtant ! C'était bien autre chose...

Quel idiotie de croire que l'on peut se noyer dans les pupilles de l'autre ! Elle pouvait aisément respirer, et ne se débattait pas en cherchant son souffle.

C'était un sentiment plutôt, une émotion... une étrange langueur douce-amère; et non un espèce de plongeon en haute-mer, tenant des promesses brutales, insipides presque.

Et tout ceci semblait atteindre jusqu'à ses sens, donnant à son souffle une régularité lente, assimilée souvent à celle du dormeur; diffusant un goût un peu acide dans sa bouche; teintant son corps de petits frissons cadencés, jusqu'à ce que ses poils s'hérissent, et qu'elle guette jusqu'à la respiration lourde, un peu rauque de l'autre, attendant en une hargne peinturlurée de rose, le moment propice aux intenables mais pourtant nécessaires discours.

Il cassa sans vergogne tel moment privilégié d'un froncement exagéré des sourcils.

Ginny secoua la tête, et finalement tendit une main tremblante.

Elle lui caressa le visage, s'arrêtant sur les poils drus et blonds de sa barbe naissante; d'un geste régulier, et lent, presque calculé...

_-_Est-ce qu'elle était aussi douce que moi... ta sauvageonne ? Murmura-t-elle, d'une voix presque aphone.

Il resta coi de surprise, et détourna les yeux, une minute plus tard, gêné par le regard inquisiteur de sa compagne.

Elle lui attrapa le visage et le lui entoura de ses mains, en une silencieuse prière.

Regarde moi..., ait au moins le courage de faire ça..., eut-elle envie de hurler. A la place, un étrange cri dépassa ses lèvres rendues sèches par la chaleur.

_-_Elle est si noire, et moi si pâle, si sensuelle, et moi maladroite, belle comme la nuit, et moi fade comme le jour... étrange tableau que je m'imagine quand je vois ce petit pli de perplexité entre tes deux yeux. -Murmura-t-elle, en effleurant le front de son époux- Et pourtant, je m'efforce... que dis-je là ! Je me borne à espérer que tu me trouves plus belle, que tu me trouves plus désirable, plus femme, plus agréable, douce, charnelle, lumineuse, presque luminescente... mais je suis... je suis translucide à tes yeux..., si transluci...

Il arrêta un doigt nerveux sur la bouche de son épouse, et lui caressa les cheveux de son autre main.

_-_Pourquoi... pourquoi rends-tu toujours les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont..., murmura-t-il.

Puis, il passa ses lèvres sur son front, et sur son nez laissa le fruit d'un baiser tendre; puis sur sa bouche s'arrêta un instant, susurrant de muets appels, dessinant de lancinantes arabesques sur son ventre tendu, et subitement laissant telle trace rouge sur son cou de soie; s'amusant ci et là sur cet être tremblant, et faisant de ce corps pâle le théâtre de ses pulsions; ne s'inquiétant plus de ses peines, ni de la tourmente de cette femme, laissant libre cour au simple fait qu'il fut un homme; une bête partiellement...

Elle l'arrêta finalement, le repoussant fermement, et s'extirpa difficilement du lit, avec un sourire d'excuse.

_-_Je... j'ai soif. Improvisa Ginny.

_-_Mh.

_-_Je reviens.

_-_Mh.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, et s'assit quelques minutes sur le bord de la baignoire, tentant de sa main plaquée sur sa poitrine, de calmer les élancements douloureux de son coeur.

Elle grimaça, et se passa de l'eau sur le visage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand elle rejoignit Draco, il était allongé, lui tournant le dos, face à la fenêtre, ses yeux légèrement plissés, une main sous la nuque, l'autre sous l'oreiller; contemplant le paysage de nuit.

Elle s'allongea à côté de lui, et s'endormit après une bonne dizaine de minutes passées à attendre le moindre geste de sa part.

Juste avant de plonger dans un sommeil réparateur, son esprit lui fit défaut, et avec une cruelle insistance lui rejoua une fois de plus une scène qu'elle avait crû oubliée.

_Il glissa vers elle un regard suave, un peu tendu, il est vrai, mais d'une infinie douceur._

_Douceur..._

_Le croyez-vous vraiment ?_

_Sot que vous êtes !_

_En fait, son regard était plutôt teinté de désir, mais pas de douceur, d'une intriguante lueur rappelant par vague les pupilles dilatées des chats quand, ayant aperçu la proie espérée, s'apprêtant à bondir, les omoplates saillant, tous les muscles tendus, le visage durci, le regard alerte..., les oreilles dressées, attentives..., tous crocs dehors, et griffes arquées... et..._

_Draco ressemblait à ça en cet instant._

_Le regard par moment embrumé, et par d'autre vif comme l'acier d'une lame, s'arrêtant ci et là sur une partie de chair blanche encore inexplorée, il semblait jouer d'un air prédateur, se délectant du regard effaré, et craintif de sa souris rousse._

_Elle gigota un peu, et essaya de dégager ses bras, mais le résultat fut si lamentable, qu'elle préféra laisser libre champs à son sévère initiateur._

_Les lèvres un peu tirées,-sourire mielleux frôlant la provocation-, il s'amusa à faire d'elle plus qu'une poupée de chiffon, inerte, sans vie. Tantôt écrasée par son poids, tantôt emprisonnée entre ses bras, Ginny ne pouvait rien faire qu'attendre, et se tordre en gémissements lorsque qu'il se faisait trop insistant, pauvre enfant soumise !_

_Elle se laissa même aller à penser que son arrogant de petit ami l'était tout autant au lit que dans la vie de tous les jours !_

_Ce fut une grande première des plus étranges pour l'adolescente, qui malgré elle s'était imaginée un tout autre scénario... romanesque, rocambolesque, frôlant l'eau de rose par moment, ou bien la naïveté extrême. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer sa première fois ainsi..._

_Pauvre fillette inexpérimentée qu'elle fut ! Ne pouvant répliquer aucun geste, et se consumant de chaleur face aux caresses pressantes de l'homme, rougissant, et se tendant, ne pouvant pas même se laisser aller à tourner la tête, tant il se fixait, et s'accrochait à son pauvre corps, qui en l'instant même aurait pu être comparée aux épaves de navires emportés par la vague destructive des tempêtes._

_La nuit fut agitée, et finalement, aux alentours des trois heures du matin, il roula sur le côté, la calant contre son torse, et s'endormit, le nez dans ses cheveux._

_Ginny faillit éclater d'un rire nerveux lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'il dormait à poings fermés._

_En effet, quel étrange changement de situation..._

_Le bourreau, ou amant sévère se transformant en une espèce d'enfant gâté aux horizons du royaume des songes ! Le démon prenant des airs d'ange, chouchoutant son pauvre doudou rompu après l'avoir méthodiquement tripoté, secoué dans tout les sens, contrôlé comme le pauvre être innocent qu'il était..._

_Quel scandale la presse aurait-elle pu faire... sur l'étrange comportement du blond._

_Ginny pouffa dans le coussin en imaginant déjà les gros titres d'un article de Rita Skeeter._

_Elle s'endormit une heure plus tard, le ventre encore brûlant de ses derniers ébats._

_-_Foutu, foutu, foutu imbécile ! Grogna-t-elle dans l'oreiller. Si un jour je décide de refaire l'amour avec toi, je t'attache au lit.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

Un éclat lumineux la sortit de sa torpeur; la plongeant dans un étonnement sans borne.

Elle mit une minute à se resituer.

où était-elle donc ?

Elle leva ses yeux encore embrumés de sommeil vers la fenêtre grande ouverte, donnant sur une colline verte.

Elle se releva vivement, tout sourire.

Elle était chez elle.

Du moins dans sa nouvelle maison !

Et cette bonne odeur... d'où venait-elle ?

De la cuisine !

Elle s'extirpa des couettes en vitesse, passa une chemise traînant sur le bureau de bois clair, et dévala les escaliers, en manquant de rater la dernière marche.

Quelle étonnante joie de vivre l'avait envahie depuis qu'elle avait frôlé sa terre promise.

_L'Amérique..._

Elle entra en trombe dans l'accueillante petite pièce où régnait une odeur de pain chaud et de café, qui lui mit l'eau à la bouche.

Elle aperçut son mari, assis devant un journal; moldu.

Elle laissa un petit rire dépasser ses lèvres, et lança une petite taquinerie au blond, quant à ses nouvelles activités de plus en plus dépaysantes par leurs caractères plus ou moins "molduriennes".

Il grimaça un peu, et lâcha platement:

_-_Il faut vivre avec son temps. Pas comme certains de nos foutus ancêtres.

Pour toutes réponses, elle lui piqua son bol de café, et se dépêcha de l'engloutir avant qu'il ne le récupère.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et jura saintes terres et mères que la prochaine fois il ne se gênerait pas pour bloquer la porte avec un sort puissant. Ce à quoi Ginny répliqua qu'il devait cesser de se servir de sa baguette.

_-_Tu plaisantes ? Je veux bien me mettre à cuisiner, et faire le ménage comme une... une... femme ! Je veux bien arrêter de transplaner aussi, si ça te chantes mais ma baguette, je te défends de la casser une fois de plus ! -Conclu-t-il, le plus sérieusement du monde- Si tu le fais, je te donnerais la correction de ta vie. Ajouta-t-il, sournois.

Ginny secoua vaguement la main dans le vide, en avalant un petit pain grillé, l'air de dire "on verra ça".

Il leva une fois de plus les yeux au ciel, nouvelle habitude qui avait remplacé la précédente plus mauvaise se rapportant au rictus grossier.

Il se replongea dans la lecture de son journal, le "New York Times", et finit de déjeuner en silence.

Finalement, Ginny se releva et débarrassa la table.

_-_Tu cherches encore un emploi qui aurait l'énooooorme privilège et la capacité in-con-pa-rable de t'intéresser ? Demanda-t-elle.

_-_Un emploi qui pourrait convenir à mes capacités. Corrigea-t-il.

_-_Mmmh. Mais, Draco, tu sais bien que..., je veux dire..., on a assez d'argent pour six vies au moins ! Alors...

Il jeta un regard cassant à son épouse, et se replongea une fois de plus dans la rebrique des propositions d'emplois.

_-_Oui, je suis d'accord sur ce point-là, mais je ne veux pas me murer vivant pour autant dans cette maison. J'ai envie de... faire des... faire quelque chose de mes journées quoi ! S'énerva-t-il, un peu.

Ginny se rassit sur son siège, et le fixa un instant.

Ses cheveux avaient poussés, beaucoup.

Et de longues mèches blondes aussi hirsutes que les siennes pointés ci et là, ombrageant son regard gris; lui conférant une certaine note d'exotisme.

Il avait là la beauté d'un parfait démon.

_-_Tu pourrais faire le commerce de tes charmes. Tu sais que de nos jours, ça peut rapporter un paquet d'argent, de grandeur aussi, et de... plaisir. Répliqua-t-elle, le plus sérieusement du monde; mais elle ne réussit pas à cacher un petit sourire qui relevait par intermitence le coin de ses lèvres.

Il reposa le journal, et la fixa une minute. Fronçant un peu les sourcils.

Finalement il ne put répondre qu'un vague "tu es bien renseignée là-dessus"

Elle piqua un fard terrible, et s'excusa de sa blague idiote.

Il reprit sa lecture, non sans laisser observer un sourire satisfait sur son visage.

Foutu imbécile ! Ne put-elle s'empêcher de murmurer.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

La fin de la journée pointa aussi soudainement que le soleil s'était levé à l'aube, et finalement, elle plongea la colline et leur maison, ou plutôt "vaste demeure" dans une obscurité totale.

Elle alluma avec Draco toutes les lumières de la maison, et s'installa au balcon, pour observer les lueurs de la ville au loin.

Cela faisait plus de quatre mois qu'ils étaient arrivés en Amérique.

Ils avaient tout d'abord visité New York, ayant accosté en bateau sur la côte Est des Etats-Unis.

Draco avait de suite déniché le quartier magique, pour s'occuper de faire leur changement de monnaie, et rechercher une maison aux alentours, dans la campagne.

Puis, ceci étant, ils avait sillonnés toute l'Amérique du Nord en ayant loués les services d'un vieux monsieur et de son taco ancien, visitant ci et là les villes se présentant à eux.

Puis, ils étaient descendus en Floride, et y avaient passés près de deux semaines, repartant vers le Mexique alors, pour y séjourner en quelques villes connues.

Finalement, ils étaient retournés à New York, et avaient emménagés dans la vaste maison que Draco n'avait pas simplement loué, mais acheté, dépensant par la même occasion une bonne partie de toute la fortune léguée par son père.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'ils y habitaient, et ils s'habituaient peu à peu à la vie sereine, presque monotone par moment des moldus.

Nina allait bientôt sur ses un an, et elle s'était très vite habituée à cette étrange vie de nomade; finissant même par réclamer à force cris les voyages en voiture si amusants.

Elle avait maintenant de grosses boucles blondes, qui à défaut d'être lisses étaient presque aussi hirsutes que celles de sa mère; ce que Draco ne cessait de faire remarquer, accompagnant le tout de petits sourires sarcastiques.

Ginny quant à elle répliquait à qui mieux mieux qu'elle était parfaitement adorable avec sa petite bouille déjà tartinée de petite tâches de son, et ses cheveux lourds.

Ce que Draco avait tout de même la bonne foi d'approuver.

Elle sursauta en sentant des mains rugueuses se poser sur ses épaules, et elle détourna les yeux du surprenant spectacle qu'offrait un simple clair de lune.

Elle sourit à Draco, et l'attira à ses côtés.

A défaut d'avoir trouver le courage de répondre à ses avances plus ou moins pressantes, - car gardant encore trop de rancune dirons-nous, en omettant d'ajouter, "peur"-, elle se pressait à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait arriver vers elle,-avec cet étrange sourire-, de disparaître au plus vite, prétextant à tour de rôle, mal de tête, de ventre, incommodité féminine, mal de jambes, de bras, de nez, d'oreilles, de gorge, de coeur, et même de cheveux (Draco lui avait d'ailleurs fait la tête une semaine durant quand elle avait eu l'audace de le repousser en hurlant qu'elle avait mal aux cheveux), et de dent.

Cependant, à chaque fois, il revenait à la charge, tentant désespérément de faire disparaître le mal-être ambiant résidant entre eux deux.

Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui il fit preuve d'une finesse plus exagérée que d'habitude, toujours est-il qu'elle ne réalisa pas à quel moment, elle commença à oublier leur sordide passé, et jusqu'à son propre nom.

Et ce fut quand il la relâcha enfin qu'elle comprit ce qui venait de se passer.

Il la cala contre son torse, et enfouit comme il avait si souvent l'habitude de le faire au début de leur relation, son nez dans la masse emmêlé de ses cheveux.

Elle n'osa pas bouger et finit sa nuit, droite comme un i, à se tordre les mains; regardant avec morne la nuit s'activait pour laisser place au jour.

Le lendemain quand il se leva, elle se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

Tous ses muscles étaient tendus aux maximum, et un horrible torticolis lui sciait sans pitié les nerfs du cou.

Quand il referma sans bruit, la porte de la salle de bain, elle se détendit, et gémit dans le coussin; ses yeux échappant les larmes d'une souffrance physique.

Elle n'arrivait même plus à tourner la tête.

Elle repoussa la couette, et tenta de se remettre sur pied, mais ce fut peine perdu, et elle se retrouva à appeler comme une malheureuse son époux, d'une voix aiguë.

La porte grinça sur son gonds, et il faillit glisser sur le sol humidifié par son corps.

_-_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Hurla Draco, saisissant déjà sa baguette.

Ginny gémit, et tenta une fois de plus de se redresser, mais, impossible de tourner la tête à gauche; ni à droite.

Nouveau gémissement.

_-_Draco !

_-_Quoi ?

_-_M... mon cou ! Je peux plus bouger la tête !

Il resta les bras ballants dans le vide, fixant bêtement sa femme.

Puis, ses épaules furent secouées d'un rire nerveux qu'il cacha dans un bout de sa serviette trempée.

_-_Aide-moi imbécile ! C'est à cause de toi ! Si tu n'avais pas... si tu n'avais pas voulu faire ce que... ce que tu as fait, je serais encore en une seule pièce ! Foutu sorcier de mes de...

_-_De si vilains mots dans une si jolie bouche ! Du calme, j'arrive.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, l'attirant avec précaution sur ses genoux.

Puis, il tata ses épaules, et sa nuque, arrachant un cri grincheux à Ginny.

_-_Eh bah ! Tu as un noeud magistral au niveau de la nuque, ma pauvre...

_-_Ne t'en vante pas ! C'est de ta faute !

Il se mit à la masser avec douceur.

_-_De ma faute ? Qu'est-ce qui est au juste de ma faute ? Que tu te sois crispée comme une mamie outrée ? Ou que tu aies eu une peur magistral de dormir dans mes bras ? Tu croyais peut-être que j'étais un vampire ? Je t'aurais peut-être suçé le cou, durant ton sommeil ? La nargua-t-il.

Elle frissonna, et se frotta les bras convulsivement.

_-_Bien sûr que non ! Tu sais très bien ce qui ne va pas.

Il attrapa sa baguette, en murmurant "cas de force majeur", puis murmura un sort qui apaisa de suite le mal de son épouse.

Elle se dégagea de ses bras, et se réfugia au bout du lit.

Il soupira, et attrapa sa cheville droite, et se mit à la masser dans l'espoir dans calmer le petit bout de femme face à lui.

_-_Ginny..., si tu ne veux vraiment plus que je te touches, dis-le moi au moins directement.

_-_C'est pas ça..., c'est que... c'est que...

Elle inspira avec douceur, de peur de sentir le tourbillon d'air glacé se perdre loin des trous béants de ses poumons.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'étouffe, ou qu'elle geigne, mais simplement qu'elle s'explique, quoi de plus simple ?

Et pourtant si compliqué...

Elle mit de l'ordre au fils ininterrompu de ses pensées, et se refit une mine avenante.

Elle se racla la gorge, et chercha ses mots.

_-_Eh bien...

C'est Mary..., c'est la seule responsable de tout ça ! Eut-elle envie de hurler. Et pourtant elle savait bien qu'elle avait tord.

Cette femme n'avait sûrement pas obligé son mari à lui faire l'amour !

_-_Je... pense toujours à cette fichue femme..., grogna-t-elle, au bout d'un moment.

Il garda un silence de moine, et continua à malaxer la cheville endolorie.

Néanmoins, son calme apparent était détrompé par la force de ses doigts, qui à chaque attouchements lui tordait le pied dans un spasme nerveux.

Elle grimaça, et continua:

_-_J'arrive pas à oublier.

_-_Ah...

_-_Je... je sais que tu ne peux rien y faire..., c'est comme ça. C'est juste comme... ça.

_-_Mh.

_-_Peut-être qu'avec le temps ça ira mieux.

Il lui tordit une fois de plus le pied.

Nouveau grognement.

_-_Mais, je t'aime toujours, malgré tout. Tu sais...

_-_Mh.

Il tord, et masse, tord, et griffe un peu; la pauvre chaire rougie, et marquée par de grands lacets écarlates, lui échappe et se réfugie dans l'enchevêtrement d'un drap froissé.

Nouvelle grimace.

_-_Tu fais mal, expliqua-t-elle.

_-_Mh.

_-_Mais, mais je ne... je ne t'en veux pas; c'est juste de temps... dont j'ai besoin.

_-_Mh...

_-_S'il te plait... dis quelque chose d'autre que ces foutus monosyllabes !

Il haussa les épaules, un peu perdu.

Puis finalement, il se traîna à plat ventre vers elle, et il glissa un bras sous le cou encore tendu de Ginny.

Elle lui glissa un regard encore embrumé de sommeil, et tenta un sourire courageux.

_-_Pardon, murmura-t-il. Pardon pour ce que je t'ai fait..., et ce que je vais te faire.

Elle le fixa, les yeux grands ouverts, par la surprise, et sursauta en sentant la main de Draco remontait le long de sa cuisse.

Il s'amusa à lui chatouiller les jambes par de longues caresses, appréciant le regard voilé qu'elle dardait sur lui.

_-_Tu as les jambes aussi fines qu'une gazelle..., ça m'a toujours surpris. La première fois qu'on a fait l'amour, j'avais l'impression de tenir une enfant punie entre mes bras.

Sa main remonta et s'arrêta sur le galbe d'une hanche, et il reprit d'une voix rauque:

_-_Et, tu as aussi des hanches de fillette. J'ai longtemps eu peur que tu ne supportes pas l'accouchement.

Il lui pinça la chaire blanche, lui arrachant un cri aigu.

Elle gigota, et il l'encercla d'un bras.

Puis, il lui pinça impitoyablement un sein étroit, et se dispersa en un rire étonnant de candeur.

_-_Des seins de préadolescente..., étonnant que tu n'ais jamais vraiment grandis !

Elle protesta vaguement en rougissant, mais il lui arracha un sourire d'une caresse.

_-_En fait, tu ressembles encore à une enfant... je crois... fines jambes, petites fesses, petits seins. Une espèce de fée. Tu sais que les fées se caractérisent par ces mêmes qualités ? Tu es une nymphe... ma petite nymphe.

Il inspira longuement son odeur, et laissa ses mains glisser sur son ventre lisse, sur ses jambes imberbes, blanches, fuselées, un peu branlantes.

Elle gloussa dans le coussin, et laissa échapper:

_-_Pédophile.

Il partit dans un éclat d'hilarité, et eut du mal à se concentrer sur sa tâche.

Finalement, il s'attarda plus longuement sur d'autres parties de son anatomie, mais nul n'est besoin de compter cette anecdote là, ne concernant qu'eux et eux seul.

Il y a juste une chose à ajouter, quelque chose de crucial:

Pas un moment elle ne s'attarda à penser à la silhouette ronde et gracile d'une femme à la peau mate, mais simplement eut-elle le bonheur de considérer qu'en ce moment même, si ce n'était pas de l'amour qui émanait par vague de leur deux corps étroitement liés, c'était quelque chose de bien supérieur.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

Les journées qui suivirent, elle les passa à s'occuper de Nina, et à arranger leur maison à son goût.

Draco quant à lui partit en escapade dans le quartier moldu de New York, se concentrant sur la tâche active de décrocher un emploi.

Mais il revint penaud, tout les soirs, contant à Ginny ses mésaventures de la journée.

Ahhhh, pauvre moldus ! Si l'ancien Draco Malfoy avait été à la place du nouveau, des vingtaine d'entre eux auraient brûlés en enfer à l'instant même ! Mais le nouveau personnage se contentait de les effrayer un peu par quelques sortilèges malveillants; en guise de vengeance.

Toujours est-il qu'il finit par comprendre qu'on ne se reconvertit pas en moldu du jour au lendemain !

On lui avait expliqué durant plusieurs entretiens qu'il lui manquait l'essentiel pour pouvoir être embauché: des diplômes ! Ce à quoi il s'empêchait de répliquer vertement qu'il sortait de l'académie de haute magie, formant aux postes les plus recherchés et réputés dans le marché du travail sorcier, de peur d'être pris pour un fou sortit d'un asile.

Ginny réussit la dure tâche de le dissuader de chercher côté moldu pour un certain temps.

Elle le réprimanda violemment quand il insinua qu'il chercherait certainement du côté sorcier à l'avenir.

Quelle idée saugrenue ! Ils n'avaient pas quitté l'Amérique pour que Voldemort mette la main sur eux en deux temps et trois mouvements de sa baguette magique tout de même !

Ils continuaient néanmoins tous deux, à lire secrètement la gazette du sorcier, en pensant que l'autre n'en faisant certainement rien.

C'est ainsi qu'ils furent informés que la presse avait publié un article à scandal sur leur disparition !

Mettant à Draco, tous les problèmes à dos.

Voldemort devait maintenant les rechercher activement..., avaient-ils pensé sombrement, l'un et l'autre dans leur coin.

De plus en plus souvent d'ailleurs, l'air se faisait lourd de sous-entendu entre eux, quand l'un avait le malheur de prononcer le nom du survivant, ou du Lord Noir.

Ginny étaient pétrifiée de peur par moment, quand, seule chez elle, elle voyait une ombre inquiétante s'infiltrait dans le coin d'un mur, ou sur la marche d'un escalier.

Elle courrait alors se réfugier avec Nina étroitement serrée dans ses bras, sous le bureau dans leur chambre à coucher, naturellement verrouillée à double-tour.

Et voyant que ce n'était que Draco, elle se répandait en larmes amères durant de longues minutes distordues.

Un soir, elle se tenta à écrire une lettre courte et brève à Hermione, changeant leur nom, et ne précisant pas l'adresse, glissant juste ci et là quelques menus indices, qui permettrait à sa belle-soeur de la reconnaître.

Elle n'en dit rien à Draco de peur qu'il ne brûle la lettre avant qu'elle ne puisse la poster.

Mais malgré tout ça, elle allait mieux, beaucoup mieux ! Tout allait vraiment bien ! Et cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas tant apprécier la vie: rien que le fait de goûter le noyau juteux d'une pêche lui donnait du baume au coeur, et elle dégustait les journées et les moments passés avec sa fille et son mari comme s'ils devaient être chaque fois les derniers.

C'est ainsi qu'elle réussit à traîner son pauvre mari à un parc d'attraction moldu, où il refusa catégoriquement de monter dans une espèce de train de l'enfer.

Il accepta, non sans récrimination et sarcasmes de s'engouffrer dans une maison "hantée", dans laquelle il se surprit à sursauter dès lors qu'une main poilue se posait sur son épaule. Bien entendu, il fit mine de ne rien remarquer.

Le soir même, ils rentrèrent tous deux exténués de leur journée, après avoir récupéré Nina, qu'ils avaient laisser pour l'occasion à une "baby-sitter".

Ils passèrent leur soirée à s'amuser avec leur enfant, l'une tentant vainement de lui faire répéter "maman", tandis que l'autre s'acharnait sur le "papa".

La fillette les déçu grandement en hurlant après un chat errant derrière la fenêtre "miaou"; et prise de pitié, Ginny négocia l'arrivée d'un nouveau locataire à quatre pattes.

Noire comme de la suie, aux yeux vert intense, la petite chatte fut accueillis par Nina avec multes cris de joie, et baisers à ses parents, et très vite la nouvelle pensionnaire devint le doudou privilégié de l'enfant.

Ginny s'était mise à la cuisine, et chaque soir s'évertuait à préparer de nouveaux plats, plus ou moins réussis; et Draco faisait l'effort de tout avaler -avec le sourire en prime- même quand le plat se révélait indéniablement mauvais.

Mais ce n'était pas sans raison; et il réclamait parfois en échange de longues heures fastidieuses à lui masser les épaules.

Il avait finalement repris ses petites escapades à New York, et Ginny aurait donné sa main à couper qu'il se baladait dans le quartier magique, mais elle n'en dit rien, pour ne pas provoquer de froid entre eux.

Elle n'avait plus peur enfin, quand la nuit tombait, et qu'il l'attirait au creux de leur lit; elle y prenait même du plaisir, même si il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour se réhabituer; mais parfois elle se tentait encore à prétexter problèmes féminins quand une image trop pressante de Mary faisait son apparition au centre de sa rétine.

Parce que ça faisait mal, et qu'elle préférait alors avaler trois comprimés magique -quoique moldu- qui lui permettait de dormir d'une traite jusqu'au lendemain.

Elle apprit tout de même avec une surprise teintée de béatitude qu'un nouveau pensionnaire arriverait neuf mois plus tard chez eux, et elle voyait Draco priait secrètement pour avoir un fils.

Elle ne lui en voulait pas, et comprenait qu'on fond de lui, il y avait cette petite partie Malfoynienne qui ne pouvait faire que persister.

Que faire contre la génétique, après tout !

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

C'est avec agacement, et force soupir qu'elle se fraya un chemin à travers l'océan humain de personne, regroupé dans cet insipide et déprimant bâtiment.

Elle secoua la tête, et sourit quand elle put enfin payer la caissière, et s'échapper de l'étouffant lieu.

Elle poussa son chariot jusqu'au taxi jaune poussin, et le chauffeur l'aida à charger le coffre.

Ce soir, ils fêteraient noël avec Draco, leur premier véritable réveillon en tant qu'amoureux !

Et Ginny avait pour l'occasion payé un chauffeur pour aller faire des courses dans un grand centre commercial, en périphérie de New York.

Elle reprécisa une fois de plus son adresse au jeune idiot moustachu, qui lui répondit avec un fort accent texan.

Elle sentit un sourire poindre sur ses lèvres, et le cacha d'une quinte de toux.

Finalement, elle observa calmement le paysage défiler devant ses yeux.

Elle était heureuse, et fière de ses achats de noël.

Si tout allait bien, Draco devrait rentrer dans quelques heures, et trouver sur la table une succulente dinde rôtie aux marrons, avec de délicieuses pommes de terre, accompagnée d'un vin blanc à se pâmer, et pour finir d'une bûche, et du fameux pudding anglais (histoire de ne pas trop se dépayser !).

Ensuite, elle l'installerait devant un feu de cheminée ronflant, et trinquerait pour leur un an de mariage (et quelques jours passés).

Ils offriraient ensuite des cadeaux à leur fille, puis la mettrait au lit, et ensuite, elle lui donnerait son cadeau: une fabuleuse chaîne en or blanc, français, sertie d'une fine plaque où resplendissait leurs initiales.

Un peu trop romantique au goût de Draco peut-être..., mais elle aurait fait ce qu'elle avait pu !

Et ce n'était pas avec les quelques économies qu'elle avait sur son compte qu'elle pouvait lui payer un noël en or.

Ensuite, viendrait le moment de lui offrir son second cadeau..., sublime déshabillé noir, qui lui plairait, pour sûr !

Mais bien évidemment pas pour lui le déshabillé, hein !

Elle pouffa dans sa manche devant l'image grotesque d'un Draco engoncé dans une minuscule nuisette transparente, arborant fièrement deux portes jartelles avec de petits noeuds noirs, et se trémoussant de droite à gauche, roulant fièrement son popotin coincé dans une culotte bien trop petite !

C'en fut trop pour elle, et elle gloussa un peu trop fort. Le chauffeur lui lança un regard morne dans le rétroviseur, et continua la route en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

Elle continua à rêver la nuit à venir, mais rien ne nous permet de nous faufiler dans le trouble de son esprit pour y espionner ses plus secrètes pensées.

Finalement, la taxi s'arrêta devant la maison, extirpant Ginny de sa rêverie rien que le temps de payer le chauffeur, et de récupérer ses sachets.

Elle grimpa avec peine les trois petites marches du perron, suffoquant sous le poids ardus des sachets.

Elle murmura finalement une formule pour ouvrir plus facilement l'entrée, se réprimandant mentalement de faire ce qu'elle avait dès lors interdit à son mari. Mais après tout, il n'en saurait rien !

Elle se traîna dans l'entrée, et lâcha ses paquets à terre, expirant un bon coup.

_-_Eh bien ! C'était pas de la tar...

Elle s'arrêta subitement, et tendit l'oreille.

Le silence.

Elle sourit, et se dit que ça faisait du bien de voir que la baby-sitter avait réussi à calmer Nina.

Elle chantonna, et sautilla jusqu'au salon, pour déposer sa veste sur un porte manteau, mais elle s'arrêta nette, après avoir poussé un cri aigu.

Face à elle, toute une tablée pleine de mangemorts, avec trônant au bout le Lord en personne.

Elle le reconnut de suite.

Comment oublier l'homme qui avait hanté vos plus chers cauchemars des années durant ?

Tout lui revint subitement en tête, dans un capharnaüm de lumières et de couleurs.

Sa tête faillit exploser, et elle suffoqua soudainement comme si une main avait pressé son coeur trop fort une seconde de trop:

Les plumes ensanglantées, les os traînant dans une salle lugubre, le regard de serpent de l'homme aux pupilles rouge éclissées.

Puis, le brillant d'un journal noir. Simple. Attirant. Dangereux d'ingéniosité; Ingénieusement sordide.

Elle avala une goulée d'air, et s'étouffa avec sa salive.

_-_Bien ma chère. Vous voilà enfin. Nous n'attendions plus que vous ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir après toutes ces années ! je ne puis vous cacher la surprise de vous voir si grandie..., vous êtes maintenant... une jeune femme resplendissante ! Dire que cela ne fait qu'une dizaine d'années que nous ne nous sommes revus, et pourtant vous êtes toujours aussi... rafraîchissante !

Son regard survola la salle, et elle nota avec un sursaut nauséeux que Draco était lui même assis à une chaise. Pour ainsi dire à la droite du lord.

Elle voulut parler, mais sa voix mourut dans une vulgaire monosyllabe.

_-_Mais asseyez-vous, ma pauvre ! Vous m'avez l'air complètement exténuée. Dure journée ? Interrogea-t-il, avec un sourire sarcastique.

Elle fut secouée par la similitude notable du sourire de Voldemort avec celui de son époux; ce même sourire, si..., un sourire de fauve, voilà tout.

Elle réalisa enfin à quel point ses mains tremblaient.

Elle les serra dans son dos, jusqu'à retenir un cri, pour être sûre de ne pas laisser paraître son trouble.

_-_Virginia..., assied-toi. Tonna Draco d'une voix blanche. cri qui résonna à travers le séjour comme un virulent éclair.

Ginny sursauta une fois de plus.

_-_Nina ! Nina ! Où est-elle ? Qu'avez-vous fait de ma petite fille !

Voldemort secoua la tête, avec un rire de dérision.

_-_Ne vous inquiétez pas. Votre fille est si délicieuse. Elle dort comme l'enfant qu'elle est dans un couffin sur le divan.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, que la rousse se précipitait déjà vers son enfant.

Elle vérifia qu'elle était parfaitement endormie, puis elle la prit dans ses bras, l'enlaçant étroitement.

Elle se tourna finalement, vers la petite assemblée, et claironna d'une voix entrecoupée:

_-_Maintenant, je... Je veux que vous vous en alliez ! Laissez nous tranquille. Et ne touchez ni à ma fille, ni à mon mari.

_-_Comme s'est amusant. Petite Weasley se donne des grands airs ! S'étrangla un ancien élève de Poudlard; un serpentard nota Ginny.

_-_Malfoy. Mon nom est Malfoy maintenant, abruti de serpentard ! Répliqua-t-elle vertement.

L'homme en question se mit sur ses pieds d'un bond nerveux, mais Draco le retint d'agir d'un regard menaçant.

_-_Touche à ma femme, connard et je t'embroche avec le lustre ! Hurla-t-il en se relevant.

D'un geste lent, Voldemort fit rasseoir Draco. Le blond grimaça, sous l'effet d'une douleur invisible, et obéit à l'ordre ferme; s'étalant sur son siège, transpirant à grosse goutte.

Ginny le remarqua, et se dirigea vers lui.

Mais Voldemort eut tôt fait de stopper sa course d'un coup de baguette.

Elle sentit son corps animé d'une volonté propre se diriger vers une chaise libre à l'autre bout de la table.

Elle s'y assit, laissant échapper un gémissement de désespoir, et se concentra pour retenir quelques larmes de douleur.

_-_Ne soyez pas si pressés, tous ! Nous avons la soirée entière pour discuter. Donc, nous expliquions il y a quelques minutes à votre cher mari que nous n'aimions pas les traîtres à leur rang et à leur pays. Et puis, je n'ai pas apprécié pas l'odieux mensonge de votre mari. Ne saviez-vous pas qu'il nous cachait votre réelle identité par un sort remarquable ? Mais... c'est à croire que le sortilège s'est usé. Il n'est plus d'aucune utilité, et je dois dire que ma colère a redoublé d'intensité en sachant telle tromperie, et surtout qui était sa véritable épouse: en l'occurrence, vous.

La jeune femme déglutit, en tentant de chasser l'insidieux trognon d'angoisse qui lui obstruait la trachée.

Elle lança un regard perdu à son époux, et repoussa à plus tard les étranges révélations.

_-_Qu'est-ce... -elle se reprit-, comment nous avez-vous trouvé ?

_-_Eh bien..., j'oserais dire que ce n'était pas très ingénieux de votre part de déguerpir à l'autre bout du monde, en ne prenant aucune précaution d'ordre magique.

Vous étiez facilement repérables..., en notant que j'ai moi-même des partisans à travers le monde. Les Etats-Unis n'y échappent bien sûr pas. C'est une évidence qui ne vous a apparemment pas percuté.

Il partit dans un rire aigu, et frappa la table du poing. Les autres mangemorts l'accompagnèrent dans son hilarité, et s'arrêtèrent net quand lui-même les foudroya du regard.

Ginny se retint de hurler.

La boule dans sa gorge semblait vouloir remonter le long de sa gorge, comme pour jaillir et frapper tel un éclair la face de serpent du Lord.

Elle grimaça, serra les dents, puis plissa ses yeux au possible, comme pour échapper à cette vision d'horreur pure.

Elle inspira un coup, et se mordit intensément l'intérieur de la joue, en sentant un sanglot violent près à éclater.

Il fallait qu'elle reste calme. Il en valait de leur sécurité. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un plan. Qu'elle les sorte de là.

Il le fallait, il le fallait, il le falla...

_-_Bien... très bien..., je vois que vous commencez à comprendre votre erreur imbécile. Je dois vous avouer que je n'ai pas toute la soirée devant moi. Bien des choses m'attendent encore. Et j'ai décidé de régler ce petit détail avant tout..., car il est je dois dire essentiel de montrer l'exemple à tous partisans du Lord. Ma devise est bien simple pourtant...: Personne ne trahis le Lord, ni ne le touche, ni le contredis. Et... il semblerait que vous et votre mari avez faillis à tous ces engagements. Vous, encore... vous êtes pardonnables, car non intégrée à mes rangs. Mais lui...

Il tourna ses pupilles juste découpée d'un trait fin dans le visage, vers Draco, et Ginny fut presque étonnée de ne pas voir une langue fourchue agresser la joue de son mari.

Elle se mit à réfléchir intensément et faillit se frapper la tête contre la table, en remarquant à quel point la situation la paralysé, jusqu'au point critique où elle se tenait dans l'incapacité de penser correctement.

Elle s'éclaircit la voix, et reprit:

_-_Qu'est-ce que... qu'attendez-vous de nous ?

_-_Moi ? Oh rien de bien compliqué. Si vous êtes sage et tenu, peut-être pourrais-je vous épargner ma chère... vous et votre rejeton. Mais quant à lui..., il payera le même prix que tous les autres traîtres à leur Maître.

Draco déglutit, et pâlit encore plus.

Ginny resta quelques secondes perdue dans la contemplation des veines bleuâtres qui battaient à tout rompre dans le cou du blond.

Ses lèvres étaient gercées comme si un froid glacial l'avait envahis de toute part. Et pourtant une pellicule de transpiration ornée son visage.

Et pour ce qui était de ses yeux...

Elle baissa la tête subitement de peur de perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs.

Ils étaient toujours aussi gris. Mais ils brillaient, brillaient à un point tel qu'elle n'aurait pas été surprise de voir des larmes se tracer un chemin le long de l'arête fine de son nez.

Dans sa tête plus aucunes pensées cohérentes.

Rien qu'un cri déchirant qui lui vrillait les oreilles, et faisait battre ses veines à tout rompre; faisant que sa tête dodelinait de droite à gauche, sans jamais pouvoir s'arrêter.

Elle frotta ses lèvres convulsivement comme pour retenir un haut le coeur éminent.

_-_Qu... quel est... le sort réservé... aux traîtres ? Se força-t-elle à questionner.

Voldemort esquissa un sourire, et se releva de son siège, longeant avec une tranquillité feinte la table.

Finalement il s'arrêta face à elle, et soupira en lui caressant une joue.

C'en fut trop pour elle. Se relevant précipitamment de son siège, et reculant de trois longues enjambées, manquant d'heurter un fauteuil de cuir noir, elle lui envoya un regard de dégoût mêlé de terreur.

Des larmes jaillirent soudainement de ses yeux, et elle les essuya dans sa manche.

_-_Ne m'approchez plus jamais ! Jamais ! Hurla-t-elle, comme une possédée.

Draco, plus blanc qu'un linge sauta sur ses pieds, et tenta de la rejoindre. Mais le regard écarlate de Voldemort le cloua une fois de plus à son siège.

Il poussa un cri de douleur, et ne trouva pas la force de répliquer.

_-_Vous devriez vous calmer..., c'est mauvais quand on attend un enfant. Mais bon, vous allez tenir le choc, et faire honneur à la réputation de votre famille de naissance, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle sentit son visage perdre toute trace de couleur.

Un autre haut le coeur lui tordit l'estomac, mais elle le repoussa d'une expiration.

_-_Répondez à ma question ! Continua-t-elle.

_-_Eh bien, le châtiment réservé aux traîtres, c'est bien ça ?

_-_Mf.

_-_Quelle étrange question..., vous ne connaissez vraiment pas la réponse, ou plutôt attendez-vous que je vous confirme ce que vous êtes à l'instant en train de penser ?

_-_Je...

Voldemort claqua des doigts, et Draco se releva, son corps à son tour animé d'une volonté propre.

Il se dirigea dans leur direction, et s'arrêta face à elle.

_-_J'ai trois choix à vous proposer. C'est très simple, Virginia, et même vous, vous avez la capacité de comprendre...

Ginny ne répliqua pas, trop concentrée à mémoriser les traits de son mari:

Ses grands yeux gris, maintenant dénués d'expression... hantés par une douleur inconnue. Et son nez fin, aristocratique. Sa bouche pâle, aux lèvres asséchée par la peur..., et...

Elle sursauta soudainement. Pourquoi faisait-elle cela ? Draco ne disparaîtrait sûrement pas ! Elle s'en assurerait.

_-_Dîtes.

_-_Premier choix, le plus tragique des deux: vous vous débattez, et essayez de nous échapper. Je vous extermine, votre mari, l'enfant, et vous. Et par mesure de sécurité, quelques de vos proches, dont une certaine jeune sang de bourbe à qui vous avez écris récemment.

Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Ils avaient réussis à intercepter sa lettre !

Un son étranglé franchis le bord de ses lèvres, et elle manqua de tomber à terre, se retenant à une commode de bois noir.

Il était loin le noël qu'elle avait espéré...; loin la dinde rôtie aux herbes...; loin le champagne; loin les rires aigus, loin les sourires, le baume au coeur, les présents adorables, l'expression de joie pure de leur petite Nina à l'abord de son premier cadeau. Et l'air attendrie de Draco quand elle lui aurait passé autour du poignet sa jolie chaîne épaisse. Loin, loin, loin...

Loin leur vie de nomade, à visiter les États d'Amérique, bandanas passés dans les cheveux, et éclats d'hilarité sur les photos figées.

Subitement, à la vue du regard sadique de leur bourreau, Ginny sentit ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, et sa poitrine se soulever. En dépit de tous les efforts vain que déployait son esprit pour la calmer, des pleurs déchirants emplirent alors la salle de séjour; réveillant brusquement sa fille, qui se mit à geindre elle aussi.

Finalement l'enfant s'arrêta pour observer la salle pleine d'inconnus.

_-_Second choix: On ne veut plus jamais entendre parler de vous et de votre sale gosse, et ne cherchez pas à savoir ce qu'est devenu Draco.

Ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité, et Nina fixa avec ébahissement sa mère, l'air de ne rien y comprendre.

_-_Troisième solution: Vous acceptez de devenir une espionne à mon compte... car je connais bien vos relations avec le survivant, et vous pourriez nous être d'une franche utilité. Et bien sûr, votre mari sera épargné; il en va de soi. Mais, sachez dès lors que vous serez étroitement surveillés, et qu'à la moindre bourde...

Il passa son doigt aiguisé sur la peau blanche de Ginny laissant un fin filet de sang couler le long de son cou.

Nina hurla, et mordit avec hargne le doigt noueux.

Le lord esquissa une grimace, et gifla violemment la petite.

Ginny le repoussa d'un coup de pied, et fit encore trois pas en arrière, jusqu'à ce que le mur ne lui entrave le passage.

Ses yeux cherchèrent fébrilement le regard de son mari, qu'elle implora silencieusement.

Lui aussi paraissait bouleversé: bouleversé par les sanglots incontrôlables de sa femme, et les cris mécontents de sa fillette.

Il déglutit difficilement et lui fit un sourire vaillant:

_-_Je crois que la seconde solution est la plus préférable, Gin'.

Voldemort esquissa quelques pas en sa direction, et s'arrêta à ses côtés, prenant un malin plaisir à observer d'un oeil dur l'étrange scène se déroulant devant ses yeux. Une scène que lui-même n'avait jamais du connaître dans sa vie.

Elle secoua la tête, et s'essuya les yeux.

_-_Tu rigoles ! -elle se tourna vers le Lord- Je... j'acceptes de... de... devenir un de vos... pa... par...

_-_Tais-toi ! Espèce d'idiote ! Hurla Draco. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire devenir mangemort ! Je te l'interdis !

Ginny secoua la tête.

_-_Malfoy, taisez-vous. Lança avec froideur le Lord.

_-_Il tuera notre fille ! Et notre futur enfant ! Tu ne le connais pas, tu n'y arriveras pas ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! S'égosilla-t-il.

Un homme large d'épaule se releva, et envoya voler Draco quelques mètres plus loin à l'aide d'un sort puissant.

Il atterrit près de la cheminée et se cogna la tête contre le coin du foyer.

Un long filet de sang coula le long de sa tête, lui brouillant la vue de noir.

Un étrange borborygme dépassa ses lèvres, et il frotta sa bouche, pleine de sang.

Il se releva ensuite à une vitesse incroyable, et figea une bonne partie des mangemort d'un sortilège.

Puis, il esquiva un Doloris, et se précipita vers Voldemort, en hurlant de rage.

Le lord, d'un geste vague le repoussa une fois de plus, et il rebondit contre la table.

Ginny hurla, et se précipita vers Draco.

Elle l'aida à se relever, et se serra contre lui une longue minute, pleurant toujours de grosses larmes amères, sur son épaule.

Nina geignit, se sentant trop écrasée.

Draco lui fit une ébauche de sourire, en lui embrassant ses cheveux dorés.

Puis, il lança un regard terne vers Voldemort.

_-_Juste une minute. Interrogea-t-il.

En guise de réponse, le Lord s'assit sur un fauteuil, semblant profiter des réjouissances.

Draco soupira, et releva le menton tremblant de Ginny, qui envahie par d'étonnants sanglots, se forçait à le fixer à travers la brume épaisse de ses larmes.

_-_D-Draco..., parvint-elle à articuler. J-je ne peux pas faire ça..., j-je n-ne peux pas !

_-_Ginny..., tu sais à quel point je regrette. Je regrette de t'avoir entraîner dans tout ça..., si... si seulement nous n'avions pas été aussi bête..., si nous n'avions pas tenté le diable durant nos années de Collège..., tu serais heureuse..., avec Harry..., et jamais tu n'aurais pu pleurer comme ça... jamais. Murmura-t-il au creu de son oreille, d'une voix amère.

_-_N-ne dis pas..., c'est s-sûrement la plus b-belle chose qui me... sois arrivé.

Elle sentit ses lèvres sèches s'appuyer contre sa tempe droite, et il inspira profondément.

_-_Maintenant... écoute moi bien..., on a plus beaucoup de temps..., je... je veux que tu dises à Voldemort que tu choisis la seconde solution. Puis, je veux que tu partes. -il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, dès lors qu'elle allait protester.- Cours aussi vite que tu peux, vas-t-en loin. Disparaît de la circulation. Va vivre... à l'autre bout du monde, oublies que tu es une sorcière... et ne parles jamais à nos enfants de la magie. Jamais.

Il fixa ses pupilles grises dans celles de Ginny.

_-_N-non. Je ne veux p-pas. Murmura-t-elle.

Il lui pressa le bras avec une force inouïe, et Ginny grimaça.

_-_Il me tuera de toute façon, Draco, tu le sais !

_-_C'est pour ça que tu vas demander un serment par le sang. Dès que ce sera fait, si l'un de vous deux ne respectez pas le serment, vous brûlerez dans d'atroces souffrances. Il sera obligé de respecter sa promesse. Dit-il, très bas, de manière ce que Voldemort ne puisse rien entendre.

_-_N-n...

_-_Je te connais, tu ne pourras jamais trahir Harry, et je ne veux pas te voir souffrir. Je ne veux pas d'une vie de bannie pour toi et nos enfants. Merde ! Ginny réfléchis un peu !

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, comme pour le convaincre d'arrêter de lui faire mal; comme pour se convaincre elle-même qu'il avait forcément raison. Pour se convaincre que ce ne serait pas bien grave de ne plus pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras. De ne plus pouvoir l'embrasser. De ne plus pouvoir le toucher, le voir sourire, crier; en colère, heureux... de voir la lueur folle dans ses yeux gris quand elle le contrariait.

Elle baissa les yeux, et cessa de respirer, histoire de calmer sa folle respiration entrecoupée.

Pourtant, son menton continua à trembler.

Et elle eut envie de se lever et d'achever simplement Voldemort d'un couteau de cuisine dans le ventre.

Il était un être humain. Il devait bien pouvoir mourir !

La prophétie lui revint subitement en tête, et elle se retint d'hurler.

Draco posa subitement ses lèvres sur celles de Ginny, comme pour l'empêcher de se torturer mentalement.

Ce fut un baiser doux, pas vraiment langoureux, calme. Hypnotisant. Le dernier bien sûr.

Il serait sûrement le dernier.

Il la repoussa ensuite, et se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers Voldemort.

_-_Elle va s'en aller. Vous n'aurez plus jamais à la revoir. Je suis à vous. Vous pouvez faire de moi ce que vous désirez, mon... Maître. Mais avant... je désire qu'un serment par le sang soit instauré entre vous deux.

Le lord grimaça, mais acquiesça finalement.

_-_C'est plutôt juste. Mais, je ne suis pas un homme de bien, Draco, vous devriez le savoir.

_-_Oui, mais c'est le contrat. Vous auriez plus à y perdre de ne pas acceptez, et vous le savez bien.

_-_Vous auriez pu être un homme de grandeur Draco..., avec votre perfide intelligence. Dommage qu'une telle renégat vous ait changé autant. Enfin, il y en aura d'autre, je n'attends pas après vos piètres services, mon pauvre.

Ginny aurait voulu se laisser glisser à terre, se fondre dans le sol..., ne plus exister.

Mourir en même temps que lui.

Tout sauf se sauver lâchement.

Mais Nina était là... et elle comprit qu'elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de partir. D'abandonner une fois de plus sa vie actuelle, pour une autre...

Quelques minutes après, son bras saignait allègrement, à cause du serment. Mais elle était sûre au moins que Voldemort tiendrait sa promesse.

Et voilà...

elle respira, et fit un pas vers Draco.

Une autre vie prenait fin.

Plus jamais elle ne le verrait.

C'était comme ça. Le rêve Américain se terminait là.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'atteindre, le Lord éclata d'un rire grossier.

_-_Suffit la scènette à l'eau de rose. Déguerpissez tout de suite, ma chère. Sinon, je pourrais ne plus avoir envie de tenir ma parole !

Draco tourna un visage tendu vers elle, mais parvint à lui faire un sourire rassurant.

Ginny sentit son coeur manquait un battement. Comment vivre sans lui ? Mieux valait une vie de souffrance ! de trahison qu'une vie sans lui..., bien sûr ! Mais bien sûr !

_-_Je... non, non, je ne peux pas ! Je vais... je vais devenir une des vôtr...

_-_Dégage Ginny ! Éructa Draco.

_-_Non !

_-_Tout de suite ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! Tu m'entends ! Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire à toi ! Hurla Draco, en la repoussant d'un geste vif. Si jamais tu reviens, tu le paieras cher ! Tu m'entends ! Pars ! De suite !

_-_Draco... je t'en prie ! Je ne peux pas...

Elle tremblait comme une feuille sous la brise agitée d'un vent glacé.

Elle fit un pas dans sa direction. Mais il repoussa une fois de plus.

Finalement voyant qu'elle ne bougeait plus, il l'attrapa par le bras, et la traina tout le long du salon, jusqu'à atteindre le hall.

Là, il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied, glissa un regard blessé derrière lui, et écrasa violemment ses lèvres contre celles de sa femme, l'étourdissant d'une étreinte étouffante.

Une seconde plus tard, il la relâcha, et la repoussa vivement à l'extérieur; murmurant un sort de transplanation pour elle et Nina.

Elle sentit un long picotement lui étreindre le corps, et voyant qu'elle disparaissait dans un nuage de lumière, elle cria pour la dernière fois de sa vie:

_-_Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi !

Il lui fit un sourire hésitant; à mi chemin entre le désespoir et la stupeur:

Juste avant qu'elle ne disparaisse une fois pour toute, il murmura à son encontre:

_-_Moi non plus, je t'aime bien trop pour avoir la force de continuer..., mais ça va s'arrêter là... ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi... ma chérie. On se reverra en enfer peut-être.

Elle ne fut pas sûre d'avoir compris, mais elle lui envoya un dernier baiser fantomatique qui ne fit qu'effleurer sa joue comme une plume de mouette.

Il fut pourtant bien plus touché par celui-ci, que par tous ceux qu'ils avaient pu échanger.

Il prit une grande inspiration, et retourna dans la salle de séjour.

Voldemort le jaugea du regard une minute.

_-_Les choses sérieuses, vont pouvoir commencer, Malfoy. Je crois que vous êtes un homme... mort.

Il éclata d'un rire faux, et releva fièrement le menton. Tant qu'à crever, autant le faire comme un véritable Malfoy, pensa-t-il, amer.

Oui tant qu'à pousser son dernier souffle, autant le faire avec honneur.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

****

_Voilà ! C'était l'avant-dernier chapitre. Le prochain c'est la fin._

**Je vous fait d'énormes bisous, et n'hésitez pas à me faire des petites prédictions ! C'est marrant j'adore ça ! Vous avez trop d'imagination tous ! Hé hé essayez de deviner ce qui va se passer, vous trouverez pas !**

**Kiss, _Alysia._**


	16. L'éternité, reflets de millier de

**Salut à tous !** OH MON DIEU désolée pour ce retard inacceptable ! Deux mois ou même plus sans rien !Je suis impardonnable ! Bon okay pour le mois de juin si je suis pardonnable, j'avais mon bac ! D'ailleurs je l'ai eu ! Hihi trop happy encore et pour le mois de juillet... euh beaucoup de chose à faire mais me revoilà quand même !

Voilà c'est le dernier chapitre qui est vraiment très très trèèèèèès long !

Sauf que je déteste le début, je le trouve chiant, sorry, mais j'adore la fin par contre sauf que par sûr que ça plaise à tous le monde, ça plait à moi parce que je suis l'auteur ! héhé.

Bon allez je vous laisse et bonne lecture et surtout merci mille fois pour m'avoir suivis dans cette longue histoire compliquée !

Un grand merci aussi pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avait envoyé au fils des chapitres !

ps: je n'ai pas relu, parce que le chapitre est vraiment long et j'ai la flemme donc désolée pour les fautes passées à travers mes filets !

* * *

**Chapitre 15:** _L'éternité, reflet de milliers de couleurs dispersées dans un ciel d'orage._

* * *

Le retour fut dur.

Elle attérit sans douceur sur le sol marbré du manoir Malfoy.

Elle se releva, les jambes tremblantes, et replaça Nina, de manière à ce qu'elle ne put plus bouger, dans ses bras.

La pauvre enfant s'acharnait, pleurait, et gesticulait en tous sens hurlant après son père, et criant après sa pauvre mère pantelante.

Ginny mit un certain temps à se resituer.

Tout n'était plus que brume épaisse dans sa tête.

Elle ne savait plus qui elle était, et où elle était.

Ce qu'elle devait faire ou ne pas faire.

Elle s'étala sur un fauteuil, et reprit sa respiration; tapotant convulsivement le dos de sa petite fille.

Elle était au manoir Malfoy. Ca, elle l'avait bien deviné.

Et Draco... courrait à sa mort.

-Oh mon Dieu. Cria-t-elle en se relevant.

La scène lui revint enfin en tête.

-Il faut que... il faut que je fasse quelque chose !

Elle reposa sa petite fille sur le fauteuil et murmura un sort d'allégresse, pour calmer l'angoisse oppressante de la fillette.

Elle arpenta la pièce, fébrilement, se prenant la tête dans les mains, maugréant et jurant contre sa lâcheté.

-Pourquoi suis-je partie ? S'interrogea-t-elle. Quelle imbécile ! Quelle idiote ! Je suis une lâche ! Une lâche !

Elle se remit à sangloter, et elle se laissa glisser au sol, contemplant misérablement les quelques larmes s'échouer au sol, dans une synchronisation parfaite.

Elle était un être misérable.

N'avait-t-elle donc aucune force d'âme ?

Ou peut-être en avait-elle trop...

Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant ?

-Je n'en sais rien..., mais Merlin, aide-moi donc ! Bordel !

Son poing s'écrasa avec une violence inouie sur le sol, laissant trois gouttes noires solitaires. Seule marque qui persistait à prouver qu'elle était bien en vie... et que Draco ne le serait bientôt plus.

Il fallait faire quelque chose !

Mais quoi ?

Elle poussa soudainement un cri strident, et remarqua avec un sang-froid étonnant qu'une trace verte ornait son ventre.

Elle tenta de se relever, mais rien n'y fit, et elle ne put que rester clouée au sol à suffoquer, et geindre.

Son ventre était brûlant. Elle avait mal... et c'était comme si des centaines de serpents s'évertuaient à tout dévorer sur leur passage.

Tout à coup, toute couleur s'effaça de son visage.

Son enfant...

Elle baissa les yeux, et laissa un gémissement terrible dépasser ses lèvres: tout ce sang.

Tout ce sang !

Puis, ce fut le vide.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

Elle ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, et le jour commençait son ascension, remarqua-t-elle avec pratique, voyant le soleil encore bas dans le ciel.

Elle chancela, et tenta de se remettre debout.

Rien n'allait plus.

Son ventre la faisait souffrir, et c'est comme si des milliers de petites bêtes grouillantes s'amusaient à lui mordre et à lui dévorer les entrailles, à petit feu; se délectant de la souffrance de la jeune femme, et du goût dépaysant de l'embryon encore infime.

Elle sentit son coeur se soulevait, et remontait jusque dans sa gorge et s'appuyant alors sur ses coudes, elle haleta, et rendit son dernier repas, aussi frugal fut-il.

-Oh...

Elle s'aida du mur, et réussit à tenir debout, avec certes un équilibre fragile, mais cette petite amélioration lui donna le courage de se trainer jusqu'au fauteuil.

Elle chercha à taton Nina.

La fillette était allongée contre un oreiller de tissu, et ronflait doucement: son visage serein apporta le soulagement à Ginny de voir que son sortilège l'avait quelque peu calmé.

Elle se recroquevilla sur le côté, et s'accorda quelques minutes de plus de repos.

Une grosse boucle blonde lui chatouillait le nez, et Ginny eut du mal à se retenir de serrer sa fille dans ses bras. Ne voulant réveiller l'enfant, elle se contenta de marquer les traits enfantin de son esprit.

Sa petite fille, avait un an maintenant. Presque.

Elle avait bien grandi, et elle avait maintenant les cheveux, les membres et le visage parfaitement formés.

Son petit nez rond, -caractéristique enfantine- était tout sale, noir comme si elle s'était amusée à se rouler dans la suie, comme un vulgaire chiot.

Elle l'essuya du bout des doigts, et ramena vivement sa main contre sa bouche, en sentant une autre vague de nausée l'envahir.

Son ventre se retourna une fois de plus.

C'était encore pire que des milliers de serpents..., c'était plutôt des centaines de serres aiguisées, qui érintaient et taillées la surface fragile de ses organes internes.

Elle palpa une fois de plus son ventre, et observa sa main avec un mélange de dégoût et de surprise: elle était sâle; une texture verdâtre la faisait doucement luire à la lumière du soleil.

Elle souleva son pull, et la vue de son ventre malmené lui confirma l'effrayante hypothèse: le Lord avait dû ajouter autre chose à son foutu serment par le sang.

Ou alors, peut-être que son sang était trop impur... incompatible avec le sien. Elle se souvint subitement d'un cas clinique qui avait mal tourné: une mauvaise transfusion, différence de groupe sanguin, rejet du receveur, et mort lente mais sûre. Elle secoua la tête et revint à de plus importants détails.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il fallait qu'elle s'en aille d'ici.

Qu'elle se rende à l'hopital.

Mais pas à Ste-Mangouste. Elle devait disparaître de la circulation un moment. Le temps de mettre Nina en sécurité, et de s'assurer que son futur enfant était hors de danger.

Elle se fit force, et se mit debout, puis elle cala Nina dans ses bras, qui protesta mollement.

Puis, elle se dirigea vers la cheminée, et prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette: dans l'état où elle était, elle ne pouvait se permettre d'aller bien loin avec ce moyen de transport. En tout cas, pas dans un pays trop éloigné... Ca pourrait être fatal à l'embryon qui poussait dans son ventre.

Elle s'appuya contre le mur, et réfléchit encore: l'Ecosse !

Elle soupira de réconfort.

Elle avait de la famille là-bas.

Deux oncles, et une tante, dont une était sage-femme. Ce n'était pas un vrai médico-mage, mais elle pourrait lui faire un certain diagnostique déjà, et puis c'était mieux que rien, pas trop loin, et encore dans le pays.

Elle soupira, et se concentra.

Elle devrait aller retrouver sa tante qui vivait à...

Mince, comment étais-ce déjà ?

-Réfléchis... réfléchis... Du... Dun-quoi ? Ohhh... Du... Dundee ! Voilà, c'est ça ! A moins que ce ne soit Glasgow ? Oh merde merde merde, réfléchis idiote...

Elle ne prit pas la peine de s'attarder plus dans le salon froid, et se décida finalement rejoindre Dundee.

Elle ne lança pas un regard au manoir.

Elle ne voulait plus jamais y poser les pieds.

Plus jamais y poser les pieds que ce soit dans ses rêves ou dans la réalité, et encore moins par le chemin étroit de ses pensées.

Elle secoua la tête, et murmura d'une voix cassée le lieux de résidence de sa tante Flora.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

-Mais que fais-tu là, ma fille ?

-Je peux entrer ? On en parlera dès que je pourrais m'écrouler sur un siège.

La femme hocha la tête, et laissa la passage à Ginny.

La rousse s'engouffra dans la maison, plus ou moins rustique, et nota mentalement le froid mordant.

Les Highlands n'étaient sûrement pas la meilleure région pour passer un hiver douillet.

Flora l'installa dans un fauteuil profond, et échangea Nina contre une tasse brûlante de thé.

Elle déposa la fillette encore endormie sur un canapé long, et la couvrit d'une couverture de laine, qui devait horriblement gratter.

Puis, elle se tourna vers Ginny, et l'interrogea muettement.

-Je suis désolée Flora..., cela fait tellement longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vu. Mais... tu dois être au courant de...

-Oui, de ton mariage avec le renégat Malfoy ?

Ginny serra les dents sous la pique violente de sa tante. Flora n'avait jamais été réputée pour sa douceur, mais là, elle était carrément virulente.

Ginny entendit sa tante pousser un soupir profond. Elle releva la tête et la vit chausser des lunettes proéminentes.

Finalement, peut-être étais-ce elle qui se faisait des idées ?

Après tout, Flora était une femme juste, correcte.

Elle avait toujours aimé sa petite nièce. Et Ginny le lui rendait bien.

Peut-être Flora était-elle simplement déçue de son comportement; après tout, elle ne lui avait plus donné de nouvelles depuis son mariage !

Ginny était mal en point, fatiguée. Elle avait mal. Son mari était sûrement mort maintenant, et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter sans meurtrissure le pseudo-sarcasme.

Cette pensée acheva de l'hérisser complètement, et elle se renfrogna.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Flora n'était pas plus dure que d'habitude; Ginny était plus fragile.

Ce n'est jamais la faute des autres de toute façon, ce n'est pas les mots qui nous blessent, mais l'effet que ces sournois ont sur nous.

Des mots restent des mots... et ils n'ont et n'auront jamais la capacité de blesser, ou de soulager.

Jamais ne seront-ils que les outils à la gestuelle et à la pensée, qui elle, avec l'âme et l'esprit sont les seuls responsables de notre douleur. La raison est une chance certes, mais parfois, trop réfléchir peut heurter l'âme, l'entendement même.

Ginny avait mal... mal non à cause des reproches des autres.

Mais mal à cause de ses propres regrets, de son amertume...

Et cet insidieux poison ne cessait de s'étendre membre par membre, dans tous les replis et les coins de sa tête.

Il ne restait d'elle pour le moment qu'un champs dévasté comme après une détonante bataille.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Pardon, reprit-elle. Pardon, je croyais que vous tous me détestiez... alors je..., j'ai préféré ne pas reprendre contact.

Elle attrapa un pan du plaid recouvrant le divan et commença à le tortiller nerveusement autour de son index. Elle glissa un oeil à la pièce, et bizarrement, toute sensation dérangeante la quitta. Elle était chez elle ici. Chez sa tante. Et tous ces murs à papiers fleuris et ces vases de grand-mère ne faisaient que le lui confirmer.

-C'est idiot.

-Je le sais. Répliqua Ginny, plus vertement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle s'excusa d'un regard.

Flora soupira:

-Eh bien..., je suppose que je dois faire comme quand tu étais une petite fille ? Passer outre ta bétise, et pardonner. Je n'ai pas de bonbon à t'offrir par contre ma pauvre chérie; juste mes pauvres bras. Tu pourrais au moins embrasser ta vieille tante ?

Ce n'était pas vrai, elle n'était pas vieille: la cinquantaine tout au plus.

Dans la fleur de l'âge aurait dit Ron. La jeune femme se laissa aller contre la poitrine menu de Flora.

Elle ferma les yeux, et batailla pour se relever quelques minutes plus tard, quand la sonnerie du téléphone retentit avec brusquerie dans la maison.

Flora s'échappa en piaillant contre les inoportums-qui-dérange-chaque-fois-qu'il-n'est-pas-nécessaire-de-l'être. Enfin quelque chose du genre.

Elle s'appuya contre les oreillers, et pesta contre la douleur qui lui paralysait les muscles abdominaux.

Flora revint quelques minutes plus tard. Elle avait passé un manteau, et son écharpe multicolore.

-Je suis désolée ma chérie. Le devoir m'appelle. Une dame est en train d'accoucher quelque part dans la région, et je dois aller l'assister. Je vais me dépécher de revenir. En attendant, fait comme chez toi ma belle.

-Mais Flo...

Flora lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, et s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'une bourrasque par la porte d'entrée, laissant la pauvre Ginny, pantelante de douleur, et d'exaspération.

-Ohhh, et je fais quoi, moi ? Cria-t-elle pour les murs.

Bien sûr, ils ne lui fournirent par la réponse adéquate, et elle décida de prendre elle-même les choses en main: direction l'hôpital ! Enfin, s'il y en avait un dans la région, bien sûr !

Elle se releva, vaille que vaille, et se dirigea vers le seul objet moldu de la maison: l'appareil téléphonique.

Elle souleva le combinet, et dès lors, habituée à telle technologie, elle s'appréta à appeler les renseignements. mais elle s'arrêta soudainement: pas sûr que les renseignements puissent lui conférer l'adresse d'un hopital sorcier !

Elle soupira, et reposa le lourd objet.

Puis, prenant Nina dans ses bras, elle referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle, et la vérouilla d'un sort.

-Bon allez... courage.

Elle s'enfonça alors dans la nuit noire, pas même illuminée d'un réverbert.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

-On a trouvé trace d'un nouvel attentat.

L'homme aux cheveux gris remua nerveusement sa plume, et compléta vivement ses notes, ne s'arrêtant que pour fixer le jeune homme face à lui.

-Et où, cette fois-ci ?

- Etats-Unis. Texas, pas loin de Houston, en campagne.

-Mmh. Et de quelle type ?

-Eh bien, une maison complètement carbonisée. On a pu identifier qu'un seul corps. Il y en avait quelques autres.

-Vous êtes sûrs que c'est une affaire se rattachant au Lord ? Et puis... en Amérique..., c'est un peu étrange. Pour le moment on a relaté des altercations Voldemort/Sorciers qu'en Angleterre.

-Oui. Nous en sommes persuadés... je pense qu'il n'y a aucun doute..., vraiment. On a retrouvé quelques preuves incontestables de sa présence là-bas. La marque tout d'abord, dans le ciel. Sur le sol. Partout. Partout..., je crois que... ça a été une véritable boucherie à l'intérieure.

L'homme aux cheveux gris souris s'activa une fois de plus sur son carnet.

-Des photos ?

-Oui.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux chatain lui tendit un paquet de petites images étonnement fixes.

Le quinquagénaire observa une à une les photos.

Son visage d'habitude serein voire rougeau, avait pris la texture du papier craft.

-Pouah, boucherie n'est qu'un euphémisme, Merlin père de tous les sorciers ! Block, vous étiez présents lors de la découverte des lieux ?

Le jeune homme hocha piteusement la tête. Lui aussi arborait une étrange mine grisâtre.

-Je peux vous assurer Stanley, -euh... chef je veux dire- que les photographies ne sont qu'un pâle reflet de la réalité.

Stanley hocha lentement la tête, comme s'il était ailleurs.

-Il faut que... euh... -il se reprit, et jeta les photos sur la table, le plus loin possible- vous rameuttiez une équipe d'auror, au plus vite. Il faut... qu'on identifie 'au possible' les victimes, et qu'on tire au clair cette affaire, avec le responsable américain. Je tiens pour source sûre que le quartier sorcier le plus important de l'Amérique se situe à New York, dans une banlieue sordide. Je veux que vous organisiez un voyage là-bas avec nos propres troupes de chercheurs.

-Mh. Bien sûr, chef, je vais m'en occuper.

Block salua Stanley du chef, et s'engouffra à travers la fine ouverture menant sur lieux plus éclairé.

Il avait grandement besoin d'air frais.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

-Asseyez-vous là, en attendant qu'un médico-mage se libère. Vous savez, on est surchargé de malades ces derniers temps. Peut-être est-ce à cause de ce si mauvais temps ? Quoi qu'il en soit, essayez de vous resposer quelques instants, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

L'opulente infirmière quitta une Ginny au teint cadavérique, pour se diriger vers la sale de repos des équipiers de l'hôpital de Glasgow.

Ginny soupira, et se dit qu'elle avait dû en faire du chemin pour trouver un hôpital. Encore heureux qu'elle était tombé sur cette petite fille et sa mère qui, toutes deux malades avaient pris le train pour s'y rendre.

Elle leur fit un énième sourire de remerciement, puis ferma les yeux, histoire de se concentrer sur autre chose que ce lieux sordide.

Son esprit se mit à caracoler de droite à gauche, lui passant telle ou telle image sur l'écran érinté de ses paupières.

Mauvaise idée: un regard gris se présenta. Puis une fossette. Un sourire.

Elle se frotta les yeux.

Les images disparurent, pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard.

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Se concentrant sur un mur grisâtre.

Elle pouvait apercevoir sur ce mur diverses tâches de coloris différents: partant de la possible marque d'humidité à la plus inquiétante trace rougeâtre.

Son coeur s'échauffa, et se mit à protester. C'était comme si celui-ci se sentait oppressé, dans cette prison de chaire humide.

Comme si la place venait à manquer, et qu'il réclamait l'air libre, pour être apaisé.

Nina remua, et se mit à geindre.

Elle réussit à s'esquiver des bras de sa mère, et se mit à avancer à quattre pattes vers un étrange chien gris.

Ginny ne trouva pas le courage de se relever: elle posa la main sur son coeur, et tenta de le calmer, en compressant sa poitrine.

-Mh... Nina... viens-là, chérie.

Il fallait qu'elle voie un médecin... de suite. Elle avait l'impression que la prochaine fois qu'elle trouverait le courage de fermer les yeux, elle ne pourrait plus jamais les réouvrir.

Ca cognait fort dans sa poitrine.

Ca vibrait tout autant dans sa gorge sèche, et ça protestait dans ses membres. de partout ça tremblait, ça remuait de droite à gauche, sans se préoccuper de garder rien qu'un soupçon de coordination, et la pauvre jeune femme n'y pouvait pas grand chose.

Elle assistait, impuissante, à la rebellion étrange du corps sur l'esprit.

Ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'observer de l'intérieur, -posée sur le trône de son être-, son corps perdre posséssion de toute raison... ou plutôt couper le lien étroit avec son âme.

Peut-être étais-ce ça mourir... sentir comme un souffle chaud contre sa nuque quand une sombre pensée nous envahit; en l'occurence savoir très exactement que le ciseau mortel allait dans les secondes à venir rompre le fils de liaison entre l'esprit et le corps; savoir que toute pensée cohérentes allaient disparaître; le comprendre... intimement sans jamais pouvoir l'observer. Comme si l'âme subissait avec trop de violence la nostalgie profonde d'une possible vie antérieure.

Elle fixa subitement son regard et toute son attention sur une grosse femme déambulant dans le hall sordide pour empêcher ses pensées malsaines de heurter son faible coeur.

Elle soupira. Et se leva finalement de son siège. Elle intercepta sa fille; qui dans un rire aigü lui chatouilla le ventre, histoire de mesurer la résistence de sa mère.

Ginny la calma d'une caresse, et lui intima le silence, ce à quoi la fillette acquiesca d'un cri.

-Mademoiselle, un médico-mage va enfin pouvoir vous recevoir.

C'était une voix fine, androgyne, si basse et lente que Ginny cru la rêver.

Elle releva la tête, et vit la même infirmière opulente de quelques minutes auparavant; à moins que ce ne fus-ce "heure".

-Je... je crois que je vais être malade..., expliqua-t-elle, simplement, en reposant Nina au sol.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

-Chacun des hommes ici présents... vont se voir assigner un travail précis. C'est une affaire étrange à laquelle nous avons à faire. Le boss Tsey, nous a donné un laps de temps assez réduit pour la classer... ainsi..., j'attends de chacun d'entre vous une efficacité irréprochable.

Vous avez saisis, les gars ? Efficacité, et rapidité, mot clef de cette putain de mission.

Les hommes répondirent plus ou moins explicitement, et des "bien reçu" fusèrent de toute part.

Stanley soupira, et gratta avec douceur sa barbichette tout aussi grise que sa cheveulure.

Depuis le début de cette affaire, il semblait préoccupé.

-Block !

Le jeune homme se dirigea d'un pas vif vers son chef, et sa planta face à lui, les mains croisées dans le dos.

-Assignez donc les rôles à chacune des équipes. Je prend la fin de la journée pour moi. je suis crevé. Demain, départ du ministère à l'aube. Les portoloins sont-ils tous prêts ?

-Affirmatif, chef.

-Très bien.

Le viel homme passa une veste multe et multe fois rapiécée, et alluma une cigarette toute tordue.

Pendant ce temps, Block s'activait à charger les hommes de missions différentes.

-C'est vraiment une moche affaire. Conclut le presque vieillard en passant devant une table basse où un tas de photos et d'indications étaient étalées.

Son regard s'arrêta sur le reflet d'un corps calciné, et il expira profondément.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

Un homme de la presque trentaine s'activait autour d'elle, comme une fourmi se dépêche de nettoyer le chemin pour la reine mère.

Mr Maraco avait-il dit s'appelait.

Il passa une heure tout entière à l'observer sous tous les angles, essayant de diagnostiquer au mieux le mal de la jeune femme.

-Ca fait combien de temps que vous avez cette... étrange marque sur le ventre, mademoiselle ?

-Madame. Le reprit-elle.

L'homme lui lança un regard par dessus l'épaule, l'air désaprobateur: sûrement trouvait-il déplacé la froideur de la jeune femme.

Ginny détourna les yeux, pour ne pas exposer son visage ravagé au médico-mage.

-Deux jours.

-Mmmh...

Il appuya un peu trop fort sur l'estomac de Ginny, et elle réprima un haut le coeur.

-Vous êtes enceinte, non ?

-Oui.

-Mmmh.

L'homme tata précautieusement le bas ventre de Ginny, et hocha pensivement la tête, ce qui eut le don d'exaspérer Ginny qui se retint de lui hurler "Enfin quoi !"

Ce qui est particulièrement agaçant avec les spécialistes guerrisseurs, et tout médecin de base, c'est assurément leur petite manie d'hocher la tête, en grattant pensivement une petite barbichette noire, sans jamais laisser espérer au patient le résultat de l'auscultation, voilà ce que Ginny eut envie de lui jeter à la tête, avec dépris.

Elle dissimula une grimace derrière une main, et remua sur le fauteuil.

Ses yeux cherchèrent ceux du médecin et elle l'interrogea muettement.

-Mmh..., je vais devoir procéder à des examens plus poussés. Ce que je vais faire, c'est utiliser un sort de "revélation". Pour indiquer si la blessure est naturelle ou d'ordre magique.

-Très bien.

Maraco se plaça donc face à elle, et posa une main longue et fuselée sur la marque verdâtre.

Il murmura quelques paroles inintelligibles, et attendit patiemment. Une lueur bleue se dégagea de sa poigne pour effleurer dans une douce chaleur la poitrine et le ventre de Ginny. Elle soupira de contentement: la douleur avait disparue.

Une ride soucieuse apparue entre les sourcils du médico-mage.

Au bout d'un long moment, il arrêta brusquement l'analyse, et la douleur resurgit dès lors que la lueur s'en était allée, coupant violemment la respiration à Ginny.

Elle gémit, et se tourna sur le côté.

-A... alors ? Bégaya-t-elle, à travers l'écran brumeux de ses paupières.

-Et bien... c'est..., c'est étrange.

-Monsieur, s'il vous plait, je n'ai pas toute la journée à ma disposition, de plus je souffre affreusement si vous n'aviez pas remarqué ! Protesta-t-elle, avec hargne.

-Ou... oui, bien sûr. Eh bien d'après le sort, la blessure est d'odre magique. Une incantation à votre encontre certainement. Peut-être un rituel qui aurait dégénéré..., pouvez m'éclairer sur vos récentes acitivités made... madame, marmona-t-il en fouillant dans un tas de papiers.

Ginny grimaça. Elle ne pouvait certainement pas lui répondre calmement qu'elle avait fait un pacte du sang avec le plus dangeureux mage du monde. Certainement pas !

-Eh bien... j'ai eu... un petit différent avec un ami... et euh... on s'est battu... -improvisa-t-elle- et... il s'est trompé dans la formule je crois... euh, ça m'a laissé... cette euh... trace.

Maraco la fixa quelques secondes d'un oeil rond.

Puis, il palpa une fois de plus la meutrissure, et appliqua un baume qu'il trouva dans une étagère au dessus d'un large et spacieux bureau de bois.

Ginny grimaça.

-Pour faire sortir les mauvaises "humeurs". Expliqua-t-il, machinalement. Ca devrait nettoyer la blessure à défaut de la soigner totalement. Il faut la laisser évoluer, et... oh au pire revenez dès que le mal se fait trop sentir, sinon au grand maximum accordez vous deux semaines.

Il ouvrit un calpin et feuilleta les pâges jaunies.

-Voilà. Dans deux semaine, le mercredi 27. 14 h 15, ça vous ira ?

-Euh... je suppose. Répliqua-t-elle, prise de cours.

-Eh bien, madame, je vous laisse le baume. Tous les jours une bonne couche sur la blessure. N'oubliez surtout. Il faut drainer la saleté.

-O...oui.

Elle lui tendit la main et grimaça sous la poigne musclée.

-Eh bien, à bientôt, et surtout, si vous avez très mal, ou que la blessure évolue dans le mauvais sens, revenez de suite et demandez à me voir.

-Très bien.

Elle s'échappa vivement de la salle, récupéra Nina, qui pleurnichait dans un parc d'enfant, et coura presque pour déserter ce lieux sordide.

Elle en était venu à Haïr les hopitaux.

Elles les haïssait depuis que Ron avait poussé son dernier soupir là-bas.

Elle les haïssais depuis qu'Hermione y avait perdu un enfant.

Elle les haïssais pour toutes ces fois où Harry s'y était retrouvé, inconscient, pour toutes ces fois où Draco y avait envoyé des gens.

Elle les haïssais de ne pas avoir laisser une chance à son mari d'y attérir avant la... fin. Avant que la grande faucheuse ne se penche sur son cas.

Elle essuya ses yeux, et se mordit la langue avec trop de force.

Finalement, elle s'écroula dans un bar sordide.

Le long d'un chemin sordide.

En sortant d'un hopital sordide.

Dans une région sordide.

Elle tenta avec force mêlée de courage d'affronter son sordide destin, et un cri tout aussi sordide que sa vie dépassa sa gorge brisée, remontant en écho vers un ciel sordide et gris.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

-Des nouvelles ?

-Oui.

-Parfait Block. Parfait. Racontez-moi.

Le jeune auror s'assit sur une chaise, le dos enroué par la nuit blanche qu'il venait d'essuyer.

-Eh bien, il semblerait que les corps aient pu être identifiés. Tous, sans exception. On a pu... on a pu collée une explication logique à cette... cette... affaire.

-Hum... vous avez fait du bon boulot, et...

Avant que Stanley ait pu finir, Block jeta une pochette bleu sur le bureau.

-Le dossier complet. Rédigé avec soin cette nuit. Expliqua-t-il.

-Hum...

Stanley le feuilleta doucement, et s'arrêta finalement sur la page intitulée "victimes".

Ses yeux survolèrent avec dégoût les images prises le lendemain de la "bataille", et stopèrent devant les photos d'identité des victimes.

Il soupira et referma le dossier.

-Pas un moldu, complèta-t-il, pour lui-même.

-En effet... mais le plus étrange dans tout cela c'est qu'il n'y a eut qu'une seule dîtes "victime", je veux dire que tous ces sorciers -mangemorts de leur actifs- se sont retournés contre un seul pauvre mec.

-Le gosse de Lucius, non ?

-Ouais. Draco Malfoy. C'est le moins amoché. Mais bon... c'est encore une manière de parler. Grâce à un sort on a pu tous leur reconstituer des têtes "potables" pour les enterrements. Mais le plus important dans cette affaire c'est... pourquoi tous ces putains de mangemorts se sont attaqués à ce pauvre type.

-Enfin... il m'a l'air de s'être bien débrouillé... et puis, je dois dire que j'avais de grand doute quant à sa place en tant que sorcier. Je ne pense qu'on pouvait la ranger dans le camps des "gentils".

-Il est mort. Répliqua vivement Block, un peu choqué du ton ironique de son chef.

-Je le sais bien. Une explication à tout ça ?

-Eh bien... il semblerait que le jeune Potter de la section 3 de la convention des aurors ait pu nous éclairer là-dessus.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? LE Harry Potter ?

-Sans vouloir faire d'humour chef, il n'y en a qu'un de Potter qui soit auror de profession. Et vous n'êtes même pas au courant qu'il fait parti d'une des divisions ? Hum hum...

-Ce n'est pas spécialement hilarant, Block. Retourna d'un ton vif Stanley.

-Hum... quoi qu'il en soit, il a pu nous fournir de précieux renseignements.

-Je croyais avoir compris, expliquez-vous.

-Il le connaissait très bien. Il semblerait qu'une des amies proches du survivant été marié au jeune Malfoy.

-Il se serait dégoté une femme, celui-là ? Plaisanta Stanley.

Block ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et enchaina:

-Une certaine Virginia Kate Weasley.

C'en suivit un silence tenu, puis...

Stanley partit dans un rire gras que Block ne put pas même réprimander, tant la bonne humeur mal placée de son chef le rendait mal à l'aise.

-Une Weasley et un Malfoy ! C'est pas vrai, dîtes moi que Potter plaisantait ! C'est trop pour mon vieux coeur ! Ca a dû être de trop pour le vieux Lucius !

'IL vous en faut peu' se retint Block de hurler.

-Qu'a ajouté Potter sinon, -gloussa Stanley-, en essuyant une larme au coin de ses yeux.

-Eh bien, il nous a dit seulement qu'avec son père rangé au rang de traitre, dès lors, le jeune Malfoy avait dû avoir pas mal d'embêtements avec celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Le Lord a dû réclamer sa vengeance. Après tout, juste avant d'être condamné au baiser du détraqueur, eh bien... il aurait fait pas mal de concessions, et laché quelques renseignements sur vous-savez-qui. Le 'peut-être' pourquoi de cette altercation.

-Hum... mouais. Pas très précis tout de même. Il faut que vous m'organisiez une entrevu avec Potter, et trouvez moi cette Virginia We... Malfoy. -il gloussa une fois de plus- Elle doit connaître, elle, la raison de cette putain d'affaire.

Block se tortilla sur sa chaise. Sa nuque le faisait souffrir, et la seule chose qu'il réclamait c'était un lit douillet et chaud. pas de quoi ruiner un millionnaire, non ?

Il écopa en réponse à sa nuit blanche, une journée pleine à craquer de boulot... encore.

-Très bien chef. Maugréa-t-il. Je m'en occupe de suite.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

Eh bien voilà...

Ginny était revenu au point de départ.

Ses yeux survolèrent le tas de cendres géant qu'avait créé l'incendie de leur jolie maison.

Il ne restait plus que du bois noir... du charbon plutôt. Sans dessus dessous.

Dans un équilibre précaire, une petite blanche de bois virevoltait, avec paresse, s'amusant à vibrer, à effrayer un oiseau, et frôlant la chute, toujours revenant au point initial, l'équilibre gagnant du terrain, la peur du vide augmentant lentement, en un capahrnaüm singulier; la petite planche se balançait ainsi, toujours paresseusement, elle virevoltait alors et semblait par moment narguer le monde entier du haut de sa montagne de cendre...

Ginny secoua la tête.

Elle passa un doigt fébrile sur l'arrondi d'une planche, et observa d'un regard défait le bois se briser en million de petites particules de charbon noir.

Voilà tout ce qu'il restait de leur demeure d'Amérique. Cette si jolie maison que Ginny avait tant désiré.

Pourquoi était-elle donc revenu... eh bien, ce n'était pas bien compliqué, voyez...

Elle comprenait sa souffrance, elle acceptait la situation. Mais souffrait, à un point tel qu'elle était persuadée que si elle voyait la maison détruite, ses rêves matérialisés en cet amas singulier de bois carbonisé, elle aurait encore plus mal. Elle chialerait sûrement des jours entier, chialerait oui, parce qu'à ce stade on ne pouvait pas dire "pleurer". C'aurait été un gros mensonge. Elle évacurait des flots d'eau salée,- tout son être-, et après... après avoir subie tout le malheur possible, plus rien ne pourrait l'atteindre. Elle pourrait décider de se changer en statue, son coeur et son être seraient près à cette métamorphose. Plus rien ne l'effraierait, et elle pourrait déambuler, errer dans ce monde, élevant ses filles sans jamais plus souffrir ou être en proie à la peur, puis un jour quand ses enfants seront en mains sûres, elle s'allongerait sous un arbre, observerait un peu le ciel, et elle pourrait mourir. Elle s'en irait loin de sa famille pour mourir sous un ciel d'été. Elle se cacherait, loin de toute civilisation.

-Tu m'entends Draco ! Tu m'entends ! Je vais m'en aller ! Je m'en vais ! Je m'en vais... Je pars loin et je ne reviendrais plus. Je vais donner naissance à notre petite fille. Je vais élever parfaitement nos deux enfants. Tout sera parfait ! Elles iront dans une école moldue, et nous passerons nos nuits d'hiver près du feu, et je leur raconterais notre vie... je révinventerais notre existence à tout les deux, et je leur conterais ces belles histoires...

Elle s'appuya contre un arbre, et huma tranquilement l'odeur âcre du feu mort.

Elle avait de plus en plus mal au ventre; et cela ne semblait même plus l'atteindre, tant elle divaguait.

-Et je leur parlerais de tes yeux, et de tes précieux sourires. Et de tes mains, et aussi de ton esprit borné...

Finalement, elle se laissa glisser au sol, et ses mains s'accrochèrent d'elles-même aux précieux brins d'herbes encore vivants.

Avec violence et sans pitié elle les arracha, et sentit un impérieux besoin de crier.

A la place un sourire d'allégresse pure s'attarda sur ses traits.

Et pendant ce temps, la tâche sur son ventre verdissait au possible jusqu'à prendre une teinte de suie.

-Elles sauront tout de toi, de tout ton être, et j'écrirais quelque part sur des centaines de feuillets notre vie, et toi... toi... toi, partout où j'irais, tu m'accompagneras. Mes rêves seront fait de ton corps, et mes peines de ta voix. Puis, le ciel prendra la teinte de tes yeux par moment, et quand un jour, après un long repas familial, nos filles iront s'occuper de faire la vaiselle avec leur maris, je m'en irais dans les bois.

Une pique violent la fit tressaillir et elle s'étrangla, perdue dans son souffle ininterrompue de parole. Un flot de larmes s'échappa, et elle ne fit rien de pus que ce chacun aurait pu faire: contemplant piteusement le ciel; se bornant à penser qu'Il était là, qu'Il la regardait du haut de son trône. Qu'Il allait La juger.

Elle secoua la tête avec humeur.

- Je cueillerais des mûres, parce que j'adore ça. J'en mangerais quelques unes. J'irais m'assoir sous un arbre, à l'ombre du soleil tapant, et je regarderais le ciel.

Comme en réponse à son appel, de gros nuages s'amoncelèrent au dessus de la petite colline verte.

- Durant un bon moment et jusqu'à la fin, je regarderai le ciel bleu. Priant qu'il vire au gris, pour savoir que tu m'attends..., puis je plongerais une lame fine, et ciselée dans une veine, n'importe où. Ce sera douloureux peut-être. Pas autant que tout ce temps que je passerais sans toi. Je pleurerais encore. De douleur peut-être, mais surtout de soulagement. Parce qu'enfin, je serais libre. Parce que j'aurai accompli ce pourquoi tu es mort à ma place...

Un éclair vrilla le ciel, et ses paupières s'allourdirent. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du se précipiter à l'hopital, car dans son ventre s'était comme si son enfant se retournait en tout sens, comme si un quelconque organe venait à l'étouffer et que le pauvre se débattait avec hargne pour se dégager de sa prison de chaire.

-Prie juste avec moi, que le ciel m'aide. Qu'il me préserve jusqu'au moment où nos enfants seront en sécurité. Qu'il m'aide juste un peu... il nous doit bien ça. Draco... il nous le doit.

Elle voulut ajouter quelque chose, qu'elle l'aimait... peut-être autre chose aussi... seulement, elle ne trouva pas le courage de se mesurer à l'intensité mauvaise du ciel, et un étrange sommeil tendre s'empara d'elle, entièrement.

Et donc, une fois de plus dans la semaine, le présent fut remplacé par un vide vertigineux.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

-Et voilà une autre affaire Voldemort classée. Maugréa Stanley.

-Il reste encore la jeune Malfoy a interrogé. Vous êtes déçu que tout se termine, chef ? Plaisanta Block, en rangeant précautionneusement le dossier avec une centaine d'autres.

-Vous me trouvez lourd, Block, mais vous êtes aussi pas mal dans votre genre. D'où viens cette joliesse inhabituelle dans votre ton ?

-Mh... il faut bien essayé de rester joyeux malgré les horreurs que l'on voit tous les jours, sinon, le monde serait constitué d'une bande de fou furieux, et Dieu s'en mordrait sûrement les doigts.

-Vous êtes croyants ? Demanda avec surprise Stanley. Dans la communauté sorcière, rares étaient les hommes ou femmes attachés à la religion chrétienne.

-En effet, et puis venant de parent moldus, je suppose que c'est assez normal. A vrai dire, si je suis si joyeux, c'est que j'ai demandé mon amie en mariage et elle a accepté.

Stanley soupira de mécontentement.

-Autrement dit, boulot en surcharge pour les autres et vacances rémunérées pour d'autres paresseux.

-Je croyais que les phrases d'usage étaient "mes félicitations", "tout le bonheur du monde pour vous, mon ami", ou encore "soyez heureux et faites nous une ribambelle de gosse".

-Okay, je vous félicite, mais laissez donc le bonheur des gens pour eux, et prenez juste votre part, et pour ce qui est de la ribambelle de gosse, abstenez-vous de m'envoyer encore une bande de rien-foutre dans ma section.

Block ricana et Stanley ajouta une convention du genre "je suis trop vieux pour ce genre de chose".

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

Donc voilà, c'était le vide.

Un long vide, vaste, sombre par moment, reposant par d'autres; toujours éclatant, simplement de solitude ou alors de léthargie, cela dépendait. C'était long, voilà tout.

Très bien, seulement à un moment donné, un jour quelconque, quelques secondes plus tard, qui sait ? il fut chassé par une lumière tamisée qui s'éclaircit rapidement au point d'en devenir douloureuse.

Une sueur froide s'écoula le long de son dos, et elle reprit soudainement conscience.

Ell poussa un cri de surprise, et se hissa sur ses coudes.

La première chose qu'elle put observer avec un sursaut fut deux pupilles noirâtres logées derrière une paire de lunettes carrées.

Elle s'étrangla subitement et se mit alors à cracher et à tousser furieusement.

-Miss Virginia ? C'est ... un miracle. Regardez-moi. Vous pouvez me voir ? Clairement ?

-Je...

-Votre vision est-elle sombre ? Virginia, regardez moi.

- Où... où suis-je ?

-Avalez cette petite gélule.

-Où suis-je ? Réitéra-t-elle, le regard lourd et absent d'un aveugle.

-Donnez-moi votre main. Voilà, le pouls bat correctement. Dîtes moi quelque chose...

-Je... vais vomir.

-Non, non, je viens de vous transfuser un médicament efficace, vous allez voir, le mal va s'estomper. Patience. Respirez profondément.

L'homme d'apparence vieillote se pencha au dessus d'elle, et Ginny plissa le nez en sentant d'horribles effluves s'apparentant au choux lui chatouiller les narines.

Elle toussota encore un peu, et quémanda nerveusement un peu d'eau. L'homme s'éxécuta et se présenta alors:

-Je suis le docteur Kingley. Vous vous trouvez actuellement à Londres. Ste-Mangouste. Vous souvenez-vous ?

Ste-Mangouste.

Ste-Mangouste...

Ginny cligna des paupières et se passa un linge humide sur la figure.

Sa respiration se précipita alors.

Ste-Mangouste !

Elle fit voler tout d'un coup la couverture en bas du lit d'hopital, et se releva.

Elle se rattrapa précipitemment au mur quand ses jambes faibles ne purent supporter le choc.

-Calmez-vous. Vous avez subi un traumatisme. Vous n'avez pas encore la capacité de vous relever.

Cela fait un mois et demi que vous n'avez plus fait d'effort.

Elle se rassit avec l'aide de l'homme et plissa ses doigts sur ses cuisses avec une certaine nervosité.

Un mois et demi ?

Elle avait dormi durant un mois et demi ?

-Je... je vous assure, je vais vomir.

-Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ?

Un goût métalique dans sa bouche, elle grimaça, et recommença l'effort difficile: lentement, avec une prudence maladive, elle se hissa du lit avec l'aide de ses muscles endoloris et des montants fermes du lit.

-Un auror vous a trouvé évanouie il y a de cela un mois et demi, reprit le docteur Kingley, devant une maison ravagée aux Etats-Unis.

Il vous a alors ramené à Cornwell, centre hospitalier de New-York. De là, ils vous ont identifié et transféré à Londres. Votre ville maternelle.

-Mon Dieu... je rêve.

Soulagée de pouvoir se tenir enfin debout, elle fit quelques pas hésitants.

-Là, nous avons mis en place un traitement spécial pour vous. Vous étiez en pieux état.Vous savez jeune femme... si cet auror américain ne vous avez pas trouvé, vous seriez morte à l'heure qu'il est.

"Je veux mourir" fut sa seule pensée cohérente.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et ravala sa rancoeur.

-Je vais de ce pas chercher Mary. C'est une nouvelle assistante en médico-magie. Elle va s'occuper de vous, et s'assurer que votre famille soit prévenue dans la journée.

"Ma famille..."

Le regard rêveur, elle s'approcha lentement de la large fenêtre aux rideaux tout aussi blancs que la pièce.

-Ma famille...

-Oui, vous vous souvenez ? Molly votre mère est passée tous les jours pour avoir de vos nouvelles et surtout pour s'occuper de vous. Votre père, et vos frères aussi, ainsi que de prôches amis à vous.

-Maman..., murmura-t-elle, complètement déboussolée.

Elle avait mal à la tête. Affreusement, de ce petit mal sournois qui vous entoure, vous englobe le crâne, et bat sourdement dans les veines, jusque dans les yeux, comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à jaillir de leur orbite, tant l'oxygène venait à manquer.

Quelque chose lui bloquait la respiration. Ses dents semblaient scellées les unes aux autres, comme si pincée d'avoir oublié un détail important elle ne parvenait pas à s'interesser au discours insipide du médecin.

Une chose importante lui échappait en cet instant. Petite silouhette invisible dans l'ombre.

Sa mère allait venir... elle allait pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras, cette femme qui lui avait donné la vie.

Qui lui avait donné la vie...

Qui l'avait mise au monde.

Qui lavait mise au monde...

La petite silouhette sombre refit surface, pour la seconde fois. Comme un coup de vent bref et si subtil qu'on l'oublie la seconde d'après.

Elle s'accrocha à cette idée, mais elle lui échappa l'espace d'une minute, doux rêve qu'on découvre au réveil. Elle secoua la tête et revint à l'idée initiale. La silouhette frêle, miniscule, à la peau diaphane et aux joues roses et douces.

Un rire jaillit subitement dans sa tête et se répercuta contre les parois de son crâne, petit caquètement aigü et uniforme.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard anxieux du médico-mage.

-Docteur, je voudrais voir mon enfant. Mr...

-Richard.

-Mr Richard, je voudrais voir ma petite fille Nina. Prévenez ma mère de suite. Dîtes lui d'amener ma Nina.

Elle s'approcha à pas mesurés du petit miroir opalin. Sa mine grise et ses joues légèrement creusées l'étonnèrent à peine. Elle avait été belle, elle le savait bien. Là elle n'était même plus jolie, ces derniers mois l'avaient épuisés moralement, et physiquement.

L'homme se gratta pensivement la barbe et soupira.

-Je suis dans l'embarras de vous dire que je n'étais pas même informé de l'existence de cette petite fille.

Ginny vira blanc subitement.

-Appelez... appelez ma mère, tout de suite ! Tout de suite, docteur, appelez là !

L'homme la fixa avec surprise et acquiesça.

Il sortit d'un pas sûr et ne revint qu'une demi-heure plus tard en compagnie d'une Molly tendue.

Elle s'approcha de Ginny et l'observa quelques instants avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Ginny la repoussa tout aussi vite et s'écria:

-Maman, tu ne l'as pas amené, tu n'as pas amené ma petite fille ! Je veux que tu ailles la chercher !

Molly secoua piteusement la tête.

Ce qui eut le don de redoubler la colère sourde de la rousse.

Elle grogna comme un félin, contrariée par son coma idiot qui l'avait empêché de s'occuper de sa fille correctement; énervée que cette main invisible s'amusa à serrer impotiyablement sa tête comme un fruit qu'on mordille; agaçée jusqu'à l'os que sa mère en rajoute une couche et révulsée par tout ce qui pouvait l'entourer et faire que son destin la rattrapait une fois de plus, ses mauvais souvenirs en supplément.

-Maman... j'ai terriblement mal à la tête, alors pourquoi t'amuses-tu avec mes nerfs. C'est simple, je réclame juste ma petite fille ! Rien de bien compliqué, non ?

-Ginny, écoute moi très attentivement. Viens t'assoir à côté de moi.

La jeune femme partit dans un rire aigü.

-On aura tout le temps de parler plus tard, je veux la voir en attendant ! Je suis sa mère, et je veux que tu me la donne !

-Ginny chérie... regardes moi. -elle lui saisit le menton et caressa doucement sa joue- Tu m'écoutes ma puce ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête, immobile mais pourtant tendue comme un arc.

-Quand tu as été retrouvé évanouie en Amérique devant ton ancienne maison, il se trouve que... F... Flora, à qui tu avais confié Nina... a eut un accident.

-Un accident ?

-Oui. Un grave accident. Sa maison a subit un grave incendie... un incendie criminel. Il... il y avait la marque de Vol... Vol, tu-sais-qui dans le ciel, au dessus... et...

Molly déglutit, et pressa sa fille contre sa poitrine.

-Flora, ma soeur est décédée à cause de Lui. Il y a eut une grande enquête par la suite menée par un certain Georges Stanley. Il aurait mis en rapport cet incendie avec un autre, précédemment répertorié aux Etats-Unis, dans les environs de Huston.

-M... mais je ne comprends pas. Maman, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me parles de tout cela.

-Pour trouver le lien entre les deux incendies... il s'est penché sur ton cas. A toi. A D... Draco.

Et il a trouvé le lien entre les deux, parce que Flora n'avait aucun rapport direct ou relation avec le Lord, relation inexistante qui déboucha pourtant par un homicide, car s'en était un.

Ginny resta silencieuse quelque instant. Se bornant à refuser l'horrible déduction qui se formait petità petit dans les engrenages de son esprit.

Ce n'était rien. Sûrement un rêve: elle allait se réveiller.

Sa mère la serra plus fort contre elle, et écorcha légèrement son cou.

Ginny s'en serait mordu les doigts.

Elle avait mal. Elle avait mal, donc elle ne rêvait pas. Elle ne rêvait pas, mais Nina n'était pas à ses côtés.

Et si Nina n'était pas à ses côtés c'était qu'elle...

-Ma chérie, tu vas devoir être forte. Tout va s'arranger, tu vas voir...

Ginny sentit la dernière barrière qui tronait fièrement dans le centre de son corps se brisait comme une brindille.

Elle avait cru, deux mois plus tôt mettre au défi ses barrières mentales. Elle avait cru en sortir vainqueur, mais à l'instant même où le monde lui apparut comme un lointain horizon, elle comprit sa bétise.

Elle avait prié pour être plus forte. Le ciel la mettait à l'épreuve, une fois de plus, pour répondre à ses attentes: elle ne sortirait pas indemne de cette épreuve, elle serait forte.

Car tout le malheur possible se serait vengé d'elle et le mal personnifié, quelque part sur le continent en rirais en compagnie de ses compagnons de fortune.

Donc la barrière forcit un instant et céda sous le ras de marée violent.

Et elle s'étouffa dans un cri qui emporta en elle les dernières traces de faiblesse.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

D'un pas rapide, ils traversèrent tous deux les derniers pas les séparant de la chambre étroite, perdue au milieu d'un couloir long, à l'horrible odeur antisceptique.

Arthur Weasley enleva le petit chapeau qu'il portait sur sa tête rousse, et poussa un soupir profond.

Harry Potter quant à lui, mis au courant au même moment qu'Arthur du réveil de Virginia Malfoy, replaça nerveusement une mèche rebelle, et épousseta sa robe de sorcier.

Ils se lançèrent tous deux un regard de contrition, et Arthur laissa échapper un rire étrangement aigü, ce qui détendit l'espace d'une seconde l'atmosphère.

Un dernier toussotement, un clin d'oeil nerveux, et ils poussèrent la porte, à l'unisson.

L'obscurité les aveugla un instant, et ils évoluèrent à l'aveuglette jusqu'au lit près de la fenêtre.

Ce futle souffle pesant de la jeune femme qui les guida dans les ténèbres, et finalement, d'un coup de baguette Arthur dissipa l'obscurité ambiante.

Harry sursauta en voyant les deux yeux bleu fendus en amande qui le scrutaient dans un coin encore sombre de la pièce.

Il cru avoir à faire à un spectre.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, et se releva.

Elle était tombée une minute avant qu'ils ne s'invitent tous deux, en proie à un autre de ses nombreux vertiges.

Elle s'approcha d'eux, et les dépassa sans les embrasser pour finalement s'allonger sur le lit.

-Bonsoir ma chérie. Commença Arthur en déposant un baiser sur son front. Comme je suis eureux de te voir en pleine forme.

Il lui fit un sourire timide, et empêcha sa peine de se déverser sur ses traits en voyant le visage creusé et angoissé de sa fille.

Il caressa son bras long et osseux, et lui embrassa les cheveux cette fois-ci.

-Ma petite fille, tu m'as manqué... tu nous as tous fait si peur.

Harry s'approcha d'elle à son tour et la serra dans ses bras, mais il la relacha très vite en sentant la tension ambiante dans son corps et son visage.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la touche.

-Ma jolie Ginny, commença-t-il en lui faisant un sourire renversant, tu vas voir ton séjour à l'hopital sera très très court, je viendrais te voir chaque jour, je t'emmènerais te balader dans la parc demain, okay ? Et même qu'on pourra faire de la balançoire, et je te cueillerais des milliers de petites maguerites pour tes beaux cheveux roux.

-Oui, et tes frères viendront samedi, et nous apporterons de sublimes mets, parce que je dois dire que cette bouillie étrange ne me dit rien qui vaille..., argumenta-t-il, en saisissant le bol vert sur la table de chevet: dedans une purée blanche avec d'étranges petites choses gluantes.

Il fit la grimace et reposa le tout.

-Viens dans mes bras ma fille chérie tu vas voir tout va s'arranger...

Arthur l'entoura de ses bras, et Ginny fit un bond de fauve mécontent.

Puis, elle se releva vivement et s'éloigna des deux hommes.

-Vous... vous le faites exprès ! C'est ça hein ? S'égosilla-t-elle avec humeur.

Arthur et Harry haussèrent de concert un sourcils interrogateur, ce qui agaça au possible la frêle jeune femme.

-Je ne suis pas faible ! Alors, arrêtez de me traiter comme si j'avais cinq ans ! J'ai subis tout le malheur possible, et j'ai l'impression que le diable m'accompagne partout où je cherche une issue, et j'ai vraiment mais vraiment Mal à La Tête ! Alors arrêtez je vous en prie avec cet air condescendant.

-Mais, Ginny... on ne veux que ton bien, ma puce..., continua son père. Rien n'était calculé, que vas-tu donc t'imaginer ?

-Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage ! Hurla-t-elle. Tout ce que vous dîtes et faites, vous l'avez répété des centaines de fois pour vous donner le courage de m'affronter ! Parce que la mort fait peur à tous le monde, parce qu'elle vous effraie ! Et même toi, Harry, tu as peur en me parlant ! Tu donnerais tout ton or de Gringotts pour ne pas être là ! Pour ne pas à voir encore une fois à voir la mort devant toi ! J'ai perdu Mon mari. Ma petite fille est Morte dans un Incendie ! Et la seule enfant qu'il me restait est morte il y a un mois dans mon ventre ! On me l'a extirpé de là, et je n'étais même pas Là pour la voir avant qu'on l'enterre ! Elle n'avait pas sa mère avec elle ! Alors, je vous en prie, cessez de me traiter comme une faible ! Je ne crains plus rien, et le ciel m'a jugé. Je ne... il faut que tout cela cesse. Parce que... parce que vous me dégouttez avec vos condoléances et votre pitié. Gardez-là vous donc !

Elle se recroquevilla dans un coin, et croisa les bras sur ses genoux.

Elle ne voulait plus voir personne.

Elle devait être forte une dernière fois.

Une dernière fois, elle devait leur faire mal, pour qu'ils l'oublient plus facilement, -qu'ils la détestent donc-

Car... durant les quelques jours qui avaient précédés la visite de Molly, elle avait mis sur pied un plan.

Un plan tordu, un plan inhumain, machiavélique. Sournois, et grotesque, et la seule personne qui en subirait les conséquences serait elle, elle-même.

Elle avait donc, durant son temps libre visité la bibliothèque de Ste-Mangouste dans l'espoir de trouver une réponse à toute ses questions qui la harcelaient sans cesse.

Pourquoi tout cela était-il arrivé ?

Que pouvait-elle y changer ?

Qu'est-ce qui ce serait passé si elle n'était pas née ?

Si elle n'avait jamais imaginé un autre plan tout aussi grotesque pour faire payer à Ron la monnaie de sa pièce: séduire le jeune Malfoy.

Personne n'aurait souffert autant en tout cas.

Ou peut-être d'une autre manière, mais en tout les cas, tout ça n'aurait jamais dû arrivé.

Elle feuilleta donc, avec passion tous les ouvrages sur les démons, dieux et déesses païens répertoriés.

Cherchant avec folie une solution à tous ses problèmes, un rituel qui peut-être aurait pu ramener Draco et ses deux enfants à la vie.

Et elle était prête à en subir toutes les conséquences.

Harry s'approcha d'elle et la secoua sans ménagement:

-Que veux-tu alors Ginny ? Qu'on crie ? Qu'on te juge pour des évènements, des actes qui ne sont pas tiens ! Tu n'es responsable de rien, pourquoi te blamerait-on ? Nous t'aimons, Ginny, et ne rejettes pas ta douleur sur nous ! Tu m'entends ? -il la hissa sur pieds, et la traina jusqu'au lit, puis la fit assoir- Nous n'avons rien calculé, cela s'appelle de l'amour.

Elle baissa les yeux et plongea une fois de plus dans ses pensées: il fallait qu'elle peaufine le plan. Il n'y avait plus que lui qui comptait maintenant.

En cherchant plus attentivement, Ginny avait compris que les rituels étaient peut-être de simples supercheries. Ou s'ils marchaient, les conséquences seraient bien trop graves. Si ça n'avait concernait qu'elle, elle aurait essayé, mais les sévices se répercuteraient sur sa progéniture aussi...

Elle réfléchit donc, et continua à chercher une autre solution.

Et ce fut très tôt ce matin, aux alentour de six heures, à la suite d'un rêve qu'elle trouva la solution en la personne d'Hermione.

Elle s'était rappelé d'une conversation avec Harry et Ron.

Il y avait de cela trois ans, ils lui avaient racontés avec passion, un soir d'orage leur troisième année, et pour la première fois, Harry avait évoqué Sirius sans se bariquader dans un mutisme maladif.

Il avait même ris de cette année pour le moins étrange.

Et le mystère d'Hermione lui avait été révélé.

Elle s'était servie d'un collier... d'un collier avec un petit sablier pour remonter le temps.

C'était très dangeureux paraissait-il, et Harry lui avait expliqué avec amusement que s'il avait lui-même rencontrer son double en face durant le sauvetage in extremis de Sirius, il serait devenu fou.

-Tu comprends Ginny ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? S'écria rageusement Harry.

-Je...j'ai besoin d'être seule... s'il te plait Harry... s'il te plait papa. J'ai besoin de réfléchir..., revenez me voir demain... je...

Arthur s'étrangla dans sa peine: entendre la voix de sa fille mourir dans un murmure sans queue ni tête lui faisait encore plus mal que de voir son visage émacié, et apâli par le manque de lumière.

-Très bien ma petite poupée, nous reviendrons demain, Harry et moi, et maman aussi... hein ?

-Mh. Murmura-t-elle, sans vraiment écouter. Elle était plongé dans le tourbillon infernal de ses pensées.

Ils quittèrent la chambre sans trop faire de bruit, et le bruit de leur pas lourd résonna un moment dans le couloir jusqu'à disparaître totalement.

Ginny su que ce serait la dernières fois qu'elle les verrait ainsi. Elle ne voulais pas trop y penser parce que... ça faisait mal. Un peu...

Savoir que jamais plus elle ne pourrait les observer, les écouter vivre et rire, ainsi que crier ou même pleurer finit de la déchirer un peu plus. Son âme n'était maintenant plus qu'un vulgaire chiffon rapiécé de toute part, propre pourtant, jolie avec de petits coeurs et des fleurs partout, mais troué... si troué qu'il en paraissait irrécupérable.

Les digues protégeant ce fabuleux tissu avaient fini par se rompre totalement, et ses nerfs comme taillés au vif étaient tendus comme ceux d'une biche rompue, sur le point de se faire dévorer par le guépard.

Elle se leva finalement, et partit prendre une longue douche (elle prit le temps tout d'abord d'arracher avec hargne sa perfusion); elle devrait être fraiche et dispo pour ce qui allait suivre, car ce ne serait pas de tout repos.

Puis, une toute dernière fois, logée sous le flot d'eau brûlant, elle laissa sa détresse et sa rage se laissaient aller en une éclatante manifestation: pleurant, mordant violemment un gant de toilette, s'étouffant dans ses haut le coeur et ses violents sanglots, elle y trouva un parfait exutoire à son indéniable souffrance.

Et c'était nécessaire, car elle devait être forte.

Et pour être forte elle pensa de toute ses forces à son mari, de toute ses forces à Nina, et à sa fille cadette morte avant terme.

Elle y pensa si fort qu'elle s'y heurta le coeur, et la chaire, jusqu'à l'os. Puis elle frappa le mur, et vit le sang.

Le sang rouge se mêlant à l'eau et au cheveu sur le sol. Cette délicieuse couleur d'un rubi parfait finit par la calmer tout à fait.

Elle était prête.

Oui elle l'était, et tout cela prendrait bientôt fin.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

-..._am eternam. Er finite incantatem._

Elle attendit les bras tendus quelques secondes et finalement la lumière rouge disparue pour laisser place au divin bijou.

Elle se félicita mentalement de son enchantement et saisit avec joie mêlé de d'impatience le minuscule sablier d'or.

Elle avait effectuée un rituel complexe lui permettant d'obtenir le collier d'Hermione. Mais avant ça, elle avait dû le localiser parfaitement grâce à un autre sort plus ou moins simplet.

Elle soupira et s'assit sur le lit.

Voilà, tout allez se jouer maintenant.

Elle allait partir et tout faire pour démêler le noeud étroit du passé.

Elle respira un long moment et grava les traits de sa fille dans sa tête.

Un bruit de pas retentit subitement derrière la porte la faisant sursauter.

Elle se dépêcha d'enchanter le sablier faisant que chaque fois qu'elle le retournait, elle revenait d'une année dans le passé.

Une fois le sort effectué, elle le saisit délicatement et le retourna un nombre suffisant de fois, pour qu'elle se sente au bout d'un moment happé par le temps: sensation grisante, déroutante. Comme si son corps se disloquait l'espace d'une seconde pour se reconstituer parfaitement l'instant d'après.

Elle fut secoué d'un long frisson et eut l'impression de ne plus faire qu'un avec le monde.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

Elle attérit lourdement dans la même chambre d'hopital, et mit quelques secondes à se resituer.

Quand ce fut chose faite, elle cru tout d'abord que tout avait échoué et qu'elle était encore dans la même chambre la même année.

Mais au bout d'une minute, elle remarqua que le lit était à droite de la fenêtre au lieu d'être à gauche, et dehors, le parc n'était encore qu'une bande de terre retournée.

Son coeur s'accéléra et elle remonta sur ses cheveux la cape verte qu'elle avait prévu.

Puis, elle s'éclipsa et traversa l'hopital comme un fantôme.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle était dehors.

Elle se reposa un instant, et se dissimula derrière un arbre, quand une grande femme franchit le pas de l'hopital.

Elle ne la connaissait pas, mais comme disait si bien le proverbe, se répéta-t-elle "une sorcière prudente en vaut deux".

Quand elle fut sûre que plus personne ne l'observait elle transplana faisant sursauter un chat vagabond.

Elle attérit sans douceur dans le parc désert de Poudlard cette fois-ci.

Il faisait noir et frisquet, et elle était sûre que personne ne l'avait vu, tous trop occupés à se réchauffer dans des draps moelleux.

Elle soupira, et observa nerveusement le ciel.

La lune était pleine, et elle éclairait parfaitement les étendues verdoyantes faisant face au lac d'un noir brillant.

Si elle ne s'était pas trompée dans la dâte, le lendemain, le Draco de cette époque devrait parler à la Ginny adolescente de ses futurs projets: devenir mangemort.

Elle avait prévu de se dissimuler grâce à un sort, puis d'assomer la Ginny de cette époque pour prendre sa place le temps d'une journée: ensuite...

Ginny serra les dents, et s'intima le calme.

Ensuite... elle démolirait complètement leur relation jusqu'à ce que les cendres qui pourraient rester soient tellement étouffées que plus jamais il ne pourrait lui adresser un regard sans grimaçer... et vice versa.

Draco ne se marirait pas avec elle.

Il serait mangemort certes, mais il ne se sacrifirait pas pour elle. Il aurait droit à une vie décente. Il lui avait prouvé qu'il méritait de vivre...

Il avait le droit.

Même si cela voulait dire vivre avec une autre qu'elle, sourire à une autre... rire avec une autre qu'elle et donner un enfant à n'importe qui, excepté à elle. Et puis... elle aurait au moins la décence de ne pas faire souffrir ses frères, ses géniteurs et... Harry.

Ginny se dissimula dans les fourets derrière le cabanon d'Hagrid, et s'emitouffla au possible dans sa cape légère.

Il faisait très froid en cette période... peut-être serais-ce mieux qu'elle se transforme en glaçon, aussi n'aurait-elle pas à souffrir de cette nouvelle épreuve.

Elle se pinça violemment le bras et retint un sanglot. Elle était forte. Elle l'était ! Alors, elle subirait cette dernière épreuve pour le bien de Draco... pour lui. Pour que jamais Nina ne naisse et ne décède si violemment...

Elle s'endormit sur cette pensée qu'après ce dernier supplice elle pourrait aller s'adosser, -à l'abri des regard- à un arbre, pour regarder un ciel azur, qui virerait au gris... et sa plaie béante qu'elle trainait derrière elle depuis pas mal de temps s'ouvrirait tellement qu'elle ne la sentirait jamais plus.

Jamais plus elle ne souffrirait. Car tout serait finis, et sinon, tout finirais à cet instant.

oxxxXoOoXxxxo

-Hey Harry ! Harry ! Ce match de tout à l'heure, un régal ! Bravo mon grand, tu es le digne fils de ton père, sacré champion d'attrapeur, va !

Ginny s'éveilla sur ce flot tonitruant de parole.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds, et les membres, la tête et le coeur vibrant de peur, elle se faufila contre les murs de bois de la cabane du géant.

-Merci Hagrid. Mais, Ron était pas mal aussi je dois dire. Ricanna le très célèbre Harry Potter.

-Eh bien, oui oui, je pense avoir été à la hauteur de mon poste de capitaine, pas vrai Potter ? Je suis fier de notre attrapeur, alors, pour la peine, tu viendras faire un double entrainement ce soir ! S'amusa Ron Weasley.

Ginny sentit presque le sourire sceptique d'Harry.

-Je déteste le quidditch, mais je dois dire que c'était bien. Vraiment les garçons, vous avez bien joué. Marmonna Hermione Granger.

Ginny cala son front contre le bois dur, et se morigéna intérieurement. Il devait au moins être deux heures de l'après-midi ! Elle avait dormi comme une marmotte sans demander son reste, la fénéante.

Peut-être même qu'elle avait tout fait rater.

Où son double se trouvait-il à l'instant ? Comment faire pour localiser la Ginny de cette époque.

Une voix fluette s'éleva soudain dans le tintamarre d'éclat de rire:

-Bravo Harry. Vraiment, cette année la coupe sera aussi pour nous.

S'en suivit un silence cuisant, durant lequel Ginny comprit subitement qu'elle était plutôt chanceuse -façon de parler bien sûr !- elle n'avait pas à aller à son double car elle était venue à elle.

Ron Weasley rompit le silence d'un reniflement de dédain.

-Tu devrais pas être en train de consoler ton serpentard de malheur, soeurette ? Eructa-t-il par la suite.

-Je... eh bien je voulais juste vous féliciter parce que... parce que...

-Pas besoin de tes félicitations, merci bien. Tu ferais mieux de filer à la tour des Gryffondors si tu veux pas que je dise à maman que tu fricotes avec le diable. Ce putain de diable !

Personne ne dit plus rien un instant, puis la voix de Ginny Weasley se répercuta avec force dans le parc:

-Idiot d'abruti de Gryffondor ! Je me demande vraiment ce que je fous dans cette maison d'hypocrite !

Puis un bruit de pas distinct résonna malgré l'herbe grasse, et Ginny Weasley disparut dans l'allée menant au chateau.

-L'idiote. Maugréa Ron Weasley.

-C'est bon, Ron n'en parlons plus. Conclut Harry.

-Oh faites, je devais vous montrer quelque chose d'amusant, compléta Hermione. Vous vous rappelez ?

-Ah oui, encore ton truc de SALE.

-Oh ne commence pas Ron, hein !

Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement et Ginny entendit Hagrid claquer la porte de sa cabane.

Sûrement était-il parti déguster une tasse de thé.

-Bon..., murmura-t-elle. Pas de temps à perdre.

Elle fit descendre sa capuche très bas sur son visage et s'élança à travers la pelouse verte et bien taillé, se sentant un peu idiote dans ce rôle d'espion.

Elle se glissa silencieusement dans le hall, et fut satisfaite qu'en cette heure de la journée, la majorité des élèves se trouvaient encore sur le stade à déguster leur victoire ou perte.

Elle courut le long du couloir menant vers le dortoir des préfet-en-chef, et bientôt, elle aperçut la silouhette d'une frêle adolescente aux cheveux roux.

Elle activa le pas et quand son double se tourna elle la stupéfixa d'un coup de baguette.

Puis, elle la traina jusqu'à un placard innocupé, et lui piqua la robe réglementaire de Poudlard.

Elle enfila vievemtn la robe un peu juste: elle avait pris quelques centimètres depuis ses seize ans.

Elle espéra que Draco ne remarquerait rien !

Puis d'un pas sûr et lourd, elle termina le chemin qui la séparait de la chambre de Draco.

Son poing s'écrasa avec détermination sur le pauvre tableau qui émit une plainte étouffée.

Elle attendit une minute dans un silence tendu, puis finalement une voix grave résonna:

-Abruti de tableau, ouvre donc !

Le tableau laissa le passage libre dans un grognement.

Ginny ne prit même pas la peine de le remercier, et entra avec un visage tendu par la détermination.

Ses yeux survolèrent la pièce et une nostalgie violente s'empara de tout son être, nostalgie qui s'exacerba au possible quand elle aperçut Draco près d'une table, qui l'observait d'un regard un peu hautain, et surtout agaçé.

Il haussa un sourcils, et le tableau referma le passage.

Puis il fit valser son haut noir de boue de quidditch et pesta contre le froid mordant.

Ginny quant à elle resta stoïquement planté devant l'entrée, n'osant pas vraiment s'approcher, par peur de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler.

C'était Draco, le même, avec un ou deux centimètres de moins, en un peu moins carré et un peu moins homme.

Mais c'était lui et sa moue méprisante lui retourna l'estomac.

-Bah qu'est-ce que ce que tu fiches ? T'as peur que je te frappe parce que c'est votre foutu maison qui a gagné ? S'amusa-t-il finalement.

-N... non bien sûr.

Elle s'approcha un peu finalement, mais resta toujours à une distance respectable.

Il parut quelque peu surpris, et finit lui-même les quelques centimètres les séparant.

L'écrasant subitement sous sa poitrine, et l'embrassant langoureusement.

Elle se laissa aller l'espace d'un instant puis se ressaisit quand il s'attaqua à sa robe de sorcière.

Il réussit tout de même à la lui enlever.

Elle le repoussa fermement.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es... bizarre.

Elle secoua la tête et tenta de se souvenir comment cela s'était déroulé à l'époque.

Qu'avait-elle dit pour qu'il entama l'épineux sujet ?

Sa mémoire brouillée, elle improvisa:

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Il tourna deux pupilles gris noir vers elle, et cette fois-ci, elle réussit à soutenir le regard.

Elle avait vingt-trois ans et lui dix-sept en cet instant, quand même ! Elle devait faire preuve de self-control.

-Je déteste ce mot. Grogna-t-il, en l'attirant une fois de plus contre lui.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Draco ? Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

Elle n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de ce qu'elle lui avait dit, alors... il faudrait qu'elle trouve le bon chemin pour lui faire avouer l'horrible destin qu'il s'était choisis.

Aussi enchaina-t-elle:

-Draco, as-tu des sentiments pour moi ?

-Fais pas chier Gin, ces trucs à l'eau de rose c'est pas pour moi.

-Serais-tu prêt à tout quitter pour moi ? Draco ? Répond-moi. S'écria-t-elle en le tenant à l'écart de ses deux bras tendus.

Il se dégagea en grondant furieusement, il se laissa tomber sur le lit, et la mine boudeur fixa le ciel grisâtre.

-J'ai parlé avec mon père... la semaine dernière. Tu te souviens ? Après mon anniversaire, le week-end dernier, on s'est retrouvé à Près-au-lard.

-Eh bien ?

Elle s'assit à ses côtés et lui caressa le bras.

Elle inhala profondément et se retint de glisser sa main dans ses cheveux pour faire disparaître cette horrible contrariété naissante sur son visage.

-Il veut que je subisse la cérémonie. Aux prochaines vacances...

-...

-J'ai accepté.

Ginny mima l'étonnement: en fait ce n'était pas bien difficile parce que c'était tellement dur de l'avoir à nouveau devant elle qu'elle devait sûrement paraître ahurie et déboussolée.

Elle se releva d'un bond.

Ca y était, elle devait rompre et détruire jusqu'à la dernière cendre leur relation. Enfin la relation de ce Draco là et de la Ginny évanouie dans le placard reclu.

-Tu plaisantes ? Eructa-t-elle. Tu serais prêt à devenir mangemort ? A me perdre ?

-J'ai pas vraiment le choix, tu vois. Répliqua-t-il, avec dépris. Et puis, de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça change, on peux rester ensemble quand même..., de toute façon que tu sois contente ou non, c'est pareil !

Ginny se planta devant lui et s'époumona de toute ses forces:

-Moi ? La petite-amie d'un mangemort ? D'un homme qui tuerait des centaines d'innocents ! Je veux bien être magnanime mais là tu vas trop loin ! Et puis, je te signale que c'est pas avec Voldemort que tu vas coucher ! Tu préfères cette ordure à moi ! J'y crois pas...

Elle haussa les épaules, en une expression de pure étonnement, et se retourna vers la fenêtre.

Ca lui faisait mal de dire toutes ces choses.

Parce que dans cette autre vie, elle les avait subis pour suivre cette homme qu'elle aimait d'un amour aussi fou et impétueux qu'une tempête de neige.

-T'es barge, ma fille ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Je déteste quand tu es comme ça !

-Eh bien moi je t'exècre dans ce rôle de harpie.

-Très bien !

-Très bien, oui !

-Tu sais quoi, j'ai envie de te dire un truc que tu mérites de savoir. Tu mérites que je te dise toute la vérité sur notre relation ! Ouais tu mériterais ! Espèce de vaniteux à deux gallions !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes ?

-Parce que tu crois réellement que je sors avec un serpentard pour le plaisir ! Abruti ! Hurla-t-elle, en fermant les yeux.

Qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal.

-Tu veux que je te dise tout ? Je sors avec toi, idiot, pour rendre Harry jaloux ! Parce que je l'aime trop ! Mais je viens de me rendre compte que pour qu'il m'aime ce n'est pas ainsi que je dois me débrouiller.

Et puis, un peu après, je me disais que c'était cool, j'avais plein de cadeaux hyper chics et friqués, alors que je suis pauvre comme un clou, mais suis-je bête ? Harry aussi est friqué comme pas deux ! Qu'est-ce que je fiche encore avec toi ? Hein ? Tu peux me le dire maintenant que tu sais toute la vérité !

Ca faisait mal... c'était pire que de recevoir une gifle à toute volée. Le visage de Draco maintenant décomposé était rouge brique et ses yeux brillaient au possible, lançant des éclairs de colère. Seulement en plus de cela, ils étincelaient d'une lueur folle qui la remuait tant: souffrance et et trahison.

Les mêmes que quand elle avait lu son journal intime à son insu.

Elle mordilla nerveusement ses lèvres.

Il se releva lentement et serra le poings.

-C'est vrai ce que tu me dit... là ? Murmura-t-il, avec un regard fou.

Elle éclata d'un rire aigü.

-Qui pouvait croire à l'amour d'une gryffondor et d'un serpentard ! Sérieusement ! Tu n'avais vraiment pas compris ? Tu ne savais pas que c'était simplement un... échange ? Je te donnais mon corps et toi tu m'aidais à attirer le regard d'Harry... et puis, ensuite tu m'as profiter de ton argent, fructueuse collaboration très cher, qui se conclue par une dispute soit, mais il fallait bien que je t'enlève ton petit air suffisant !

Il fallait lui faire mal, très mal une fois pour toute. Pour qu'il accepte. Pour étouffer les cendres.

Pour qu'ils se détestent. Pour qu'il perpétue la haine que Ginny était en train de lui transmettre. Pour qu'il haïsse la Ginny de cette époque et fasse que l'inverse soit vrai à son tour.

-Sale petite...

-Bon eh bien, voilà, je crois qu'on s'est tout dit.

-Non, ohhh non... tu plaisantes ? Répliqua-t-il sarcastique. Sale petite trainée ! Tu penses pouvoir l'avoir ton sale survivant ? Tant que je serais là, putain de gryffondor de mes d... tu vas comprendre ce que c'est que de souffrir, je vais tellement te faire mal qu'à l'avenir tu trembleras en ma présence !

-Tu oserais me frapper ? Murmura-t-elle, sarcastique.

Il lui attrapa les bras et l'envoya voler contre le mur.

-Traitresse ! Sale traitresse ! T'aurais fait une belle serpentard tiens ! Hurla-t-il.

Il la secoua de toute la force de ses bras, et elle lui mordit le poignet droit pour qu'il relache la tension.

Mais la bagarre ne s'arrêta pas là, et il réussit à lui tordre le bras dans le dos, jusqu'à lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux.

Elle geignit, et brusquement il la relacha.

Il respira profondément pour reprendre son calme.

-Dégage. Dit-il, simplement.

-Oui... je crois que c'est mieux.

-Vas-t-en bordel !

-De toute façon même si je t'avais aimé je n'aurais jamais pu te suivre dans les ténèbres... désolée. Murmura-t-elle en serrant les poings.

Elle se retint de lui demander pardonner, elle aurait voulu se jeter sur lui, l'embrasser, se faire pardonner, lui dire qu'elle avait pris une potion qui l'avait rendu folle.

Mais il fallait qu'elle tienne;

Car s'était à ce jour la dernière épreuve... la dernière avant la délivration.

Elle ajouta tout de même avant de tourner les talons:

-Je..., j'ai été rude, mais... il fallait que toute cette mascarade cesse, et puis tu m'énervais tant... mais... mais c'était bien cette année ensemble quand même, je veux dire que c'était... agréable..., mais je crois qu'on est pas vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre. Comme je te l'ai dit, moi je suis une gentille dans l'âme... il me fallait le héros de l'histoire... et pas le méchant.

-Ouais c'est ça, du vent, la belette. Et garde ta condescendance pour tes petits copains de merde.

-Désolée.

Elle dépassa la porte et intima au tableau de clore le passage.

Puis, elle appuya son front fiévreux au mur et macha nerveusement sa rancoeur.

Jamais elle n'aurait du écouter Draco et choisir la fuite auprès de Voldemort contre sa vie à lui.

Elle aurait... elle aurait du devenir une espionne pour le compte du Lord. Quand à être un être abjecte autant l'être jusqu'au bout.

Elle sursauta en entendant un murmure de voix.

Elle se précipita vers le placard où la Ginny de cette époque était stupéfixée, puis elle garda le silence jusqu'à ce que deux élèves entrent dans le dortoir des serpentards au bout du long couloir sinueux.

Puis, elle jetta à son double un sort de sommeil léger et retira le sortilège de stupéfixion.

Apès lui avoir jetté un sortilège d'oubliette, elle lui remit la robe réglementaire de l'école, qu'elle avait récupéré avant de quitter le dortoir de Draco.

Et enfin, elle se décida à décoller de cet endroit maudit.

Draco se chargerait tôt ou tard à faire comprendre son erreur à la Ginny d'époque: elle s'en mordrait les doigts, et irait bien vite demander pardon à son frère ainé d'avoir voulu jouer avec le feu.

En tout cas, tout irait bien.

Draco la détestait pour sa trahison, et jamais n'aurait-il dans un futur prôche à se sacrifier pour elle.

Jamais...

Il vivrait, et cette seule pensée était réconfortante.

Ainsi donc, elle sortit dans le parc, et remontant sa capuche haut sur sa tête, elle s'enfonça dans la forêt interdite.

Elle marcha longuement, durant une bonne heure, deux peut-être.

A un moment donné elle atteignit une clairière clairsemée.

Beau à croquer était le paysage et la vue s'en retrouvait sublime.

Un arbre large et noueux au centre tronait comme s'il fut le maitre des lieux, dans sa forêt morne et morte.

Elle enjamba de grosses racines noires et s'installa confortablement à l'ombre de ses broussailleuses feuilles d'un vert tendre.

Son regard survola la colline calme et sereine, véritable havre de paix et de beauté en ce lieu maudit et malsain.

Finalement, doucement... très doucement son regard remonta vers les cieux.

Un ciel nuageux, mais bleu tout de même.

Un vent fort lui plaqua les cheveux contre le tronc, et elle inhala lentement.

Dans son rêve de perfection ses deux filles devraient être en train de faire la vaisselle avec leur maris en racontant des ânneries, et Draco devrait l'observer lui, dans le ciel.

Son regard se vrilla une fois de plus au ciel, et une pluie fine lui piqueta le visage, de gros nuages gris s'amoncelèrent finalement au dessus de sa tête:

et lentement, très lentement, le petit coutelas qu'elle avait subtilisé près de la cabane d'Hagrid remonta, avec douceur, avec douceur...

Le ciel ne lui avait pas accordé que ses filles puissent faire la vaiselle et rire avec leur mari en ce jour, il lui avait refusé tout aussi bien la saison douce des cigales, et il avait été jusqu'à lui interdire le jolie poignard tendre et ciselé, le manche doux et tisselé de soirie aussi profonde et épaisse que le sang qu'il ferait coulé.

La seule chose qu'il lui accorda fut le ciel gris, ou plutôt le ciel noir empli de nuages d'un coton gris dérivant du plus pâle au plus foncé possible.

Aussi gris que ses yeux à Lui, comme la lame d'une épée, aussi érintant et blessant que l'acier qu'elle plongea dans son poignet en cet instant, doucement très doucement.

Elle sentit un frisson long lui parcourir l'échine comme quand il lui caressait le dos et laissait une trainée brûlante de baisers... dans ces soirées interminables et éternelles auprès du feu mourant du foyer de la cheminée. Douceâtre émotion qui lui serra la gorge et fit que tout le long de son corps, d'étranges picotements lui brouilla les sens.

Cela allait en s'intensifiant.Et l'explosion se fit brusquement entrainant avec elle toute conscience trop active, tout bon sens ajusté.

Et là, une pluie rubis, pourpre ou d'un noir profond, comme vous préférez, échoua sur l'herbe, et lentement, très lentement, et doucement vraiment doucement, ses yeux se plongèrent dans le gris éclatant de ce ciel d'orage, et un souffle tout aussi éternel que ces soirées près du feu s'extirpa de sa gorge brûlante pour remonter lentement, très lentement, et doucement vraiment doucement, comme une plume jusqu'à toucher les nuages gris pâles, gris perles, gris aciers, ou gris noirs, réels reflets de l'Eternité.

Et si jamais un jour quelqu'un venait à vous parler de Leur histoire, sachez qu'elle est aussi éternelle que les nuages gris dans le ciel, car ceci est leur mémoire. La mémoire de deux existences entremêlées, celle d'une vie. Et puis... voilà tout.

* * *

Eh bien voilà..., je suis un peu mélancolique d'avoir fini cette fic. Je l'aimais bien.

La fin me heurte aussi, pourtant c'est moi qui en ai décidé ainsi. Seulement il apparaissait à mes yeux que c'était la seule solution possible pour Ginny.

Si elle ne s'était pas suicidée, je pense qu'elle serait devenue folle, je l'ai beaucoup dit dans ce chapitre, mais elle a subi tout ce que tout être humain redoute: la perte d'être si proche que la mort est la seule issue possible au mal. Il n'existe aucun médicament qui soigne cette douleur-là...

Sur ce, mes lecteurs adorés, je vous laisse en espérant que vous aurez apprécié au moins un tout petit peu cette fic.

Je vous dit aussi à bientôt ! (la prochaine fois j'écrirais une fic marrante, bien que j'ai écrit cinq chapitres d'un autre drame mais bon, ça suffit d'être tristounette hein !)

**Kiss, _Alysia._**


	17. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

**Salut à tous !**

_Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais plutôt un petit sondage qui me serait très utile !_

Donc voilà, je pense déjà sérieusement à écrire une nouvelle fiction, donc je voudrais vous demandez votre avis!

_Que préferiez-vous ?_

1) Une fiction comique

2) Une autre fiction dramatique (dont j'ai déjà achevé quatre ou cinq chapitres, je ne sais plus.

_Si vous préférez une fiction comique, quelle couple voudriez-vous en vedette ?_

1) Harry / et ?

2) Ron / et ?

3) Un maraudeur/ et?

4) Draco/ et ? (bof, quand même, on en a assez vu pour aujourd'hui, non ?)

5) Hermione / et ?

6) Ginny / et ?

7) Lily / et ?

8) Fred ou Georges ou les deux (mdr) / et ?

9) Angelina ou Alicia, ou Katie / et ?

10) Un frère Weasley / et ?

Enfin vous voyez qu'il y a plutôt du choix (je préférerais que vous choisissiez un couple avec ces personnages là, mais si vous en voyez d'autres de possible et qu'ils vous plaisent, faites moi signe)

_Bon sinon, j'en profite pour répondre aux quelques reviews que j'ai reçu depuis hier sur le dernier chapitre de Mémoire d'une vie:_

**Severia Dousbrune:** Merci énormément tout d'abord pour m'avoir suivi depuis le début de cette fic sans jamais faillir ou ne plus en pouvoir, ça me touche beaucoup ! Ensuite ta dernière review est extrèmement touchante et si je n'avais pas atteint le dernier chapitre de l'histoire elle m'aurait donné du peps pour continuer à écrire cette fic. Et je suis heureuse surtout, -non plus même- que tu ais aimé la fin. Parce que comme tu l'as si bien dit, c'était la fin la moins tragique, la moins cruelle pour Ginny, bien que la plus dure.

En espérant te retrouver dans ma prochaine fic ! Gros bisous.

**NalaHalliwell et Cordons Bleu:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et j'espère que plus tard, tu te répandras en rire et non en larme devant ma future fic (si c'est une comique bien sûr, parce que sinon, euh... je m'égare, mdr) donc que voulais-je donc dire ? Ah oui ! La finde l'histoire. Oui en effet, Draco et elle se disputent. Mais qui te dit qu'il la déteste ? Personne ne pourra jamais le savoir. Sur le moment ui il la déteste, mais sûrement lui demandera-t-il des explications (à la Ginny d'époque) et en fait, personne ne peut savoir si l'histoire ne va pas se répéter tout de même, dans une boucle infernale et sans fin (s'il lui pardonne et qu'ils se marient, tout va une fois de plus se répéter) mais peut-être qu'il la hais vraiment aussi. Après tout ils ne sont qu'à un an de leur couple... compliqué tout ça --, enfin c'était juste pour dire que tu as le droit dans ta tête de penser qu'il ne la hais pas, et que tout va recommencer, les autres lecteurs peut-être penseront comme toi et d'autres non. Cela dépend. Vous pouvez prendre la fin librement, dans le sens qui vous apparait le plus plausible.

Bref ! Merci énormément d'avoir lu ma fic, et peut-être à bientôt !

**Celeshoot:** Je suis contente de voir que cette fic ne laissera pas nostalgique que moi-seule ! Merci beucoup, et sache que ta review m'encourage à continuer d'écrire d'autre fic qui peut-être te plairont aussi. Profite-en pour laisser une review pour me dire ta réponse au sondage ! A bientôt alors ?

**Benelie:** salut toi ! Je suis contente que tu ais quand même lu le dernier chapitre malgré cet horrible retard !

Et encore plus happy que cette histoire t'ai touché ou fait vibrer, ça prouve qu'au final on peut partager beaucoup d'émotions à travers l'écriture, même de simple fictions.

Fais-moi plaisir, réponds vite au sondage, que je commence l'écriture de ma new fic !Gros bisous

_Voilà pour le moment. je vous embrasse tous très très forts, même ceux qui n'ont lu certainement qu'un mot du premier chapitre en se disant "oh ça fait chier cette fic..."_

Mdr...

Bon et bien j'espère que vous répondrez tous au sondage que je puisse faire un choix pour ma future histoire !

**Kiss, _Alysia._**


	18. Résultat du sondage

**Salut à tous !**

Et bien, voilà les résultats du sondage:

_La fiction comique_ l'emporte avec quatre voie, contre trois pour la _fiction dramatique_.

Mais assurez vous que ce n'est que partie remise pour une autre _fiction dramatique_ (après tout c'est mon genre préféré alors dès que j'ai finis la comique, je me remet à l'écriture d'un tit drama ! )

* * *

Alors les personnages:

On a eu de tout !

_Deux voie_ pour les **jumeaux Weasleys**.

_Une voie_ pour un **Ron/ Hermione** (seulement ma dernière fic comique portait sur eux, donc...)

_Deux voie_ pour **Remus** (dont une avec **Tonks**)

_Une voie_ pour **Draco** (vous en avez pas un peu marre, quand même ? Moi ça va je l'aime bien )

Et _une voie_ pour **Harry** ( un **Harry/Ginny**).

Voilà tout ! Donc on a égalité entre les **_jumeaux W. et Remus_**. Grand dilemne. Enfin moi je préfère **Fred et George**, après peut-être que vous, non.

Comment faire... mmmmmh. La courte paille ?

Non personne ne pourra vérifier si je triche pas pour tomber sur les **frères W** (mdr).

je peux essayer de faire une fic comique avec les jumeaux, Tonks si vous voulez mais aussi Remus... ça va pas être un peu bizarre ?

Il faut que je réfléchisse à une trame d'histoire.

Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, je faiscommeça ou pas ? Et les jumeaux vous les voulez avec qui ? (j'ai pas trop d'idées)

Gros bisous et j'attends vos réponses !

* * *

Ps**_: merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews pour le dernier chapitre de mémoire d'une vie, et n'oubliez pas que si vous avez aimé lire cette histoire,j'ai encore plus aimé la partager avec vous._**

Alysia.


End file.
